Life at DrMartinez's house
by KiaraP123
Summary: The flock is staying at Dr.Martinez's house after they saved the world. Definitetly lots of FAX and some EGGY
1. Truth or dare

**Hey, okay so this is my first time writing a story so it's more than likely going to suck but yeah.. I'm sorry if it sucks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. It belongs to James Patterson**

(Max POV) Me and the flock have been staying at my mom's house for a while since we saved the world. Today's been a really good day my mom made chocolate chip cookies and me and Fang finally had some alone time.. No not what you think perverts we just hung out and talked and maybe made out a little... maybe…Nothing can ruin this da...

"MAAAAAAXXX!" Nudge screamed while running up the stairs to my bedroom. "MAX" Nudge screamed again as she rushed into my room. "MAX, MAX, MAX COME PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH US PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEA-"

"NUDGE!" I yelled back to shut her up

"Sorry Max, but can we _please_ play truth or dare?" Nudge asked.

"Fine," I sighed annoyed

"YAY, Meet us in the living room in like 2 minutes hurry up everyone's there except us _hurry_!" She yelled excitedly running out of my room.

I sighed in relief when I heard her footsteps running down the stairs.

I got off my bed where I was reading a book before I was interrupted and went downstairs into the living room where the flock, Ella, and _Mom _was. _What_ why was my mom there? What if they made me kiss Fang or _worse_?

Shit, this is going to be a living hell. I slowly made my way down the stairs and sat on the couch beside Fang he looked at me gave me a half smile then put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him.

"Ok," My mom said "now that we're all here can someone explain the rules of the game to me?" My mom asked.

We all looked at her surprised that she never played truth or dare, finally Nudge spoke up.

"Somebody asks another person truth or dare, if they say truth then the person asks them a question and they have to answer truthfully. Hmmm, here's an example. Let's say I ask Max truth or dare, and she says truth then I would say something like, are you and Fang going to get married? Then she has to say yes or no, but it will most likely be a yes." Nudge said

I sat there in total and utter embarrassment with my mouth open a little bit and blushed. Iggy burst out laughing and I could feel my mom and Fang's gaze on me. I just looked away, but I knew Fang was smirking.

Then Nudge continued "If I ask someone truth or dare and they say dare, then they have to do what I tell them to do. For example, if I ask Fang truth or dare and he says dare, and I dare him and Max to make out for 10 minutes, then they have to do it."

I blushed again and looked at Fang out of the corner of my eye. His eyes were wide with shock, and he looked _pissed_. Then I looked at my mom and she looked completely horrified.

"Well," said Nudge "let's begin"

"OH, OH, OH, CAN I GO FIRST?" Angel yelled

"Sure" said Nudge as she smiled

"Ok.. hmm.. ELLA truth or dare?" Angel asked sweetly

I breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't me or Fang

"Hmm I'm going to have to say truth…" said Ella suspiciously

Angel smiled and innocently said "Do you like Iggy?"

Ella's face flushed "Uh..uh..yeah," she blushed and looked away from Iggy

Suddenly Iggy's face brightened up, and he looked at Ella with his sightless eyes and smiled. "I like you too." he said and looked down embarrassed.

"Really?" Ella asked and looked up at him surprised.

He just nodded and put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She put her head on his shoulder. She smiled at me and I gave her a thumbs-up.

"AWEEEHHH!" Nudge and Angel said together. And my mom just smiled

"MY TURN!" yelled Nudge she turned her head slowly to Fang, and smiled her evil little smile. "Fang.. truth or dare?"

Fangs face flushed he looked terrified if I wasn't just as scared as he was I would have burst out laughing at the expression on his face. "Umm.. I guess dare,"

Nudge smiled and said "Good,"

_Crap! _ I thought

"I dare you to make out with max for 5 minutes and give her a hickey." she said as innocently as possible.

I looked at my mom and blushed. She looked at me one eyebrow raised, and then looked at Fang and gave him a death glare.. If looks could kill

I looked at Fang and he looked at me our faces looked like tomato's we were dating but it was still awkward kissing in front of the flock, and especially in front of my mom I was going to get Nudge back for this if it's the last thing I do.

Fang grabbed me around my waist and pulled me closer to him until I was almost in his lap and we leaned down slowly towards each other he put one of his hands behind my head and tangled it in my hair and one on my lap tangled in my hand. As soon as our lips touched it felt like electricity, damn he tasted soooo good. Our kiss started off slow, and soon we forgot anyone was in the room with us and it turned into a hungry kiss. Fang leaned against the arm of the couch me on top of him straddling his hip and heavily making out with him. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip then slip into my mouth exploring expertly around both our tongues fought for dominance in the kiss he won because I was dizzy. Oh right I forgot to breathe.. stupid breathing. I pulled back but that didn't stop Fang, he moved to my neck leaving feathery light kisses up and down my neck he started nibbling my pulse point and started sucking on my neck again. I let out a little moan and I felt him smirk against my skin and I went to give him a punch in the arm but then he caught my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed my fingers then he put one of my fingers in his mouth and started sucking on it a little bit. He brought his lips to my and again and I nibbled his bottom lip lightly and ground my hips against his hips making him moan. I smirked and ground into his hips again he moved his hands down my stomach and onto my hips preventing me to do it again. I pulled away smiling and that's when I noticed that other people were still in the room. I blushed furiously when I mean furiously I mean like the darkest shade of red you can possibly imagine. I was horrified I totally just froze there and Fang kind of looked scared probably of my mom but he was obviously embarrassed though.

Everyone was looking at us in shock my mom was so pissed at Fang she was glaring at him and Gazzy looked as if he was going to puke poor kid scarred for life before he's 10. Angel and Nudge were just looking at us shocked and Iggy was confused until Ella started explaining what happened then burst out laughing. My mom looked away from Fang for a second and glared at him as if he could feel it he stopped laughing immediately.

"Fang.. Max.. Kitchen.. NOW!" My mom said sternly

We both got up quickly and ran into the kitchen my mom close behind when we walked in I heard the flock and Ella burst out laughing

We sat down at the table for a few minutes in silence until mom broke the silence

She sighed "We need to have a little talk."


	2. The talk

She sighed "we need to have a little talk"

_CRAP!_ It's _the_ talk

Fang was staring at my mom his face impassive but I knew he was as scared as I was

Then my mom began "I know that since you guys are teenagers you're going to be having…urges and I understand that. But, I don't want you to show _that_ much…affection if that's what you want to call it in front of the younger kids or me for that matter."

My face was beat red right now. OH GOD THIS WAS SO AWKWARD

My mom continued "I also think that 15 is a still a little too young to have sex but if you do then I want YOU MISTER " she yelled pointing to Fang and glaring " TO WEAR A CONDOM."

Fang froze wide eyed and his face turned red in embarrassment and he nodded. I heard laughter and giggles from outside the door.

Then she turned to me

OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!

"You Max.. are going on birth control. We will go get the birth control and the condoms tomorrow. You two will both come with me because Fang needs to find the right size condom to fit his penis"

I gulped at put my face in my hands on the table trying to hide my blush and Fang's face was flushed. We both nodded.

"Mom," I started "we aren't that involved yet the furthest we got is third base"

My mom looked at me confused "What's third base?" she asked

Of course Iggy and Ella decide to come in at that moment. They sat at the table smiling ready to explain what the bases of a relationship are.

"Well" began Iggy Base 1 is Kissing/making out, base 2 is feeling up (above the waist), base 3 below the waist and of course base 4 is"

"Sex" Ella and Iggy finished together in a sing songy voice me and Fang looked as if we were about to kill them

"Mom trust me I'm not ready for sex yet, and Fang understands that we're both mature, and we know what we're doing." I said trying to calm her down seeing as she was quietly freaking out inside.

Fang nodded fast

My mom got up from the table "Fine but we are still getting the condoms and birth control tomorrow, remember your both coming with me. I'm going to sleep." She was about to leave when she stopped and turned around. "Right, I forgot, for the next week you two will be sleeping in your own bed if I see one of you in the others bed there will be consequences." she glared at us one more time and left.

We breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm tired too. I'm going to bed night Fang love you" I said

"Night beautiful, I love you too" He responded

I leaned in to give him a kiss, but he pulled away.

I gave him a confused look and he just said "Your mom scares me"

Then with that he left the kitchen and I heard him walk up the stairs to his room.

Wow, this is going to be a long week.


	3. Buying the products

**The next day…**

It was morning the next day around 9:30 and me and Fang have been forced to buy condoms and birth control with my _mom_! Oh god, this is so embarrassing.

We got out of the car in the parking lot of shoppers drug mart and went inside. When we got inside me and my mom went to get my birth control while Fang went to get the condoms.

(Fang POV)

Oh god I can't believe this is happening it's so awkward. I don't know what size I am. How do I tell? I've never bought condoms before! Now I have to go to the pharmacy and ask.

When I got to the counter, the young blonde pharmacist who was maybe around 25 started checking me out. It got kind of creepy so I just got to the point.

"Uh hi.." nice one Fang.. nice one.

"Hi," the young pharmacist who's name was apparently Lindsey or so her name tag said "how may I help you?"

"I need to uh- buy uh- condoms but I don't know what uh-size I am." I finally got out.

"Oh.. you have a girlfriend?" Lindsey asked a little disappointed.

I gulped and nodded.

"Oh. ok.. no problem we have some condoms over there that you can try on in the bathroom in the back. There assorted sizes."

I nodded and made my way to the back.

**Time jump**

After I tried the condoms I made my way to the front and paid for it with the money that Dr. M gave me. I ended up getting the large. Yeah, I'm just that awesome as Nudge would say _LOL_. I made my way out to the car where Max and Dr. M were, and we went back home.

When we got back Dr. M decided I need a little "lesson" on how to put on a condom. No you perverts, not like that. Let's just say it consisted of a condom and one of those dough roller things. Let's just say I was scarred for life.

(Max POV)

Me and Fang were just sitting in my room talking when Ella came in, we looked at her in question.

Looking at our questioning faces she said "Mom doesn't trust you two in a bedroom together or a couch for that matter. Which I think is stupid because you can still screw against a wall. Remember what happened last time?" she reminded us.

**Flashback**

It was Christmas and my dad Jeb was visiting us for the holiday. After we gave each other presents me and Fang went upstairs I thought he needed some kind of reward for the present he got me and guess he thought he needed a reward too. I mean it was a really nice present it was a heart locket that had always and forever engraved in it then golden wings lined with diamonds.

I ended up pinned against the wall with my hands held above my head by Fang. We were both kissing each other furiously. Fang's let my arms go and his hands moved to the hem of my shirt I moaned lightly when his calloused hands started rubbing my stomach. Fang had just taken off my shirt when I heard a loud pointed cough. Fang quickly pulled off of me and looked at where the noise came from. It was my mom, Jeb, Ella, and the whole flock staring at us in horror. At that minute I just figured out where my hands were one of them was on Fangs chiseled bare chest and the other was on the band of his boxers read to take them off and the worst part of that is everyone noticed where my hands were too.

I quickly and quietly backed away into my room to let Fang deal with the problem everyone was to in shock to notice me leave. But it was awkward because Jeb _my dad _came in to talk to me about it after. I won't disgust you with the details but it the main topics. Were wear a condom, go on birth control, we don't want more kids to take care of. Crap like that.

**End of flashback**

"Don't remind us" I said as I shuddered.

As soon as I said that Angel came barging into my mind "Max your mom's calling us for a family meeting meet us in the living room like right now."

Me, Fang and Ella made our way down the stairs to the living Nudge and Angel were on the love seat Gazzy was on the chair and my mom was standing by the T.V. looking excited. Me, Fang, and Ella sat down beside Iggy on the three seat couch. I sat on Fangs lap and Ella sat beside Iggy resting her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hand. It was actually really cute we all knew they loved each other they were just both to stubborn to admit it. Of course Angel just had to barge into my head at that time "Sounds like someone else I know" Grr I never get any privacy now not even my own thoughts are private "GET OUT OF MY HEAD ANGEL" I mentally yelled. I heard little giggles before she left my head.

"Ok," my mom began "I have a surprise for you guys!" we all stared at her intently "Me and Jeb both know how hard you worked to save the world so we decided you need a little vacation. We rented a beach house in Florida."

"But what about our wings," Fang mentioned

He was always the most paranoid of people finding out about our wings.

"Well the beach is mostly empty and plus there's a pool in the backyard" my mom argued back.

Fang looked at me waiting for my opinion. I was still a little skeptical.

I looked over at Nudge and Angel they were both giving me the Bambi eyes.

DAMN BAMBI EYES.

I sighed "Fine we'll go."

I was greeted by a bunch of cheers coming from everyone except Fang who just sat there looking at me. He was giving me a look that said "Sap" I just stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked.

"When are we going?" Iggy asked

"Tomorrow, everyone go pack" she replied

I was greeted by another course of cheers then everyone went upstairs to pack.

Please review


	4. Vacation

**The next day**

(Max POV)

The next day we left it took two car rides and a plane to get there which took almost 10 hours. Now 10 hours might not have been that bad if I didn't have to deal with the nudge channel 24/7, a 6 year old mind reader, and two love birds well one love bird and Ella. When we finally got to the beach house I grabbed my bag and ran inside to claim the first room. Fang came in after me with his bag and got the room beside me. I started to unpack my bag, I didn't pack that much just the necessities that included one of those bandeau bikinis so I can get a tan, 3 pairs of shorts, some tank tops, and a few long sleeve shirts, one pair of jeans just in case, and of course my P.J.s. After I finished unpacking I went to help Fang unpack.

When we were finished unpacking his bag Ella walked in.

"Hey, we are going down to the beach no one is down there right now." she informed us.

"Great, ok, we will be down there in a few minutes." I replied.

With that she left.

I went into my room to get my bathing suit on and so Fang could get his on too. I had to admit this new bikini actually looked pretty good on me. Hmm I wonder what Fang's wearing I asked myself. Smiling, I walked out of my bedroom and ran into a wall. What the fuck… since when is there a wall right in front of my door. I looked up and noticed it was Fang. Oh… nevermind. Oh, wow he looked hot he was wearing black swimming shorts and no shirt. Oh my god he's so muscular. I hope it only felt like I was drooling. Whatever Fang didn't notice me practically drooling over him he was too busy checking me out. After a couple more minutes of us checking each other out, we both went out to the beach. It was a few minute walk through a little patch of forest it was really nice.

When we got down to the beach I was greeted by a bunch of oooh's and awehs from Nudge, Ella, and Angel. They never saw me in a bikini before. Then I saw Ella checking out Fang that made me a little pissed off but I knew Fang would never cheat on me and Ella would never try to steal him from me. I sat on the ground next to Jeb and my mom who were talking to each other. Fang went to go hangout with Iggy and Ella in the water. I was just lying there for a while trying to get a tan when to muscular arms picked me up bridal style I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was.

"FANG! PUT ME DOWN"

Everyone was laughing by now. I tried my best to squirm out of his arms but it was no use.

"Fine I'll put you down." He said calmly but I could hear the laughter in his voice.

With that he dropped me in the water.

I sat in the water for a second glaring at him but then I noticed my chest felt bare and cold.

My eyes widened and I look down! _Crap_! As calmly as I could I looked around to see if I could find my bathing suit top anywhere, shit I couldn't find it. Fang was looking at me with confusion in his eyes then he gave me a look asking what's wrong.

I grabbed his hand my other arm still covering my chest and dragged him farther away from the shore to tell him what happened.

"You idiot," I whisper yelled

"What did I do I was just having fun," He defended himself

"No, not that when you dropped me in the water my bathing suit top came off!"

He grinned, "Ohh ok I'll go get you something."

I glared at him and said "Okay,"

He swam back to shore and came back holding one of his many black shirts. He handed it to me and I turned around and put it on while Fang stood in front of me and covered me until I was finished. I turned him around and kissed him on the cheek.

He smirked "You owe me," he said mischief in his voice

I glared at him "what do you want Fang?"

"I'll tell you tonight." and with that he went and swam back to shore

Oh god he's annoying sometimes. Why does he have to be so damn hot?


	5. Fangs servant

Later that night Fang came into my room. I had my back facing the door but I knew it was him I could tell by his breathing. I moved to the other side of the bed so he could lay down too. I felt the bed shift then a strong arm came around waist and turned me around to face him I smiled when I saw him and he smiled his smile that makes my stomach do flips. Then he gently cupped my face in one of his hands and gave me a light and quick kiss.

"Couldn't sleep," he told me.

"Me either," I replied.

I ducked my head down under his chin and rested on his chest along with one of my hands.

"You still owe me." he said calmly

"Oh yeah," I sighed "What do you want?"

"Hmmm," he said while thinking "I was thinking servant for a day."

I eyed him closely to see if he was joking or not clearly he wasn't . "Fine," I sighed "when do I start?" I asked annoyed.

"Tomorrow," he replied "And you have to do whatever I say no exceptions."

"Fine... Night Fang … Love you"

"Night beautiful… Love you too" He said and with that he kissed the top of my head lightly and pulled me close to him. He had one of his hands on my stomach tracing patterns with his fingers and other on my back holding me tightly to him. While both of my hands were on his rock hard abs and my head pushed against his chest.

After a few moments I could feel myself drifting off to sleep Fang still tracing patterns on my stomach.

(Fangs POV)

God she looked so beautiful while she slept... Well she always looks beautiful no matter what but when she's sleeping she looks so calm and peaceful.

I just kept watching her and watching her and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke up the next morning with Max still sleeping I smiled and lightly kissed her forehead so I wouldn't wake her then I slowly got off the bed and turned around to find a very angry looking Dr. Martinez.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door when we got outside the door and a little down the hall it started.

"I thought I specifically told you two you couldn't sleep in the same bed!" she whisper yelled.

"I'm sorry but nothing happened I just couldn't sleep so I went in her room to see if she was awake and it turns out she was and she couldn't sleep either so I cuddled with her all that I did was kiss her forehead .. .and once quickly on the lips. But nothing happened I swear."

She just looked at me shocked probably because I said more than one sentence. Oh who am I kidding I'm the chattiest person I know.

"Fine," she said glaring at me and stormed off

Wow now I know where Max gets her anger issues from. I thought to myself as I walked downstairs to get breakfast. On the table there was buttered toast, scrambled eggs, hash browns, coffee and.. BACON! YES! I practically screamed.

I quickly grabbed two plates and piled food on it for me and Max and grabbed to mugs for the coffee and went back upstairs into Max's room. I sat on the bed and waved the coffee in front of the nose trying to wake her up with the smell. She sniffed and slowly opened her eyes yawning and sat up and grabbed the coffee and I handed her the plate of breakfast that was hers.

"Thanks," she said smiling at me.

I smirked at her

"What?" she asked suspiciously eyeing me.

I smirked again "You have bad bedhead."

She glared at me and lightly punched my arm.

I just kept smirking.

Oh yeah, she's my servant for the day. I thought, grinning.

"Hey Max, go get me some bacon." I demanded

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Your excused," I smirked and laid down with my eyes closed and my hands behind my head.

"Why would I waste my time getting you bacon?" she asked smiling.

I smirked and opened one eye looking at her. "You don't remember? You're my servant for the day."

Her smiled dropped immediately. Still staring at her, her gaze turned into a glare and she said "Yes master," Then got off the bed to get my bacon. I smacked her butt and she looked over her shoulder and glared at me.

Ahh, this is going be fun I thought closing my eyes.

…..…..Time jump…

"Also when I walk into a room you have to clap," I said grinning and finishing my last order of Max.

She rolled her eyes "Anything else master?"

"That's it for now." I replied smirking.

She left the living room and went into the kitchen.

"OH YEAH! GET ME AN ICE CREAM!" I yelled to her.

I heard her groan in reply.

In a few minutes she brought me my ice cream.

"You're a pain in the ass," she said while sitting down.

I glared at her and jabbed her with my toe.

She glared back "You can at least give me a bite your ice cream."

"Maybe I don't want to." I replied.

"Please?" she asked again

I just shook my head.

I took another bite of my ice cream and she quickly pushed her lips against mine and stuck her tongue in my mouth then ran her tongue against mine. She pulled away suddenly and I looked at her confused.

All she said I reply was "Mmm, that's good ice cream." and smirked at me as if she accomplished something.

I glared at her "Sneaky," I said.


	6. Shopping

(Max POV)

Only 11 hours till I'm free of being Fangs servant… 11 _long _hours. I was sitting in my room reading a book when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I knew who it was. Can you guess?

My bedroom door opened.

"Hi Fang, what can I do for you now?" I asked totally and utterly annoyed. He's been making me do stuff all day.

"Oh hi Max, taking a little break I see." he said while smirking.

"Yup, now what do you want." I asked trying to get to the point.

"We're going shopping, come on." he demanded.

"UGH! Fine," I groaned while glaring at him.

He just smirked and smacked my ass when I walked by him.

I just rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs to get my shoes on Fang followed suit.

I walked out the door to the car where my mom, Ella, and the flock we waiting. I got in the front seat and rolled my window down as Fang got out of the house and made his way to the car. When he got there he stood in front of my door peering through my window with one eyebrow raised and smirking.

"What?" I questioned confused.

All he said is "My turn in the front."

I rolled my eyes and got out so he could get in.

He grinned, sat down, and tried to shut the door but I stopped him. He gave me a look that said what the hell are you doing?

I grinned and sat on his lap "I'm sitting on your lap," I responded casually.

He kissed the top of my head and put his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my stomach in kind of a backwards hug. I smiled a leaned my head against him and put my hand on his cheek kind of where his pulse point was. He turned his head a little so his hand was resting on the palm of my hand and kissed it. I sighed and brought my hand down and rubbed his leg gently.

When we got to the mall we all split up Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge went together and me, Fang, Iggy, and Ella went together while my mom went to by herself. We all decided to meet up at the food court at 2:30. Me, Fang, Iggy, and Ella all went to a bathing suit store since mine got lost.

I was thinking of getting something that wouldn't fall off this time but Fang practically forced me to get another bikini. The one he picked out for me is so slutty it's a really tiny string bikini. You can see like my whole ass and you could practically see my whole boobs it's disgusting. It was a red and white striped one. Ella got one to but it was a little less revealing. When I mean a little I mean a little you could still practically see her boobs but most of her butt was covered so I was a little happier. Fang and Iggy just got swimming shorts Fang got a black pair and Iggy got a white pair. Wow they're completely opposite.

It was almost 2:20 when we finished finding all of our bikini's so we all made our way to the food court to find a table and wait for the rest of the flock and my mom.

When they finally got here we ordered our food we decided the best way to seem normal is to order a normal sized meal from one fast food place then go to a different one so we didn't want to stand out.

After we finished our meals we showed my mom what we got. Nudge and Angel got a pink and purple bikini's I wasn't too worried about it, it covered practically covered everything. Fang got annoyed about it he's really protective over the girls, it's kind of cute. He told him to return it but I assured him it would be fine and he finally gave in. Gazzy got a pair of blue swimming shorts and my mom just got a tank top and shorts she already had enough bathing suits. Fang and Iggy showed my mom what they got. She smiled and stared at me and Ella expectantly we just pretended we didn't see her and look down at the table.

"Ella, Max what did you two get?" she finally asked.

"Bathing suits," Ella replied casually still looking at the floor.

Iggy and Fang were smirking I just shot them a glare but it was pointless to Iggy.

"Ella Max let's see" my mom said sternly.

Me and Ella looked at each other and flushed we slowly grabbed our bags from under the table and handed them to my mom. I could hear Fang and Iggy failing horribly to hold in chuckles.

My mom took the bags and grabbed Ella's bikini she looked at for a minute and put it back in the bag and handed it back to Ella.

"I guess it's alright, Ella." my mom said slowly thinking about it.

Ella sighed a breath of relief and gave me a reassuring smile trying to cheer me up.

My mom opened u my bag and took the slutty bikini out. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"This is unexpected... I never thought you would pick out this kind of bathing suit. This is like a rape magnet." she said.

I smiled sheepishly.

"Fine I'll let you keep it... but only because I know Fang won't let you out of his sight." she said "Right Fang?" It was more of a statement then question.

Fang smiled and nodded then looked at me and finished by say "Of course I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You're my everything I love you beautiful."

He said it quietly but everyone heard. His couple sentences were greeted by bunch of "Aweehs" and smiles

I could feel tears coming to my eyes he was the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I quickly jumped in his arms trying to hide my tears. I nuzzled my face into his neck and he rested his chin on my shoulder and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled back a little and kissed me on the cheek I smiled and pulled my face away now we were both smiling I leaned in and pushed my lips against his in a quick kiss, I pulled away and sat down me still looking at him and him still looking at me.

My mom stood up smiling "I think it's time to go guys."

We got in the car and went home it was only 3:30 so we decided to go for a swim.

I went into my room and got my bathing suit on and looked in the mirror wow I looked like such a slut I frowned and left my room. Once I figured out everyone had already gone to the beach I grabbed a towel and tried to wrap it around my exposed body but it was really small so it only covered like a quarter of my body, so in other words you could still see my slutty bathing suit. I grabbed my sandals and walked out the door into little forest that leads to the beach. Great… of course today when I was wearing this bathing suit there just had to people at the beach too and they were guys too. Great…

Just as I was about to leave the forest to get to the beach a few teenaged guys stepped in front of me. More hell to my day, of course I could beat them up in an instant but it would be strange for me to all of sudden be really strange.

I guess if they tried anything I wouldn't have any choice unless Fang saw what was happening…


	7. The beach predicament

(Max POV)

There I was surrounded by 3 teenage boys that I could easily beat up but no... I can't because it will seem too suspicious. Oh my God, where's Fang?

(Fang POV)

I wonder where Max was everyone was getting a little nervous.

"I'm going to go look for her." I stated as I stood up.

"I'm going to come with you." Dr. Martinez said in her no-non sense tone of voice.

I knew there was no use in fighting I mean that was her daughter and Max had to have gotten her stubbornness from someone.

I nodded and we started walking the short distance to the little forest I paused for a second when I heard voices it was faint so I knew Dr. Martinez couldn't hear it but I could with my raptor hearing. We kept walking again until we came to the edge of the forest and the voices were louder. I heard a male talking it sounded something like:

"Come on babe come to the party it starts in 2 hours but we can have some fun till then." then I heard chuckles.

Then a girl "No leave me alone I have a boyfriend." it was Max

I looked beside me and Dr. Martinez looked furious.

Then I heard more talking from the guys: "Oh, that doesn't matter babe." then I heard shuffling like someone walking.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I heard Max yell then the guys started laughing again.

I heard Max yelling again "FANG!" my blood was boiling.

I stepped out from behind the tree I was hiding behind and stepped towards the guys. Max looked up at me and grinned and the 3 guys heard me and turned around to face me. When they saw me they started laughing again, they were obviously drunk.

I stepped towards them again my knuckles clenching and unclenching. "Let. Go. Of. Her!" They just laughed and another guy grabbed her other arm just to piss me off. That did it.

I ran towards him and gave the guy that was talking a punch to the ribs knocking his breathe away and breaking a few ribs in the process leaving him on the ground gasping for breath. I quickly kicked him hard in the side of the head to knock him out.

The two other guys were looking at me in horror. I charged up to one and hit him in the chin with him ending up biting his tongue hard. Then I hit him in the nose hearing a satisfying crack. He fell to the ground holding his gushing nose trying to stop it from bleeding along with his tongue.

I walked slowly up to the third guy glaring. He stared at me in shock. He snapped out of his little state of shock as soon as I was in front of his face I grabbed his shit and kneed him in the groin I smirked as I saw his face twist up in pain. For good measure I gave him a good punch in the stomach before turning to Max and walking towards her.

I grabbed her and gave her a hug "Don't ever be such an idiot again. What if something happened to you? If that ever happens again don't just let them do what they want to you. Kick their asses!" I said embracing her.

Max just nodded I could tell she was scared.

Dr. Martinez ran up to her daughter and hugged her tears running down her face.

"Max, are you ok?" she asked the tears now streaming from her eyes

Max nodded "Yeah mom, I'm fine, can we just go to the beach now?"

Her mom nodded and stopped hugging her

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the beach with her arms wrapped around my neck. She rested her head on my chest

"Well that's the last time I leave you alone in a slutty bathing suit." I smirked

She looked up at me smiled and kissed my cheek. Then she unexpectedly punched me hard in the arm.

"Ow, that's what I get for saving your life?"

"No, that's what you get for calling me an idiot, you idiot" She said and smirked at me.


	8. Fang's sick

(Max POV)

Me, the flock, Ella, and my mom hung out at the beach a little longer until it started pouring rain. The flock, my mom, and Ella went inside thinking they were going to get sick. Fang and I liked the rain plus it was still warm since it was Florida. We stayed at the beach for a couple more hours until it started to get dark.

We made our way back to the house. When we got to the front of the house we noticed all the lights were off so we crept quietly inside. We got changed… once we were changed we went into my bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up Fang was still sleeping and it was early so I decided just to leave him. I went and took a shower. When I got out I noticed Fang was still asleep so I went downstairs and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone was already awake except for Fang surprisingly he's usually the first one awake.

At around 11:00 me, my mom, Ella, and Iggy all started to get worried. We made our way quietly upstairs into my room, which my mom wasn't too happy about I might add. I sat on the bed next to Fang and I noticed he looked a little pale and he was sweating but he had the blankets pulled up to his neck. I told Iggy and he put his hand lightly to Fang's forehead.

"He's burning up" Iggy stated.

I frowned and went to the bathroom to get a cloth to wipe the sweat off his face. Once his face was wiped clean my mom told me to get another cloth to put on his forehead. At that point Fang opened his eyes.

He looked at me. "I feel like crap," Fang muttered.

"You look like crap," I responded smiling.

He flicked me in the forehead lightly in response and grinned.

Iggy and my mom left to go make Fang some soup. I rolled over top of Fang and laid beside him. I wrapped one of my arms around his waist and snuggled close to him.

We laid like that for a while until Fang said: "I'm gonna be sick" he ran to the bathroom. I followed close behind him.

While he was throwing up I leaned beside him rubbing his back. When he was done he got up flushed the toilet and went to the sink to brush his teeth so he wouldn't have that disgusting pukey smelling breathe.

I walked him back into his room and went downstairs to check on the soup and get a bucket for him… just in case.

I walked in the kitchen in the kitchen. Iggy was stirring the soup and my mom was looking through the medicine cabinet. My mom turned to me when she heard me come in the kitchen and we both sat at the table.

"How is he?" My mom asked.

"Not so good, this is the worst time I've ever seen him sick." I responded.

"Oh god," I heard Iggy mutter worried.

"What?" I asked.

Iggy responded "He's always really grumpy when he's sick. Remember when he got sick before he made Nudge cry? And he 'accidently' punched me in the stomach?"

I thought about it for a second "Oh yeah..."

"Like how can you accidently punch someone in the stomach?" Iggy asked shaking his head in one of his hands.

Iggy headed for the door

"Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm leaving... I'm going to stay in a hotel call me when he's better." he told us.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled grabbing his arms "If we have to deal with him then you do to!" I held on tight to his arms as he struggled against me.

I pushed him on the ground and sat on top of his waist straddling his waist as he struggled against me. My mom shook her head and walked out of the kitchen to see what the kids were up too.

He stopped struggling for a second to say "What would happen if Fang saw us in this position?" I slapped his arm.

"You're disgusting," I told him.

Of course right at that moment Fang just happened to dizzily walk in the kitchen leaning against the door frame for support. He looked at us for a couple seconds shocked then he frowned, turned, and walked away. I punched Iggy in the stomach and got off his waist to follow Fang.

I ran towards the stairs Fang was upstairs already. I ran upstairs and checked my room to see if he was in there. He wasn't so I went into his room where he more than likely was. I opened the door halfway and saw Fang lying on his bed with his eyes closed. I opened the door all the way walked inside and shut the door quietly thinking he was sleeping.

I started walking towards his bed and jumped a little when I heard him say go "Go away, Max." obviously pissed.

"Fang it isn't what you think." I said calmly.

At this point Fang turned towards the wall looking away from me.

I started walking to the bed again I climbed on the bed beside him facing him.

"Go away," he repeated.

"Will you just let me explain?" I asked staring to get a little pissed.

"You have two minutes." He told me as he turned around again so he wasn't facing me.

"Ok, well after you were done throwing up I went downstairs to check on the soup and get you a bucket." I started.

Fang pulled the blankets on top of him his teeth chattering but he was sweating.

I put my arm around him trying to warm him up but he just shrugged it off.

I sighed and continued "Anyways my mom asked how you were doing and I said not so good. Then Iggy brought up what happened last time when you were sick and how you're always grumpy when you sick. Then he said he was going to leave so I grabbed his arms but he kept struggling so I pushed him on the ground and sat on him so he couldn't get away."

Fang sighed and rolled over so he was facing me again and pulled me into his arms. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Don't," He ordered. "You're going get sick too."

"I don't care it's worth it" I said smiling at him.

"No, it's really not, trust me" He said, frowning.


	9. The fight

That afternoon Fang threw up 2 more times until it just turned into dry heaves. All he ate was half a bowl of soup.

Everyone else went to the beach but I stayed home with Fang just in case he needed anything. We went downstairs and into the living room to watch T.V. I went to the kitchen to get something for us to eat. Since I can't cook at all and I didn't want to get Fang even more sick, I just got Fang some crackers so he wouldn't throw up and I got a sandwich to hold us back until dinner.

We flicked through the channels for about 10 minutes going over them like 5 times before we finally figured out there was nothing on. So I just turned the T.V. off, sighed, and slumped against the couch bored.

I moved against the arm of the couch and laid down and put my feet on Fang's lap. He lazily started rubbing my feet while he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He rubbed my feat for 5-10 more minutes until he finally stopped and his breathing became more relaxed. He was asleep. I went to my room and got the blanket off my bed and took it downstairs into the living room for Fang. I sat down on the couch and wrapped it around him and tried to get him into a comfy position, which is a lot harder than it sounds if you're trying not to wake him. Finally I got him into the comfiest position I could manage without waking him. I kissed him on the forehead and went upstairs to take a shower.

When I finished my shower I got changed I went back downstairs and went into the living room to check on Fang he was still asleep and starting to look a little better he wasn't as pale anymore.

I sat down on the couch next to Fang and just stared at him. Yeah, I know it's a little creepy but whatever he's adorable and he looks so peaceful while he's sleeping. I don't know how long I sat there for but suddenly the door open and Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy came running in giggling.

"I WON!" Angel screamed.

"Angel shhh," I said, quietly and pointing at Fang.

She mouthed sorry but it was too Fang was already awake and he looked pissed.

Ella, Iggy, and my mom walked in calmly just as Fang yelled: "SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" and collapsed back on the couch.

My mom gasped and Iggy whispered "I told you he was pissy when he's sick."

I heard Angel sniffling as she ran upstairs and Nudge and Gazzy followed her trying to comfort her.

I had my mouth wide open staring at Fang in shock I got up off the couch and slapped hard across the face.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL MAX" He yelled

"STOP SWEARING, JUST CAUSE YOUR SICK DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE A TOTAL ASS AND TO A 6 YEAR OLD!"

"I thought you said no swearing" he retorted.

I glared at him ready to slap him but instead I just stormed off to go see Angel. I heard my mom downstairs yelling at him. Then I heard a 'thump' and then something heavy landing on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL FANG!" I heard my mom yell.

Great now everyone's swearing I was about to walk into Angel's room but instead I went downstairs it sounded bad. I kept hearing thumps it sounded like a fight. I walked downstairs to see what was going on Fang was sitting on top of Iggy punching him. Iggy pushed him off and got to his feet and tackled Fang to the ground knocking his breathe out. I saw Ella trying to hold Iggy back and my mom trying to hold Fang back but that didn't really turn out so great they just shrugged them off and were at it again.

I walked downstairs yelling they're names hoping to get their attention but that didn't turn out so well. So I walked up to them and when they were close enough for me to grab both of them I grabbed both of their hair and they stopped immediately still glaring at each other.

"FANG WILL YOU STOP BEING SUCH A JACKASS?" He just glared at me in response.

I pushed him away and turned to Iggy.

"Are you alright Iggy?" I asked.

He nodded

"Good," I said and slapped him upside the head .

"OW!" He yelled rubbing his head

"Go in the kitchen to get bandaged up." I commanded him.

Ella walked over to him and gave him a light kiss on the head. He smiled and she brought him to the kitchen to get bandaged up with my mom behind them.

As soon as they left the room I turned to Fang. "What the hell is wrong with you? You made Angel cry and you beat up Iggy!" I whisper shouted.

He shrugged in response

"Answer me you dumbass!" I demanded slapping him on the arm lightly.

He winced. Iggy probably hit him there or something.

"I don't know when I yelled at Angel I was just really tired and it kind of slipped out I felt bad about it after. Iggy just wouldn't shut up."

"He wasn't even talking." I responded confused.

"I know, but it was either him or your mom." He responded calmly.


	10. Max's bootcamp

After that little scene today I brought Fang up into his room to rest while my mom and Iggy cooked dinner. Fang was doing a lot better now. But he still needed to rest a little bit which he wasn't too happy about but I don't really care. Once Fang was in bed I went downstairs.

I walked in the living room where Ella and the flock were with the exception of Iggy, he was in the kitchen with my mom cooking dinner.

I sat down next to Ella on the couch she looked bored, they all did. I got up and clapped my hands together to get their attention it worked. They all looked at me.

"I think that we've all gotten a little out of shape since we stopped fighting Erasers and crap" I said not really knowing where I was going with this.

They all looked at me expectantly.

I continued "You are all going to be part of my boot camp and we are all going to get back in shape!"

They all looked at me scared.

I smiled to myself… Wow this was a great idea. But they didn't think so I wonder how I can get them to like it. OH, I KNOW! I can make it a contest! I can pick teams and whatever team wins gets to pick somebody else to do their chores for a week.

I told them about the contest and they all seemed to get really excited about that.

"Now to pick the te-" I all of a sudden felt the back of my neck prickled.

"Will you quit that!" I said angrily and turning around to face Fang.

"Quit what? Breathing?" He asked smirking.

"You know what!" I said, glaring at him then turning around.

A couple seconds after I turned around I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and a head on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to look at him out of the corner of my eye he was staring at me and grinning.

I looked back at the flock and Ella they were all smiling except Angel she was pouting, obviously still mad at Fang. Fang obviously noticed because he let go of me and walked towards Angel and sat beside her on the couch. She looked away from him with her arms crossed.

He looked at her put her on his lap and put his arms around her. It was actually really cute. She turned around to face him. She nodded I guess they were talking in their heads. He smiled, leaned, in and kissed her forehead for a couple seconds then she hugged him and he hugged her back. They finally broke apart and Angel turned around to face me where I was standing in the middle of the living room smiling.

After a couple of seconds I finally continued about the boot camp teams.

"As I was saying," I started, while staring at Fang and smiled who smiled back "The teams will be Angel and…" I started _again _before I was interrupted_ again_… by Nudge.

"OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, CAN I BE ON ANGELS TEAM? PLEASE IT WILL BE SO FUN PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEA-" She yelled.

"NUDGE!" I yelled annoyed from her sudden outburst "I'm getting to the teams be patient."

"What are the teams for?" Fang asked, smirking at me knowing it was bugging me with all these people interrupting.

I glared at him "I am starting a boot camp because I noticed we are getting a little out of shape an-"

"Hey, I'm not out of shape." Fang told me, standing up and lifting his shirt up so you could see his sexy abs. I was practically drooling over him. I quickly snapped out of it and looked up at Fang's face to see him smirking at me. I saw Ella checking him out _again_, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Fang, we all know you work out so this should be easy for you." I told him grinning as he sat back on the couch crossed his arms and pouted like a child.

"_Anyways_," I tried again "Back to the teams, one team needs three people and the others will have two." I informed them "Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge you're on a team, Ella, and Iggy you're on a team. And me and Fang are on team." I finally finished after so many attempted tries.

"DINNER!" Iggy yelled.

The flock ran into the kitchen I guess they were starving, and Ella walked not wanting to get trampled by starving bird kids.

I held Fang back and he looked at me in question. My response was me smashing my lips against his and pushing him against the wall out of sight of the kitchen so no one could see us. We were kissing hungrily now since we couldn't for the past two days since Fangs been sick. Good thing it was only two days. I ended up pinned against the wall with my hands pinned above my head. Fang pulled away from my lips and made a fiery trail of kisses down my neck and sucking on my pulse point. He went to bring his lips back up to my mouth but then my stomach rumbled. I haven't really noticed how hungry I was until now. Fang pulled away and smirked at me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he quickly leaned in a licked it. I sent him a look of disgust.

"Your disgusting," I murmured.

"We'll finish this later," He said in his deep sexy voice.

He was about to turn around when I grabbed his arm.

"Only if you apologize to Iggy," I said in my serious voice.

"Fine," He said, he glared and me and retreated into the kitchen with me behind him.

We walked into the kitchen and sat at the table where everyone was already eating.

My mom looked and me and raised one eyebrow. I looked at her confused.

"I see you and Fang did a little 'catching up'". She said calmly.

I blushed "What are you talking about mom? Why would you say that?" I asked nervously avoiding her gaze.

She smirked. "Well, first you avoiding my gaze which you always do when you're nervous, two you're blushing, and three that huge hickey on your neck."


	11. The make up

That, night after dinner Fang came up to my room to finish what we started earlier.

I heard my door creak open, everyone was downstairs watching some movie called Rango. Well I guess not everyone. Fang slipped into my room and made his way to my bed silently.

He wasted no time as soon as he was on top of me our mouths were together. I pulled away and he looked at me confused, I gave him a light push and he rolled off of me to lie beside me.

"I told you already that we will not continue until you apologize to Iggy." I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine I'll be right back" He got off my bed and I followed him to make sure he did it.

I followed him into the living room where everyone was Fang grabbed Iggy's arm and dragged him into the kitchen. Iggy look scared and I couldn't blame him. My mom looked at me in question I just smiled and walked into the kitchen where Fang and Iggy were. I heard someone get off the couch and walk to the kitchen probably my mom to make sure they don't start fighting again.

My mom walked in a couple seconds later and went to sit down at the kitchen table I sat down next to her. We watched Fang and Iggy.

"What do you want Fang?" Iggy asked suspiciously.

"Max is forcing me to apologize." Fang said calmly.

"Oh, so you don't want to apologize your just doing this so you can get some from Max?" Iggy asked his voice raising.

My eyes widened and my face flushed I looked out of the corner of my eye to see my mom glaring at me before turning back to Fang and Iggy.

"I NEVER SAID I WAS GETTING ANY, WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT FROM I JUST WASN'T READY TO APOLOGIZE YET! YOU'RE JUST MAD BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY FROM ELLA!" Fang screamed back.

My mom's eyes widened and I looked at the kitchen door to see Ella coming in/

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO WILL YOU SHUT UP AND NOT BRING ME INTO YOUR LITTLE FIGHT PLEASE?" She came over and sat beside me on the chair glaring at the two boys bickering.

Iggy and Fang ignored her and just kept going at it.

"WHO SAID I WASN'T GETTING ANY?" Iggy asked.

"Well are you?" Fang asked surprise in his voice.

"Well no, but she's only 14 so it doesn't matter. She's not ready and I respect that. At least I'm not trying to force her into anything she doesn't want to do." Iggy said defensively.

Fang sighed "Oh god, I thought I was the only one." Fang said sounding relieved. "Hey, I respect Max too and I don't force her to do anything she doesn't want to do either. I don't know where you're getting your information from."

My mom breathed a sigh of relief, looked at me and Ella and smiled. I smiled back glad she finally believed I was still a virgin.

We looked back at the guys to see them doing one of their little manly hug things. They could have done a real hug but nooo they were just to 'manly'. There was a couple minutes of silence after they finished their little man hug.

"I'm going to sleep," Fang said, breaking the silence. He turned from Iggy and faced me smirking. I smirked back and he walked towards me.

Fang hugged me while I was sitting down so he had to bend down, he had his back to Ella. He leaned down giving me a big hug. Once again I saw Ella checking out him out but this time she was checking out his ass. Okay that does it, I have to have a little chat with her.

With me and Fang still hugging he whispered in my ear. "We will finish up our 'business' tomorrow." Then he pulled away and gave me a kiss on the lips that lasted about 5 seconds before we heard a pointed cough that came from my mom. Fang looked up at my mom and grinned then looked down at me.

"Night beautiful, love you." he said before leaving the room.

"Love you too," I said smiling at him.

My mom smiled at me

I stood up and grabbed Ella's hand. "Ella we need to talk," I told her before dragging her into her bedroom.

When we to her room I look at her and smiled she smiled back at me.

"I know this is awkward but… I saw you checking Fang out a couple times and I just wanted to talk to you about it." She blushed and looked down in her lap. "I was just wondering if you liked him or something?" I asked calmly.

She nodded a little nod "Yeah, a little well I think he's cute and everything and he has a nice body. I also like the way he treats you and stuff. I wish I had a boyfriend that treated me like that." She smiled up at me before continuing "I like how he calls you beautiful instead of hot and he's not forcing you to do anything. Also how he's really protective over you and stuff…" She trailed off obviously finding this an awkward topic.

"That's why you have Iggy. He is really protective over you he just doesn't show it. And, he loves you but he doesn't know if you love him back." I told her

"Really?" She asked getting excited.

I nodded "You should go tell him you love him." and with that she ran out of the room.

I got up off her bed and walked to Fang's room and quietly walked over to his bed and laid down next to him.

I cuddled up next to him and put my head on his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around me and pulled me close to him I smiled and nuzzled his chest.

"So when is this little boot camp of yours starting?" He asked me.

"Tomorrow," I told him.

"Oh, what's the first game or whatever it's called?"

I thought about it for a minute "Hmm, first we will have a chin-ups competition." I said

And with that I wrapped one of my legs up with his and cuddled as close as I possibly could to him and fell asleep.


	12. Forgotten birthday

The next morning, after we finished explaining the whole boot camp thing to Iggy since he was cooking dinner when I explained it the first time. He was happy with the teams. Ella and him finally told each other that they loved each other because of me and Ella's little chat.

I began to explain the first competition. "Ok, so the first competition is going to be a chin-ups competition." I informed them.

They all nodded.

"All the team mates will go and then they will add together their score when their done." I told them.

They nodded again

"Ok well then let's start, who wants to go first?" I asked.

Angel slowly raised her hand.

I grabbed her hand and brought her over the low monkey bars. We decided that we should go to the park instead of the backyard.

She pulled her body up with her thin arms and we started counting "1...2…3…10…13…15...19...20…21" Then she stopped and dropped to the ground I patted her on the back.

"Good job," I said while smiling at her. She smiled back and went to go stand with the others.

Nudge went next she got 47 then Gazzy he got 34

Iggy went next he took off his shirt, I stared in shock.. .since when did this kid have abs? I looked to my left and saw Ella gazing at him with wide eyes. He actually had a really nice body not as good as Fangs but still…nice

We started counting for Iggy "1..4..7..10..25..30..45..60..75..80..85..95..110..115" Then he stopped and dropped to the ground.

I smiled and patted him on the back of the head "Good job Igster," I congratulated.

He nodded and Ella went next.

She got on the bar and once again we started counting "1..2..3..4..5.." She stopped and dropped off. She didn't do so well. I guess it had something to with the fact that she was super skinny with barley any muscle and that she's human.

Fang started chuckling I glared at him and he stopped. Ella went up to him and punched him lightly on the arm.

"You punch like a mouse." Fang said.

"Good try Ella," I said trying to cheer her up.

Fang decided that he wanted to go last and since it was my idea he told me I had to go before him. I glared at him and got onto the bar. They counted 108, god dammit I got less then Iggy.

Iggy was smirking in triumph, I scowled.

Next was Fang.

He took his shirt off and once again I saw Ella checking him out, whatever.

He went to the higher monkey bars and got on. We started counting." 1...5...25…" he wasn't sweating yet…"35...55...65… "Still not sweating..."75…95...110...115..." starting to sweat a little..."125...135...145…"Holy shit how much does he work out..."160...172…" _finally_ he dropped.

I had my eyes open wide and my mouth open halfway and so did Ella. How the hell did he do so many?

Fang walked up to me smirking and lifted his hand to my chin and pushed it up closing my mouth. He chuckled a little and I glared at him.

"Since when have you ever been so strong?" I asked glaring at him.

"Since I started working out, you should try it sometime Max." He said smirking at me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled them in his hair. I stood up on my tippy toes and leaned in to give him a kiss. He leaned in too. As soon as our lips met I pulled away, he looked at me with confusion.

"Ew, you're sweaty" I said in disgust.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me tighter in a really tight hug pushing my face into his chest.

"Oh Max, I love you" He said trying to hold in his laughter.

"EWWW GET OFF ME! YOUR SWEATY!" I yelled into his chest while trying to get away.

Everyone was holding their stomachs laughing. Great, I'm glad their enjoying my disgusting situation.

I finally got free and started running back to the house laughing the whole time. Fang quickly got his shirt on and chased after me. I was fast but he was even faster he was gaining on me. Before I knew it there were 2 arms around my waist pulling me back. Fang turned me around and tackled me to the ground. Still laughing when I hit the grass with the Fang on top of me, he sat up and straddled my hips. He brought his hands up to my stomach, slowly lifting my shirt up a little so my stomach was showing. He looked up at me and grinned, Oh god I knew what he was doing.

"Fang, no don't please!" I begged in between giggles.

I heard footsteps and I knew it was Ella and the flock.

He just looked up at me again and grinned.

Then the torture started, he started tickling me.

"FANG! ST-" I said taking a deep breathe. "STOP FANG!" I yelled laughing still.

He finally stopped and leaned down and gave me a quick kiss then got off me. I glared at him as I got up. I lunged at him and gave him a hard punch on the arm.

"Ow Max what the hell" he said while laughing.

I glared at him and stormed off towards the house with the flock and Ella following behind me.

When we finally got to the house Iggy and Ella ran up to one of their rooms to talk (Wink wink, nudge nudge) and Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel went to go play.

I walked into the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner.

"Hey mom," I called.

"Hey Max, did you guys have fun? Who won the competition?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was fun and Fang won." I said while scowling.

"Surprise, surprise." My mom responded sarcastically.

"When are we going back home?" I asked her.

"I was thinking a week. What do you think about that?" she told me.

"Yeah that's fine." I said smiling.

Suddenly I felt the back of my neck prickle and before I could turn around I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him. I leaned into Fang and put my hand on his arms that were wrapped around me.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he whispered in my ear.

"Huh?" I asked his dizzily. Dammit why do I always get like this when I'm really close to Fang?

Fang chuckled and said a little louder "I said what do you want for your birthday?"

This time my mom heard "Oh, your birthday's coming up? Why didn't you tell me? What do you want?"

"My birthday? I totally forgot about it actually" I asked. Wow I forgot my birthday.

My mom and Fang looked at me shocked.

"You forgot your birthday?" Fang asked smirking with one eyebrow raised.

I blushed and looked down "Well yeah, there's more important stuff then my birthday."

I looked up at Fang again. He was frowning.

"Max, why do you think you're not important? You deserve a birthday if anyone." He said while still frowning.

I shrugged and looked down. Fang pulled me close to him and tightened his hold on me and rested his head on the top of my head.

He sighed "I love you Max, you are the most important thing in my life."

I nodded and buried my head in his chest

I pulled away and grabbed his hand. We both sat at the kitchen table along with my mom who was waiting for the chicken to cook.

She looked at me and smiled "Max you are going to have a birthday party no matter what, you deserve one." She said, smiling.

I smiled back and nodded. Then Fang put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him and gave me a quick kiss on the head.

"Ok," My mom started "Iggy will make the cake. Me, Fang, and Ella will get the presents since he knows so much about you, I have all the money, and Ella's a girl. And, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy will handle the decorations." She finished.

Fang nodded "Now, what do you want for you birthday Maxie?" Fang asked, looking at me and rubbing his fingers up and down my arm

I shrugged "Anything, as long as it's not to girly." I said while making a look of disgust.

Fang chuckled "Yes Maxie, we'll try."

The oven beeped meaning the chicken was ready and my mom quickly got up and yelled "DINNER!" loud enough for the rest of the house to hear.

We heard a couple doors opening and closing and then footsteps running down the stairs. Suddenly 3 hungry bird kids came running in

"Where's Iggy and Ella" I asked suspiciously

"They're in Iggy's room with the door locked but they said they would be down in 5 minutes." Nudge replied " I wonder what they're doing in their they seemed out of breath. Are they exercising or somethi-"

She was interrupted by me, Fang, and my mom quickly jumping out of our chairs and rushing out of the kitchen. We quickly ran up the steps and in front of Iggy's door my mom pulled out the ring of keys she was given when she rented the cabin and quickly unlocked the door. We were shocked at what we saw when we ran in Iggy and Ella were on the ground doing sit ups. They sat up and looked scared at our random appearance.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Ella asked worried

"We thought- we thought you were..- but your" I stammered shocked.

"We're training for your boot camp so we can kick your butts." Iggy said smirking.

"What did you think we were doing?" Ella asked confused.

My mom, Fang, and I looked at each other embarrassed and we quickly turned to leave.

Before I left I yelled. "Dinner's ready get your butts downstairs now!" and when I was halfway down the hallway I yelled again. "Oh yeah, and boot camp is _off_!"


	13. Monthly gift

**Please review**

The next day I woke up with horrible cramps. Oh shit.

I tried to sit up but I couldn't it really hurt. "ELLA!" I called.

She ran into my room ac couple seconds later still in her P.J.'s and yawning.

"Period," was all I said.

Her eyes widened for a second then she quickly ran into the bathroom to get me some tampons. She came back a minute later empty handed.

"We're all out." she said, her eyes still wide.

"God dammit," I muttered under my breath "Can you get mom?" I asked her she nodded and ran to mom's room.

A minute or so later my mom came in with Fang behind her I guess he woke up from the noise. Fang had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

I looked away embarrassed. "I got my-um..period." I said quietly.

He nodded and laid down beside me and started rubbing my stomach lightly.

"And we're out of tampons?" My mom asked.

I nodded and blushed embarrassed.

Fang noticed and said "Max, you don't have to be embarrassed."

I nodded but still avoided his gaze.

My mom looked at Fang expectantly "I can't really leave Max alone like this and you don't know how to deal with the cramps can you go to the store and get some tampons for her?" My mom asked.

He nodded slowly and gave me a kiss on the forehead. Then he quickly got off my bed and went into the hallway.

(Fang POV)

Crap Max got her period well that wasn't the bad part… the bad part was I had to go get her tampons. Well if I have to go then Iggy has to come too.

I quickly walked into Iggy's room, turned on the lights, and shook him awake.

"Go away…" He groaned sleepily and pushing my hands away.

I looked at his side table and saw half a glass of water. I grabbed it quickly and dumped it on Iggy. He shot upright in bed stunned and I smiled to myself in triumph.

"Great you awake now come on we have to get Max tampons." I told him, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of bed.

"It's your girlfriend... Why do I have to come with you?" he asked pissed.

"Well, if you don't come with me I'll tell Max where your bomb stash is." I threatened.

He glared at me with his sightless eyes and got out of bed to get ready.

"Be downstairs in 5 minutes." I ordered, as I started to walk out of the room.

I went downstairs and got my shoes on.

…15 minutes later…

Iggy and I flew to the store it only took like 10 minutes, much shorter then walking.

We walked into the department store and when to the tampon and pads aisle.

"Holy crap there's so many. What kind do I get?" I asked Iggy.

"Well did she say tampons or pads?" Iggy asked.

"Um, I don't know. What's the difference?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. Why would I know? I'm not a girl" He responded "Just get her like 3 of both or something. " he told me.

"Okay," I responded and picked out 3 boxes of tampons and 3 boxes of pads.

When we paid the lady at the checkout kept giving us weird looks and when she did I just smiled nervously and looked away embarrassed.

We finally left and flew home.

When we got back I went back up to Max's room and found her mom in there with her. I laid down on the bed with the bag still in my hand and handed it to her .

She looked inside and her eyes widened, Max noticed and grabbed the bag from her mom and looked inside, her eyes widened too. She looked and me and glared.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How many tampons do you think I use?" She asked obviously pissed.

"Well, I don't know I'm not a girl." I responded calmly.

Her eyes narrowed. "You can be such an idiot sometimes!" she said flopping back on her bed.

I decided to let that one go since it was her period talking.

Dr. M gave me a sympathetic look.

I looked back to Max and tried to rub her arm to try to get her mind off the cramps. She quickly pushed my arm away with her other hand and turned around so she was facing the door

I sighed and laid on my back "God Max you can be so annoying sometimes, I don't even know what I did wrong."

She sat up and punched me in the stomach hard then slowly got up because of the cramps and left the room with her mom. Before Dr. M left she turned and gave me another sympathetic look then turned and left me gasping for air.

When air finally filled my lungs I sat up for a couple seconds then laid back down in Max's bed thinking about what to get Max for her birthday. Yeah I know what you're all thinking, why would you get your girlfriend a present if she just punched you in the stomach. You want to know why? Well because I'm the awesomest boyfriend in the world.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. YES! It's perfect I just have to talk to first. I quickly got off the bed and ran out of the room to find Dr. M.


	14. Ben and Jerry

(Fang's POV)

I ran out of Max's room to go tell Dr. Martinez my awesome birthday present idea.

I ran down the hall and found her in her room trying to comfort Max. I quickly ran in her room, Max glared at me and Dr. M gave me a questioning look. I just grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hallway. I told her the idea and after lots of persuasion she finally said yes.

YES! This is gonna be awesome!

I told the flock and Ella the plan. Iggy would make the cake and dinner, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel would do the decorations, Dr. Martinez was trying to get Jeb down here. Max almost forgave him so she didn't totally hate having him around, and me and Ella would take care of the rest…

This all had to be done by Friday which was in two days.

Dr. Martinez and the flock went shopping for Friday, Ella and I stayed home with Max. We talked for a bit about the birthday and stuff until we heard footsteps on the stairs. We looked to the stairs and saw Max slowly walking down the steps. I quickly got up to help her I ran up the steps and picked her up bridal style knowing she was still in pain, and brought her to the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Ella asked.

"Fine I guess, the cramps still hurt really bad" She responded.

Ella nodded.

I knelt beside the couch beside her and she look at me. I raised one eyebrow at her and she frowned.

"Sorry for freaking out at you before… I know you were just trying to help." She told me glumly but apologetically

I nodded, stood up and gave her a big hug which she happily returned.

I finally let her go and went into the kitchen to get us all some ice cream. There were 5 containers of Ben and Jerry I quickly got 3 containers and 3 spoons and made my way to the couch. I sat down in the middle of Ella and Max and handed them both the containers of ice cream. Max responded by giving me a big kiss on the cheek. At least I know that on a girl's period ice cream is their best friend. We watched T.V. for a bit until we heard the door in the other room open.

"We're back!" Dr. Martinez yelled

I quickly got up and went to go help her put the grocery's away. When we were done she started to make dinner.

Angel and Nudge both ran down the stairs and ran into the living room.

"We are going swimming in the pool. Wanna come?" Nudge asked us.

"I'll come," Ella told them then she ran upstairs to get her bathing suit on.

Iggy and Gazzy showed up at the bottom of the stairs in their bathing suits already. When Ella showed up they all ran outside to the pool.

"Wanna go swimming too, Max?" I asked.

"I have my period." She responded disapointedley.

"Oh...right..."

Well tomorrow I have to go get Max's presents hopefully they will cheer her up when she sees them.


	15. Cheater!

(Fangs POV)

The day before Max's birthday Jeb came to the beach house, Ella and I went to get Max's presents, and Iggy made the cake.

But the problem is we couldn't let max see the present… (You will see why it's so difficult to hide the present in the next chapter.)

(Max POV)

Everyone was preparing for my birthday. I hate all this attention on me.

Fang and Ella went out somewhere to get something for my mom… something about grocery shopping, and Iggy has been busy in the kitchen the whole day so I had nothing to do. I guess I could hang out with Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy but they were in the pool again and I still had my period. Damn period. My mom and Jeb were in the living room talking about science crap.

I went into the living room and sat beside my mom. They stopped talking immediately, looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Jeb asked.

I nodded... I was kind of glad we were leaving the day after my birthday it was getting kind of boring here.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence it was kind of an awkward silence. I heard the door in the other room open slowly and quietly then two pairs of feet running up the stairs.

I went to investigate. I walked up the steps quietly, I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Fangs door when I heard shuffling then someone open the closet door. The footsteps started walking towards the door I quickly ran around the corner and a couple seconds later Fang stepped out of his room and quietly shut the door then went downstairs. As soon as I was sure he was downstairs I tiptoed out from behind the corner and jumped back around it when I heard his door open again.

Ella stepped out and also quietly shut the door and walked downstairs. What the hell?

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand… Was Fang cheating on me?

I quietly tip toed outside his door and opened his door quietly and peeked inside. Everything was normal except his normally neat bed was a mess. I raised one eyebrow. Was it coincidence that Fang and Ella silently crept into the bedroom together alone and now Fang's normally neat bed is messy. They have been really close lately. I frowned and a tear escaped my eye I quickly wiped it away.

My sadness was gone and overcome with anger. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen where Fang, Ella, Iggy, my mom, and Jeb were I stormed in there and Fang turned when he heard me walk in. I greeted him with a kick to the…you know… a guy's weak spot. He fell to the ground and Ella knelt by his side while my mom and Jeb just stared at me in shock. I shot Ella a glare and stormed out of the house spread my wings and flew about 10 minutes until I spotted a cave then I landed in it and wept.

(Fangs POV)

I heard Max enter the kitchen and I turned around to give her a hug when I was greeted with a kick to where the sun don't shine. I fell over and Ella knelt beside me then Max stormed out of the house.

What the hell did I do?

After a couple for minutes of me laying on ground covering my crotch with my hands the pain slowly eased and Iggy helped me up and sat me on the chair.

"What did you do?" Ella asked confused.

I shook my head "I have no idea." I said, very confused and still a little in pain.

I slowly go up off the chair and made my way to the door that Max exited out of I spread my wings and set out to find her.

I flew for 10 minutes until I saw a cave. I knew she was in there. I slowed down a little preparing to land.

(Max POV)

Still sitting there with my arms wrapped around my legs and my head buried in my legs I stopped crying but my eyes were still puffy and red. I lifted my head when I heard a little shuffling coming from the front of the cave and saw Fang. God dammit…

He folded in his wings when he saw me then he started walking towards me and sat beside me.

"Go away," I demanded and turned away.

He sighed and asked softly. "Max what's wrong?"

I grunted in reply.

"Max I can't make it better if you don't tell me what I did wrong." he told me.

"You know exactly what you did!" I snapped and glared at him.

"No, I really don't" He said, his voice raising a little.

"YOU AND ELLA!" I yelled at him getting annoyed that he wouldn't just admit it.

"WHAT ABOUT ME AND ELLA?" He yelled back.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING WITH ELLA I SAW YOU TWO COMING QUIETLY OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND THEN I LOOKED IN YOUR ROOM AND YOUR BED WAS MESSY. IT'S USUALLY NEAT. OR IS THIS JUST A COINCIDENCE?" I asked.

He smiled, yeah _smiled_

"What are you smiling about?" I asked confused. I didn't catch the joke.

"It's funny" He said in response

"What's funny?" I asked eyeing him. Hoping he hadn't turned crazy.

He sighed and put his arm around me and pulled me close I tried to get away but he only held me tighter "Me and Ella weren't doing anything I swear. We were trying to hide your present." He assured me

"Oh…" I started "But then why was your bed messy?" I asked.

"Forgot to make it." He told me simply.

"Oh..." Well this is embarrassing.

I blushed and put my head in to my knees again.

Fang kissed the top of my head and started rubbing my legs with his knuckles softly.

I don't know how long we sat there for but suddenly Fang got up and grabbed my hand to help me up. I took his gesture and smiled, he grinned back.

He stared at me for a couple seconds and slowly leaned forward and gave me a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer and stood on my tippy toes and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer so that our stomachs we pushed together. We kissed for a little longer and finally broke apart. We stood there with our foreheads pushed together and our eyes closed and our arms still wrapped around each other in silence.

Fang broke the silence. "We should probably get back." He suggested.

I nodded and we spread our wings and flew home... or to the beach house….


	16. Birthday!

**Please review**

(Max POV)

The next morning I woke up to the flock, Ella, my mom, and Jeb smiling at me it was rather creepy to tell you the truth. Well Fang wasn't standing with them he was sitting on the edge of my bed rubbing my leg. I sat up and got out of bed in my P.J.'s I shooed everyone out the door except for Fang so I could get changed.

I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and sat beside Fang on the bed.

"Let's go eat breakfast Iggy made your favorite." He informed me.

My eyes widened "You mean he made chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream mouths and cherry eyes?" I asked excitedly.

He smirked and nodded.

"YES!" I yelled and ran out of the room and almost fell down the stairs.

I heard Fang chuckling behind me.

I ran into the kitchen almost running into Ella. My eyes gleamed when I saw dozens of chocolate chip pancakes stacked on top of each other. I quickly sat down in a chair and Fang walked in and sat beside me. I grabbed 3 pancakes and poured on the whip cream mouth then I put two dots of whip cream to stick the maraschino cherries on for the eyes.

After I finished about 7 or 8 pancakes I sat back in my chair and held my stomach. Oh my god I'm so full.

Fang looked at me out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

I glared at him and stuck out my tongue. _Again _he quickly leaned in and licked it right in front of everyone.

I made a disgusted face and said "Eww Fang that's disgusting! Don't!"

He smirked and shrugged.

I looked at everyone else. Gazzy was pretending to puke behind the table, Angel and Nudge had already finished eating and we're watching cartoons in the living room, Ella was giggling, and Iggy was confused. My mom was shaking her head and Jeb had his eyebrows burrowed.

I kicked Fang under the table hard and his fork slipped out of his hand and landed hard on the plate, my mom looked at him confused and he just shook his head and continued to eat.

When everyone was finished eating we sat in the living room while Fang went to get my present.

He came down a few minutes later with a big box with a few circles cut into it. He sat down beside me and plopped it on my lap softly. I looked up at him and smiled then gave him a quick kiss.

I started to unwrap it and when I it was finally unwrapped I opened the box and gasped. In the box was a cute little kitten with a red bow wrapped around his neck staring up at me. He was gray and black. I looked at the kitten with adoring eyes and set the box with the kitten aside on the couch beside me and leapt into Fang's arms giving him a kiss with one of my hands on his cheek and the other on his leg. I pulled back and smiled at him he smiled back and pulled me close to him.

Then he whispered in my ear. "Happy birthday,"

I got of his lap and hugged the whole flock, Ella, my mom, and stopped at Jeb. He got off the couch expecting a hug too. I slowly inched closer to him and gave him a small awkward hug.

"Thanks for the present, he's so cute." I told them smiling. "Is he a boy or girl?" I asked.

"Girl," Ella told me "Fang told us you like girl animal's better." she finished.

I nodded "Does she have a name?" I asked curiously standing with my back to Fang.

I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a backwards hug "No, we were expecting you to pick one." Fang told me quietly but just loud enough for everyone to hear.

I burrowed my eyebrows and walked over to the couch and picked up the kitten. I stared at the kitten for a while thinking of a name.

"Hmm, I don't know" I sighed giving up.

"OH!" Nudge yelled "I know how about Fax?"

"Fax?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah, you know like those celebrity couple names that are mixed together like Bradgelina for Brad pitt and Angelina Jolie and Zanessa like Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron. Your guy's mixed name would be Fax like Fang and Max. ZOMG Zac Efron is sooo hot, like have you seen him in 17 again and high school musical like ZOMG." Nudge finished

Ella squealed. "OMG I KNOW HE'S SO HOT!"

Iggy raised one of his eyebrows and Ella noticed.

"Oh sorry, Iggy you're hot too but we were on the Zac Efron topic." Ella assured him.

My mom chuckled.

I looked at Fang and he nodded

"Ok," I told them "her name is Fax." I told them and Fang pulled me into another backwards hug.

"I have another present for you." Fang whispered. Fang put one of his hands into his back pocket and pulled out a rectangular black box. He handed it to me and entertained himself with my ear.

I opened it and found a charm bracelet to match my necklace that he gave me for Christmas. I took the bracelet out of the box and Fang grabbed it, took my wrist, and spun me around so I was facing him. He put it around my wrist and clipped it on then he brought my hand to his mouth and gave it a kiss while closing his eyes.

There were a couple moments of silence as I admired my new bracelet and kitten god she was adorable.

Jeb broke the silence. "Let's just hope this doesn't turn out like Christmas."

Shut up, you pedophile.

**Please review :D**


	17. Shower

The next day we got packed ready to go back to Arizona. Great another 10 hours stuck on the plane and in the car.

…10 hours later….

We finally got back to the house, I was so relieved. I got Fax and Fang helped me bring my bags up to my room.

I finished unpacking and laid down on my bed, it was already 11:30PM. I brought the blankets up to my chin and grabbed Fax, I gave her a kiss on the nose and laid her beside me.

As soon as I was drifting off to sleep I heard the door open a little, I lifted my head up lazily and saw Fang smirking at me. He shut the door took his shirt off and jumped into bed beside me.

"Hi," I said tiredly.

"Hi," He responded, smirking.

I moved my hands up and down his chest. I wasn't so tired anymore. I moved Fax to the end of my bed and pushed Fang onto his back, I sat on top of him grinning and running my finger nails along his chest playfully. He grabbed my hand and pulled me down so I was lying on top of him. Our faces were centimeters away suddenly he filled the space that was between us by lifting his head a little.

Oh god, I missed these kisses. We haven't kissed like this for a while.

We were kissing hungrily. Fang moved his hand from my waist up my shirt to my lower back. He started moving his fingers slowly up my back to my bra hook. As soon as he unhooked it Fax playfully jumped on his moving fingers under my shirt and started biting them. Well that kind of just ruined the moment

I pulled away and he frowned I rolled over beside him, sat up and hooked my bra together again. Then I plopped down beside him. Fax came and laid between us watching me with her big blue eyes playfully. I smiled and started petting her. Then I sat up and gave Fang a quick kiss, I laid down again and he put his hand on my face rubbing my check with his thumb. I put my hand on top of his and closed my eyes. Before I knew it I was asleep.

….The next morning…

I woke up the next morning Fang just woke up and was getting his shirt on I smiled he had a really nice body.

"Morning," I greeted him.

"Morning beautiful," He responded. He leaned over the bed and gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

Then he left the room probably to get clean clothes on and shower.

Speaking of a shower... or thinking of a shower I need one.

I quickly got out of my bed and headed to the bathroom across the hall. I took my clothes off and jumped in the shower. I washed my hair and body then I shaved. I grabbed the towel that was hanging up and wrapped it around myself. Crap, I forgot to get clothes for after, oh well. I walked out of the bathroom in my towel and crashed into someone. It scared me so badly that I screamed and let go of my towel . SHIT! Can you guess who it was? That's right…Fang.

There I was standing in the middle of the hallway naked with Fang imagine what anyone would think if they saw us. I quickly covered my breasts with my arm and my... lower area with my hand. Fang's eyes were wide and just staring at me in shock. I know we got to third base before but that was in the dark so he didn't actually see anything. Fang quickly looked down at my breasts... pig…whatever they were covered. I glared at him and he closed his eyes and knelt down to get my towel.

"Max are you alright? We heard screaming" My mom yelled running up the stairs along with someone else.

Fang tried to get up but it was too late they saw. They as in my mom and _Jeb_! I have the worst luck don't I?

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" My mom yelled.

Fang quickly pushed me into the bathroom and I shut the door and locked it.

"Uh- what do you mean Dr. M?" I heard Fang ask on the other side of the door.

"You know exactly what I mean Fang." She responded I could imagine her giving her the best death glare she could right now.

"Ok, well- you see- she-and-." I heard Fang try to explain.

"Yes, go on Fang," Jeb said harshly.

"Ok, well, she walked out of the bathroom and ran into me and she got startled and let go of her towel" he explained nervously.

There was an awkward silence

"Then why were you kneeling down near that...area?" My mom asked suspiciously.

Oh god this is so fucking awkward.

"I was getting her towel and plus I had my eyes closed." He told her.

I heard my mom sigh "Yeah whatever," she said. I hear her and Jeb walk away.

I sighed a breath of relief and grabbed another towel. I slowly opened the door to see Fang standing there his face flushed. I quickly ran to my room and leaned against the door.

Wow this is worse than the Christmas incident at the truth or dare incident put together.


	18. Food fight

I woke up the next morning when I heard someone coming into my room. I felt my bed shift then warm arms gently embrace me. I cuddled into them.

"Hi Fang," I welcomed him.

"Hi beautiful," he responded half asleep.

"Do you really think you should be in here, you know because of what happened last night? My mom might be mad.

"It's fine Max." he said, embracing me tighter.

I gave him a kiss on his jaw and nuzzled his neck. "What time is it?" I asked, still not opening my eyes.

I heard a slight rustling then he said. "11:13."

I sat straight up in bed. "Its 11:13? Get up!" I demanded. He was lying on his stomach with his head facing me, eyes closed, and mouth opened an inch or two. "Get up!" I repeated. But this time I greeted him with a shove, hard enough for him to fall out of bed in a tangled heap of blankets. "Get up now Fang!" I ordered as I got off the bed and stepped on his back.

He grunted. "Go away, Max!"

I sat down next to him on the floor and started poking him hard. With each poke I said. "Fang,", and with each poke he grunted.

This went on for a few minutes before he finally grabbed my hand and slowly got up and yawned.

"Ok, I'm up what do you want?" he asked.

"Breakfast, now go and make me some." I ordered.

"Go ask your mom," he told me, rolling his eyes.

"Fine," I said grumpily and went downstairs to find my mom. I went into the kitchen and instead of finding the flock, Ella, and my mom eating breakfast I found a note on the fridge it read:

_**Hi Max and Fang **_

_**It's me (mom). The kids and I went to the park and for icecream, we'll be back at around 1:00. Iggy made breakfast, it's in the fridge. Save some for Fang too if you're reading this Max, I know you have a big appetite but everyone needs to eat. I'll see you soon. I'm leaving you and Fang in the house alone together which is a huge risk because of your raging hormones. So you two behave.**_

_**Love you, Mom**_

Well, I guess since my mom said I have to save Fang food, I guess I have too. But I will not bring it to him. He could get his lazy butt out of be-

I felt the back of my neck tingle and I whirled around and glared at Fang.

"Morning," he greeted.

"Good morning, get my breakfast for me, it's in the fridge." I ordered.

"Why should I?" he asked, smirking at me.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer until our noses were inches apart, Fang filled the space and our lips met for a few minutes. We were kissing slowly with passion, but then Fang broke the kiss.

"You have bad morning breathe." He informed me.

I punched his arm. "Great, I'll brush my teeth and you get my breakfast." I told him.

"Fine, but where's your mom?" He asked, looking in the fridge for the already made breakfast.

"She said she and the kids went to the park and for ice cream until 1:00 or something." I told him.

He quirked one eyebrow at me. "You mean, we have the house to ourselves for two hours and you want to eat breakfast? I was thinking we could do something else." He said suggestively, shutting the fridge and striding towards me.

"Maybe after breakfast," I told him, than I left to brush my teeth.

….5 minutes later…

I finished brushing my teeth and I walked into the kitchen to see the breakfast Iggy had made. There were waffles, sausages, bacon, eggs, and toast. YUM! I sat at the table just as Fang sat down with two plates. I took one of the plates and loaded it with all the yummy food.

Fang ate quickly, eager to spend time with me. I ate slowly just to tease him, it was funny watching him get more, and more annoyed with each second that ticked by.

I finally finished my breakfast at 12:30. Yes, I know that's a really long time to eat breakfast but it was funny watching Fang get annoyed, Fang got up quickly and put the dishes in the sink then he walked over to me. I stood up when he reached my chair and I put my arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He put his arms around my waist and clasped his hands together behind my back. He stared walking towards the living room us still holding on to each other we were both looking deep into the others eyes, that we didn't notice the couch. We fell over the couch and onto the floor with Fang on top, laughing the whole time. Fang finally got off me and pulled me onto the couch on top of him.

"Hi," I said, grinning and tracing patterns on his chest.

"Hi Max," he said back. "So what do you want to do?" he asked smiling.

I shrugged and lifted his wrist up so I could see his watch.

"My mom's gonna be home soon so we can't really do anything." I told him.

He sighed. "Fine,"

But then he pressed his lips against mine. Wow, this kid doesn't get the whole 'We can't do anything' concept.

I hesitantly pulled away "Fang no, my mom is going to be home soon."

He sighed and sat up with me still on his chest and his arms around me. "Well then what do you want to do?" He asked checking his watch "Your mom's going to be home in 20 minutes."

I shrugged.

"Wow that was helpful." He said sarcastically, smirking.

"Fine, why don't we…" I paused for a second thinking. "OH MY GOD, WHY DON'T WE MAKE COOKIES?" I shouted.

Fangs eyes widened in horror. "Cause I don't want to die from your cooking." he told me.

I glared at him then punched him in the arm. "Let's go, we're making cookies." I told him.

He rolled his eyes and slowly got up and went to the kitchen.

I went into my mom's recipe book and took out her amazing chocolate chip cookies recipe. I read the ingredients:

1 cup butter, softened

1 cup white sugar

1 cup packed brown sugar

2 eggs

2 teaspoons vanilla extract

3 cups all-purpose flour

1 teaspoon baking soda

2 teaspoons hot water

1/2 teaspoon salt

2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

1 cup chopped walnuts

"This doesn't look that hard." I told him.

He nodded. "It's not, you just suck at cooking."

I glared at him. "Get the ingredients" I ordered.

He grinned and went to the fridge to get all the ingredients.

Once he got all the ingredients we started baking

Fang turned on the oven and started pre-heating it for 350 degrees since I wasn't trusted with the oven as he said.

I put all the ingredients in the bowl and got the electric mixer out. I turned it on and started mixing the ingredients.

When it looked like it was mixed enough I took the mixer out of the bowl not knowing it was still on the cookie dough started flying everywhere. I screamed as it sprayed all over me and Fang... well not so much me. Fang moved to the outlet and quickly unplugged it.

It was everywhere on the ground, the walls, the stove, the table, a little bit on my shirt, and all over Fang. It was dotted in his hair and all over his clothes.

He took a deep breath and moved towards the counter where there was still some ingredients like flour, eggs, sugar, and stuff Fang could use to have revenge on me.

I slowly started to back away, when he grabbed 2 eggs and the bag of flour. He started to walk towards me smiling evily. I started backing away faster until I hit the wall.

Damn wall.

"Fang I'm sorry it was an accident, please don't." I begged knowing it was useless.

He cornered me against the wall and raised his hands with the eggs still smiling.

I didn't try to run. He might as well get his revenge now because it's going to happen anyways.

Then he quickly brought his hands down on my head then poured the flour on top – wait! This isn't the flour, this is the sugar. This is gonna take forever to get out of my hair.

I glared at him "It's on,"

I ran to the bowl of cookie dough and took a huge handful, I threw it at Fang and it hit him square in the face. I burst out laughing, I have better aim then.

He retorted by grabbing the water tap and spraying me with freezing cold water. I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room I quickly dove behind the couch.

I heard Fang come into the room.

"Max, I know you're in here I can hear your breathing." he informed me.

I silently slid out from behind the couch and was sliding on the ground like a solider when I hear a pointed cough.

I slowly turned my head and saw Fang standing behind me smirking.

Again _dammit_.

Fang grabbed my ankles and pulled me closer to him then turned me around on my back. Then he straddled my waist and held my legs down with his legs.

He leaned down close to me and when I thought he was about to kiss me and he whispered.

"I think we should clean up the kitchen before your mom gets ho-" he told me pausing when we heard the door open.

Fang looked up and I attempted to turn my head to see the door.

Crap my mom. The universe just hates me I mean seriously Fang's straddling my hips in the middle of the living room and the kitchen is a complete mess.

"Uh- hi mom." I welcomed her while Fang quickly got off of me.

My mom sighed "Teenagers are so much work."

"Mom, Fang was just tickling me don't worry." I assured her grinning.

"Fine, I believe you but only because you aren't blushing." she told me .

So that's how she knows if I'm lying or not.

She made her way to the kitchen me and Fang watching her with horror in our eyes.

A couple seconds passed and we heard a gasp of surprise.

"MAX AND FANG, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" she yelled.

We scrambled to our feet and walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, what's wrong?" I asked pretending to be confused "Oh no, what happened to the kitchen?" I asked

She glared at me and Fang. "You both know exactly what happened. Clean it up now!"

I sighed "MOM, FANG STARTED IT!" I told her.

I looked at Fang and mouthed "Sorry," smiling.

He glared at me "I did not," he protested "If you didn't lift the mixer out of the bowl while it was still on this wouldn't have happened. It's not my fault you suck at cooking."

"That was an accident you didn't have to dump eggs and sugar on my head and spray me with water." I argued back.

"But-" He started but my mom cut him off.

"I don't care you started it your both going to clean it. I'm going to take the kids back out and this better be done when we get back." She told us sternly.

Fang and I nodded our heads fast.

"Good," and with that she left.

I turned to Fang "I'll make a deal with you." I told him.

"I'm listening" he responded, eyeing me down.

"I'll clean the kitchen if you give me a massage tonight. My back's really been hurting." I told him.

He looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Good, and I accept you deal." he told me walking towards the kitchen door that leads to the living room. "Oh, and by the way I would have massaged you anyways. All you had to do was ask." He told me, smirking before he left.

God sometimes I hate him.


	19. Massage

After I finally finished cleaning that freaking mess Fang and I made – well it was mostly Fang. I went upstairs into his room. I found his in there lying on his bed listening to music.

Fang looked up at me when I walked in "Hey," he said smiling at me. "Did you have fun cleaning the kitchen?" He asked.

I glared at him "Yeah tons," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

I stood beside his bed for a second, before he sat up and grabbed my waist. He pulled me down on top of him and started running his fingers up and down my back.

I laid my head down on his shoulder my face in the crook of his neck.

"So, when am I going to get that massage?" I asked.

Fang shrugged. "Soon Max." he said kissing the top of my head.

"You better not be lying about that, I spent like 2 hours cleaning that kitchen." I told him.

"No, I'm not lying, I'll massage you later. I promise." Fang promised me.

I nodded into his shoulder. "Mmmkay." I said, half asleep.

I looked up at Fang to see him looking down at me.

"You tired?" Fang asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said, looking back down.

"Then go to sleep." Fang said.

"Mkay, but you're still massaging me tonight." I told him.

I curled into a fetal position, and Fang started rubbing my thigh as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up a couple hours later, not on the usual comfy surface that I usually wake up on. It wasn't as warm. I opened my eyes to see that Fang was no longer underneath me. I growled in my throat and slowly got out of bed to look for Fang.

I went downstairs in the living room and found everyone sitting on the couch watching a movie, the house bunny, seriously?

I looked at Fang. He didn't look totally pained, well of course he wasn't totally mad to be watching this movie. I mean this movie is about playboy bunnies, and he_ is_ a teenage guy with raging hormones.

Fang was sitting on the couch beside Ella, my mom, and Iggy. I walked in and sat on Fang's lap. He looked at me and smirked.

"Hi Max. How was your nap?" My mom asked.

"It was great, I feel so much more refreshed now." I said, stretching.

"Well, that's good. And you know what's even better? I'm baking chocolate chip cookies and when the kids go to sleep we are going to watch another movie." My mom said smiling at me.

"YAY! Chocolate chip cookies! What movie?" I asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Ella said.

"So Fangles," I said. "What about that massage."

Fang sighed and pushed me gently off his lap. Then he got off the couch and grabbed my arm, and pulled me up the stairs behind him.

He opened the door to my room and pulled me inside then he shut the door and sat on the bed.

"Max, you know massages feel better when you take your shirt off." Fang informed me, smirking and raising one eyebrow.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You're such a pig, Fang." I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not lying they do, plus I wouldn't even see anything because you would be lying on your stomach." Fang said.

I felt the bed shift a little, than I felt his leg around my waist and his hands on the back of my neck gently massaging me.

"You know you want to take your shirt off." He whispered in my ear, touching my ear lobe slightly with his lips. I could hear him trying to hold in his laughter.

"No Fang, I don't think I should. With my luck my mom will probably walk in." I said hesitantly, then biting my lip softly.

"You know you want to, Max." he said smirking, and slowly started moving his hands to my chest.

"Fang no," I repeated, grabbing his hands and pushing them away from me.

Fang sighed. "Fine,"

He laid down and propped himself up on his elbows.

I rolled over his legs and lied beside him.

"Are you ever going to massage me?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I guess I will." He said smirking. He kissed my forehead then sat up.

I turned on my stomach and pulled up my shirt a little bit.

He sat on my lower back and lifted my shirt up more. "You know, it would be much easier if you took your shirt off." Fang told me.

I sighed. "If I took my shirt off will you try not to be a pervert?" I asked.

"Yes, I won't be." He said smirking.

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes.

I got off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I took my shirt off and wrapped a towel around my upper half, then went back to my room. And laid down on my bed beside Fang.

Fang sat down again on my lower back and leaned down, kissing up my back.

I shivered "Fang stop, you said you wouldn't act like a pervert." I reminded him.

Fang continued lightly kissing up and down my back and massaging me lazily with both hands going up and down my sides. "I'm not acting like a pervert. I'm acting like your boyfriend." He told, smirking against my skin.

"Yeah, a perverted boyfriend," I said smiling.

"But still, you're boyfriend." Fang said.

He rolled off my back and laid down beside me.

"That was the crappiest massage ever." I said, still on my stomach.

He smiled at me "Yeah, I know, but you didn't deserve a better massage."

I glared at him. "You promised me. And I took my shirt off." I said.

He shrugged in response.

Then I heard a knock on the door and my eyes widened. Crap!

Fang quickly got up and walked to the door, than he motioned for me to go to the closet.

I ran to the closet and slipped inside with the towel still wrapped around me. I peeked out of the closet cracks and saw Fang opening the door.

"Oh, hi Ella," Fang said nervously.

"Hi Fang, where's Max?" Asked Ella.

"Somewhere. Why?" Fang asked.

"Well, I know she's not in the bathroom because I was just in there, and she's not downstairs, and she wouldn't be in anybody else's bedroom, so she has to be in here." Ella told him.

Fang quickly looked at the closet, then grabbed Ella's arm and pulled her inside shutting the door behind her.

"What's up?" Ella asked.

"Max is in the closet." Fang told her.

"Why is Max in the closet?" Ella asked, moving towards the closet.

"Well, I was massaging her because we had a deal, then I told her to take her shirt off and-" Fang started.

"Pig," Ella muttered.

Fang glared at her "Yes, anyways, I told her to take her shirt off so I could massage her better-" he tried again.

"Yeah right," Ella said under her breath.

I slowly opened the closet and Fang continued explaining.

"_Anyways_, she took her shirt off and I was massaging her, then you knocked and we thought it was your mom. So we kind of like freaked out and Max hid in the closet." Fang finally finished.

I stepped out of the closet the whole way and sat down on the bed "Don't tell mom, please. We are already in enough trouble from the last incident." I begged

Ella sighed "Fine, I guess I won't tell. But only because mom will most likely kick Fang out if another one of your unfortunate incidents occur again." She said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said repeatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get your shirt on and come downstairs. The cookies are ready and we are watching a movie." Ella said walking towards the door.

"COOKIES!" I yelled.

"What movie?" Fang asked.

"Stepbrothers," she responded walking out the door.

Fang frowned and nodded.

I ran to my dresser and took out a pair of pajama shorts. Then I ran out the door with the towel wrapped around me and went to Fang's room. I grabbed one of his many black t-shirts and put it on. It was baggy but super comfy, than I got my shorts on and went back to my room to find Fang still sitting on my bed.

"Aren't you coming to watch the movie?" I asked Fang

Fang frowned "That movies a little – inappropriate, are you sure you want to watch it with your mom?" he asked.

"It can't be that bad, it's just a movie." I said.

"It's pretty bad, but it is funny. But I was just telling you in advance." Fang said walking out the door.

Please review Tehe


	20. Movie night

Oh my, God. I just watched Stepbrothers with my mom, Ella, Iggy, and Fang. It was the most awkward 98 minutes of my life. I am scarred for life.

Everyone else found it pretty funny, they were practically laughing through the whole thing. Well, not Fang he laughed at a few parts.

I walked upstairs into my room and flopped down onto my bed. I was so tired. it was like 1:00AM. I yawned and closed my eyes.

I heard someone quietly open the door.

"Hi Fang," I mumbled with my eyes still shut.

"He-" he started, but he was interrupted by his own yawn. "Hey," he finished.

I laughed and opened my eyes. He was standing beside the bed with his eyes closed.

"Fang wait till you get in bed till you fall asleep." I said laughing even harder.

He opened his eye "Whaaa?" he asked. "Oh, right I was waiting for you to move over."

I smiled and moved on the other side of the bed, close to the wall.

He laid down next to me and turned on his side to face me, his eyes were opened but he looked tired. He gave me a kiss on the nose then wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me against him.

"That movie was – interesting." I said, frowning.

"I told you it was pretty bad." Fang said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"I didn't think it would be that bad. Like holy crap, I'm like scarred for life." I told him.

Fang chuckled. "Max, why don't we get some sleep? I'm so tired."

"Yeah, I'm tired too, and my back hurts. You said you were going to give me a massage. You're such a liar." I accused.

Fang shrugged. "Maybe another day Maxie," He said smirking.

"I hate you," I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

I glared at him.

Fang sighed "Good night Max." he said, smirking at me.

"Screw you Fang." I said, turning away from him and swatting his arm that was on my waist away.

Fang sighed. "I said another time, God Max. I'm tired."

I ignored him and closed my eyes.

Fang sighed and moved a little bit closer to me, than I felt his hands rubbing my back gently.

"That's what I thought." I said, smiling triumphantly.

"Shut up" Fang ordered, yawning.

"Someone's grumpy." I teased.

"Yeah, I am grumpy. I'm grumpy because I'm massaging you're back at 1:00AM when I should be sleeping." Fang told me.

"You wouldn't have to massage me now if you massaged me before." I reminded him.

Fang sighed. "Dammit, I should have just cleaned up the damn kitchen."


	21. Dance invitation

I woke up the next morning wrapped up in Fang's arms, and my back felt a lot better. I turned around slowly trying not to wake him.

But when I turned around I saw that it wasn't Fang.

I screamed a high pitched scream. "IGGY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" I yelled, pushing him off the bed.

Iggy screamed too. "WHAT? MAX? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ELLA!" he yelled running out of my room.

I opened my mouth shocked. Iggy and Ella were sleeping in the same bed? I guess it wasn't that big of a deal – I mean, me and Fang sleep in the same bed.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs, and everybody popped up at my door, well not Iggy.

"Max, what's wrong?" my mom asked worriedly.

"Yeah Max, we heard you scream." Angel added.

"Um- well-" I stuttered.

"Max what happened?" Fang asked sitting beside me on the bed and rubbing my hair away from my face.

"The scariest thing ever," I told them.

Angel burst out laughing. "That's really funny Max. Let's just hope Fang doesn't kill him."

Fang's eyes narrowed and he asked more seriously. "What happened?"

"Iggy," I said shuddering.

"What about Iggy?" My mom asked. "Did he pull a prank on you or something?"

"No, he was in my bed." I explaind, scrunching my nose up

Fang got up off my bed and quickly walked to the door.

"Fang, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'll be right back. I have to do something." He told me.

Wow he sounded pissed.

"No Fang, you didn't let me explain." I said chasing after him and grabbing his arm.

He looked at me expectantly.

"Well anyways, I woke up and I thought it was you beside me. So I turned around and it was Iggy, I screamed and pushed him off the bed. He woke up and yelled "I THOUGHT YOU WERE ELLA. So it was obviously an accident."

"What!" my mom yelled. She groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I'm not going to freak out because Max and Fang sleep in the same bed. But please, don't do anything – sexual."

Ella blushed. "Mom!"

"Well, you are a teenager." My mom said.

Ella blushed again and quickly walked out of the room with the younger members of the flock behind them.

My mom sighed "I hope you guys are using the protection I bought you." She said before walking out the door too.

My face flushed "Oh my, God." I muttered.

Fang smirked "So I don't have to kill Iggy?"

"No. Not today." I said smiling at him.

I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck and he look down at me. I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, than I pulled away. Fang quickly pulled me into another kiss though. I happily kissed him back. We stood there for a few minutes kissing before we were interrupted.

"Will you guys be quiet? I can hear you all the way from my room." Iggy shouted.

Fang pulled away and rolled his eyes.

I smiled and lied my head on his chest as he slowly swayed from side to side.

"AWEEH!" Ella shouted

I pulled away "Can we ever get privacy?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll get your privacy, hold your horses." Ella said.

"What do you want Ella?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, there's this dance at the community center…" Ella said trailing off.

"No Ella." I said sternly.

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Ella begged.

"You can go with Nudge." I suggested.

"Yeah, I'm going with Nudge. But mom want's someone older coming with us." Ella told me and Fang.

"Then get Iggy to come." I told her.

"He's coming too but mom wants you two to get out of the house." Ella said.

"Max why don't we go? It might be fun." Fang said.

"You want to go to a dance? Of all people, you want to?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged. "I get to spend time with you, and it might not be that bad." Fang admitted.

"AWEEH!" Ella repeated. "You guys are so cute!" she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes "Fine," I grumbled "I guess I'll go. When is it?"

"YAY!" Ella squealed. "It's tonight at 7:00PM"

Nudge came bounding in "DID SHE SAY YES?" She asked.

Ella nodded excitedly, then Nudge and Ella ran to me and gave me a group hug. I almost fell over but Fang quickly caught me and chuckled.

"We have to do your makeup, and you're hair, and you have to wear a dress!" Nudge said excitedly/

"Woah, wait, we never agreed to this." I said.

"You can't go to a dance with jeans and a t-shirt" Ella said.

"Yes, I can" I said.

"No, you can't. Why do you want to disappoint mom? She would be so happy to see you in a dress." Ella said smiling.

I sighed "Fine Ella, I'll wear a fricken dress."

"YAY! I have one you can borrow." Ella quickly ran to her room.

"Come on Max" Nudge said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to Ella's room.

I heard Fang chuckling behind me.

And the torture begins…


	22. The torture begins

And the torture begins. I thought to myself as Nudge dragged me into Ella's room to get a makeover for the dance.

Nudge pushed me in the chair in front of her makeup table "Stay put!" she ordered.

I sighed and nodded. "Okay Nudge."

Ella went into her closet and pulled out a red dress. It was short maybe a little high then my knees and it had a big red bow on the side of it.

Ella shoved it at me "Try it on! Now!" She demanded.

"Okay calm down" I said, laughing.

Nudge and Ella turned around so I could change. I slipped it on, it fit perfectly and it covered my wings.

"Okay, it's on." I told them.

They turned around and squealed.

"OMG Max, you look _so_ pretty. Fang will think so too. Not that you don't always look pretty, it's just I've never seen you in a dress." Nudge said.

"YEAH! What she said." Ella said smiling at me.

I smiled. "Thanks," I hesitantly sat back in the chair. "Okay." I said "Let's do this."

….Time jump…

"Max!" Nudge started. "You look AMAZING!"

They just finished giving me my makeover.

Ella spun me around so I could look in the mirror. "I agree. You look great. Fang will think you're hot!"

As much as it pains me to think this, they were right it didn't look that bad. My hair was straightened and I had a red headband in my hair with a big red flower on it. My makeup was done, and my shoes were black flats.

"Thanks, you did a good job." I told them smiling.

I got up and was about to leave when Ella grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Where are you going Max?" Ella asked "You can't let Fang see you and me and Nudge still have to get ready. The dance doesn't start for another 2 hours so hangout with us. We can gossip and stuff." Ella said smiling at me.

"I have to stay in here for another 2 hours gossiping?" I asked scared.

"No," Ella said.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have a choice. We can talk about boys or gossip." Ella told me.

Wow even when I'm done my stupid makeover I'm still going through torture.


	23. Nightclub

Finally the torture ended. Nudge and Ella finally finished getting ready, and we had to leave for the dance.

We walked out the door and walked downstairs. Fang and Iggy were standing by the door talking. Fang was wearing a button up black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. Shocking right? Iggy was wearing a white button up shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. To say the least Fang looked absolutely hot.

When they heard us talking they stopped talking at looked at us.

Fangs eyes widened a bit and his mouth dropped open when he saw me. I smiled and walked towards him, than I shut his mouth for him.

He blushed a little then grabbed one of my hands gently, and smiled at me.

He pulled me into a hug. "You look beautiful Max." he whispered in my ear.

I smiled even bigger. "Thanks, and you look very handsome. I love you Fang."

He hugged me tighter. "I love you too"

I heard a pointed cough and me and Fang broke apart. "I want a picture." My mom said smiling and holding her camera.

"No please, I hate pictures." I protested.

"Please, it's not every day I get to see you in a dress." My mom begged.

"Fine," I grumbled.

We took a picture with everyone first, then me and Fang alone, then Iggy and Ella.

"We should get going." Ella said ushering us out the door.

When we were outside I asked. "How far away is it?"

"It's about a 10 minute walk." Ella told me.

…..10 minutes later…

We stopped outside a nightclub.

"Ella? Where's the community center?" I asked.

"Surprise!" Ella shouted.

"A nightclub?" I said confused. "What about it? Can we just go to the dance?"

"This is the dance." Ella said smiling at me.

"No this is a nightclub. One that we are too young to get into." I said even more confused.

"Yeah, this is a nightclub. But no, we are old enough to get in. It's an all ages event tonight." Ella informed me.

I looked at Fang, he looked a little worried.

"Guys I don't think we should go in." Fang said.

"Why?" Ella asked.

"Well what if your mom finds out? Imagine how much trouble we will be in." Fang explained.

Ella sighed "She's not going to find out Fang. Stop being such a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp." Fang defended.

"Yes you are. Wimp, wimp, wimp." Ella teased.

"Fine let's go in." Fang said frowning and rolling his eyes.

"YES!" Nudge shouted

"HEY!" I stopped them. "No we can't go inside. There's still an age limit even if it is an all age event." I told them.

"Please Max, it will me tons of fun." Iggy begged.

"Yeah Max, please!" Nudge pleaded.

I made the mistake of looking at Nudge. Damn Bambi eyes.

I sighed "Okay, let's go inside." I said.

Nudge and Ella quickly walked to the door and paid for tickets for all of us to get inside.

When we got inside we split up. Nudge and some guy named Trevor went to sit down and talk, Iggy and Ella went to the dance floor, and Fang and I went to the bar, even though we couldn't get any alcohol.

I ordered 2 iced teas for Fang and I, while Fang was in the washroom.

"Hey baby, how you doing?" came a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see a very drunk, ugly man, about 30-35 years old.

"Um-hi, I'm fine." I said turning away from him.

"You don't have to be su-ch a bitch." He said slurring his words.

"Excuse me?" I asked turning back to him.

"Baby I'm sorry. Let's get out of here, we can go to my place and have a little fun." The drunken guy offered grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"Let go of me. I have a boyfriend and he's in the bathroom. He should be coming back any minute and he can kick your butt." I told him icily.

"Sure," he said stumbling away still holding my arm.

I looked back to see if Fang came back from the washroom's and was out of the bar.

Suddenly I felt the man release me and heard a thump from below. I saw the man unconscious on the floor.

I looked up to see Fang looking at me. "I can't leave you alone for 1 minute, can I?" he asked, staring at me with worry in his eyes.

I gave a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked, gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded quietly.

"I knew it was a bad idea to come here. We should go." Fang said.

"No, we're already here. Why don't we have a little fun? We can dance" I offered.

Fang burrowed his eyebrows "Are you sure you want to?" he asked.

"Yeah Fang, it's alright I'm fine. Let's just go dance." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the dance floor.

There was a really fast song playing and practically everyone was grinding against their partner. Well that's awkward.

Fang looked at me and smirked "You don't have to if you don't want to."

I smiled. "Don't want to what?" I asked trying to play stupid.

"Don't try to act stupid Max, you don't have to grind against me if you don't want to." Fang said, smiling.

I frowned "Fang, its fine. It's not even that big of a deal. See." I said giving him an example by grinding against him.

Fang let out a quiet moan and bit his bottom lip.

"Oops, sorry," I said, smiling at him.

"It's fine." He said, but he looked embarrassed.

He tried to pull his shirt down, but it didn't really work that well. Then he started shifting from leg to leg.

"Fang what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Uh- nothing." he assured me.

He tried to pull his shirt down again, but his shirt wasn't very baggy.

I looked down to see what he was doing. Then I saw it, a bulge in his pants.

Oh crap!

I opened my mouth shocked.

He looked up at me and blushed when he realized I'd seen it..

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I bit my lip. "No Fang, sorry that was my fault." I said smiling at him.

I grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him to a chair so he could sit down.

"So Fang, do you want to leave now?" I asked.

He blushed again and nodded.

I texted Nudge and Ella to meet us at the front doors. Fang still had a bulge in his pants and was trying his best to hide it.

We walked to the front doors and saw Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and that random guy Nudge met.

"Hi guys, we are going to leave now. Something happened." I told them.

"Can Trevor come with us?" Nudge asked me, smiling.

"Definitely not!" I yelled, grabbing Nudge's arm and dragging her away.

"Sorry Trevor." Nudge called back, frowning.

He smiled. "It's fine" he said, then he walked away.

"So what happened?" Ella asked, as we walked out of the club.

I looked at Fang, he was looking down embarrassed.

"I can't really say." I told her.

"You have to tell us. You dragged us out of there and we were having so much fun." Nudge said.

Iggy nodded in agreement.

"No, I don't want to embarrass Fang." I said frowning.

"Oh, so it was something embarrassing? Now you have to tell us Max." Iggy said smiling evily.

"Fang please tell us, I promise we won't laugh." Ella begged.

"No I don't want to tell you." Fang said, frowning

"Whatever, I'll get it out of you." Ella threatened.

Fang looked down and Ella followed his gaze. She froze when she saw it.

Her mouth formed in an "o" shape

"Shit." Fang muttered.

"What is it?" Nudge asked.

"I figured out why we left." Ella said laughing.

"WHY? WHY DID WE LEAVE?" Nudge asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"I don't think I should tell you, it's a little inappropriate. Plus I doubt you even know what it is." Ella told Nudge.

"Fine, I don't want to know anyways." Nudge said crossing her arms.

"Just work it off Fang." Ella whispered in Fang's ear. Then she burst out laughing.

Iggy started laughing too. I guess he heard.

"You…got….a….boner…?" Iggy said between breathes.

"What's a boner? Is it like a dog bone?" Nudge asked.

That caused even more laughter. Fang turned bright red.

"Guys stop it!" I ordered.

"But it's so funny." Iggy said chuckling.

"You guys are so mean." I said giving Fang a sideways hug.

"Don't touch him. He might get another boner." Iggy said, laughing still.

I punched him in the stomach "Shut up Iggy!"

Iggy fell on the concrete and started gasping for air. After Iggy finally got off the ground, we walked home.

When we got to the house we noticed that the living room lights were on. We walked inside and saw a not so happy mom standing there.

"So I phoned the community center…" my mom said.


	24. Dinner disaster!

So after my mom phoned the community center they told her that there was no dance tonight. We were grounded. Ella was grounded for 1 week, Iggy was banned from the kitchen for 1 week, Fang was banned from his computer for 1 week, and Nudge was banned from fashion magazines for 1 week. Finally my punishment – of course I got the worst one, my mom said because I was the oldest I should have been the most responsible. So I'm grounded from chocolate chip cookies_ the horror_. And even worse I was grounded from _Fang. _Well I guess that was a punishment for Fang too. We weren't allowed to kiss, hug, hold hands, or sleep in the same bed. It was_ torture_.

I walked into the living room and sat down next to Fang. It was only 1 day into our grounding, 6 days to go.

Fang was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Fang," I whispered. He ignored me and kept reading. I poked him in the leg with my toe and said louder "Fang." He didn't even look up from his book. I kept poking him with my toe, and with each poke I said "Fang,"

This went on for about 5 minutes. I stopped for 30 seconds then poked him once more.

He sighed and looked up from his book "Yes Max?"

"I'm bored." I said frowning.

"Well then let's do something about that." Fang said smirking.

He put his book down a moved to the other side of the couch where I was. He put one hand on either side of me, holding himself up.

He lowered himself so he could kiss me, but I turned my head away and he ended up with his nose on my cheek.

He gave me a questioning look.

"We are grounded from kissing each other and mom can walk in at any minute." I explained.

"So not here?" he tried.

"We can when mom's at work." I said smiling.

He grinned. "But I want to now." He whined.

"Stop whining Fang, you sound like a child." I said, giggling.

He rolled his eyes. "No I don't. I just want to spend time with you."

"Yeah…I said we could when my mom leaves for work." I said, smiling.

"Or…we can right now." He said, smirking.

He quickly got up and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder and walked up the stairs.

"FANG! Put me down!" I yelled.

"No, it's fine." He said. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"You're so annoying!" I yelled in his ear.

He rubbed his ear with his other hand and walked into my room. He threw me on the bed and sat on top of my hips.

I struggled underneath him trying to get away. Actually I could easily get away but I liked it when Fang was close to me.

"So Fang," I said smiling. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I want you." He told me.

He moved down a little bit so he was sitting on my upper legs. Then he lifted up my shirt so it was just under my breasts.

"If my mom walks in – I'm seriously going to kill you." I said.

"She won't walk in Max, you're so paranoid." He said smirking.

"You never know with my luck." I said, frowning.

He smirked and started rubbing his hands up and down my stomach with his hands while leaning down and kissing me.

I moved his shirt up and ran my fingers up and down his back.

He pulled away from the kiss and moved to my neck. He sucked my pulse point, and I moaned quietly and lightly dug my nails into his back.

I quickly took his shirt off and he threw it to the side. Then I flipped us over so I was on top. I sat on his stomach, and slowly rubbed his chest. Then I moved down so I was just above the top of his pants, and I brought my face down to his stomach, then I licked all the way up to his chest.

I heard him moan slightly, than he grabbed my arms and yanked me up to his mouth again. I quickly took my shirt off and moved up to Fang's warm lips again.

Fang's hands trailed up my back to my bra hook and quickly undid it.

"No Fang," I said hooking my bra back up.

"So it's okay for me to be half naked but I can't take you're bra off? I've seen you naked before Max." Fang said.

"Yeah I know, but my mom's here." I said.

"Oh right, sorry." He said giving me an apologetic look.

"Maybe I'll make it up to you later." I said trying to make it sound seductive, wow that sounded pathetic.

He chuckled and pulled me down on him again. "I love you Max." he whispered in my ear. Then he started nibbling lightly on my earlobe.

"Hmm?" I said, lost in my own little world.

"I said I love you Maxie." Fang repeated.

I smiled "I love you too Fangles."

"Don't call me Fangles." He said, chuckling.

"Then don't call me Maxie." I told him.

"MAX, FANG DINNER!" Ella yelled from downstairs.

"Dinner time Maxie." Fang told me getting off the bed.

He got up and grabbed my arm then pulled me up.

We walked downstairs into the kitchen. Everyone was already at the table dishing up their food.

"Spaghetti, yum!" I said smiling and sitting at the table beside Ella.

Fang sat beside me.

I looked at him and Fang looked at me out of the corner of his eye. Then he put his hand on my thigh and started rubbing my thigh. I smiled slightly.

I saw Ella look at my mom then she moved her eyes to me and Fang.

My mom saw the look Ella gave her, than she looked up at me and Fang. She saw us looking at each other, than she saw Fang's arms moving up and down.

"Fang what are doing?" my mom asked, even though she already knew.

Fang froze and his eyes widened a little bit. "Uh – what do you mean?" Fang asked trying to play stupid.

"You're like trying to pleasure her leg." Ella said laughing.

Iggy started laughing too. "I'd stop if I were you Fang. You don't want to get another boner." He said quietly thinking my mom wouldn't hear – but you know what? She did.

"WHAT!" my mom yelled.

Fang's mouth opened in shock. Then he put his head down in embarrassment.

"IGGY, Shut up!" I yelled.

"What's a boner?" Nudge asked.

"I think it's like a type of dog bone or something." Angel told her.

"Do you think Total eats that kind of bone?" Gazzy asked.

"Everyone, quiet!" my mom ordered.

Everyone went quiet instantly.

"Ok Fang, I know you're a guy but try to – control yourself." My mom told him.

"It wasn't my fault, Max grinded against me." Fang said trying to defend himself.

"WHAT!" my mom yelled again.

"Yes Dr. M, Max grinded against Fang. Then he got horny and got a boner." Iggy said grinning.

"Iggy that is not what I meant!" she said, sighing and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs." Fang said, getting up from his chair and walking out of the kitchen.

"Fang," I said, sighing.

But he was already gone.

"My God Iggy, you're such an asshole." I said, getting up and walking up the stairs to find Fang.

I found him in his room lying down on his bed with his pillow on his face. I walked to his bed and sat beside him, and started rubbing his arm.

"You okay Fang?" I asked.

He took the pillow off his face and gave me a 'What-the-hell-do-you-think' look. "What do you think Max. There making fun of my freaking boner!" Fang said

I bit my lip to hold in a giggle "Yea…I know." I said frowning "They'll forget about it soon." I assured him.

"Not if Iggy keeps bringing it up!" he said, putting the pillow over his face again.

"Stop being such a baby!" I ordered, pulling the pillow off his face and throwing it on the ground.

"I'm pretty sure if you were a guy, and you got a boner if your girlfriend grinded against you, and your sister saw it then everyone found out, then your freakin mom found out, you'd be pretty embarrassed too." He said looking me in the eyes.

I thought about it for a second "Yeah I guess so."

"Exactly," He said turning on his stomach.

"Fang…" I said walking my fingers up his back.

He grunted in response.

"Fine, be an asswipe. Guess someone doesn't want to take a shower with me." I said trying to hold in a laugh.

"Hmm?" he asked lifting his head up.

I got off the bed "I said…guess someone doesn't want to take a shower with me." I started walking towards the door.

I heard Fang get off the bed. I opened the door and walked out towards the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom with Fang behind me.

As soon as we got into the bathroom I got pushed against the sink counter with Fang's lips on mine. We were kissing hungrily. I pulled back from the kiss and quickly knocked the assorted creams and bottles that were cluttered on the counter off. Fang easily lifted me up and put me on the counter, with him standing between my legs. My legs we wrapped around his waist. I had my hands wrapped around his neck pulling his head close to me.

Fang picked me up by the thigh and carried me to the shower. I quickly turned the shower on. Me and Fang got in fully clothed and started undressing….

(Dr. M POV)

I heard a loud crash coming from upstairs.

"Did you hear that?" I asked the kids. Wow did I seriously just ask that? Of course they heard it they have super hearing.

They nodded.

We all quickly got up. The kids probably thought it was an Eraser attack. They all looked really worried.

We quickly ran into Fang's room, no one was in there. We then ran to Max's room, again, there was no one in there. I was really starting to worry now.

We quickly checked the rest of the rooms, they were all empty. The only room we didn't check was the bathroom. I quickly ran to it and tried to open it but it was locked.

So if Fang and Max are not with us, and all the other rooms in the house are empty... then that means…

"Iggy, go get your lock picking kit." I ordered.

"Okay." He said, than he quickly ran to his room and got his kit.

When he got back he got to work on that lock. He stopped when he heard a little click from the door knob.

I heard a quiet moan coming from inside the bathroom. At that I lightly pushed Iggy out of the way and rushed inside.

What I saw next was the most disturbing sight I have ever seen.


	25. Johnny Depp?

(Fang POV)

I heard a gasp coming from the door and I saw and the flock standing there, watching us with wide eyes.

Okay, we weren't having sex or anything. Just making out…. and naked in the shower, but whatever.

I saw Max quickly turn her head with wide eyes.

The worst part about it was that we didn't have a curtain around our shower. We have a glass door thing that you slide open and shut, so you could see through it.

(Dr.M POV)

Ok, so they're not having sex. But still they're naked in the shower together making out, and I still saw parts of Fang and Max that I never wanted to see. I quickly shut my eyes and blindly ushered the kids out.

With my eyes still closed I shut the door and faced it so I wouldn't have to look at Fang and Max in the shower. "What are you guy's doing?" I asked, sighing. God, it's so tiring living with teenagers.

"Uh- having a shower…" I heard Fang say quietly.

"Yeah, I know you're having a shower. But why are you having one with my daughter?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Um…well…we kind of…felt like it…" Max told me.

I sighed and made my way to the drawer with my eyes closed, and took out two towels. "Max, Fang, put these on." I said handing it to them.

I heard the glass door open then I felt someone take the two towels, most likely Fang. I walked back to the door.

"Mom…" I heard Max mutter.

I turned around and saw that Fang had his towel wrapped around his waist, and Max had hers wrapped around her whole body. "Max and Fang," I started "I give up. You two do whatever you want, but not in the house when there are other people here."

Fang frowned and burrowed his eyebrows "Then where are we supposed to…hangout?" he asked.

"I don't care. You two hang out wherever you want, just not in this house." I said. "The most I will allow you two to do, is kiss, hold hands, hug, and sleep in the same bed, as long as you are sleeping and not doing anything else."

Max nodded her head "Okay mom, but I just want to let you know, it was Fang's idea."

Fang looked at me and opened his mouth in shock. "IT WAS NOT! You were all like 'guess someone doesn't want to take a shower with me' seductively. Seriously what am I going to say to that? I'm a guy, it's her fault."

"I was not trying to be seductive. I guess it just comes off naturally. You could have said no!" Max said glaring at Fang.

"Fang, yes, from what I saw I know you're a guy." I said shuddering "But, like Max said, you could have said no."

"YOU'RE AGREEING WITH HER?" He asked shocked. "She was so annoyingly seductive, it wasn't my fault! She came onto me!"

I rolled my eyes. it was actually pretty funny that Fang was this scared of me. "Yeah, but you are the guy Fang." I was actually on the verge of laughing, it was pretty funny.

"Ok, you're not grasping the point here. Let's say for example Johnny Depp comes up to you, I heard girls think he's attractive. So yeah he comes up to you, and he's all like 'Hey baby, want to take a shower with me'?" Fang said in a really deep voice, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing, but a few giggles escaped. Oh my God, this kid is entertaining. I thought about it for a second "Yeah…that would be pretty hard to resist. You know if it was Johnny Depp."

Fang scrunched up his nose. "I was thinking more of Max though." He said, smirking.

Max glared at me and Fang. "I hate you Fang." She said before storming out of the bathroom.

Fang smirked. "Your glare doesn't have any effect on me, Max. I don't know about your mom, but it doesn't seem like it does on her either."

I shook my head "No it really doesn't" I whispered so Max couldn't hear.

I heard her groan from her room.

Fang followed her out of the bathroom. I looked down the hall to see where he was going. He quickly walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

I sighed, teenagers are so annoying!


	26. Bored

(Fang POV)

"So how was your shower?" Iggy asked, smirking

"Shut up Iggy. That was yesterday it's old news now!" I said, grumbling asI walked into the kitchen, where Iggy was making dinner.

"You should know not to be mean to the person who cooks your food. Something might 'accidently' slip into your meal." Iggy said

Crap "If you put anything in my meal, I'll tell Dr. M you forced Ella to sleep with you. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't hesitate to castrate you." I threatened

Iggy shuddered "Ok, ok, geez." Iggy retreated from our argument, and went back to cooking dinner.

I heard someone walk into the kitchen and I turned around to see who it was. Ah, of course.

"Hey Max." I said casually.

"Hey Fang," She responded, walking towards me.

I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her into a hug, just as Ella walked in.

"I don't really think you guys should touch each other right now, mom is pretty much scarred for life from what she saw yesterday." Ella told us.

Max sighed and pulled away.

Way to ruin the moment _Ella_.

"Iggy what are you making for dinner. And when's it going to be ready?" Max asked.

"I'm making ribs, potatoes, and vegetables. And around 5 minutes," Iggy said.

"Yes! I'm starving." Max said, licking you lips.

Wow that just looked really hot. I thought to myself.

"Be careful around Fang after you eat ribs." Iggy warned.

"Um – why would she have to be careful around me after I eat ribs?" I asked confused.

"I heard saucy foods, like ribs, make you horny." Iggy said.

Max's eyes narrowed "Shut up and make the damn food." Max ordered, before walking away.

"5 MINUTES TILL DINNER!" Iggy called after her.

I walked after Max, and found her in the living room lounging on the couch.

"Hey." I said, lifting Max's legs up so I could sit down, then resting them on my lap.

"I'm bored again." Max complained.

"Don't even say that, look where it got us last time." I told her.

"That was totally your fault, if you didn't take me upstairs and start kissing me, that wouldn't have happened." Max accused.

"If you didn't practically ask me to take a shower with you, this wouldn't have happened either." I told her.

"Yeah well-" she started but I interrupted her.

"WAIT! Your mom gave us permission to do whatever we wanted. Now I don't have to worry about being castrated whenever I kiss you!" I shouted "Thank you for getting us in trouble!" I told her, jumping up and grabbing each side of her face with my hands, then giving her a kiss.

"Never thought I would hear that," Max said, smiling.

"DINNER!" Iggy called from the kitchen.

As soon as Max heard that, she jumped up from the couch, and ran to the dining room.

I followed close behind.

…..Time jump…..

"I am so full." Max said, leaning back in her chair.

"I'm not." I said smirking.

"Yeah, cause you're a piggy." Max accused.

"I'm not a piggy." I said holding my stomach.

Max rolled her eyes "Yeah whatever. I'm too full to move. Carry me upstairs?" she asked.

"Why too lazy?" I asked smirking, and getting up.

"No to full." She told me, reaching her arms up, than wrapping them around my neck.

"Where are you two going?" Dr. M asked suspiciously.

"Max's room." I told her.

"Oh…Ella, do you mind going with them?" Dr. M asked.

"Uh, yeah sure." Ella said getting up, then following me out of the kitchen.

We walked up the stairs and into Max's room, I set her on the bed gently, then sat at the end of her bed.

"Sooo…" Ella said, bored, after a few minutes of us just sitting there in silence.

"Sooo…" I mimicked.

"Sooo…" Max repeated.

"Is this all you guys do?" Ella asked "Just sit here, in silence?"

"No, we usually do other stuff, but nothing that includes a third person." I said, smirking at Ella.

"Gross Fang," Ella said, scrunching her nose up.

"Yeah, gross Fang." Max said, sitting up and slapping my arm "Don't worry Ella we don't do what you think,"

"Then what do you want to do?" Ella asked impatiently.

"I'll give you 10$ if you leave." I offered.

"That was rude." Ella said frowning.

I rolled my eyes "Nothing against you Ella, I just want to spend time with Max."

"Fine, I accept your offer." Ella said, looking at me expectantly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I want the money now." Ella said sternly.

"I don't have it right now." I told her.

"Get it to me by tomorrow then." Ella said, walking out of the room.

I plopped down beside Max on the bed.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep." She told me.

"Aweh come on, it's like 8:30." I whined, wow that sounded very un-Fang like. "I want to spend time with you."

"I think we spent enough time together today Fang." She said, pushing me out the door, with her hands on my back.

When we got to the door, I turned around. Her hands were now on my chest. "Can I at least sleep with you?" I asked.

"I'll see you in the morning Fang." Max said sighing.

"Can I have a good night kiss?" I asked, grinning.

Max smiled "Good night Fang." She said, than she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

I smirked against her lips, than she pulled away.

"Night Max, love you." I told her.

"Love you too." She told me. Then she slowly closed the door.

I walked to my room and shut the door. I laid down then closed my eyes.

The last thing I remembered think was, 'wow that was a waste of 10$.' Then I was out like a light.


	27. Mr Grumpy Pants

(Max POV)

I woke up sweating.

Wow that was a horrible dream, stupid Eraser, stupid whitecoats. Even though they're gone, in my dreams their still out to get me.

I sighed and laid back down, to try to get back to sleep.

I turned my head and looked at my alarm clock, wow it was 1:07AM already.

I closed my eyes.

I laid in bed tossing and turning for about 10 minutes, before I finally got out of bed, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep.

I went downstairs, into the kitchen to get a drink of water. But then I heard a noise, it sounded like the…T.V.

Who would be awake at this time? I thought to myself as I walked into the living room.

"Mom, what are you doing awake?" I asked surprised.

My mom jumped up startled "Honey, you scared me." She said, with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry," I mumbled "But what are you doing awake?" I repeated.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down here." She told me.

"Oh." I said frowning .

"What are _you_ doing awake?" she questioned.

"I had a nightmare." I told her, rubbing my eyes.

"About what?" she asked concerned.

"Just about – Erasers, and stuff." I told her.

"And you didn't go sleep with Fang?" she asked.

I yawned. "No, don't wanna wake him up." I told her lazily, my eye lids starting to droop.

"Max, come on." My mom said, grabbing my hand and pulling me off the couch.

"Where are we going?" I asked tiredly.

"Fang's room," She told me simply.

"Noooo mom, I don't want to wake him up." I told her.

"Max, he won't care, he loves you." She assured me, we stopped in front of Fang's door. She quietly opened the door and walked inside.

I saw Fang's eyes open in the dim light from the hallway.

"Holy crap, he's a light sleeper." My mom whispered to me.

"I know." I whispered back.

"Hi, what'cha guys doing in my room at – 1:20 in the morning." Fang asked, checking his alarm clock.

"Max had a nightmare and she woke up." My mom explained.

Fangs gaze softened, he got out of bed, only wearing his boxers.

Damn, he looked hot.

He walked up to me and put his arms around my waist, then pulled me to him. "You okay?" he asked, looking into my eyes.

I rested my head on his bare chest, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't sleep."

"Wanna sleep with me?" Fang offered.

I nodded again.

Fang slowly pulled my over to his bed, with his arms still tightly wrapped around me.

"So you got her?" my mom asked.

Fang nodded.

"See Max, that wasn't so hard." My mom said.

"What do you mean?" Fang asked confused.

"She didn't want to come in here because she thought she was going to wake you up." my mom explained.

I looked up and Fang, he was frowning and burrowing his eyebrows together.

"Max, did you really think I would care if you woke me up?" Fang asked.

I shrugged "I don't know…maybe." I said unsure.

"Well, I wouldn't." Fang said, kissing the top of my head. "I love you, Max."

I looked into Fang's eyes. "I love you too." I murmured. Then I nuzzled into his chest. Man he's warm.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone. But go to sleep!" she told us. She yawned "I'm going to sleep, night." Then she shut the door and left.

There were a few moments of silence, until I broke it. "Fang," I asked.

"Yeah,"

"I'm not tired anymore." I told him/

I looked up at his face. He was smirking "Neither am I."

"Want to play basketball?" I asked.

"At 1:30 in the morning?" he asked surprised.

"Yup," I said.

Fang got up. "Let's do it."

…...Time jump…

"MAX! WHAT THE HELL!" Fang screamed "DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO BE SO AGGRESSIVE?"

I winced as Fang screamed at me "Sorry…" I said quietly.

Let's do a little recap here, shall we.

So Fang and I decided to play basketball at 1:30 in the morning. Things got a little out of hand. Let's just say Fang 'accidently' tripped on a rock (actually, I tripped him.) Now his leg was bent in an unusual angle and more than likely broken.

"Well let's see what we're dealing with here." I said bending down and touching Fang's leg lightly, to trying to roll up his sweat pants.

Fang hissed in pain "Don't touch it, go get your mom." Fang ordered.

I nodded quickly then ran inside to get my mom.

I ran into her room, and shook her awake.

"Mom, mom wake up. Fang's hurt." I said, while shaking her.

"What? What's happening?" my mom asked groggily.

"Fang got hurt. Come on." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of bed.

She got up quickly and followed me outside.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Well – we were playing basketball – " I started.

"At 2:00 in the morning?" she asked checking her watch

"Well, it was 1:30 when we started. And yeah, we weren't tired. So we were playing then he tripped on a rock (Shhh). I think he broke his leg." I explained as we rushed out the door.

She saw Fang on the ground and rushed over to him.

"Oh God, Fang are you ok?" she asked.

"It kind of hurts," Fang said.

My mom slapped his head.

"Ow – what was that for?" Fang asked rubbing his head

"I just fell asleep, and you got hurt, then I had to get up again at 2:00 in the morning." She explained.

"Sorry, but Max tripped me." Fang said.

"I already said sorry." I told him.

"Both of you be quiet. Max go wake up Iggy, he has to watch the kids. Then come help me get Fang in the car." She ordered.

I nodded then went to go wake up Iggy.

….Time jump…

"So it's broken." My mom said, as we got in the car and started to drive home.

"Yup, now I have to wear a freakin cast." Fang said, obviously pissed.

"Can I sign it first?" I asked excitedly.

Fang looked at me like I was crazy "Uh – why?"

"I've always wanted to sign a cast." I explained.

"I guess, but only in black." Fang said.

"Bor-ing" I said in a sing songy voice.

"Well to bad, you're the reason I have a freakin cast on." Fang said grumpily.

"The doctor said it should take about 6 months to heal." My mom informed us.

"So like two weeks?" Fang asked.

"I would say, more like, two months." My mom told Fang.

"WHAT?" Fang asked shocked.

"Two months Fang." My mom said sternly.

We pulled up into our driveway and me and my mom got out of the car.

My mom opened the door for Fang, and started to help him get out, but froze when his eyes narrowed.

"Fine Mr. Grumpy Pants, get out yourself." My mom said backing away.

"He's just not used to being waited on." I explained

"Well he better get used to it, for the next two months he is going to need help with some things." My mom warned.

**Please review **


	28. Hormones

(Max POV)

"Max! I can do it by myself!" Fang argued.

"What if you fall?" I asked.

"Max, I just have to get out of bed, I'm not going to fall." Fang assured me in a calm voice.

"Okay…" I said hesitantly.

He slowly got out of bed, and I got nervous and thought he was going to fall, so I quickly put my hands behind his back to support his weight.

"Max! Let go!" he warned, sternly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"I already have a broken leg. I don't see what else can happen." Fang said.

"I said sorry already, I don't see why you're still mad at me." I said guiltily.

Fang frowned "I'm not mad at you. I just don't like getting waited on."

"Sorry." I said, smiling sheepishly.

Fang pulled me into a hug, he wrapped his arms tightly around me "Love you."

"Love you too."

"What movie are we watching?" Fang asked.

Yes, it's movie night, and it's my turn to pick. Yay!

"I'm thinking 'The hangover.'" I told him "Is it as gross as 'Stepbrothers'?"

"No not at all." Fang told me.

"Are you lying and just trying to get payback on me for breaking your leg?" I asked suspiciously.

"Max, listen to me, not everyone is out to get you." Fang said, smirking.

"Yea, but I don't know what you have planned in that evil little mind of yours." I said, starting to walk downstairs.

"I have nothing planned, because I'm not mad at you. I thought I already told you that." Fang said, sitting down on the couch, next to Ella.

"Ok, Fang, I guess I believe you….I guess." I said, sitting beside Fang.

"Actually, you know what you can do?" Fang said.

"What?" I asked.

"Go make some popcorn." He told me smirking.

I sighed and got up "You're perfectly capable of doing that on your own, you're just too lazy."

"No my foot's broken, and you're the one that broke it." Fang said.

I sighed and walked in to the kitchen to make Fang's popcorn.

(Fangs POV)

Ok, so here I am, sitting beside Max watching a movie with our family. You would think that this would be perfect, right?

Wrong.

Max is wearing a low cut white tank top and blue jean short – shorts. Every time she laughs her breasts bounce a little, and I can't help staring. She always pulls my attention away from the movie, no matter what she does, whether it's yawning, laughing, or stretching those long tanned legs.

She laughed again, and I caught myself staring for longer than usual. When I finally looked up again, I saw Dr. M glaring at me.

_Crap._ She caught me.

"Fang, want to help me get some more popcorn?" Dr. Martinez asked, well it was more of a demand.

"Uh – yeah sure," I said nervously, I could feel my face heating up.

"It's ok, I can." Max volunteered.

"No Max, Fang said he would." Dr. M said getting up.

"Oh, um – ok." Max said a little confused on why she would pick the person with the broken leg to help her.

I got up and followed Dr. M into the kitchen.

When we got about 5 feet into the kitchen, she spun around.

"I saw that Fang." Dr. M said.

"What?" I asked, trying to pay stupid, to see how long it would work.

"You were staring at Max's chest." Dr. M accused

I guess not that long. "It was distracting. She's wearing a low cut tank top and short – shorts. And her legs are so long and tanned…" I said trailing off.

"Fang, snap out of it." Dr. M said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I got startled and jumped backwards, causing me to trip over a broom, knock a pot off the counter and have it hit my arm, then land smack on my butt.

"Ow!" I said, grabbing my soon to be very, bruised arm.

Dr. M, put her hand over her mouth and rushed over to me "Fang, I'm so sorry, are you ok." She asked with concern in her voice.

The flock and Ella came running in.

"What happened?" Iggy asked.

"There's been a little accident." Dr. M said.

"I'm guessing from Fang's groans, that he got hurt _again_!" Iggy guessed.

"You guessed right, Igster." Max said.

Iggy sighed and left, along with everyone else – except for Max and Dr. M

"You okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah," I said, rubbing my arm, and still sitting on the floor.

Max leaned down and grabbed my arm. She wrapped it around her neck to help me up. But my hand accidently rubbed against her breast. I guess she didn't notice, but I did.

I quickly pulled my arm away, causing me to fall back on my butt.

Max raised one eyebrow. She tried helping me up again.

"No, I got it." I said quickly.

"Fang, I can help you up, it's not that big of a deal. You don't have to pull your macho act." Max said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not that – it's just – I don't know. I can get up by myself." I explained. She groaned and tried to help me up again.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP MAX! I yelled at her.

Wow, I just sounded like a total ass there.

"I was just trying to help you Fang. You don't have to be a jerk about it!" Max said angrily.

She turned on her heels, and stormed out of the kitchen. I heard her footsteps stomping up the stairs.

_Dammit!_

Dr. M sighed, and walked out of the kitchen muttering something about anger issues.

I tried to run, but it didn't really work out, because of my broken leg. So I ended up tripping up the stairs twice.

Idiot move…

But when I finally made it up the stairs, with no serious injuries I went straight to Max's room.

I couldn't help but feel guilty when I saw her lying on her bed, in a fetal position glaring at the door.

"Max?" I called, gently.

She ignored me, of course.

I walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

I put my hand on her leg, but she hit it away.

"Max, I'm sorry." I tried.

I knew it was going to take more than that though.

"Max, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you were just trying to help, but you know I don't like being waited on. There's something else, and I don't really want to tell you because it's embarrassing, but I will if it will make you forgive me." I told her. I'm quite the apologizer, if I do say so myself.

She moved her gaze to me. "Just because you don't like being waited on doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me."

"I know, and I'm really, really, really sorry." I told her.

"It's fine, but if you want me to fully forgive you, you have to tell me what's so the other reason." Max said, grinning.

"Do I _have_ too?" I whined.

She nodded.

I sighed and bowed my head, avoiding her gaze.

"Hormones," I said quietly. But to her it probably sounded more like 'Hurnoms.'

"What?" she asked.

"Hormones…" I said a little louder.

She started laughing "Hormones?"

"Um yeah – hormones," I said, scrunching my nose up.

"Really? What turned you on Fang?" Max asked.

"Well, when we were watching the movie I could practically see almost all your breasts. Whenever you laughed they would bounce a little." I told her.

She blushed and looked down.

"Then your legs – whenever you stretched…" I continued.

"When I stretched? What makes stretching hot?" she asked, smirking.

"Your legs are so long and tanned." I explained.

"What about in the kitchen, when I was helping you up?" she asked, knowing I was lying about the whole 'I don't like being waited on' thing.

"My hand rubbed against your breast." I told her.

"Oh, you get turned on by very small things." She said.

"You may think those things are small, but really there not." I told her, smirking.

"Sorry, I can wear less revealing shirts." She said, smirking at me.

"NO!" I yelled suddenly.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I never said I didn't enjoy it." I told her simply.

"Pig," She muttered rolling her eyes.


	29. Lissa

(Max POV)

"Fang…" I whispered, shaking him gently.

"Mwarw?" he mumbled, which I'm guessing was supposed to be a 'what?'

"Get up Fang." I said in a sing-songy voice.

Fang smiled "I love your voice." He told me, than he covered his face with his pillow.

I sighed. "Fang! Get up. My mom needs you to run to the store." I told him climbing over him and kneeing him hard in the stomach.

Fang groaned and rubbed his stomach in pain "Can't you go? I'm tired." Fang asked.

"Mom asked you to go, not me" I told him smugly, before walking out of the room.

(Fang POV

I growled low in my throat, as I rolled out of bed, not realizing as on the edge, I fell right on my stomach.

"Son of a..." I mumbled pushing myself up off the ground.

I walked to the closet and threw on a clean pair of clothes, black jeans and a really dark blue shirt, it was practically black.

I made my way to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. Then I walked down the stairs into the kitchen, I found the flock, Ella, and Dr. M there eating breakfast.

"Morning," I grumbled.

I was greeted by "Morning", "morning Fang", "and morning Fangles."

"So what do I have to get from the store?" I asked, taking a bite of my delicious and crunchy bacon.

"Just groceries," Dr. M said. No really?

Dr. M got and grabbed her purse took her wallet out and handed me 80$ and a grocery list.

I finished my breakfast then got my shoes on, and left.

I walked because I couldn't risk people seeing my wings.

I arrived at the grocery store around 15 minutes. I grabbed a grocery cart and made my way to the dairy section.

I heard a gasp behind me. I ignored it, not thinking it was important.

"NICK! NICK!" I heard someone yelling.

Again I ignored it, it's not like my name is Nick.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"NICK! What are you doing in Arizona?" asked a voice from behind me.

I turned around, and my eyes widened a little bit.

"Lissa? Hi. Um- I live here. What are you doing here?" I asked, not really wanting to be talking to her.

"I'm visiting my grandparents. It's so weird that I found you here, what a small world!" she continued.

"Yeah, really weird," I agreed.

"We should hangout sometime!" Lissa suggested. "Here's my number."

She grabbed a pen out of her purse, and wrote down her number with her name and a little heart above the 'I' on my hand.

"Yeah we should." I agreed once again, examining my hand, with the number on it.

"What's your number?" she asked holding out the pen.

I took the pen and wrote down Dr. M's number on her hand.

"Are you still living with Max?" Lissa asked.

"Mhmm," I told her.

"Oh..." she said a little disappointed. "Ok, well yeah, we should hangout!" Lissa finished, backing away slowly.

I sighed, _finally_!

I finished getting the groceries, paid for them, and walked home.

I walked in the door and brought the groceries to the kitchen, where Iggy and Dr. M were making dinner. Max and Ella were sitting down and talking at the table and I went to join them.

"Hi Fang," Max greeted me, smiling.

"Hi." I said, smirking, and sitting down beside Ella.

I ran my hand through my hair, exhausted.

"What was _that_?" Max asked, all of a sudden very pissed.

"What?" I asked confused "All I did was run my hand through my hair."

"Not _that! _Give me your hand!" she demanded.

She grabbed my hand roughly, and turned it over so it was showing the back of my hand.

"_This_," she said pointing the number on my hand "_LISSA_?" she screeched.

Iggy scoffed "What about Lissa?"

"What happened Max?" my mom asked confused.

"There's a number with some girls name and number, on Fang's hand." Ella explained, glaring at me.

Crap, 1 angry Martinez I can deal with – but 3 – shit.

"Look, it's not what you –" I tried to explain.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHEATED ON ME." Max screamed, before running away with a tear running down her cheek.

I heard her run up the stairs and slam her door, then Iggy asked.

"_Did _you cheat on her?"

"Of course not," I said, surprised that anyone would even think that. I have Max, why would I need _Lissa_?

I turned and started walking to the kitchen door, to see Max.

"Fang, leave her alone right now." I heard Dr. M say sternly.

I turned around and glared at her. "No, I have to go explain to Max how I'm not cheating on her." I told her before making my way up the stairs.

I came to Max's door and I slowly opened it. Max was lying on her stomach on her bed, with her face stuffed in the pillows.

"Max?" I asked gently.

"Leave me alone Fang. I can't believe you cheated on me." Max mumbled turning to face the wall.

"I didn't cheat on you." I argued, getting slightly annoyed.

"Fang, stop lying. I know you cheated on me, it's over. Now, get out!" Max ordered.

I opened my eyes in shock. Woah – did Max just break up with me.

"I can't believe you don't believe me, Max!" I yelled. "I would never cheat on you. Now you're going to break up with me for something I didn't do?" I asked.

"I don't believe you because you and Lissa used to have a _thing_! It's a little strange that Lissa – of all people, shows up in Arizona!" Max said.

"Fine, whatever Max, Think what you want, but I didn't cheat on you." I told her walking out of her room, frowning.

I stomped down the stairs and grabbed the phone from the kitchen then I sat down in a seat at the table.

"What's up?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing," I growled.

I punched in Lissa's number on the phone.

It rang once, twice, than a "Hello?" came from the other the line.

"Hey, it's Nick. Want to hang out or something?" I asked.

"Oh, hi Nick," I could practically hear her smile. "Yeah sure, I'm having a party tonight actually. My grandparents had this stupid convention thing they had to go too, so I get the house to myself." Lissa explained.

"That sounds fun, yeah I'll be there." I said.

"GREAT!" wow she just sounded like Tony the Tiger. You know, from the frosted flakes commercials. "I'll see you at 8:00" she said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Iggy asked, smirking.

"Lissa," I said, nonchalantly.

"Really Fang, you're going to go hang out with the person that Max thinks your cheating with?" Ella asked.

"Yes, I am. She's throwing a party tonight, and I'm going." I told them.

"Cool, can I come?" Iggy asked.

"Absolutely not," Dr. M said. "Neither of you or going."

"What?" I asked.

"Why not?" Iggy asked, surprised.

"Well, Max is mad at you Fang. I think you should go try to comfort her, not go to a party. Also, there's probably going to be alcohol and drugs there. So no, it's not a good idea for you to go." Dr. M explained.

I rolled my eyes. "I already tried to cheer up Max. She 'broke up' with me. Trust me we will be back together soon enough. And I can go to the party if I want." I said, pissed.

God I hate it when adults try to control me.

Dr. M opened her mouth to speak, than closed it again. She opened her mouth once more, but this time she decided to talk.

"Go to the party all you want, but just so you know, this is going to really hurt Max." she told me, before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Why would Max be hurt? She's the one that broke up with me- yeah she broke up with me. She can be mad all she wants.

"So are we going?" Iggy asked.

"Yup," I said, smirking.

"Good. I'm going to go get ready." Iggy said following Dr. M up the stairs.

This is going to be fun.

…Time jump…

We just got to Lissa's house. it was only like a block away from Dr. M's. Things looked out of control. There we kids all over the front yard, staggering around drunk, and there was some girl's with their tops off only wearing bra's and really short skirts and shorts. The music was blaring.

We made our way inside and it was even worse. There were people dancing, drinking, and making out on the couch.

Iggy and I split up, but I could still see him, he was talking to some really hot blonde girl, not as hot as Max, but still – hot.

Wow I needed to get Max off my mind.

"Nick, you made it." I heard a familiar voice from behind me say.

I turned around "Yeah, I did. The party looks great." I told Lissa.

"Thanks. Are you thirsty?" she asked smiling at me.

"Kind of," I said.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a table with a bunch of food and drinks on in. She got a cup and filled it with punch. "Here," she said passing it to me.

"Thanks." I said taking a sip of it.

It kind of tasted different. Good but – different.

I chugged the rest of that cup, and filled it up again. This happened a few more times with me chugging and refilling my cup, until I started to feel dizzy.

"Want to go upstairs?" Lissa asked.

"Uh – yeah sure," I said following her up the stairs.

She opened the door to a room which I'm guessing was her room. It was mostly pink and had a double sized bed in the middle of it.

We walked inside and she shut the door behind us.

She sat down on her bed leaning against the headboard, and I sat beside her.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"You know exactly what I want to do." Lissa said, sultry voice.

She latched her leg over my sensitive area and started kissing my neck.

Oh, now I knew…. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't, it would ruin every chance of me and Max getting together again.

She pushed me down so I was lying down on the bed. She sat down on top of me, straddling my hips.

"Lissa –" I started.

But she put her hand over my mouth "Shh, don't talk." She whispered.

She was wearing a black mini dress, with black heels. It was actually really sexy and I could feel myself getting hard.

_Dammit_!

She unzipped her dress and pulled it off, leaving her in a matching set of black lace bra and panties.

I bit my lip, and looked down.

She pulled my torso up, but I quickly laid back down again. She couldn't take off my shirt, she would know about the wings.

"Self – conscious," I lied.

"About what? Your body is probably really hot." She said running her finger up my chest.

I shook my head.

"Whatever, you don't need to take it off." She said moving down on top of my legs so she could reach my belt.

"Lissa, I really don't think we should do this." I said.

"I'm going to give you a night you'll never forget." Lissa said, totally ignoring me.

She quickly unbuckled my belt, and yanked my pants off leaving me in my black boxers and t-shirt.

Lissa unhooked her bra and looked at me expectantly.

I threw her off of me "LISSA! I CAN'T!" I yelled.

She got on her knees. "It's not like anyone is going to find out." She said, grabbing my arm.

Like I said, I wanted to but it's not like I wanted to lose my virginity to Lissa. I wanted it to be with Max – but if Max broke up with me…

I sighed and pushed Lissa back down.

She smiled

I guess one person finding out about my wings wouldn't be that big of a deal…

(Iggy POV)

I sighed it was getting late and I had no idea where Fang was. The last thing I heard was Lissa asking him to come upstairs with her. Max was going to be really pissed.

I felt around for the front door, and finally found it. I made my way outside and started walking home. I didn't feel like staying there anymore.

It took me about 10 minutes to walk home.

I walked inside and heard the T.V. on.

"Hi Iggy," Dr. M called.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Where's Fang? I need to talk to him." Max said, she sounded happier.

I frowned and looked down "He's still at the party." I told her.

"With who?" Max asked.

"Uh – Lissa," I said.

"Was he alone with her?" Max asked sounding disappointed.

"Ok – don't be mad. The last thing I heard was Lissa asking him to upstairs with her." I said quickly/

There was silence then I heard a choked sob.

I bit my lip "Sorry Max."

"I'm going to go get him." Dr. M said, I could tell she was pissed.

I heard the door open and shut. Then I heard Max break down crying.

I sat beside her on the couch.

"Max it's ok." Ella said rubbing her back.

"Yeah, you don't need him. He's a jerk." I assured her.

This only made her cry harder.

"Good job _Iggy._" I heard Ella say.

"I was just trying to help." I said in my defense.

"Here Max, go take a bath and calm down." Ella said, helping Max up.

Max followed her still sobbing.

(Fangs POV)

Me and Lissa didn't actually have sex yet, just foreplay, but when we were about to, the door sprang open, and Dr. M burst through the door.

Lissa jumped and wrapped herself in blankets.

"Fang, get up, we're leaving." Dr. M said.

Lissa jumped out of bed with the blankets still around her, grabbed her clothes, and ran out the door. Luckily she left the sheets.

"Dr. M… What are you doing here?" I asked attempting to make awkward conversation, while I was half naked under the sheets in front of my girlfriend- or ex-girlfriends mom.

"I'm here to take you home." Dr. M said, handing me my clothes. "Now get dressed and let's go."

She turned around and I quickly got dressed. I walked out of the bedroom door before her so no one knew I was with her. How embarrassing would that be?

We then drove home in silence.

I walked inside the house to find a very pissed off Ella and Iggy.

"How could you do this to Max?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, you're such a jerk." Iggy chimed in.

"It's not like I lost my virginity to her just foreplay." I explained. "Why am I telling you this anyways?"

Ella rolled her eyes. "Max wants to be left alone."

I ignored her and walked up stairs. I checked in her room, but she wasn't there. Then I heard the bathtub running.

I turned the door handle on the bathroom door, luckily it was open. I walked inside and shut the door.

Max was in the bath, which was filled with bubbles.

I sighed and knelt beside the tub.

"Fang?" she said. "Why did you cheat on me?" I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I thought you loved me."

"When I went to the grocery store Lissa gave me her number and she wanted to hang out, I didn't cheat on you. Then you accused me of cheating on you and broke up with me. So I went to the party to make you jealous." I explained.

"You lost your virginity to her." Max accused, a few tears finally rolling down her cheeks.

I went to wipe them away, but she flinched and I pulled back. "No I didn't," I told her.

"You didn't?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

I shook my head "I'm going to be completely honest. I almost did. But then your mom found us. It was a pretty awkward situation." I said.

Max smiled wryly.

"Max, I'm really sorry. I love you and I'll never do that again. I was stupid to do that." I said, really meaning it.

"Yes, you were really stupid. But I love you too." She told me, frowning.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her mouth.

"Mmmor." I mumbled against her mouth.

She pulled back "What?"

"Door," I said, getting up and locking it.

We were about to start kissing again when we heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"No locking the doors."

I sighed and got up. I unlocked the door and opened it. Standing there was Dr. M.

"No locking the doors." She repeated.

"I'm in the bath here." Max said. "Can you guys shut the door?"

I nodded and shut the door, than I walked to Max's room and laid down in her bed.

Ten minutes later Max came into her room and laid down beside me.

"You know what?" Max asked.

"Mmm?" I responded.

"Your kind of a man whore…" she said, smirking.


	30. Max's decision

(Fangs POV)

Last night I barely got any sleep, I swear I'm an insomniac. So when I went down stairs for breakfast, I looked like death.

"What happened to you?" Ella asked.

"Meh," I replied, running my hand through my hair.

Gazzy was next to comment.

"You look like a zombie."

I rolled my eyes "Thanks guys." I said sarcastically.

"We are going furniture shopping today." Dr. M said.

"Where?" I asked yawning.

"Ikea,"

Nudge smiled. "That place is so big. We can like run around and play tag. Maybe even hide and seek, but we can't get lost."

"Isn't getting lost the whole point of hide and seek?" Iggy asked.

"No the whole point of hide and seek is to hide." Nudge explained.

"Can we play?" Angel asked.

Max shrugged. "Sure, why not."

…Time jump…

So here we are at Ikea playing hide and seek. I for one am super tired and it was making me even more tired that I was in the bed section.

Everyone else was out of sight, so I thought I would just lie down for a second and pretend I was just testing the mattress.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

(Max POV)

I was it. God I hate being it. I went into the bed section and I was looking everywhere. I looked under beds and under blankets, people were looking at me like I was a total weirdo, whatever I'm used to it.

Then I saw an all too familiar face on one of the beds.

Fang turned over, and I noticed he was asleep. _Asleep_, in _Ikea_, strange right?

I walked over to the bed and was about to wake him up, but decided against it.

I smiled, he was going to kill me for this, but it was worth it.

I ran to find Ella.

(Fang's POV)

I woke up to laughs, giggles, and chuckles.

I didn't really think anything of it, but then I remembered where I was.

_DAMMIT!_

I opened my eyes and jackknifed in the Ikea bed. I saw the flock giggling and laughing, Dr. M was shaking her head and smiling, and Max and Ella were taking pictures.

I glared at Max.

"Sorry Fang it was really funny, you would have done the exact same thing." Max said, but she didn't sound sorry at all.

"I was tired, and no I wouldn't have done that. I would have woken you up." I told her.

"Oh well it's too late now. Nudge is going to help me put these on your blog." She said, grinning at me.

"Fuck you," I mouthed to her.

She glared at me.

I got off the bed, and shook my messy hair out of my face. "How long was I out?" I asked.

"Like an hour." Angel said, giggling.

"And you guys didn't wake me up?" I asked, gesturing to the rest of the flock, Dr. M, and Ella.

"Don't get mad at us, you're the one who fell asleep in a bed at Ikea. We did what any normal person would do." Ella said, laughing.

"Take pictures?" I asked.

"EXACTLY!" Ella and Max said together.

"Ok guys, let's go home." Dr. M ordered.

….Time jump…

We just ate dinner and Max and I were heading upstairs to our room but Nudge stopped us.

"WAIT!" Nudge yelled.

Max and I turned around. "What is it Nudge?" Max asked.

"We have surprise for you two tomorrow. I think you'll like it, I'm pretty sure you both forgot but we didn't. Sooo yeah night," Nudge told us.

I chuckled. "Um – ok, night Nudge."

"Night Nudge," Max said, smiling at her.

Max and I went into my room and shut the door.

"So what do you think that was about?" Max asked, leaning against my headboard.

"I really don't know, I don't remember forgetting anything." I told her.

"You can't remember what you forgot if you forgot it." Max said, laughing.

"Yes you can, because you can remember not forgetting anything." I argued.

"Can you just shut up and go to sleep? I'm tired." Max asked.

"I'm not." I said, truthfully.

"Well I am, and no we are not playing basketball. Your leg just healed." Max explained.

"Did I say basketball?" I asked, giving her a kiss on the nose.

"No, but you always have stupid ideas." She told me.

"That's not true, I always have awesome ideas." I said, smirking.

"Oh yeah? Tell me one then." She suggested.

"Ok, you can blow m-" I started, jokingly.

"I already hate it." Max said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't even tell you yet." I said, frowning.

"I already know what you were going to say. Now let's go to sleep." Max ordered.

"Fine," I said, sighing. "I love you, Max." I told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." She said, pulling me back down and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Night Fangles." She said, turning off the lamp on the nightstand.

"Night Maxie." I responded.

She turned around to face me. I put my arm over her protectively, and pulled her against me.

"You're so beautiful." I told her, rubbing her arm gently.

I could see her beautiful smile in the dark, and she leaned forward and gave me another kiss.

I deepened the kiss by tilting my head to the left. Things quickened soon.

I pulled her on top of me and wrapped my arms tightly around her. She pushed herself up and took her shirt off, than she helped me take off too. I pulled her back down.

Her bra was still on, but her breasts were pushed up against my chest.

I bit my lip, trying not to get to... excited.

"Max," I said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I think we should um – stop, if you don't want to get too serious." I told her.

She rolled off of me "Who said I didn't want to get serious?" she asked, running her fingers up and down my chest.

"You mean – you want too?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I do." She said, smiling at me.

"Are you just doing this because you know I want too?" I asked her.

"Fang, this is 100% my choice." She assured me.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Fang, do you want me to change my mind?" she asked.

"NO – no!" I said quickly.

She laughed "Okay, night."

I cocked my head "I thought we were gonna – you know." I said.

"Not today." She said smiling, "I'm tired." She explained, yawning.

"Okay." I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and laying down.

"Night, love you." She said.

"Love you too." I said.

I woke up the next morning to yelling.

"HAPPY 6 MONTH ANNIVERSARY!" Nudge screamed

Max and I jackknifed in bed.

"Mwar?" I asked.

"What Fang?" I heard Ella asked.

"I said what, and why are you yelling this early in the morning?" I asked, yawning.

"First of all, it's 11:00AM, and second, we are yelling because it's you and Max's 6 month anniversary." Nudge said.

"6 month anniversary," Max verified.

"Is that even a real thing?" I asked.

"Yes it is, now get up and get ready. We have a whole day planned out for you." She informed us.

I groaned and sat up. "What do you have planned?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It's a surprise." Dr. M said, as they left the room.

Max closed her eyes again and put her arm over her eyes to block out the light.

"Max, it's time to get up." I said, grabbing her arms and trying to pull her up.

"No Fang, go away." She whined, trying to put all her weight down.

I leaned down and kissed her neck gently "No Max, you need to get up." I mumbled against her neck.

She smiled, and pushed my head away "Stop it." She mumbled.

I grabbed both her arms and yanked her up "Nope you need to get up."

I threw her over my shoulder and she kind of just laid there.

"Max? Are you sleeping?" I asked.

Silence…

I walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Nudge and Angel were lounging on the couch.

I gently threw Max on the couch beside Nudge.

"So where are we going first?" I asked Angel.

"Like we said – it's a surprise." Angel replied.

"Then how do we get there if we don't know where it is?" I asked confused.

"Dr. Martinez is going to drive you." Angel explained.

"And when do we leave?" I asked.

"An hour, you should wake Max up and get ready." Angel suggested.

I nodded.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup, I filled it up with cold water and walked back the living room.

I sighed "Max, if you don't get up, I'm going to be forced to do this." I threatened.

She didn't even twitch.

I slowly dumped the cold water on her head.

She jumped up and accidently hit me in the face – well at least I hope it was an accident.

"Ow," I said rubbing my jaw "you hit me!"

"You poured freezing cold water on me." She responded.

"You wouldn't wake up!" I mumbled.

"Screw off." She grumbled.

"Stop being so grumpy, today's our '_6 month anniversary_.'" I said, smirking.

"Fine, asshole." She growled.

….Time jump….

We were now sitting in Dr. M's car blindfolded, on our way to god knows where.

"So can you tell us where we're going yet?" I asked.

"Nope, but we'll be there in like 2 minutes. So shut up and be patient." Nudge said.

"Woah, is everyone like PMSing or something?" I asked, jokingly.

Max punched my arm "I am not PMSing and I don't even think Nudge got her _cy_cleyet." Max said.

"Didn't need to hear _that_," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You're the one who made a false accusation." She said.

"It wasn't false." I mumbled.

"Fuc-" she started.

"OK- we're here." Dr. M said quickly, cutting her off.

"Can we take these stupid blind folds off?" I asked.

"No, not yet, just wait." Angel said.

I heard the front door open, then the side door, then somebody's hand grabbed mine and pulled me up.

"Come on, Fang." Ella said, rushing me.

"Ok God, this is my 6 month anniversary and I'm not even that excited." I said.

I jumped out of the car and followed Ella to where she was leading me.

I heard someone step up beside me. I assumed it was Max.

"Can we take the blindfolds off _now?_" I asked.

"Yes – yes you can." Ella said.

I took my blindfold off and I saw where we were. We were in some forest clearing, it had a fall waterfall and a bridge, and there was a picnic set up.

I looked over at Max. She was smiling big and examining her surroundings.

"We're going to go now." Gazzy said, backing up into the car.

The rest of the flock followed along with Ella and Dr. M.

"You guys have fun." Iggy said, smirking.

"But not too much fun, remember this is public property." Dr. M said, watching me nervously.

I blushed "Don't worry, nothing will happen." I assured her.

"Better not." She said, jumping into the car.

I sat down on the blanket and pulled Max down beside me.

"Happy 6 month anniversary," Max said, smiling at me.

"Happy anniversary to you too," I replied giving her a kiss on the lips, I then moved to her neck kissing up and down, and sucking on her pulse point.

She moaned quietly.

"So, I was thinking… maybe we could…I don't know… get a hotel tonight or something." Max suggested, avoiding my eyes.

I smirked and put my fingers under her chin, I lifted her chin so her eyes met mine "Are you sure you want too?" I asked, looking into her eyes.

She nodded "Yeah – I'm ready."

I smiled and brought my lips to hers again.

…..Time jump…...

Max and I rented a hotel room for the night, since Dr. M wouldn't let us do anything in the house. We phoned Dr. M and told her where we were going – she wasn't too happy about it, but screw it. It's our 6 month anniversary.

We took the elevator up to the 4th floor, and walked to the door, I slid the card into the slot. The light flashed green and clicked, than we entered the room.

The suite was nice. It had a queen sized bed in the middle of the room. In front of the bed there was a flat- screen T.V., also beside the bed on either side it had two night stands. Beside the bathroom door there was a 5 drawer dresser.

There was a wall separating the kitchen and the bedroom. There was an aluminum fridge and oven. Then there was a table with 4 chairs surrounding it.

I looked at Max in the corner of my eye she was smiling and looking around.

She must have sensed me looking at her, because she looked at me and said. "It's nice."

I nodded "So what do you want to do now?" I asked, sitting on the bed with my legs hanging off, and pulling her on me so each of her legs were on either side of me.

She pushed herself up so she wasn't sitting on my legs anymore, but her legs were still on either side of mine. Then she tangled her hands in my hair and grinned at me "I was thinking of watching some T.V." she said teasingly.

I pushed her off of me gently onto the bed "I was thinking something else." I said, straddling her hips, and bring my mouth down to her ear. I nibbled lightly on it her ear lobe then I slowly dragged my lips across her skin to her lips.

She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me closer.

I pushed my hand up under her shirt to her breast and massaged one of them.

She moaned and I pushed off of her. I quickly pulled my shirt off and did the same for her.

Max arched her back and unhooked her bra then she slowly and teasingly slipped it off. I felt myself getting hard.

I undid my belt and yanked my pants down, throwing them to the corner of the room. I kissed down Max's stomach to the top of her pants, then unzipped them and pulled them off, leaving me in my boxers and her in her panties.

I put my arms under her back and pulled her up gently, as she slowly lowered her arms and pulled her panties off around her ankles.

I examined her body taking in every inch of it.

"You're beautiful." I told her.

She blushed, and wrapped her arms around her breasts self- consciously.

I grabbed her arms and pinned them at her sides "No, seriously Max, you're gorgeous." I assured her, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks." She mumbled "You have something, right?" she asked.

I nodded and ran to my pants on the other side of the room. I reached in the back pocket and pulled out one of the condoms I got when Dr. M made me and Max get condoms and birth control.

I walked back to the bed and pulled my boxers off then I sat down and put the condom on.

Then I positioned myself on top off Max.

And the rest was _history,_

**Sorry I know some people wanted a lemon, but I don't like describing it. Really sorry Please review.**


	31. IGGY

(Fang POV)

I woke up feeling really exhausted. I opened my eyes and looked beside me, Max was there and she was…WOAH- she was _naked…_awesome.

Last night came rushing back to me, and I remembered what we did.

I stared at Max for a couple minutes until I saw her eyes start to flutter, she was waking up.

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Did we really just do that?" she asked, frowning.

I nodded "Why do you regret it?" I asked.

"No! Not at all, it's just weird y'know?" she said, sitting up slowly with the blanket wrapped around her.

I put my arm behind her back and helped her up. "How are you feeling?" I asked, concerned

"Fine," she said "but I'm worried about my mom. She's obviously going to know." She told me.

"Everything's going to be fine. That's why she bought us condoms and birth control. And she kind of did give us permission." I assured her.

She smiled. "OH YEAH! She did." She remembered. "But it's still going to be awkward."

I shrugged. "Who cares?" I said giving her a kiss, I was slowly pushing her down while kissing her, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Mng, stov." She ordered, against my mouth. I'm guessing she was trying to say 'Fang stop'.

I pulled back for a second "I can't hear you." I told her quickly. Then I quickly pushed her down on the bed, with my lips to hers.

I smiled against her lips and started kissing her more aggressively.

I moved the blankets off of her and laid down on top of her still kissing her, both of us naked.

I heard a knock on the door "Housekeeping." A girl called from the other side of the door.

I sighed and rolled off of Max "One second!" I called.

I got out of bed and went to my small suitcase. I quickly pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt and changed into them. Max was a little shy though. I looked at her and she was still sitting in bed with the blankets wrapped around her.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just waiting." She said nonchalantly.

"For…" I pushed

She looked down "For you to look away…" she said quietly

I raised one eyebrow and smirked. "Seriously Max? We just had _sex_, and you're trying to hide your body?" I asked striding closer to her. I kneeled down beside the bed, and took her hand in my hands, I kissed her knuckles softly. "I love you."

I looked up at her to see her smiling down at me. "I know, it's just _awkward_, I don't know why. I love you too."

I pulled her lightly off the bed, but sadly she still had the blanket wrapped around her. "Max, I don't want it to be awkward." I said gently, putting my forehead against hers. "I want you to be able to do _anything_ around me, I'm your boyfriend. Besides, you're beautiful, it shouldn't be awkward." I told her. I grabbed the blanket and slowly took it off, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

She blushed lightly "Thanks." She murmured.

"Housekeeping!" the housekeeper repeated.

Geez, way to ruin a good moment there…

"Guess you better get changed." I said, pulling away.

She nodded and walked towards her suitcase.

Stupid housekeeper…

…..…Time jump…...

We were on our way back home, like two minutes away actually, and Max was nervous as hell. I was too, but only for the fact that Dr. M could castrate me while I slept. I guess I won't be sleeping a wink tonight.

We arrived back home two minutes later, and Max and I slowly and silently crept inside. But sadly, the universe hates us. Everybody was sitting in the living room watching T.V. except Dr. M she was reading some romance novel.

Angel smiled when she saw us.

"MAX! FANG! How was your date?" Nudge yelled, jumping from her spot on the couch.

Iggy smirked "I bet they just had the most _amazing _time ever, Fang you lucky son of a bitch."

"Iggy!, Do you mind, we just walked in. Do you really have to make things so awkward?" I asked.

"Well it's obvious. I mean you guys did stay in a hotel, on your 6 month anniversary. What did you think we would think? You guys ordering room service and watching movies the whole night?" Iggy asked, rolling his eyes.

Okay he had a point.

"I don't know! But you don't have to make it awkward!" I said frowning "Anyways I'm going to go unpack." I said pointing to my suitcase.

I walked upstairs into my room. I could hear Max and Dr. M talking downstairs.

God dammit, she better not be mad at us, she's the one who practically gave us permission too.

I unpacked all my clothes and Max busted through my door, and flopped herself onto my bed with a sigh.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting down beside her legs at the end of the bed. "Is Dr. M pissed?"

"No not really. She just keeps asking me questions about last night. I told you she would know." Max said.

I smirked and crawled beside her, then laid down. "Who cares? Just ignore her." I said.

"She's my mom, I can't just ignore her." She told me, raising one eyebrow at me.

I put my arm over her and she cuddled into my chest. "I guess not." I agreed.

Suddenly I got an idea, I smirked. I slowly inched my fingers down her stomach and to the hem of her shirt.

"Fang…" she warned.

"Yes dear?" I asked jokingly.

"My mom's here and I'm not in the mood." She said, pushing my fingers away.

I quickly sat up and sat on top of her, straddling her hips. "You know you want to, Max." I said huskily, rubbing my hands up and down her sides.

She bit her lip and burrowed her eyebrows together. "Fang no, like I said, my mom is here. Imagine if she walked in on us."

"That's why we have the lovely invention called the lock." I said, getting up and striding towards the door. I quickly locked it and walked back to Max.

I smirked and straddled her again.

"What if they hear us?" she asked, looking at the clock beside my bed.

"They won't" I assured her, ripping my shirt off.

I slipped my hand under her shirt and started massaging her breast over her bra.

She moaned loudly when I pushed my hand under her bra. She quickly put a hand over her mouth, and we sat there in silence for a couple moments.

When we were sure no one heard we continued.

I ripped her button up shirt open, spilling buttons everywhere. Then I got the honors of taking her bra off.

I brought my lips down to hers. I ran my tongue along her bottom lips, begging for entrance which she happily allowed. Our tongues fought for dominance, she sadly won.

I unzipped and unbuttoned her pants pulling them down a little bit, leaving the rest of the work for Max to deal with.

Max's hands moved down to her pants, by now I was unbelievably hard and Max knew, since I was rubbing up against her. She reached her pants and brushed against my… area, causing me to moan loudly.

"WILL YOU GUY'S KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE? WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE!" I heard Iggy yell from downstairs.

"IGGY!" Max and I screamed at the same time.


	32. Christmas party invitation

(Max POV)

"Fang…" I called.

Fang was still asleep and it was already noon, what a lazy bird-boy. I was not going with my mom by myself to take the kids out. It was going to be hell.

"Fang! Get your lazy ass out of bed." I ordered, poking his arm.

"Max, get your ass out of my room." He mumbled.

"Not till you wake up." I said, poking him again.

"What do you want you _merciless women?"_ He moaned. "It's like 12:00AM."

"_Actually_ Fang, its 12:00PM," I corrected him.

He jackknifed in bed "Really? Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

"Um – didn't I?" I asked, smirking.

Fang glared at me and jumped out of bed, and ran to his closet.

"So..." I started, distracted by Fang changing.

Fang smirked knowingly.

"Um – yeah, mom wants us to come with her to bring the kids out." I told him.

"Where?" Fang asked.

So we're back to one word answers, now are we Fang. Two can play at that game."Dunno."

"Mkay." He said.

"MAX, FANG! CAN YOU COME IN THE KITCHEN FOR A SECOND?" My mom called.

"Come on." Fang said, grabbing my hand, and dragging me behind him.

I smiled. I loved the feel of Fang's skin against mine.

We walked into the kitchen still holding hands.

My mom eyed us warily then got to what she needed to tell us.

"So you both know Christmas is coming up," my mom started "well, every year the veterinary clinic I work at throws a Christmas party there's snacks, karaoke, and dancing, it should be really fun. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come. I already asked the kids, they said yes." My mom told us.

Fang looked at me and I nodded at him "Yeah sure, it sounds like tons of fun." I said, smiling.

"But I'm not singing." Fang said.

"We'll see about that." I muttered under my breath.

**It's short, I know, but whatever haha. Please review **


	33. FAX and Ella?

(Fang POV)

"I really don't see why I have to wear this." I complained.

"Because Fang. If you don't wear it then mom will be mad and you will totally stick out at the Christmas party. Now shut up and hold still." Max ordered, trying to fix my tie. What did she know about tying ties? _Absolutely_ nothing.

"You suck at tying ties." I said, crossing my arms.

She frowned and uncrossed my arms. "I'm sorry I don't have experience with tying ties. Don't cross your arms, it makes it even more difficult. " She grumbled.

"Remind me again why we're going." I said.

"Because I said so," Max said, grinning.

"Ah, because you said so." I repeated, rolling my eyes.

She stepped back and admired her work with my tie. "You look good." She said, smiling.

"I know I do, I always do." I agreed.

"Not always, just now, because I practically dressed you." She told me, smirking.

"Yeah, well right now I want to get undressed." I whispered, stepping closer to her.

Her breathing hitched as I neared her.

I cupped her chin with my hand and slowly brought my lips to her. I nibbled her bottom lip gently and she groaned and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, holding me in place. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put one of my legs between both of her legs.

I grabbed one of her legs behind her knee and lifted it up and hitched it around my waist.

"Fang…" she moaned, as I started nibbling on her neck.

"Geez Fang. Do you have a vampire fetish or something? Whenever you're around Max you're always biting her." Ella said, popping up at the door.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed, jumping back from Max. "You startled me."

Ella laughed. "Oops sorry."

But she didn't sound very sorry.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"Mom wanted me to tell you we are leaving in five minutes." Ella told us. "She also told me to tell you to keep it down up here." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to Max. "Where were we?" I asked huskily, causing her to shiver. I smirked.

"We…have to go." She said reluctantly.

"We could always just stay her-'" I started.

"No, we are going to that damn Christmas party, even if I have to drag your ass down there." Max growled, getting her stubborn face on.

"God, we sound like an old married couple." I said.

"We aren't old – or married." She said, frowning.

"Yet," I murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

I swear I saw her face light up when I said that.


	34. It takes two to tango

(Fang POV)

The Christmas party wasn't that bad really, it was actually kind of nice in here. But no way was I ever going to sing karaoke _ever._ Well…unless Max forced me too, but other than that _never._

Angel looked up at me and smiled. Sometimes it sucks to have a 7 year old mind reader.

"I'm going to go talk to some people." Dr. M said resting her hands on me and Max's shoulders for a brief second.

Max nodded. She started to walk away with Angel who was following Nudge to the dance floor, but I quickly grabbed her arm.

I didn't really know what I was doing, but I just didn't want her to leave.

She raised one eyebrow at me in question.

"Let's dance." I said quickly, not thinking about what I was saying at all. Shit did I really just say that? I can't dance. Like at all, I'd probably end up killing someone.

"Um- you can't dance – and neither can I." she reminded me.

"I _can _dance." I said confidently. No I couldn't.

"Really," Max asked amused.

"Yup," Nope, I thought.

"Ok," she said grabbing my hand. "let's go,"

_Shit._

Max and I walked to the crowded dance floor.

"You sure you want to do this?" Max asked, smirking.

"Uh – huh, for sure." I assured her.

"Mkay," She said, rolling her eyes.

I took a deep breath and grabbed her hands and pulled her close. I gently pushed her away from me taking a step back as well, doing it the way I've seen it on T.V.

I pulled her back and pushed her away from me one more time, than I twirled her around catching her with her back against me and our arms twisted around her waist. I spun her out again and she ended u[ far away from me, I was holding one of her hands with one hand, we were two arm lengths away from each other.

I frowned and pulled her back to me.

My goal was to keep her as close as possible to me.

"Where did you learn to dance?" she asked, breathing hard.

I shrugged "T.V."

"Oh." She responded.

I quickly dipped her. She dipped so low, that her long hair brushed against the ground. Her leg was wrapped around one of mine.

I pulled her back up to my level and examined her. She was breathing hard, her lips parted a lit, and her hair a mess – she looked really hot. I grabbed her hair and pulled it back, exposing her neck.

"Max." I whispered in her ear, my lips brushing against her ear lobe.

"Mhm?" she mumbled distracted.

I brought my face to her neck, and brushed my nose slightly against her neck.

"We're in public." She said grabbing my face with her hands and pushing me away.

"It's so hard to control myself around you." I muttered.

She blushed and quickly changed the subject. "Let's go find Nudge and Angel. Maybe they're going to sing karaoke soon." She suggested.

_FML_


	35. Karaoke

(Fang POV)

Yes, we found Nudge and Angel. Were they singing? No – no they weren't. But, _Iggy _and _Gazzy _were. And the thing is… they suck. They were singing 'I believe I can fly'. Yes you know the song.

Nudge and Angel were laughing they're asses off, while Max, Ella and I were staring in horror.

Mostly everyone was covering their ears and trying to get away from the sound, it was pretty brutal.

"MAX!" Angel shouted, her blonde curls bouncing up and down as she ran to us. "You _have _to sing Max."

"_Yeah_, you're _so_ good at singing." Nudge chimed in.

"You've never heard me sing." Max said.

"In the shower," Iggy said, jogging up to us. "We've all heard you sing in the shower." Iggy told her, smirking.

Max blushed "Oh…"

"Max go sing," I ordered, pushing her up to the stage.

"No, I don't want too!" Max said, trying to get away. "Fang seriously, I'm going to kill you! Stop pushing me!" she threatened.

"You're going to sing and you're going to like it." I said. "Well – maybe you won't like it, but I really don't care."

"You know that I hate you, right?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You know that I love you, right?" I asked, kissing her cheek, and pushing her up on the stage.

She glared and gave me the finger.

I smirked and walked to the back of the room where the flock, Ella, and Dr. M were.

"What song did you pick for her?" I muttered to Angel.

"I didn't pick it, Nudge did. It's 'Mine' by Taylor Swift." Angel responded.

I nodded and looked at Max. She was still glaring at me while some people were trying to find the song.

When the song finally started, she took a deep breath and she looked really nervous. Wow, now I'm feeling kind of guilty about this.

**You were in college working part time waitin' tables**

**Left a small town, never looked back**

**I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'**

**Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**

**I say "Can you believe it?**

**As we're lying on the couch?"**

**The moment I can see it.**

**Yes, yes, I can see it now.**

**Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time.**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,**

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place.**

**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,**

**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.**

**But we got bills to pay,**

**We got nothing figured out,**

**When it was hard to take,**

**Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.**

**Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?**

**You put your arm around me for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water?**

**You saw me start to believe for the first time**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**And I remember that fight**

**Two-thirty AM**

**As everything was slipping right out of our hands**

**I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

**Braced myself for the "Goodbye"**

'**cause that's all I've ever known**

**Then you took me by surprise**

**You said, "I'll never leave you alone."**

**You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water**

**And every time I look at you, it's like the first time**

**I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter**

**She is the best thing that's ever been mine."**

**Hold on, make it last**

**Hold on, never turn back**

**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**

**You are the best thing that's ever been mine.**

**Do you believe it?**

**Gonna make it now.**

**I can see it,**

**I can see it now.**

She was actually really good, surprisingly. I thought she sucked at singing… God, she looked so sexy…

Angel glared at me. _Can you try to keep your thoughts appropriate?_ Angel asked with her mind.

_Then why don't you stay out of my mind. If you didn't snoop into other peoples thoughts, you wouldn't be in these awkward situations._ I thought back.

Now that's something you don't hear every day.

Max stepped in front of me "Fang! I can't believe you did that. That was_ so_ embarrassing. Now you have to go sing." She told me.

The flock, Dr. M, and Ella started giggling .

"Fang singing?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, that's something I _don't_ want to hear." Iggy said, laughing.

"I can sing." I protested.

"Sure you can…" Dr. M said, giggling still.

Woah rude Dr. M. I thought you were the mature one here.

"I can." I insisted, very slowly walking to the stage.

"Has anyone ever heard Fang sing?" I could barely hear Nudge asked over the voices in the crowd. "Like he could be good, we never actually heard him sing."

Yeah, that's right Nudge. You tell them off.

"But he might suck." Nudge finished.

Never mind…

I walked slowly on the stage, nervous as hell.

The song started. Oh God, are you freaking kidding me?

_Justin Bieber? _Of all the _freakin_ singers in the world, they pick _Justin Bieber_? What the _fuck!_

I saw the flock, Ella, and Dr. M laughing in the back of the room.

_FUCK THEM. They did this on purpose!_

Crap, now I have to sing.

**It's the most beautiful time of the year**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer**

**I should be playing in the winter snow**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday**

**But I can't stop staring at your face**

**I should be playing in the winter snow**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you under the mistletoe**

**Everyone's gathering around the fire**

**Chestnuts roasting like a hot July**

**I should be chilling with my folks, I know**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,**

**Reindeer's flying through the sky so high**

**I should be making a list, I know**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you under the mistletoe**

**Aye, love, the wise men followed the star**

**The way I followed my heart**

**And it led me to a miracle**

**Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing**

**I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips**

**That's a merry, merry Christmas**

**It's the most beautiful time of the year**

**Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer**

**I should be playing in the winter snow**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday**

**But I can't stop staring at your face**

**I should be playing in the winter snow**

**But I'mma be under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you under the mistletoe**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, shawty with you**

**With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe**

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe**

**Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh**

**Oh, oh, ohhh**

**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,**

**Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh**

**Oh, oh, ohhh **

You may be wondering, did Justin Bieber really say shawty? Yes, he did. Does that make him a total fag? Yup, it sure does.

I jumped off the stage and walked towards the people that are my so called _'_family'.

"SEE! I told you he might be good." Nudge said, smiling, and doing a little victory dance.

Max rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"HA! I told you I could sing!" I said, poking her nose.

"I never said you couldn't. I just laughed." Max pointed out.

"Screw you." I said, glaring at her, and flicking her nose.

"What did I do?" she asked confused.

"You know what you did." I said.

"No I really don't, what did I do?"

"_Justin Bieber." _I said, shuddering.


	36. I will never understand girls

(Fang POV)

"I hate you," I murmured crossing my arms.

"Fang, it was just _one_ song and I didn't pick it. It was probably Nudge and Angel." Max told me.

"It was one Justin Bieber's song." I muttered, pouting.

We just got home from the Christmas party and Max and I headed right for bed, we were exhausted.

"Fang, shut up! We came to bed for one reason – and that reason is to freakin sleep." Max whisper shouted, so she wouldn't wake the younger kids.

I held up my hands in a 'calm down' gesture which she just rolled her eyes too. "We could be doing something else…" I said, suggestively, and wiggling my eyebrows.

"Is that all you think about." Max asked.

"No, but I want to right now." I told her.

"I'm not tired anymore." Max said, sitting up and yawning.

"You look tired." I said, rubbing her back.

"Well I'm not. Let's go flying." She ordered, rolling over top of me and onto the ground.

"At 11:00 at night?" I asked.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't tired." Max said smirking.

"I am _now._"

"Fine, then I'll go by myself." Max told me, heading to my closet to get one of my sweaters.

"No! You can't go by yourself, its nighttime." I said getting up and walking up behind her while she was pulling out one of my black hoodies. I pulled her into a backwards hug and rested my chin on her shoulder.

She fell back against me, and looked up at me smiling.

I looked at her with the best bambi eyes I could muster, and looked into her eyes. "Come back to bed, pleeeeassee!" I begged, dragging out the word. "We can go flying tomorrow when I'm not tired."

Max frowned. "But I want to go now." She argued.

"I'm not letting you go out at night by yourself, and if I go, I'm going to drop out of the sky from exhaustion." I begging, yawning for extra effect.

"If it makes you feel better, then we'll go tomorrow." She agreed easily, her eyes getting droopy.

I knew she was suddenly getting tired but didn't want to admit it. God dammit she's so stubborn.

She rubbed her eyes and reached her arms out to me. "Carry me?" she asked.

"Of course my lady," I said, smirking, and picking her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest.

I plopped her on the bed and she stretched her arms above he head. "Fang…" she said groggily, half asleep.

"Mhm?" I asked, crawling into bed beside her.

"I looove yooou" she said, dragging out the words.

"I love you too." I told her, kissing her cheek.

She smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around my neck and pulling herself close to me. She nuzzled my neck with her nose.

"You want to go to sleep?" I asked, smirking

Silence…

"Are you sleeping?" I asked, rubbing her back softly.

No response.

"Okay…you're sleeping. That was quick…" I said, talking to myself.

Wow I felt like a schizophrenic there.

"Max, I love you. You're so pretty." I continued.

"Fang…" she mumbled, accidently slapping me lightly in the face.

I rubbed my cheek where she hit it. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Stop talking to yourself, you sound crazy." Max said groggily.

Woah, she's rude when she's tired.

She rolled over and faced the other way.

I moved close to her so we were spooning and rested my head behind hers almost in her hair. I sighed and started tracing patterns on her upper thigh.

She tensed a little so I knew she was awake.

"Fang… what are you doing?" she asked, turning over to face me again.

"What do you mean?" I asked, moving my hand up on her stomach to trace more patterns.

"That!" she said, motioning to my hand tracing small patterns on her stomach.

"What about it?" I asked confused

"It's so irritating." She told me, pushing my hand away.

"It was supposed to be comforting." I told her, frowning

She put a hand on my cheek and smiled at me. "That's sweet, but it's not sorry." She told me.

Inside I was like this D: on the outside I was like -_- (AKA, death glare)

"I said sorry! I'm just trying to sleep!" she told me.

"Well you don't have to be such a bitch about it." I muttered. _Shit_, that slipped.

She raised one eyebrow "Excuse me?"

I got a random burst of confidence "Yeah, you don't have to be a bitch about it."

She glared at me and pushed me off the bed.

"What the hell, Max!" I yelled a little louder then I should have.

"You can sleep on the couch." She responded, throwing a pillow at me.

"This is _my _room!" I pointed out.

"Not right now. Now get out!" she demanded rolling over.

I glared at her back.

_Whatever_, I get the blanket then. I thought to myself.

I quickly ripped the blanket off of her.

"HEY!" she shouted, jackknifing in bed.

"You get the bed, I get the blanket." I told her leaving the room.

I walked downstairs and sat on the couch.

Well this isn't going to be very comfy.

I spent the next 10 minutes trying to get comfortable on the two person couch. It's not as easy as it sounds, especially not for a person who's over 6 FT tall.

In total that night I fell off the couch 4 times and got 6 bruises from hitting the coffee table and in total I got about a half hour of sleep.

Finally I got up from the couch and walked upstairs to check on Max. I didn't like it when we fight.

I knelt beside my bed and watched Max sleep.

Yup, I'm pulling an Edward…creepy right? It's not my fault she's so pretty, so much better than that retarded looking Bella.

I kept watching her until I saw her shiver. The idiot didn't even get herself a blanket and its winter time. Ok, it's Arizona, but still it's winter. That reminds me it's almost Christmas, I have to get Max something.

She shivered again and caught my attention. I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed the blanket off the couch, then ran upstairs and into my room again. I wrapped her in the blanket softly so she wouldn't wake up.

I knelt beside her again and held her hand. I don't know how long I sat there watching her, but the next thing I knew I was awoken by someone kissing my cheek.

I lifted my head up from the bed and met Max's eyes. I was still kneeling beside the bed holding Max's hand.

"Hi," I murmured. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," she said, biting her lip.

I looked at her in question.

"About last night – I'm really sorr-" she started.

"Max – no. I'm sorry, I acted like a total jerk and I shouldn't have called you that." I assured her.

"I shouldn't have made you sleep on the couch, it is your bed." She told me.

"I didn't sleep on the couch." I said, smirking.

"Yeah, you slept beside me." Max said, kissing me softly. "You're the sweetest boyfriend ever."

"No I'm not." I disagreed, frowning. "I called you a bitch."

"But you tried to make up for it by sleeping next to me and giving me a blanket."

"It wasn't that big of a deal, you were cold."

She smiled and threw her arms around my neck.

I will never understand girls.

**Please review And Happy Halloween. I'm being a ghost! It's not original but whatever **


	37. Go to sleep

(Fang POV)

I walked into the kitchen where everyone else was eating breakfast. "Hi," I murmured, yawning.

"Hi Fan- JEEZ FANG! What happened to you?" Ella asked, widening her eyes.

"What?" I asked, feeling my face and hair to see what she was talking about.

"You look like a zombie." Gazzy said, covering his eyes.

"He looks like death!" Nudge chimed in.

"Why what happened to me?" I asked, getting a little angry.

"You don't have your usual attractive glow!" Ella said, gesturing to me.

Max smiled at me. "You look tired…"

"I am." I said, yawning again and running my hands through my hair.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep." Max suggested, walking slowly towards me.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said, getting dizzy. I stumbled a little but caught myself.

"Fang," Max started, cupping her hands on each of my cheeks.

"Mhm?" I asked, my eyes getting droopy.

"Go to sleep." Max ordered, kissing me softly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my forehead on her shoulder and closing my eyes. "Go!" Max said, pulling away from me.

She turned me around and started pushing me up the stairs.

"I don't wanna!" I said trying to turn around but she held me tight.

"Fang, you sound like a child." Max told me.

We were at my door and I was still struggling against her. She loosened her grip for a second so she could open the door. I took the chance to turn around.

I grabbed her shoulders. "I'll go to sleep if you come with me." I said, wiggling my eyebrows.

"If I come with you, you have to go to sleep." She said. "If you even say one thing I'm leaving."

"Fine, I won't talk." I said, smirking.

I dragged her into my room and onto my bed.

"You better go to sleep!" Max grumbled, crawling into bed beside me. She snuggled under the blankets and cuddled into my chest. "I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." I said.

"You're not supposed to talk remember!" Max reminded me.

"Ok wait! One more thing, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked. I know I shouldn't have asked and I should already know, but I can't think of anything.

"Nothing," Max said, kissing my nose.

"You have to want something." I pushed.

"No I really don't, I have everything I need." Max said smiling at me.

"Okay…" I said shrugging.

"Now shut up and go to sleep." She ordered, punching my arm.

I pushed her over on her back and slid on top of her.

"Fang," she warned.

I ignored her and held her hands above her head. She tried to struggle against my grip but I held on tight.

I pushed my lips against hers roughly and started kissing her hungrily. She nibbled my lip lightly and started dragging her fingers up and down my back slowly.

I pulled my lips away from hers and started sucking her neck. She grabbed the back of my head, and pushed me harder into her skin.

I kissed up to her jaw and down her chest, massaging her sides.

I brought my lips to hers again and kissed her a little less roughly.

I felt my eyes getting droopy but I forced myself to keep going. But they just kept getting droopier and heavier.

(Max POV)

I love kissing Fang, he's so passionate and I love him so muc-

Wait, what was that? I just heard a snore.

I looked over at Fang who was just kissing my neck, but now he all of a sudden stopped…weird…

I grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up.

What the hell…

He's sleeping? We were kind of in the middle of something but I guess my goal was to get him to sleep. We should do this more often, it's a win-win situation.

I gently pushed him off of me, but it was a little rougher than I wanted it to be.

He flinched slightly and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

God _freakin_ dammit.

**Review PAHLEASEEE **


	38. We told you so

(Fang POV)

Ok…What does Max want for Christmas? Another cat maybe, cause I have no idea where Fax is. I think she ran away because there were too many dogs here, but whatever.

I could get her earrings! But she doesn't have her ears pierced…

Lingerie? No, that's more of a present for myself and she would be _pissed._

Well she said nothing…so I don't have to get her anything. Well that was easy…

Everyone was setting up for Christmas since it was in 3 days.

I was helping Dr. M set up the tree, Nudge and Angel hung up the stockings, Iggy was making chocolate chip cookies, and Gazzy was setting out little glass ornaments. Max was sitting on the couch pouting since we didn't think she was capable of doing anything really without destroying something.

I looked over at Max, she was frowning. Ok, I felt a little guilty, she just wanted to help and we wouldn't let her.

I walked over to her and grabbed her hands. She looked up at me and glared.

"Thanks for letting me help. I'm perfectly capable of hanging up a few ornaments or setting up a tree." Max said.

"I know you are. I'm not the one that said you couldn't." I told her, I leaned down and kissed her head.

She pulled away from me. "You're the first person who agreed with Iggy when he said I should help for 'safety reasons.'"

Ok that might be true…"I _was_ not. More like second or third…" I finished quietly.

Her eyes narrowed. "I want to help." Max demanded, standing up.

I grabbed her arm. "You're joking, right?" I asked.

"Nope I'm not, and I'm helping you and my mom set up the tree." Max responded, smirking.

Of course she would pick the hardest and most dangerous thing. It was a real tree too, a heavy one, it wasn't one of those plastic ones.

"What should I do?" Max asked her mom, who was trying to push the tree up.

Dr. M eyed her warily. "You want to help set up the _tree?_ Of all things, you want to help us set up the _tree?_"

Max nodded. "Yup," She got beside her mom and started trying to push up the tree.

I sat down hoping for a little break.

"Mom, I got this." Max said. "Go sit down." She ordered.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt." Dr. M protested.

"I have enhanced strength I'm pretty sure I can handle it." Max reminded hr.

Dr. M let go of the tree. "If you get hurt it's not my fault." Dr. M said, coming to sit beside me. "She's totally gonna get hurt." Dr. M whispered from beside me.

"Yes she is." I whispered, sitting back.

"You're not gonna help her?"

"No I'm not."

"Why not?"

"It's funny to watch because she thinks she can do it but we're about to prove her wrong." I told her.

Dr. M shook her head laughing. "It is funny actually."

Max continued trying to push the tree up until Iggy called…

"Cookies!"

Shit!

Max let go of the tree "COOKIES!" she shouted, as I jumped up from the couch.

The tree came crashing down and landed right on top of her.

Dr. M sat on the couch with her mouth opened.

I quickly rushed over the crushed Max and pushed the tree off of her. She sat up rubbing her head moaning.

"Ow." She groaned.

I sighed and smirked at Dr. M. "We told you so." We muttered together.


	39. That damn stick

(Fang POV)

"OW!" Max shouted.

"Hold still, holy crap!" I told her.

I was putting that stupid stinging cut cleaning stuff on Max's cuts where it got scratched badly from the tree.

"It freakin hurts." Max whined as I dabbed the cut on her knee.

"You've faced worse, plus if we don't do this it will get infected and it will hurt more." I informed her.

She pulled her knee away before I could put any more on.

I sighed. "Max stop."

"I don't want any more of that stuff on me." She murmured, rubbing her knee where it was cut.

I quickly grabbed her arm and rubbed it on her elbow. She frowned but didn't stop me.

Once I was finished, I kissed her scratched up check lightly. "You okay?" I asked, pulling her into a hug.

She nodded into my shoulder.

I helped her off the counter and went into the backyard. I heard Max behind me.

"You said we would go for a fly." Max told me, reminding me of the other night when she was being stubborn and I told her we would go today.

I nodded and jumped into the air, unfolding my wings. It felt so good to fly. I haven't done it in so long.

Max flew up beside me. "Wanna race?" Max asked, smirking.

"No, you're going to cheat." I accused, catching an air current.

"I promise I won't." Max begged.

"If you do you automatically lose." I told her.

"Fine…" she agreed, sighing.

Max took off without saying go and zipped through the sky. I quickly followed her trying to catch a good air current. The air was cold and stinging my face, but then I saw a forest below me. If I go in there I can sneak up on Max and win.

I quickly zoomed downwards tucking in my wings for extra speed. I released my wings when I was about 30 meters above the forest to slow down. I flew into the forest flying swiftly around the trees.

I closed my eyes for a second. Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot. I mean who closes their eyes when their flying in a forest? Well not many people because not many people can fly, but hypothetically.

Before I had a chance to dodge it, I flew right into a thick branch, and plummeted to the forest floor.

(Max POV)

I was winning, yes Fang sucks and we all know it.

I looked behind me to see how far back he was. But to my surprise he was nowhere in sight. I looked everywhere around me thinking he might have flown to the side or down, but I still couldn't see him. I started to freak out a little bit.

Scary thoughts we flying threw my head like: Maybe one Eraser survived and got him, maybe he fell to the earth, maybe a plane hit him. But I still tried to remain as calm as possible and look for him.

I tucked in my wings and dropped to earth. I extended my wings, and backtracked the way we came.

I walked for about twenty minutes before I came to a forest. About ten minutes of walking into the forest I saw a person in black laying on the ground clutching they're head and groaning in pain.

"FANG! WHAT THE HELL! YOU SCARED ME!" I screamed, running over to him.

I knelt down beside him and moved his hand away from his head. His forehead was bleeding a little but it wasn't too bad.

"You're such an idiot! What happened?" I asked, frantic.

He pointed to his head and groaned.

"Yeah, I know that retard, how did it happen?" I asked, trying to sit him up.

"The damn branch." He replied weakly.

"Let's get you home to mom, you know just in case you got a concussion or something." I told him.

He nodded at stood up almost falling, but I caught him in time.

He put his arm around my shoulder and closed his eyes.

I looked over a Fang, his eyes were closed and I wondered if he was sleeping. That's impossible though because he's walking. Unless he's sleep walking.

I was about to call his name, when he fell to the ground. I looked around confused and noticed a _very _large stick hanging from a tree in his walking path.

Did he _seriously _just walk into another stick?

What a _retard._

I looked down at Fang who was groaning on the floor, holding his head.

I sighed and bent down beside him _once again._

_Retard_.


	40. Another vacation

(Fangs POV)

"What's with you two and getting hurt?" I heard Iggy ask from behind me.

"I didn't get hurt." I heard Max say.

"You got crushed by a tree." Iggy pointed out.

Then it was silent. Max was probably glaring at Iggy, which is pointless cause he can't see.

I scrunched my eyes together tightly as the pain flooded back to me.

"Fang…?" I heard a voice, most likely Dr. M's

"Mmm?" I groaned, rubbing my head.

I heard rustling then someone grabbed my hand. "Are you okay, Fang?" I heard Max ask.

I opened my eyes slowly and it was blurry. "Wha happin'" I mumbled.

My vision slowly came back to me and I saw Max's worried face looking down at me.

"You kind of ran into a branch – twice…" she told me, smiling.

I frowned. "Wow…I'm a _retard._"

"That's what I was thinking." Max admitted, smirking.

"Do you have a headache?" Dr. M asked.

"Lil one'" I told her. I sat up on the couch slowly. "I'm going to sleep." I informed them, yawning and standing up. I was forced to sit down again when I got a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Let me help you." Max offered, grabbing my arm.

I took Max's arm off of me and kissed it. "I got it." I said gently, standing up slower this time.

"I'll wake you up in 3 hours." Iggy volunteered.

"What why?" I asked, confused.

"So you don't you know…" Iggy finished by running one of his fingers along his neck and pretending to die.

I stood there frozen for a second, realizing what he meant. "I think I'm just going to stay awake…" I said, slowly.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Max agreed, grabbing my arm and kissing my cheek.

"Let's just leave them for now…" I heard someone say**.**

I spun around to see Ella. Woah I didn't even notice her there…weird.

Gazzy nodded. "I hate their lovey dovey moments. It's so gross." He muttered, shuddering. "All they do is kiss and kiss and kiss and kiss and kis-."

"OK WE GET IT GAZZY!" Nudge said. "Let's leave them alone, they want their alone time, see their glaring at you. Oh wait…their glaring at me now. Let's go." Nudge said, ushering everyone out of the living room.

I turned around again and noticed Dr. M was still in the room. "I think I'm going to stay." She told me smiling.

Damn, she's evil.

I sat down on the couch and Max sat next to me. I started patting my legs with my hands nervously. "Sooo…" I started, trying to make conversation.

"Sooo…" Max murmured smirking.

"So," Dr. M said abruptly after a few moments of silence. "It's almost Christmas as you know."

Max and I nodded and she began again.

"Usually Ella and I go up to the White Mountains here in Arizona and we rent a cabin." She explained.

My mouth dropped :O "IT SNOWS IN ARIZONA?" I yelled, surprised.

Dr. M looked at me funny. "Yes Fang, it does." She said, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Oh…" I said. "_Yay…_"

"Anyways," she continued. "We go there every year and we want you to come with us this year."

"Another vacation?" Max asked. "Isn't this costing you a lot of money?"

"I'm not paying for it." Dr. M told us, smirking. "Jeb is."

I chuckled. "I think we should go, who wants to pass up an opportunity to spend Jeb's money?"

Max looked at me and smirked. "Does this mean Jeb's coming?" she asked, turning back to her mom.

"Yeah…" Dr. M said. "Will you still come though?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, of course I'll come. I get to spend time with you and everyone else. Plus, like Fang said, who wants to pass up the opportunity to spend Jeb's money?"


	41. Mr Forgetful

(Fang POV)

The next day consisted of shopping for winter clothes, packing for our vacation, and trying to figure out what to get the rest of the flock. Max said she didn't want anything, so that makes everything easier.

I was lying on my bed thinking about what to get the flock when Max walked in without knocking.

"Oh hey Max, thanks for knocking." I grumbled sarcastically.

"Why does it matter, you always come into _my_ room without knocking." Max pointed out.

"Well, what if I was doing… something." I finished slowly.

She looked at me for a few seconds in silence and smirked. "Doing what exactly, Fang?" she asked, sitting on my bed

I opened my mouth to talk and it kind of just hung there. I rolled my eyes up to look at the ceiling as if it would have the answer. I scrunched up my eyebrows and looked at her again. "Um… like… changing or something. I could have been naked."

"Like that matters now…" she said, kissing my cheek.

I froze and stared off into space, trying to figure out why it wouldn't matter.

She kept staring at me and scrunched her eyebrows together. She looked at me like I was a retard. "You're slow."

"RIGHT!" I yelled, it finally clicking.

"…You're such an idiot." She told me, smirking.

"It wasn't good enough to remember." I said, teasingly.

She punched my arm. "Ass," she growled frowning. "I guess if it wasn't good enough then we won't do it anymore."

In a swift movement I pushed her down and pinned her. "That would be a punishment for both of us." I snicked, lowering myself on to her.

She shrugged. "No, like you said, it wasn't good enough."

I frowned and rolled off of her. "I was joking though." I grumbled, insulted.

"Maybe I was too." She teased. Max looked over at my dresser where my suitcase was. She walked over to it and picked it up. She set it on the bed and opened it. "Is this _all_ your packing?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, so what" I said, jumping off the bed and walking up behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder.

"There's like nothing in there." She said, picking up my black T-shirt. "A T-shirt, Fang? It's the mountains not Hawaii."

"I packed a sweater too." I told her, pointing to my black hoodie.

"A sweater? You need a winter jacket." She told me.

"Max, I can pack my own clothes." I told her, smirking.

"Apparently not." She said, opening my closet door and rummaging through my pile of clothes. She pulled out a few pairs of jeans and sweatpants than stuffed them into my suitcase.

I sighed "You're such a mom." I grumbled, sitting down beside my suitcase.

"Ew, you can't call me that." Max said, making a disgusted face.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly very confused.

"Holy crap, we just went over this." She exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

I stared at her blankly still not knowing.

"About me seeing you naked." She pushed, trying to get me to remember.

I scrunched my eyebrows.

"We had _sex _Fang!" she yelled, annoyed.

_Right…_


	42. Awkward

(Fang POV)

"FANG!" Max yelled. "Get your ass in the back seat. It's my turn in the front."

"No," I said sternly. "I'm taller, therefore I get the front."

"I'm older, therefore I get the front." She responded.

"I don't fit in the back! Just sit on my freakin lap." I told her.

"No! We're going to get a ticket." Max explained.

"You sat on my lap in the car before." I reminded her.

"I sat on your lap once. And that was when we were going to the mall. It's only 20 minutes away. We are going to a mountain that's a couple hours away." She said.

"Guys," Dr. M said, rubbing her temples. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuck in the car longer than I need too." Gazzy called from the back.

"OW NUDGE! STOP NUDGING ME!" (Pun not intended) Iggy cried.

"It's not my fault. Angel is elbowing me in the side. Oh God, It's so squishy back here can everybody like move?" Nudge asked.

"We can't move Nudge we are all squished this is a 3 person seat seating 4." Angel explained.

"Go back there please." Max begged.

"Just sit in that seat." I said, pointing to the one behind me. Ella was sitting in the one beside it.

I really just wanted to go we were 6 bird kids and 2…normal people sharing a 7 seated car for 4 hours.

"Mom, this isn't fair, I'm older than him." She complained.

"By a couple months, plus I'm taller than you. I would like die back there." I said, nodding my head to the back.

Dr. M frowned and looked at Max.

Heh heh cue evil face :)

"Max… sorry, but Fang is taller than you." She said slowly.

I smirked, HELL YEAH.

Max's mouth dropped. "That is so not fai-" she started

"I don't want to hear it." Dr. M said.

"Yeah Max, be quiet and sit in the back." I told her teasingly.

She glared at me and slowly sat in the back seat frowning.

We were about 20 minutes away from the mountains when Max started kicking my seat.

"Max…" I warned.

She ignored me and started kicking my seat harder.

"Max, I'm gonna kick your ass when we get out of this car."

"What if I don't get out of the car," I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"Well you will have to eventually." I pointed out.

"No, I don't. I can sleep in here, mom packed snacks, and….I would just be fine." Max said.

"You don't have enough food for a week, Max." I told her.

"Yes I do, I can ea-" she started.

"Max, you don't have enough food." I repeated.

"Bu-" she tried again, but I cut her off.

"Max…no – just no…" I said, shaking my head.

She grew silent.

I leaned my chair back so I could see her face. "Hi," I said, smirking.

"You're crushing my legs." Max said, trying to move them.

"Aweh, that's too bad." I said teasingly.

Max groaned. "UGH , your so freakin heavy."

Ouch…

"I am not!" I disagreed, lifting up my shirt so my stomach was showing.

"Yeah you are!" Max shouted, trying to push my chair up.

I poked my stomach. "I'm not fat!" I said, frowning

"Someone's a little self-conscious." Max teased, finally getting her legs free.

I ignored her and pouted. I am not self -conscious or fat for that matter. I weigh 140 pounds but it's pure muscle trust me.

Max poked my forehead and when I ignored her she kicked my chair.

I sighed. "Can I help you Max?"

"You can stop being such a child, yeah, that would help a lot." Max told me.

I looked up at her and she was rolling her eyes.

I ignored her again. "Are we almost there?" I asked Dr. M, I was getting pretty restless from being cramped in this car especially with Gazzy.

"Yeah, like 5 minutes." Dr. M replied, not taking her eyes off the road.

….5 minutes later…

I was out of the car in a millisecond, happy that we finally got here. I looked around and realized I was in a foot of snow. It was freezing and it didn't help that I was wearing a T-shirt.

I looked over at Max, she was smirking and me with one eyebrow quirked.

"Are you happy that I packed for you Fang?" Max asked knowingly.

I glared at her and went to the back of the car to grab my suitcase. I walked to the cabin and waited for Dr. M to come over and unlock it. It seemed to take forever for her to finally wake up the kids and grab the suitcases. Meanwhile I was freezing my ass off waiting. When she finally unlocked the door I booked it inside. It wasn't much warmer but it was sure as hell better than outside.

I was surprised to see who was already waiting inside. If you guessed Jeb then you guess right.

WOW, seriously, I could have just knocked.

"Hi, how was your drive?" Jeb asked, moving towards us.

"Crappy" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Jeb frowned. "Oh,"

That's all he could say, OH? I was cramped in that car for 4 hours with Gazzy, a 7 year old mind reader, 2 very talkative girls, very sexual blind guy, and my girlfriend calling me fat and kicking my chair, and all he can say is OH? How the hell did he get here, a freakin private jet? Jesus Christ…

I blinked and noticed everyone was staring at me like I was crazy. Jeb was in front of me with his arms outstretched for a hug and shifting his eyes awkwardly from side to side.

"Well then oh I'm sorry you had such a crappy drive." Jeb murmured.

I opened my mouth is shock. Did I seriously say that out loud?

Cue the awkward silence...


	43. Competitiveness

(Fang POV)

"So today was awkward." Max said quietly.

Max and I are currently cuddling in bed, with my face buried in the back of her neck.

"Yup, it was indeed." I agreed, reaching over her and entwining our hands. I squeezed her hand tightly and kissed the back of her neck.

She let go of my hand and turned over to face me. "We should go have a snowball fight." Max suggested.

"I always end up getting hurt when we do stuff together." I said frowning. "I think it has something to do with our competitiveness."

"Then let's play with everyone else too." Max said, getting out of bed and striding towards our closet.

Yes, I said _ours_ the cabin didn't have enough bedrooms so Max and I are sharing one. I don't know how Dr. M trusts us.

I rolled out of bed and walked up behind her. I reached over her head and grabbed my black winter jacket. "Oh my God, you're such a midget!" I told her, chuckling.

"I'm almost as tall as you." Max said, turning around and standing on here tippy toes. "See," she cried, grinning.

"Yeah ok," I said sarcastically, reaching down and patting her head. I bent down for extra effect.

She growled lowly and glared at me. "Let's go see what mom has to say about this." She grumbled, walking to the door.

I followed her and walked downstairs. Dr. M was in the living room with Jeb and Angel. She was zipping up Angel's jacket then Angel ran outside.

"Hey mom," Max greeted, sitting down beside Dr. M.

"Hi guys, what are you doing inside? Shouldn't you be out in the snow?" Dr. M asked, smiling at us.

"Well we _were_ going to go outside, but Fang called me a midget then I said 'no I'm not I'm almost as tall as you' then he said 'yeah ok.' sarcastically to me." She used a really deep voice when she was saying my line, causing me to chuckle.

Max looked up at me and glared.

Dr. M smiled. "And what do you want me to do about it? Measure you?" she asked.

Max nodded. "That would be great."

I pulled Max off the couch and we stood back to back. Dr. M and Jeb examined us.

Dr. M used her fingers to measure the inches between us. "Fang you and Max have a 4 inch difference." Dr. M stated.

"Told you." I said poking her chest.

"Fang how tall are you?" Dr. M asked.

"Last time I checked I was 6.2, why?"

Dr. M's eyes widened in surprise, "Max may be a midget but you're a freakin giant!"

Ok, what's with everyone insulting me today?


	44. Snowball fight

(Fang POV)

"MAX, GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, chasing her in the snow. Me, Max, the flock, and Ella we currently in the middle of snowball fight and she was being a chicken and running away.

"NEVER!" She yelled back, jumping behind a snow fort.

I stood on my tippy toes and saw her on her stomach, trying to hide under the snow, sometimes it helps being tall.

I quietly made my way behind her, though it wasn't that hard in the snow, plus the flocks and Ella shouts behind me pretty much blocked out all the noise. I crept up behind her and grabbed a pile of snow. I swiftly grabbed her leg, flipped her over, and pulled her towards me. At the same time though, Max didn't know it was me and she had her leg outstretched, she kicked me right in the crotch. Hard, I might add, I would be surprised if I ever had kids. I fell forward and accidently punched Max in the stomach, she shot up in surprise causing us to knock our heads together.

Max gasped for breath. "What was that about?" she choked, clutching her stomach.

"What the hell do you mean '_what was that about_'? We were having a freakin snowball fight and you kicked me in the _crotch." _I barely murmured, clutching my crotch with one hand and my head with the other.

"ELLA!" Max shouted weakly.

Ella came jogging over. "What's u-oh, what happened this time?" she asked, with her hands one her hips and one eyebrow raised.

Max and I pointed to each other, instantly blaming the other.

"Get up, you're going inside." Ella ordered, rolling her eyes, and reaching down to help us up.

I grabbed her hand and she tried to pull me up, but apparently I _am_ too heavy. Max and Ella came crashing down on top of me. Iggy of course saw this and came running over to help Ella, he however did not see the ice there and slipped landing on top of Ella. What the _hell _was this, doggy pile on Fang or something?

"COOL ANGEL, NUDGE LOOK! WE GET TO DOGGY PILE ON FANG AGAIN!" Gazzy shouted.

Angel and Nude whooped for joy and came bounding over along with Gazzy. Nudge and Angel jumped on top of Iggy. I heard Max groan was on top of me, I would have groaned in pain but my face was kind of squished in the snow and I was slowly suffocating to death.

I twisted my face to the side to breathe and saw Jeb and Dr. M staring at me and chuckling in the window. They noticed me glaring and stopped laughing immediately.

'Help' I mouthed.

Jeb left the window and in a second he was out the door making his way towards us. Dr. M followed him with her arms crossed and shivering. _Yeah_, she was cold! She wasn't the one crushed by 6 kids in the freezing snow. _I _was cold.

"Guys I think it's time to come inside." Jeb suggested.

Somebody on top of me shifted forcing me to turn my head into the snow again. "MMMMHHHHH!" I attempted screaming, well I couldn't exactly open my mouth, so it was a scream with my mouth closed if that's even possible.

The weight on my back started to get lighter and lighter until it was totally weightless. I lifted up my head and met Jeb and Dr. M's eyes. They had guilty expressions on their faces and they both mouthed 'Sorry' simultaneously and gave me a sheepish smile.

I just kept glaring at them. They better be God damn sorry.


	45. clumsiness

(Fang POV)

"Damn you, Max." I said lowly, cuddled under a blanket on the couch.

"What did I do?" Max asked. She was sitting beside me also cuddled under the blankets.

"You fell on me and now I'm freezing cold." I explained.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm cold too." She said.

"No, it doesn't make me feel better, because I'm colder than you, and I was the one laying in the snow." I told her.

Dr. M and Jeb came out of the kitchen with two trays of hot chocolate.

The flock and Ella were gathered around the living room wrapped in blankets and sitting by the fire.

"Here's the hot chocolate." Dr. M said, setting the tray on the table.

I pulled Max up beside me and buried my face into her neck. "Max," I murmured, nuzzling her neck with my nose.

"Mhm?" she mumbled, turning her head to the side so she could partly see me.

"Get me a hot chocolate." I ordered.

She punched my arm lightly. "Oh yeah, I love you too." She mumbled, getting up.

I sat up and grabbed the hot chocolate, then pulled her down beside me. "You know I love you, right?" I asked, kissing her forehead.

She smiled. "Now I do…"

I reached behind my head and put my hot chocolate on the side table beside the couch. Then I laid down next to Max. I wrapped one of my legs over hers and pulled her against me.

I looked over Max's shoulder and saw Dr. M and Jeb looking at us and talking to each other.

Ok…that's awkward.

"Max…" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she whispered back, opening her eyes.

"Want to go upstairs?" I asked quietly, not really wanting to be stared down by Jeb and Dr. M.

"Sure," she said, standing up.

We made our way up the stairs and went into our room. We quickly changed into our PJ's and lied down on the bed cuddling under the blankets together.

"We should go snowboarding tomorrow." Max suggested, yawning.

"I hate to break it to you Max, but we don't know how to snowboard." I pointed out.

"We can learn." She suggested, smiling.

"I guess we can… but don't blame me if you get hurt."

"I'm gonna get hurt? No you're gonna get hurt. Like seriously what is with you. You're so clumsy lately." Max said smirking.

"Mostly because of you," I told her.

"How's all of your injuries lately my fault?" she asked.

"You tripped me when we were playing basketball and I broke my leg, you kicked me in the freakin crotch because you thought I was cheating on you, you fell on top of me and everyone doggy piled on me, and-"I began.

"I get it." Max said, frowning.

I yawned. "Maybe we should go to sleep, I'm tired and we have to go snowboarding tomorrow." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, let's just hope you don't die." Max said smirking.

"If I do, it will probably be your fault." I mumbled.


	46. We need to talk

(Fang POV)

"Ok, the first thing you have to do is _step_ into the snowboard." Mitchel our snowboard instructor told me.

"I'm fine, I'll just watch." I said, sitting on the bench.

"You seriously aren't going to snowboard?" Max asked, standing in front of me.

"Yeah, its fine, you go though." I told her, kissing her gently.

"Okay..." she said reluctantly. Then she waddled over to Mitchel.

I freakin hated Mitchel all he did was hit on Max. Right now I was watching him hold her waist while she got onto the snowboard, like seriously I think she's fine to get _on _the snowboard by herself. Bastard.

(Max POV)

"Ok, so you're on the snowboard, good. Now-"I tuned Mitchel out and looked over at Fang. He was silently fuming and when he saw me looking he turned his head away.

Okay, I could understand why he would be mad, Mitchel's 18 and he keeps grabbing me and stuff. But Fang needs to trust me a little more. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Mitchel.

I nodded to show that I was 'listening'. "Okay, are we ready to go?"

He nodded and grabbed my arm.

Ok, you really didn't need to do that. Well at least if Mitchel suddenly does missing I'll have a lead.

(Fang POV)

Ok, they were gone, now I'm kind of just sitting here like a loner.

I got up and headed back to the house, the rest of the flock didn't want to try snowboarding. Angel wasn't old enough, Gazzy didn't want to go without Angel, Nudge didn't want to go without Gazzy and Angel, Ella didn't want to go without Nudge, and Iggy didn't want to go without Ella. Annoying right? Now Max is by herself with that pedophile Mitchel. I swear if anything happens to her I will grab him by the neck and throw him off a cliff.

I arrived at our cabin in an hour. Yeah, it's a long walk, that's why we had Dr. M to drive us there. But I got a 'headache' at the last minute and Dr. M wasn't around to drive me, so I walked.

I walked inside and saw the flock sitting around the fire, drinking hot chocolate, and watching a Christmas movie. Dr. M and Jeb were also in living room but they were drinking coffee and reading the paper.

Dr. M looked up when she heard me. "Already back?" she asked

I pointed to my head and smirked. "Headache."

"Ah of course, the evil headache ruins everything." She said, not believing it for a second. She patted the spot beside her on the couch, gesturing for me to sit down.

I sat down beside her and her and Jeb just kept staring at me. It was definitely a 'what the fuck' moment. I sat their awkwardly for a moment, staring forward, and not looking into their eyes. That would make things even more awkward.

Then Dr. M said. "We need to talk…"

**Please review **


	47. Jeb you freakin pedo

(Fang POV)

Oh shit, what does she need to talk about? –Cue hyperventilating-

"Well Fang, I heard-" Dr. M cut herself off. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else." She suggested.

Dr. M, Jeb, and I stood up and walked upstairs into me and Max's room. I sat on the bed beside Dr. M and Jeb shut the door and walked over to us.

"Ok," Dr. M started again. "Well, I heard what Max said."

"What did Max say?" I asked, curiously.

"It was the day after I told you we were going on vacation." She told me.

"I still don't know…" I said, truthfully.

"You two were in your room and I was about to come in to get your dirty laundry. I heard you two talking then Max said 'Fang, we had sex.' So I was wondering about that." She explained.

I wanted to say: Shit lady, what's there to question me about? But no, I chose the nicer way to answer. Well nicer than that.

"Uh…yeah…" I asked, nervously.

"So you had sex? I wasn't just hearing her wrong?" Dr. M asked.

"Um- yeah, we had um- sex." I said, looking down.

"Good thing I bought you protection." Dr. M said.

"You did use it, right?" Jeb asked, suspiciously.

God pedo, stay out of this. "Well yeah, the last thing I need is to take care of another kid." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So even if you did get Max pregnant you would stay with her?" Dr. M asked.

"Yeah…" I said, giving her a no-shit-why-wouldn't-I look. "It's not like she's ever going to get pregnant, but yeah, of course I would. I love her." I said. I could feel myself turning red.

"That's all we needed to know…" Dr. M said. Jeb and her stood up and walked to the door.

"Oh and Fang, we're going Christmas shopping, want to come?" Jeb asked.

"Yeah sure." I said, uncertainly. They better not say anything more awkward.


	48. I CAN HEAR YOU

(Max POV)

"Hey Max," called Mitchel, my snowboard instructor. "Want to stop for a hot chocolate? They're a café down there." He pointed down the hill to a village with shops, malls, and cafes.

I nodded in response. We sped down the hill and stopped about 15 feet away from the café. We took off our snowboarding gear and sat at a table outside.

"I'll go get us some," Mitchel said, getting up and walking inside.

God, I wish Fang was here.

Mitchel came out about 5 minutes later. "Geez, that was a long line." He said, handing me my hot chocolate.

"Looks like it." I said, looking through the window of the café.

He sat down. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" Mitchel asked.

I was about to answer but before I could Mitchel leaned across the table and kissed me and he had his hand behind my head so I couldn't move.

(Fang POV)

We drove to a village about a half an hour away from the cabin and got out of the car. There was a little mall, but I'm pretty sure I could find something good in there.

Dr. M, Jeb, and I started walking to the mall it was really busy so we had to park way in the back of the parking lot. We walked by a little café and I saw someone that look familiar, it was hard to tell since we were far away. I examined her for a few moments until suddenly I recognized her, and that stupid guy she was with, Mitchel.

I was about to run over and say hi to Max, but then something that really pissed me of happened. That freakin pervert kissed her. Wait! She's not pulling back…

My mouth dropped in shock. Dr. M and Jeb noticed that I wasn't following them and stopped too. They followed my line of vision but couldn't see what I saw, most likely because I had better eyesight than them.

I turned around and stormed off behind the car. I was about to take off, but I remembered there were too many people around. I saw a patch of bushes and ran to it.

"Fang! Where are you going?" I heard Dr. M call.

But I took off in the bushes and flew away back to the cabin. The cold air stung my face as I flew but I didn't care. Let me tell you, flying is a whole lot faster than driving it only took me 5 minutes more or less to get home.

When I got there I flew to me and Max's bedroom window. I opened it and flew inside, then flopped down on the bed making the mattress bounce. I glared up at the ceiling for a few minutes then when I was sick of that I turned over in my pillow and screamed so no one would hear me. Unfortunately, that didn't turn out so well.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs then the flock and Ella bounded into my room. "WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OK?" Gazzy asked.

"WE HEARD SCREAMING!" Iggy yelled.

"YEAH, WE HEAD SCREAMING. WELL IT WAS MORE OF A MUFFLED SCREAM SO WE DIDN'T HEAR IT BUT IGGY DID. YOU KNOW BECAUSE HE'S BLIND AND HE HAS BETTER HEARING THAN US. I KIND OF WISH I HAD IGGY'S HEARING." Nudge finished.

"GUYS STOP YELLING AND GET THE HELL OUT!" I screamed, pointing to the door.

"WOAH FANG! DON'T HAVE A HEAT ATTACK!" Ella yelled. "Hey! And don't tell us not to yell if you're going to yell." She said.

"Looks like someone needs a hug," Iggy teased.

I took a deep breathe to try and restrain myself from killing him. "Iggy, I'm going to kill you if you don't get out of he- WAIT! You can't even see! GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled, throwing both of me and Max's pillows at the flock and Ella.

One whapped Iggy in the head and the other one went flying out into the hallway.

I heard Ella mutter while she was walking down the stairs. "Geez, Fang's period is worse than Max's period."

"I CAN HEAR YOU! AND I'M A GUY I DON'T GET PERIODS!" I yelled after her.

"Geez he heard that? I wonder if he can hear this: Fang's being a total ass because he's on his period." Ella murmured quieter.

"YES I DID!" I yelled, flopping back down on the bed.

Damn, she's worse than Nudge.


	49. Male period

(Max POV)

Ok, all I have to do is tell Fang. It's not like he's going to care, it's not even like I like that pervert. Plus he kissed me it was like mouth rape if that's even a thing.

I was flying home right now and planning what I was going to say to Fang.

So I just go up to him and be like: 'Mitchel kissed me.' But then he'd be all: 'What the fuck! I'm going to kill him.' Then he would proceed in killing him. Or I could be like: 'Fang…I need to talk to you…Mitchel kissed me.' Then he would be calmer about it-hopefully. Last and hopefully the best choice otherwise I'm screwed: 'Fang… I need to talk to you. Ok, you know that pervert Mitchel. Yeah well he kind of kissed me! Cue Fang's freak out. But it's not like I liked it or anything he practically slobbered all over me and plus I wouldn't like it anyways. I'm _really_ sorry and it wasn't my fault.' Cue applause. I'm freakin _awesome_ at apologies.

_Shit_, I'm already home. Okay stay calm and everything will be alright.

I walked into the house as quietly as I could so I wouldn't be noticed.

"MAX!" Angel screamed, running up to me.

Dammit! "Angel…hi." I said less enthusiastically.

"Is something wrong?" Angel asked. She looked like she was concentrating, probably trying to reas my mind, but I had my mind block up.

"No, I just have to go talk to Fang." I explained.

"Oh, you might not want to go up there right now. Fang's on his period." Iggy chimed in, rubbing his head in pain. Ok I wonder what that's all about…

"Fang's a guy…he can't get his period." I stated confused.

"He's on his man period." Ella said, smirking.

I nodded, still not really understanding.

"She still doesn't get it." Ella told Iggy, giggling.

Iggy rolled his eyes and gestured for me to go up the stairs.

I walked upstairs and into me and Fang's room. I found him sitting on the floor beside the bed, glaring at the door with a black hoodie on and eating a chocolate bar.

When he saw me he rolled his eyes and leaned his head back onto the bed, exposing his perfect neck. Ok…that was creepy even for me.

I kneeled down in front of him, but he still didn't look down at me. "Fang…I really need to talk to you." I said, preparing my speech. When he didn't say anything I took a deep breath and continued. "Ok, please, please, please do not be mad." I said, biting my lip. I sat beside Fang and took his hand in mine, which he quickly yanked away. Um- ok serious attitude problem here… "Well, you know Mitchel obviously, we stopped for some hot chocolate and it took him a while to come because the line-up was really long and he told me and I'm like yeah… looks like it." I rambled. "So he asked me if I had a boyfriend, and I was about to say yeah but he kissed me. And I couldn't move cause his hand was on the back of my head. But trust me I didn't like it, it was gross and slobbery and I'm really sorry. I love you not anyone else." I explained.

Fang swallowed and I watched his adam's apple bob in his throat. Once again creepy…

He looked over at me with a guilty look on his face.

"What are you guilty about? I'm the one that kissed Mitchel – well…he kissed me." I told him.

Instead of an answer he grabbed me and squished me against him in a hug. "I love you." He murmured into my hair.

"I love you too?" it came out as more of a question. I thought he would be mad…ok, now I'm confused.

Maybe he does have his male period. Is that even a real thing?


	50. Marshmellow

(Max POV)

Since Fang is on his male period and everything I'm trying to keep my distance as much as possible. I got him something though, I'm sure he'll appreciate it.

I ran into the kitchen where the rest of my lovely annoying family was eating breakfast. "FANG, FANG! I GOT YOU SOMETHING!" I yelled.

He looked up at me. "You got me something?" he asked, burrowing his eyebrows together. "Shouldn't this wait till Christmas?"

"No, you have to open it now. COME ON!" I demanded.

He rolled his eyes and walked over to me. Everybody else watched us curiously.

He slowly opened the bag and his eyes went wide. "MAX! WHAT HELL?" He yelled, surprised.

"What?" I asked confused. "I thought-" I started

"WHAT DID YOU THINK!" he asked, backing away.

"Well Iggy said-" I tried again.

"Iggy said what?" Fang asked, turning and glaring at Iggy.

"Yeah, what did I say?" Iggy asked confused.

"You said Fang has his male period." I told him.

The whole table burst out laughing.

"What's so funny? That's what he said!" I told them, getting angry.

"Max sweetheart, I think you should know by now that it's impossible for a male to get their period." My mom said, laughing.

"I was kidding about that!" Iggy said, chuckling.

Fang was chuckling occasionally but mostly looking down embarrassed.

"Well seriously, how am I supposed to know that?" I asked. "It's not like I know much about guys." I muttered.

"Geez, even I knew that!" Nudge said, her laughs subsiding.

Jeb and Gazzy were kind of sitting there awkwardly.

I spun around and left the room.

What the hell! Why did Iggy tell me that if it was a lie? What an ass. That was totally embarrassing. I pity Fang that must have been worse for him.

I sat down on the bed and fell backwards with my legs hanging off the edge.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose frustrated. I inwardly sighed. It's not my fault I don't know much about guys.

Suddenly I felt a weight on my lower stomach and I groaned. I looked up and saw Fang looking down at me and smirking. What the hell, how didn't I hear him come in? Freakin ninja.

"Have you come to make fun of me more?" I asked, frowning.

"Nah, it's not fun anymore." He said jokingly.

"Then what do you want?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Someone's grumpy." Fang teased.

"Someone's an ass." I muttered.

He pinned my arms at my sides and leaned down to kiss me, but before he could I bucked my hips up to push him off. Instead it got a different effect. He moaned quietly and bit his lip momentarily. He leaned down again and kissed my cheek. Then he just rested his cheek against mine.

I inhaled deeply, he smelt like cinnamon. I don't know how he smells this good, strange.

"Max…" he barely whispered.

He breathed his hot breathe onto my neck and I closed my eyes and leaned my face against his closer now. "Yeah," I whispered back, my voice unsteady.

He chuckled softly. "You're so beautiful." He told me, his lips barely touching my ear.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. I love how Fang calls me beautiful not hot, like most guys.

"Come on," he said, standing up. "We have to go Christmas shopping. Christmas shopping is in four days." He informed me.

I frowned. "I thought we were going somewhere with that…" I said jokingly.

"I didn't but yeah we could do that too." He said, walking back towards the bed.

I got off the bed. "I was joking Fang, maybe later. We have to go Christmas shopping." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my tippy-toes.

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled his head back then looked down at me. "Not maybe later. For sure later." He said, kissing me roughly.

We broke apart and headed down the stairs to the front door.

"Where are you guy's going?" My mom asked, coming into the room.

"We're going Christmas shopping." Fang explained, getting his shoes and winter jacket on as I got mine on.

My mom nodded and went into the other room for a moment. She came back with a credit card in her hand. She handed it to me and said: "It's Jebs." She winked and me and left again.

I turned to Fang and smirked, waving the card in front of him. He smirked too.

I inspected Fang for a moment. "You look like a burnt marsh mellow." I told him, talking about his puffy black winter jacket.

Fang grinned. "You look like a marsh mellow too, just not burnt." He told me.


	51. Christmas shopping

(Fang POV)

"It's cold," Max shouted, flying up to me.

"No really?" I called back sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me.

I looked down and saw the village. I motioned with my head to it and we maneuvered ourselves downwards.

We landed in a small patch of forest on the outskirts of town and walked the rest of the way.

When we got inside the mall, we were welcomed by thousands of people. Ok not really thousands of people, but hundred.

"Holy crap," Max muttered, just dodging someone.

"Yeah, I know." I murmured.

We moved our way through the crowd, avoiding bumping into people as much as possible.

"Who should we shop for first?" I asked.

"Well, I think we should shop for the easiest person first."

"So Nudge?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"Where to first?" I asked.

"Somewhere with lots of make-up." she told me.

"She has enough make-up, plus I don't want her to wear make-up." I said simply.

"So protective," Max teased, smirking.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. Guys can be creepy." I explained. "Anything else?"

"Hmm, we can get her clothes." She suggested.

"Same reason as the make-up," I told her.

"Fang…we have to get her something. You can't just keep saying no, plus she can take care of herself." Max told me.

I sighed. "Fine, but I have rules. Rule one: No skirts above the knees that goes for dresses too. Rule two: No low cut shirts. And rule three: No short-shorts." I finished.

"I'm fine with that." Max agreed.

We walked until we came across a store called TNA that Nudge likes.

"How about this?" Max asked, picking up a black bag that had TNA written all over it in rainbow colors.

"Max, I don't know what girls like. This is your job." I told her.

She frowned. "You're no help."

This went on for about 30 more minutes until we left with the black bag with TNA written all over it in rainbow colors, a black sweater with TNA also written all over it in colorful letters, and a pair of black gloves with TNA written _once_ on them. Yes only once, unlike the sweater and bag. What's with that store it's so expensive and obsessed with they're store name. I don't know how people like that store.

"Who's next?" Max asked.

I thought for a moment. "Angel."

….Time jump…

We left the mall after a couple of hours. The lines were hell and it was even worse flying back with all the bags. Now for four days we have to keep all these presents hidden and hope Angel doesn't read our minds and find out what her present is.

We got Angel a boy angel teddy bear to go with Celeste and some Barbie toy she said she wanted on T.V. Iggy got a few Hollywood Undead T-shirts from hot topic and we got him an easy bake oven as a joke. I picked out a chemical experimentation lab kit for Gazzy, Max doesn't know so _shhhh!_ Ella got make-up from Sephora, I said no but Max said it wasn't my choice, it was Dr. M's. You already know what Nudge got of course.

But still I have no idea what to get Max. She says she doesn't want anything, but I don't believe that. It's probably that girl talk that I hear all the time on T.V. When you ask them what they want for their birthday or Christmas they say 'nothing' then you when you get them nothing, and they freak out at you. So I'm going to get her something to avoid the risk of being beaten.

The question is what though. What the _hell _do I get her? It has to be something romantic and creative, not something crappy like a card that says 'trying to explain how much i love you is explaining how water tastes.' Like how gay would that be?

No, I have to get her something _good._ I have an idea but I'm not sure if she'll find it cheesy. I guess I'll have to give it a try. But if she doesn't like it I might be beaten. D': abusive girlfriend. Pray for me, _grasshoppers._

**Review pahleaaaasee **


	52. Cigarettes

(Fang POV)

Ok, my gift has been put into action. I would tell you my gift but you're just going to have to wait 3 days or 4 depending how you want to look at it. Well, it's 12:03AM now, so I guess 3. But enough of that, now I'm just cuddling with Max in bed.

"Sooo Fangles, what do you want for Christmas?" Max asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, Maxie."

Max rolled her eyes. "You have to pick something, Christmas is in 3 days."

"I want…" I stopped in mid-sentence.

"You want…?" she asked. I could easily see she was getting annoyed.

"I want…to…hangout with you…" I told her, smirking.

"Just tell me what you want. It would make things so much easier. You are always really hard to shop for." She said.

"I just did." I told her, kissing her head.

"Did you?" she asked, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I did." I told her, staring back.

"You're lying." She accused.

"I'm not lying."

"YES YOU ARE! Everybody wants something for Christmas." She told me.

"You don't." I pointed out.

She was silent for a moment. "Shut up and go to sleep."

I smirked. "Night, Maxie."

I heard Max's breathing calm so I knew she was sleeping. I laid in bed for what felt like hours, until I heard someone quietly enter the room. I looked towards the door, but I could barely make out a figure.

I rolled out of bed and into a fighting stance.

"Fang," the figure spoke quietly.

What the hell, who is this and how does he know my name. His voice sounds oddly familiar.

"Fang, don't kill me. It's me Iggy." He informed me.

I calmed down and went back into a normal stance again. "You scared me." I admitted. "What are you doing in here anyways?" I asked suspiciously.

"I can't show you in here. You know, in case Max wakes up. Come into the hallway." He whispered.

I reluctantly followed him into the hallway and we silently shut the door behind us. "Ok, what do you want?"

He smirked and pulled a little red box out of his pajama pants pocket.

"Iggy…what the hell is that?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what they were.

"I'm hoping they're cigarettes." Iggy said, examining the box with his hands.

"Yeah, they are, but why do you have them?" I asked.

"Why the hell do you think, Fang." Iggy said in a duh tone.

"No way, If Max finds out we're dead." I told him.

"She's never going to find out." He assured me

"She's Max, she's obviously going to find out." I told him. "Plus, I don't want to die young from cancer."

"One smoke isn't going to kill you, Fang." He told me already walking down the stairs to the front door.

I quickly ran after him. "Iggy!" I whispered yelled.

But he was already out the door.

I ran out the door after him. As soon as I got outside he spread his wings and flew to the roof. I flew to the roof after him.

"Iggy…" I warned.

"That's my name don't wear it out." He told me, smirking.

He lit up a smoke, and inhaled, than he blew it out of his mouth.

Ok, I'm not going to lie. I've always wanted to try smoking, but what if Max finds out, I mean it is Max so she will find out. Well you only live once.

I sat down beside Iggy and grabbed the box of cigarettes and the lighter. I lit up the smoke and inhaled, but completely humiliated myself by having a coughing fit.

As soon as my coughing subsided I laid down and stuck the cigarette in my mouth again.

When we finished our cigarettes Iggy reached for the box again, but I grabbed it too quickly. "No, I'm gonna throw them out." I told him, standing up. I stuck them in my pajama pants pocket and jumped off the roof, extending my wings for a moment and landing gracefully on the ground.

I walked inside and up the stairs to my room again and laid down beside Max. I kissed her cheek softly and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep soon enough and woke up to yelling.


	53. Steroid spider

(Fang POV)

I woke up to the sound of yelling.

"AHHH! FANG THERES A SPIDER!" (A.N. Haha, you probably thought Max was going to find out about the cigarettes.)

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Max standing on the bed with one of my shoes. "You woke me up because of a spider?" I asked groggily.

"IT'S A FREAKIN HUGE SPIDER AND IT'S ON YOU!" She screamed.

I looked down at my stomach and saw a huge spider. Not joking it was probably bigger than a shoe. Ok, not really, but it was huge.

I jumped and fell out of bed in a heap of blankets landing on my back. The spider got scared and ran up my body to my face.

I stood up quickly and the spider flew across the room and landed on its legs, than scurried under the dresser.

I jumped on the bed beside Max. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" I screamed.

"A SPIDER!" she yelled back.

"ON WHAT, STEROIDS?" I asked.

The spider crawled out from under the dresser and I grabbed my shoe from Max's hand and chucked it at the spider. I missed and it went flying past the spider.

I grabbed Max's arm and jumped off the bed. We ran out the door and down the stairs screaming.

"MOM, MOM, MOM!" Max screamed at the top of her lungs.

We ran into the kitchen where her mom and Iggy were making pancakes.

"Yes Max?" Dr. M asked calmly.

"Spider," was all Max could say.

"Not just _any_ spider. It's a spider on freakin _steroids!"_ I told her.

Dr. M chuckled. "You're scared of a spider?"

"Um- YES! It's freakin huge." Max explained, grabbing her mom's arm and pulling her up the stairs.

I grabbed a pan and followed them.

We arrived at my room and we all stood out there in silence until I broke it.

"Well, who's going in first?" I asked.

"Maybe we should get Jeb." Max suggested. "I don't want to die."

Dr. M sighed and opened the door. "We aren't going to di-" She stopped in mid-sentence. "WHAT IS THAT?" she yelled, backing away.

"EXACTLY!" Max and I screamed at the same time.

"What's all this yelling about?" Jeb asked, walking up behind us.

He startled me, so I jumped and tripped over Dr. M's feet then landed on the ground. I heard a crunch from underneath me. Can you guess what it was?

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, jumping up.

Max had this horrified expression on her face. "DID YOU JUST SIT ON IT?" She asked.

I nodded, with my mouth hanging open. "I'M TAKING MY PANTS OFF! LOOK AWAY!" I yelled, ripping my pants off quickly. And just as I suspected there was the spider on steroids squished on the back of my pants.

"Fang, I'm gonna put your pants in the wash." Dr. M said, walking up to me. Don't worry I had boxers on.

She grabbed my pants and walked down the stairs where the laundry room was.

Then it was just the three of us…

"MAX! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A SECOND?" Dr. M yelled from downstairs.

Ok…now it was the two of us.

"I'm going to go check on the kids." Jeb said, walking away.

Ok…now it was just me… 


	54. Iggy owes me

(Max POV)

I walked down the stairs then down into the basement where the laundry room was.

"Yeah mom, what is it?" I asked.

She held up a small red box. "Max, what is this?" my mom asked.

I examined it for a moment. "A pack of cigarettes," I told her.

"Exactly, you want to know where I found them?" Dr. M asked.

I nodded.

"In Fang's pocket," she told me. "Did you know that he smokes?"

My mouth dropped. "No, this has to be a mistake. Fang doesn't smoke. He's to mature to do that." I assured her.

"Well then why were they in his pocket?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I'll go talk to him." I told her, turning around.

"I'll come." My mom said, walking up the stairs after me.

We found Fang in the living room watching cartoons with Angel in his lap.

"Fang! Just the person we were looking for." My mom said, faking a smile. "We need to talk to you. Do you mind coming upstairs for a moment?"

Fang shrugged. "Sure,"

We walked up the stairs and me and Fang's room and sat on the bed.

My mom cut right to the chase. "So Fang, what is this?" she asked, pulling out the pack of cigarettes.

(Fang POV)

WHAT THE SHIT! HOW DID SHE GET THOSE? THEY WERE IN MY PANTS!

I quickly stood up and checked all of my pockets in my jeans, making it look even more suspicious. All of my pockets were empty.

"How did you get those?" I asked nervously.

"SO THEY ARE YOURS?" Max asked, standing up and punching me in the shoulder. "HOW COULD YOU SMOKE? I DON'T WANT YOU TO FREAKIN DIE!" She yelled, still punching me in the arm.

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA! THEY ARENT EVEN MINE!" I yelled, trying to dodge her punches.

"OH YEAH THAN WHOS ARE THEY?" she asked. "THE MAGICAL FREAKIN SMOKE FAIRY?"

I froze, it's not like I could tell her it was Iggy's idea. I am older than him I should have been responsible enough to say no. "Yeah…they're mine." I said, frowning.

Iggy so owes me.

Max punched me one more time in the arm. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" she told me, before leaving the room.

Dr. M was kind of awkwardly sitting there, since she just had to witness our little fight.

"That went well…" Dr. M said sarcastically.


	55. I will kill you

(Max POV)

I can't believe Fang smokes! He's such an ass, what if he dies or something? Maybe if we get someone to talk to Fang like Iggy or something he will quit.

"IGGY!" I called, from the kitchen.

Iggy ran in. "Yo," she answered.

"Sit," I ordered. "I need to talk to you."

He sat down warily.

"Guess what we found in Fang's pocket?"

"What?" he asked

"A pack of cigarettes," I told him

"WHAT? HE KEPT THEM? THOSE WERE MINE, HE WAS SUPPOSED TO THROW THEM OUT NOT STEAL THEM!" He yelled, jolting up.

"WHAT?" I shrieked. "THEY WERE YOURS?" I asked.

Iggy acknowledged what he just said and sank back into his chair. "Uh well, maybe…Ok…yeah… they are."

"Fang said they were his. Who's are they?" I asked.

"They're mine. But Fang had one too." Iggy explained.

"How did you get them?" I asked.

"I asked someone to buy them for me." He told me nervously.

"UGHHHH!" I screamed. Running up the stairs and into me and Fang's room.

Fang was sitting on the bed looking bored while my mom was giving him some kind of a lecture about smoking.

I charged into the room. "YOUR SUCH A JERK! YOU TOTALLY LIED TO ME." I accused.

"About what?" he asked calmly.

"THE SMOKES AREN'T EVEN YOURS, THEY'RE IGGY'S."

"Yeah, but I thought it was only fair that I took the blame. It wasn't exactly Iggy's fault, I am older than him. I should have said no." he explained.

I burrowed my eyebrows. "But you still smoked them."

"Only one," he said.

"That's not the point. You can't smoke any of them." I told him. "Imagine if anything ever happened to you." I said, failing to hold back tear as they came spilling out.

My mom backed up to the side of the room as Fang stood up and strode towards me.

"Max…" He said gently, as he took me into his arms. "It was a one-time thing, it will never happen again."

New tears formed in my eyes from just imagining something bad happening to Fang. I pressed my face into his shoulder and sobbed silently.

"Max, don't cry. I hate to see you like this. Besides I'm not dead, I'm right here." Fang said trying to make me feel better, and holding me tighter against him.

I sobbed even more.

"Fang, stop talking, you're making this even worse." I heard my mom tell him.

Fang rubbed my back gently and swayed from side to side slowly.

Slowly my sobs subsided and I stood there in silence squished into Fangs shoulder, which was now soaking wet.

Fang kissed my head gently and pulled away. "You ok?"

I nodded. "But if you ever smoke again, I will personally kill you."


	56. Screamer

(Fang POV)

So apparently we aren't setting up a Christmas tree at the cabin because we already have one at the house, but we're still giving presents. Ok, two days till Christmas and Max's preset is ready.

"Sooo…" Max said sounding bored.

"Sooo…" I said.

"What do you want to do?" Max asked, rolling on top of me.

"I have ideas" I told her, grinning. "You know since we didn't get to it the other night, and you know, you promised me."

She raised one eyebrow, smiled, and kissed my jaw. "Well, I guess I have too. You know, because I promised."

I pushed Max onto her back, rolled on top of her, and kissed her as rough as I could.

…Time jump…

I rolled off of Max and laid beside her trying to catch my breath. I heard her breathing heavily beside me.

"That was amazing," Max said, kissing my cheek and cuddling into me.

I nodded, because I couldn't manage to say anything. I wrapped my arm around her waist and closed my eyes, ready to go to sleep.

"Fang, we should get some clothes on before we go to sleep. Just in case somebody comes in here in the morning." She told me.

"Wouldn't want to scar anyone for life," I said, smirking.

I grabbed my black shirt and boxers and passed it to Max. She put them on and ran to my dresser and took out another black shirt and boxers. She passed them to me and I threw them on.

"Now, let's go to sleep." I said, laying down again.

Max was silent. I looked beside me and noticed she was sleep.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. I rubbed her back gently, until I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and just awesome for some strange reason.

I nibbled her ear lightly.

She smiled with her eyes still closed and wrapped her arms around my head pulling me closer. "Good morning," Max greeted, opening her eyes.

"Morning," I responded, hovering over her and kissing her neck.

"I'm starving," she told me.

"Me too," I agreed. "I'll meet you down there." I told her, pushing her lightly towards the door.

She nodded and walked down the stairs.

I slipped on a new pair of pants and jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. The aroma of bacon wafted into my nose. YES!

"Morning," I greeted, walking into the kitchen.

"Morning," the rest of the house responded, quietly. They had bags under their eyes and they were all looking at their plates nervously.

I leaned against the counter examining them.

Max walked up to me and whispered. "What's up with them?"

"I don't know…" I said. "Guy's what's up?"

Gazzy looked up from his plate but didn't say anything.

"Nothing- nothing at all." Iggy said.

"Well that's not exactly true…" Nudge said. "There is something, but it's gross."

Jeb and Dr. M exchanged glances. "Maybe we shouldn't discuss this right now…" Jeb said.

"I want to know," Max insisted.

"I think you already know what we're talking about…" Dr. M said examining Max's clothes. Well my clothes to be exact. Yup, she was still wearing my boxers and black T-shirt, which by the way she looks really hot in.

Max blushed. "Yeah, this should wait." She agreed.

We finished breakfast slowly in awkward silence. Max and I both knew that after breakfast Dr. M and Jeb wanted to talk with us, so we ate really slowly, but they patiently sat there waiting for us. And soon we were finished.

"We're going to go watch some cartoons." Angel said, skipping away.

The rest of the flock followed.

"Oh come, don't you want to stay and talk." I asked, grabbing Ella's arm and trying to avoid the awkward conversation with Jeb and Dr. M.

Ella eyed me. "When have you been the talkative type?"

"Since forever," I said grinning.

"Yeah...ok, Fang." Ella said, rolling her eyes, and snatching her arm away. She left the room and went into the living room.

Ok, there goes my plan.

I sighed and sat at the table.

"Seems like we've been talking about this a lot," Dr. M said.

"You two just can't control your hormones…" Jeb said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Just to make it clear, yes last night we heard you two having sex. We all did." Dr. M said

"Seriously, we heard you two from across the house." Jeb said.

"Yeah…Fang," Dr. M said, shooting me a glare.

"I wasn't that loud!" I defended.

"You were a hell lot louder than Max." Jeb said.

"That's cause I had my hand over her mou-" I started. "nevermind…"

"Yeah Fang, shut up." Max said, rolling her eyes.

"It's true, you're a freakin screamer." I told her.

"FANG!" she screamed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, pouting.

"That's something I didn't need to hear…" Jeb said, his face getting bright red.

"I don't think anyone needed to hear that…ever…" Dr. M said, staring in horror at me and Max.


	57. Freakasaurus

(Fang POV)

YES! Today is Christmas Eve. I get to give Max her present tomorrow.

"Let's go outside." Max said.

"Why? It's so cold out, we can just stay inside." I said, cuddling under the blanket.

"When did you get so lazy?" she asked.

"When did you get so...so _not lazy_?" Ok…that was not a good insult. Actually that was a compliment.

Max rolled her eyes. "Nice come back you Freakasaurus…"

"Freakasaurus?" I asked, smirking.

"Yes, you're such a freak you have a dinosaur named after you." She told me, giggling.

"Yeah… that makes sense…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"It does," she said.

"Sure it does…"

"ANYWAYS, let's go outside." Max said, jumping off the couch where _were_ cuddling.

"Ugh, fine!" I said, lazily getting up.

We walked to the front door and got on our snow gear than walked outside.

"Now what?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

Max shrugged. "I thought you would have some idea."

"You're the one you wanted to come out here. Now what do you want to do?"

"Snowball fight?"

"Works for me,"

"Ok, on your mark, get set, go!" Max shouted.

We both ran in opposite directions.

I leaped behind a pile of snow and started gathering up snow to make snowballs with.

"Gotcha!" I heard Max yell, then she dumped a pile of snow on my head.

"This is supposed to be a snowball fight, not dump a pile of snow on my head fight." I informed her, shaking the snow from my hair.

"Can't it be both?" she asked, reaching down to get some more snow.

I pounced at her and brought her to the ground.

"Ow Fang, what the hell was that all about?" Max asked, rubbing the back of her head.

I shrugged from on top of her. "You were getting snow." I explained.

"Isn't that the point?" she asked, smirking.

"Yes, but I was defending myself." I told her. "Oh God, I hate these jackets." I said, getting off of her.

"I know same," Max agreed.

"I'm taking mine off," I said unzipping my jacket.

"You're going to freeze, Fang."

"It's better than looking like a marshmallow. I have a sweater on anyways I don't need a jacket too." I told her, throwing my jacket on the ground.

"Actually you're a burnt marshmallow." Max said.

I shrugged. "Same thing,"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Anyways, that's not the point. The reason I wanted to take my jacket off is so I can actually kiss you without this stupid jacket getting in the way." I told her, jumping back on her. I nibbled on her neck.

"Fang," Max said, giggling. "What if my mom or Jeb see's us?"

I chuckled into her neck. "They heard us having sex. Do you really think it's that big of a deal if they see us kissing?"

"Yes, it's still awkward. I can't believe you told them I was a screamer." Max said, putting her hands over her face.

"I was just telling the truth." I said, laughing.

"Asswipe," she said, slapping my head.

She turned her head to the right and froze.

I looked where she was looking. There in the window was the Dr. M and Jeb staring at us with their eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

I opened my mouth in shock and waved nervously.

"Will they ever give us a break?" Max asked.


	58. Christmas Eve

(Fang POV)

"Ooooh! Can we open a present today?" Nudge asked. "I've heard that on Christmas Eve lots of people open one present. Can we do that too? I want to open the biggest one!"

Dr. M smiled. "Yes, we can. Only one each, but me and Jeb get to pick."

"YES!" Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel all shouted.

They ran into the living room with the rest of the house following behind them.

"Here," Dr. M said, handing Gazzy a wrapped present.

"COOL!" Gazzy yelled. He held up and the box said 'pop bottle science.'

"Oh God, make a volcano and quick sand?" she asked, reading the box.

"Seriously? We're all gonna die." I said.

Dr. M chuckled. "He's just a kid, let him have his fun."

"IGGY! Let's go play with this." Gazzy said.

"GAZZY!" Max yelled. "What do you say?"

"Thanks for the present." Gazzy said, smiling sheepishly.

"Iggy here's your present before you leave." Dr. M said.

Iggy opened it quickly and pulled out an easy bake oven.

"HEY! WE GOT YOU THAT!" Max shouted.

"What is it?" Iggy asked.

"An easy bake oven," I told him, grinning.

"Oh thanks…" Iggy said, rolling his eyes and walking out of the room.

"Nice choice guys, but shouldn't you have gotten that for Max instead?" Angel asked.

Max glared at her.

"No, she would still end up burning the house down." I told her, smirking.

She punched me in the arm.

"Ok, enough fighting. Who's next?" Jeb asked.

"ME NEXT, ME NEXT!" Nudge yelled.

Dr. M handed Nudge a package. "I'm sure you'll like it." She assured her, smiling.

She ripped open the package. "THIS IS AWESOME! THANK YOU SO MUCH, I NEVER HAD THIS MUCH MAKEUP BEFORE!" Nudge yelled.

I saw Max looking at me out of the corner of her eye. "You're ok with this?" she asked.

I shrugged. "As long as she doesn't wear it out of the house," I told her.

Max rolled her eyes. "Fang, she will be fine."

I crossed my arms. "No, she's not wearing that makeup out of the house."

"Gosh Fang, stop being so protective," Nudge said, rolling her eyes.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. You know lots of guys are creepy and your 12 years old. I don't want you to get…you know…" I tried to explain.

Max kissed my cheek. "That's cute."

"Can I open my present now?" Angel asked.

"Sure," Jeb said, tossing Angel a small wrapped present.

She opened it and there was a two fairy Barbies inside. "Thanks," Angel said, getting up and hugging Jeb and Dr. M.

"Let's go play with your makeup and the Barbies." Angel said, running to the stairs.

"Ok," Nudge said, smiling. "Thanks for the presents." She said, hugging Dr. M and Jeb. Then she followed Angel up the stairs.

"You guys can wait for tomorrow, right?" Jeb asked.

Max nodded. "Of course we can," she said, smiling.

I nodded too. "By the way, where's Ella?" I asked.

"Upstairs, she doesn't like opening present's on Christmas Eve. She likes to wait for Christmas." Dr. M informed us.

"Oh ok, I'm gonna go to sleep." Max said, yawning and standing up.

"Yeah, I'll come too." I said, standing up too.

"Night, Max. Fang…try to keep it in your pants…" Dr. M said.

(Me at that moment… o.o ) "Um yeah… I will…"

"Yeah…night…" Max said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs.

We changed into our pajamas and laid down in bed.

I laid down on my back and she laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"I love you," I told her, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you too." I felt her hand slip under my shirt and she started tracing my treasure trail.

She rolled on top of my legs and started kissing down my chest while her eyes were still looking up at me. She licked down my treasure trail until she reached my boxers.

I pushed her off of me gently. "Your mom said I had to keep it in my pants." I told her, frowning.


	59. Christmas

(Fang POV)

YES! Today is Christmas! I get to give Max her present today!

When I came downstairs the whole house was already there unwrapping their presents.

"Thanks for waiting for me," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you took soooo long! We really wanted to open our presents!" Nudge said, smiling.

I sat down beside Max on the ground. "Its fine," I assured her. "Good morning," I greeted Max, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning," she responded, leaning into me and resting her head on my shoulder.

"I got you a present anyways, but it's not really wrapped or else it would die." I said, chuckling.

"Oh God, is it another animal? From what you can probably tell we obviously can't take care of animals. I have no idea where Fax is." Max said.

"No, don't worry, it's not an animal." I assured her.

"Phew! Good," Max said.

"I want to give it to you now." I told her, standing up.

She stood up too.

"No, stay here, I'll get it." I told her, running up the stairs.

I ran into my room and got her present from underneath the bed. Then I ran back downstairs into the living room. I hid the present behind my back so she couldn't see it and stood beside you again.

Max stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Here," I said, handing her the present.

She gasped and took it from my hands.

(Max POV)

I took the present from Fang's hands. There was a letter and a rose dipped in gold.

I opened up the letter and it read:

_Max_

_Thanks for being there _when_ I needed a shoulder to lean on, for patiently listening to my personal problems. Baby, I just want you to know how happy am I to have you in my life and I thank God for that. Thank you for the love and the joy you bring. You've changed my life, Baby._

_You're the only girlfriend who gives my heart some excitement and thrills. When I'm with you I feel like I'm out of control! You taught me how to handle life seriously, you taught me how to solve my problems and to face it without any fear... when I'm with you, I feel no fear, not even a single one._

_I know that when you say you love me and I admit that I've fallen for you, I know that I wouldn't shed any tears from now on. I love you and that's what I want you to bear in your mind, and it's for keeps._

_-Fang_

I felt the tears prickling my eyes and I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck. "Fang, I love you so much." I told him. "I feel like a total bitch because I didn't get you anything." I told him, frowning.

"It's fine, I didn't even want anything." He assured me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt him bury his face into my neck.

I heard a click from behind me. What the hell…

I turned around to see Nudge holding a camera and taking a picture of us. "Where did you get that?" I asked.

"Jeb got it for me. Isn't it cool? I've always wanted a camera!" Nudge said, grinning.

"Oh that is cool," I told her, smiling back. "What do you say to Jeb?"

"Thanks Jeb, this present it _awesome_!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Thanks for all the presents." Angel said.

"Yeah thanks." Gazzy and Iggy said together.

"No problem, Merry Christmas guys." Jeb said.

"Thanks so much for the present's mom and Jeb." Ella said, smiling.

We all got up to give each other a hug, well except Fang of course.

"Fang…" I said slowly. "Aren't you going to come join us in our little hug fest?" I asked, smirking.

"No it's fine…" he said.

"Well then no presents for you." My mom said, chuckling.

"Fang get your butt over here." I ordered.

Fang groaned, stood up, and came over to us.

We engulfed him in a hug and he stood there stiff like a pole.

"Can you let go of me now…I can't breathe." Fang choked out.

I laughed and let go of him.

"Can we open the rest of our presents now?" Nudge asked.


	60. Thanks

(Fang POV)

"THANKS SOOOO MUCH FOR THE PRESENTS! THIS IS AMAZING!" Nudge shrieked.

Nudge got the TNA bag, sweater and gloves from Max and I, a camera from Jeb, and a 100$ gift card to Bluenotes from Dr. M, and make up from Dr. M and Jeb which I'm not too happy about I might add.

"Yeah, thanks for all the presents!" Angel said, giggling.

Angel got the Celeste bear look alike also from Max and I, a bead kit to make jewelry with from Dr. M, a doll house from Jeb and Dr. M, and two Barbies from Jeb.

"Thanks for the easy bake oven." Iggy said, sarcastically. "Oh and thanks for all the other stuff too Dr.M and Jeb." Iggy said truthfully.

Iggy got Hollywood undead shirts and an easy bake oven, from Max and I, a bunch of C.D.'s from Jeb I couldn't help but notice one of them was high school musical, and a radio from Dr.M.

"You're the best!" Gazzy said, examining his new presents.

Gazzy got some pop bottle sciencey thing from Jeb, Night sky projection kit from Dr. M, and chemical experimentation lab kit from Max and I.

Max got a radio from Dr. M, a ton of C.D.'s from Jeb, clothes from Dr. M and Jeb, and I made her that letter and the rose dipped gold which she surprisingly liked. Your prayers worked YAY!

Ella got a radio from Dr. M, C.D.'s from Jeb, clothes and make up from Jeb and Dr. M, Iggy got her a golden charm bracelet with some charms to go with it.

I got some shirts which weren't all black Dr. M actually got me a purple shirt, never gonna wear that…sorry Dr. M. And Jeb got me some C.D.'s and a radio.

All in all I was pretty happy :D Besides the purple shirt…

After we thanked Dr. M and Jeb for out gifts the flock made their way into the kitchen for the yummy pancake breakfast courtesy of Iggy.

Before I could make it into the kitchen though Dr. M grabbed my arm and handed me a….

A box of condoms…?

"Thanks…" I said awkwardly.


	61. Jealous much

(Fang POV)

I sighed, flopping down in my bed. Yes, _my_ bed. We were back at our house and it was amazing to be back.

"Hey," A voice said from the door.

I looked over and saw Max in the doorway. "Hey," I responded.

She came over and sat on my stomach.

"Ugh," I groaned. "You're getting heavy."

"Oh thanks…" Max replied sarcastically.

"No problem." I said, smirking.

"The kids want to go ice skating." She informed me.

"Can't your mom take them? Then me and you can stay here." I suggested.

"She's coming too, but I think we should all go." She told me, rolling off my stomach and sitting beside me instead.

"You don't even know how to skate."

"You never know until you try." Max said, kissing my cheek.

"I'll go if you give me a kiss." I told her, looking into her eyes.

"Fine, but just so you know, I'll give you a kiss anytime." She told me.

"Good to know…" I said, bringing my lips to hers.

The kiss only lasted for a second before we were interrupted.

"Guy's we're going now." I heard Ella call from the other side of the door.

I sighed and pulled away. "Do we have to go?" I whined

"Yup, now let's go." Max said, getting off the bed and walking out of the room.

I ran outside to the car and saw Max had already gotten the front seat.

I unhappily sat in the back. I wasn't even in the seat behind her so I couldn't kick her seat, but I could still glare at her, which I did do.

When we got to the ice rink I stepped out of the car and made my way around the car to where Max was.

I wrapped my arms around her waist in a backwards hug and kissed her cheek still backwards. "I'm gonna laugh when I see you skate." I told her, smirking.

"Oh yeah? What about you? You can't skate any better than I can." She told me.

"We'll see about that."

(Max POV)

I have to admit I'm really nervous about skating. I've never skated before and knowing me I'll probably crack my head open or something.

"Fang," I said, waddling up to him in my skates.

He looked up from his skates that he was tying and replied "Yeah?"

"I don't know how to tie my skates." I told him, blushing.

I sat down again as he walked towards me.

"The great Maximum Ride doesn't know how to tie skates?" He teased, grinning.

"Yeah, cause I've totally had time to learn while I was on the run and stuff." I said, sarcastically.

"It's not that hard." He said, finishing my first skate and moving onto the second.

I shrugged. "It is for me…" I told him.

Fang smirked at looked down. "That's what she said."

"Shut up," I said, slapping his arm playfully. I stood up in my tied skates and wobbled a bit.

Fang smirked at my attempt to walk in them. "Need help?" he asked.

"No, I got it." I told him, wobbling to the rink.

I heard his chuckles from behind me but I ignored him.

I made it to the rink unharmed.

But when I got on the rink I wasn't as lucky. I slipped and fell on my butt.

"You okay?" Fang asked, reaching down to help me up.

I accepted his help and latched my arm around his shoulders for support. "I'm fine," I growled.

"Good, then you can skate on your own." Fang said, removing my arm from his shoulder.

"How come everyone else can skate except for me?" I asked, gesturing to the rest of the flock.

"Because you're Max." he told me simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, attempting to cross my arms, but I almost fell again so I had to stretch them out again for balance.

Fang grabbed my hand arm and started skating around the rink. "Nothing, nothing at all." He assured me. "Why don't you try skating by yourself." He suggested.

I nodded. "I guess, but if I fall it's your fault."

He let go of my hand and I landed a few feet away from Fang, stopped, than fell on my butt.

I saw Fang start to skate up to me with a guilty look on his face but some guy that looked around my age got to me first.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I looked behind the guy and saw Fang. He had a confused and angry look on his face.

"Um- yeah, I'm fine." I told him.

He reached his arm down to help me up and I reluctantly took it.

"Hi, I'm James." The blonde haired boy said.

"Hi, I'm Max." I told him.

I glanced at Fang, he was gritting his teeth and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Cool, it's nice to meet you." He grabbed a pen out of his jacket pocket.

Ok…that was random. Does he always randomly carry pens around in his pocket or something?

He grabbed my hand and wrote a number down. "Here's my number, call anytime." He told me, before skating away.

I licked my finger and started rubbing away at the number trying to erase it before Fang cold see it.

Too late.

He grabbed my hand to get a closer look. "I'm gonna kill him." He murmured, already skating towards him.

"Fang!" I tried to yell, but he was already across the rink.

(Fang POV)

Who the hell does that _Thing_ think he is hitting on Max! He clearly saw that I was with her!

I skated up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

He turned around. "Hey man, can I help yo-"

He didn't finish his sentence because before he could I brought my fist back and punched him in the face. Not as hard as I could because that would probably kill him, but hard enough to hear a satisfying crack from his nose.

He fell to the ground holding his nose which was gushing blood. "WHAT THE HELL, MA-" He started, but then he started choking on blood and cut himself off.

I smirked and skated back to Max who was attempting to skate to me but kept falling.

The whole ice rink was staring at either me or the kid I just punched, including the flock, Ella, and Dr. M. Dr. M didn't look to happy either.

"FANG! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? IT'S NOT LIKE I WAS ACTUALLY GONNA CALL HIM!" Max yelled, when I skated up in front of her.

Dr. M skated up to me too. "What was that all about?" she asked angrily.

"He was hitting on Ma-" I started.

"Nevermind, let's go!" she said, grabbing my arm and pulling us to the door of the ice rink.

The flock followed behind.

"Iggy you get to sit in the front." Dr. M told him. "Max, you discuss with Fang what just happened." She ordered.

Max and I made our way to the back seats.

"Jealous much…" Max murmured, smirking.


	62. Thats what she said

(Max POV)

"So you know my birthday's in a week, right?" Fang asked me, from beside me at the dinner table.

No actually I didn't, but let's just pretend I did. "Yes," I lied.

"No you didn't because it's actually in 4 days." Fang said, outsmarting me.

"Close enough," I muttered, stuffing my face with spaghetti. "Why? What about it?" I asked, forgetting about the spaghetti in my mouth and having some of it spill out. My face turned red immediately.

"Classy," Fang said, chuckling and handing me a napkin.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the napkin from his hands. "Anyway, what about it?" I repeated.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked, grabbing my arm from under the table and rubbing my palm.

I shrugged. "It's your birthday, we can do whatever." I told him.

"Maybe, we can have a birthday dinner." Nudge chimed in. "Iggy can make like you favorite dinner and you can open presents. It would be _really_ fun, _pleaseee_!" Nudge begged.

"Iggy's gonna make bacon for dinner?" Fang asked, smirking.

"Actually I could. I can make a breakfast dinner. Eggs, bacon, toast, hashbrowns, pancakes, and waffles what do you think about that?" Iggy asked.

"I think that you should make lots, especially lots of bacon." Fang said, getting up to get his 3rd plate of spaghetti.

My mom sighed. "I feel bad for your blood."

"Fang," Ella started. "What happens if you get fat?"

"I would never get fat." Fang told her, sitting back down and twirling another forkful of spaghetti on his fork.

"You will be someday…" Ella muttered, smirking.

"That's what you think," Fang said, swirling a huge mound of spaghetti on his fork and stuffing it in his mouth. Everyone just stared in horror as he stuffed his face with more and more spaghetti.

"Next thing you know, he'll be forming a muffin top." Ella said jokingly.

Fang burrowed his eyebrows together while still chewing his spaghetti and fingered me.

"There's children around," My mom told him.

I patted his stomach. "See, rock hard." I said, smirking.

Fang and Iggy started chuckling quietly.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"That's what she said…" Iggy said.


	63. Fangles nightmare

(Max POV)

I've been up for the past hour listening to Fang moan and groan and yell about cookies and pies in his sleep. I would have woken him up a while ago but it was too funny and it's not like it was a scary enough nightmare to wake him up from. To me it kind of sounds like a dream, I mean, my Moms chocolate chip cookies and Iggy's apple pie, yummy!

(Fang POV)

"NO! YOU EVIL PIE! GET BACK HERE, I WANT TO EAT YOU!" I yelled in my dream.

The pie didn't listen though it just kept flying away from me. Whenever I tried to run after it, it felt like I couldn't move. The worst thing is though is that I'm fat! Yes, not chubby. But fat like _obese fat_! So even if I could run I would most likely run out of breath and have a heart attack. Yes it was that bad.

"YOU DAMN PIE." I screamed angrily, and stomping my foot.

"Hehehe," the pie laughed, flying out of sight.

Now what am I gonna do. All I have is these cookies that Max won't let me eat!

"Dere moi cwookis!" Evil Max shouted, through a mouthful of cookies.

"Ok, geez, don't eat me too." I said, trying to back away.

"Vat did vou fay?" Evil Max yelled angrily, standing up.

"Nothing!" I yelled, with wide scared eyes

Evil Max charged after me.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted. I sat up I bed panting. "It was only a dream." I murmured to myself. I looked beside me and saw Max watching me with an amused look on her face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It wasn't a dream!" I screamed, my arms flailing everywhere as I fell out of bed.

Max poked her head out from over the bed. "Why do I love you?" she asked, watching me rub the back of my head in pain.

"It was a dream?" I asked.

"Yes, what the hell were you dreaming about?" she asked, smirking.

I thought it over for a second. If I told her she would make fun of me for the rest of my life. If I didn't – well…nothing bad would happen to me if I didn't tell her. "Nothing…" I muttered.

"It didn't sound like nothing…"

"Nothing!" I repeated.

The door burst open and Dr. M stood there in a robe. "What's all this yelling?" she asked, yawning.

"Fang had a nightmare." Max explained.

"It was not a nightmare!" I protested.

"Sounded like it, the way you were shouting at those pies and cookies!" Max said smirking.

"…I'm going to leave now…" Dr. M said, before swiftly stepping out of the room.

**Please review! Thanks for the idea bookluver17! **


	64. The cave

(Fang POV)

I heard a stifled giggle coming from across the table and I looked up from my dinner ad glared at Nudge.

We were eating dinner and I'm pretty sure Max told everyone about my nightmare.

I heard a chuckle and I saw that even Dr. m was making fun of me.

I sighed and sat back in my seat watching everyone, but they were silent. "What's so funny?" I asked, even though I already knew.

Ella smiled. "Fang, it's nothing really. A little just birdie told us about your dream though…"

I immediately turned to Max.

"It wasn't me," she said, holding her hands up in defense.

I turned my gaze to Angel.

"It's not my fault, you were thinking about it the whole day." Angel explained.

"Then don't read my mind." I told her.

"It's hard not to. Your thoughts are always so interesting." Angel said, giggling.

I finished up my dinner and put my plate in the sink.

"Max, want to go for a fly?" I asked, turning around.

She nodded and stood up.

I made my way to the door and pulled on my black converse then headed outside to wait for Max.

I was only out there for a second before she came out. It was almost dark so it was a perfect time to go flying without anyone seeing us.

We spread our wings and flew into the air.

"It's so nice out," Max said, twirling around in the air.

I nodded in response.

I looked down and saw a cave.

I nodded my head towards the cave, Max saw and we flew downwards.

We landed in the cave well Max landed. I misjudged the height of the cave and tripped over my own feet.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Max asked, she was smiling lightly, trying to suppress her giggles.

I glared at her and got up. "I'm fine," I said bluntly, dusting myself off.

I made my way to the back of the cave, it was fairly large. I sat down against the wall and motioned for Max to sit beside me.

Instead though she sat between my legs and leant against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. I grabbed her hand and started playing with her fingers.

We sat in comfortable silence until…

"Fang," Max started. "What happens when we're older? Like where are we going to live?"

"Who's 'we'?" I asked.

"Me, you, and the flock,"

I haven't really thought about that. "Well, I'm sure Iggy and Ella would have gotten married by then." I told her chuckling. "And Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy would still be living with your mom."

"What about me and you?" she asked almost shyly.

"Me and you will be married and living somewhere near the rest of the flock." I told her simply, I hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek.

(Max POV)

Did Fang really just say that? I'm not complaining or anything actually I'm kind of happy but that was really un-fang like to say.

I felt like squealing but I'm Max, so I had to be cool calm and collected.

"Really?" I asked, turning my head a little to look in his black orbs.

"Yup, you seem surprised."

"A little, it was kind of surprising." I told him

It was quiet for a few seconds.

"If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?" Fang asked.

"Well, we're only 16." I said.

"Actually your 16 I'm still 15 for 4 more days." Fang said. "But what would you say?" he repeated.

"Close enough," I said, rolling my eyes. "Well since we're still young, I would probably say no. But if we were older it would be a definite yes." I told him.

Fang let out a breath of relief. "Good. But no, I'm not thinking of asking you yet." Fang informed me, squeezing my hand tightly.

I heard the rain start crashing heavily to the ground and it was completely dark now.

Fang looked up from me and to the entrance of the cave. I'm guessing he heard it too.

The sound of thunder could be heard faintly but I could definitely see the lightning.

"What are we going to do now?" Fang asked. "It's not like we can go out in this storm."

"We can stay here for the night." I suggested.

"It's cold and your mom would be worried."

"We will just tell my mom what happened in the morning. I'd rather be in trouble than be fried to a crisp." I told him, smirking.

Fang shrugged. "I guess," he said, wrapping his legs around my waist.

"So, your birthday's in 4 days," I said nonchalantly.

"Yup," he said lazily.

"And New Year's Eve is in 5,"

"Yup," he repeated.

"So we already know what we're doing for your birthday, but what are we doing for New Year's Eve." I asked.

"Isn't it the same thing every year? Alcohol and the big countdown?" he asked.

"Yup, but we're underage."

"We can have champagne." Fang said, smirking.

I nodded and yawned.

"You're tired go to sleep." Fang ordered.

He took his sweater off and passed it to me. "Here, you look cold."

"But what about you, you look cold too." I said, pointing to his arm where goosebumps were forming.

"I'm fine, now go to sleep." He ordered, laying down.

I laid down beside him on the cold cave floor and he wrapped his arm around me protectively. "Night, love you." I told him, kissing him on the lips passionately.

He bit my bottom lip hard causing me to moan.

He pulled away and smirked then wrapped his leg around me and rested his forehead against mine.

"Night," he whispered. "I love you too."

That's how I fell asleep. Cuddled next to Fang in a cold dark cave.


	65. Random

(Fang POV)

I woke up to the sunlight hitting my face and realized where I was, the cave. I saw Max beside me and I smiled. The sunlight was hitting her at just the right angle and she looked like an angel…let's just forget I said that…

I hated having to wake her up but I had too, Dr. M must be worried sick.

I kissed her cheek then shook her shoulders gently. "Max…" I called. "Max, it's time to wake up, we have to go home." I told the sleeping Max.

"Morning Fa-" she cut herself off with a yawn. "ng." she finished.

I grinned. "Morning," I replied, putting her head in my lap and rubbing her cheek with my thumb. "It's time to wake up, we have to go home." I repeated.

She opened her eyes drowsily. "Can you carry me home?" she moaned. "I'm so tired."

I quirked one eyebrow, "I can't carry you while I fly, what if I drop you by accident?" I asked.

"But you wouldn't drop me, and I have wings." She pointed out.

I sighed and picked her up bridal style. "Fine, let's go." I grumbled.

I flew home with Max in my arms. Trust me it wasn't easy, if you thought it was only because of her weight, you are wrong. Try holding a 110 pound avian hybrid while she's tossing and turning in your arms and slapping you in the face every 10 seconds. Now that's not easy… I almost dropped her twice…

I landed in our backyard and carried Max inside quietly. I was making my way up the stairs when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Where were you two?"

I turned around and saw Dr. M in her pajamas looking angry.

"We were in a cave," I explained.

She raised one eyebrow. "Doing what?" Dr. M asked suspiciously.

"Sleeping," I answered.

"And why were you sleeping in a cave?" she pushed.

"Because there was a storm and it was too dangerous to fly home." I finished.

"And Max is still sleeping?" she asked, staring at Max.

"Yeah…she's tired." I told her, confused on why it would matter if she was still sleeping. "I'm going to put her in bed now."

I turned and walked up the stairs and into my room. I gently placed her in my bed and laid beside her.

I wiped a piece of hair from her face and placed my arm around her, pulling her closer.

She nuzzled my chest with her nose. "Hey," she mumbled.

"Hey," I replied.

"You know what I just remembered?" Max asked.

"What?"

"We're 16." She informed me.

"…Your 16 I'm still 15, but yes, I'm pretty much 16. That was…random." I told her.

"So is your cookie dream…" She said, smirking. "But anyways…we're 16-" She said.

"I know…what about it…?" I asked.

"Shut up and let me finish."

"Ok, God."

"We're 16, we can get our driver's license." Max said, grinning.


	66. Drivers test

(Fang POV)

"Ok, just relax and you'll do fine." I assured Max.

She was getting ready to do her driver test ad she was nervous as hell. I was too, mostly for the person that had to stay in the car with Max.

"I am relaxed," Max told me.

"It doesn't look like it." I said, smirking.

The driver instructor came out of his office. "Let's go-" the driving instructor paused and looked at the sheet with all Max's information on it. "Maximum?"

"Actually it's Max…" she told him.

"It says here it's Maximum…" he said, examining the page again.

"Yeah, but I like to be called-" Max paused. "You know what…nevermind." She said, giving him a fake smile.

"Max, I'm sure you'll do fine." Dr. M said reassuringly.

Max walked away with the instructor.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked, when Max was out of sight.

"Nope, I just wanted to make her feel better." Dr. M said.

(Max POV)

I took a deep breath as I slid into the car next to my instructor.

"What's the first thing you do?"

"My seat belt," I replied, slipping my seat belt on.

I adjusted my mirrors. Fang and I spent all of last night studying, I'm still probably gonna fail though.

I turned the car on.

"Good," the instructor said, writing down notes.

I waited for the instructor to tell me when to drive.

"Now put the car in drive." He well…instructed.

I did as he said and pressed down on the gas pedal. The car sped forward and I immediately took my foot off the gas pedal and smashed it down on the brakes, we jerked forward. The instructor looked startled and a little scared.

"Slower this time," he told me, jotting down some more notes.

Oh God, what's he writing about? Oh well me of course. Crap and it's all bad stuff too probably… Let me have a peek…

I arched my head to the side a little trying to see his notes. I was trying to be sneaky about it but the instructor saw. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes then slowly turned his head towards me.

"Maximum?" he asked. "Maximum what are you doing?"

"Oh uh- nothing…just stretching...yeah stretching." I told him. "And you know you can call me Max…it's easier to say."

"Right, Maximum." He said, totally ignoring me.

Wow, this guy's annoying.

(Fang POV)

I looked out the examiners window to see why Max was taking so long. Well it actually hasn't been that long it's been around 10 minutes…but still this was really boring.

In the next moment, the car that Max was in sped forward and ran right over a ton of those orange cones.

My mouth gaped.

The car nearly hit a pole then it skidded to a stop. A frazzled looking driver instructor stepped out of the car. On the other side, I saw Max just stepping out of the car, she ran up to him and I could just read her lips.

She was saying: Sorry, sorry, sorry, repeatedly.

They stepped inside and I ran up to Max.

"What happened? You almost totaled that car!" (Excuse the pun)

"I was nervous and he just kept talking and taking notes and calling me _freakin Maximum_! I told him no too. He was just being annoying." She explained.

Dr. M walked up to us. "So how did it go?" I guess she didn't see that incident that just happened.

"Not so good…" Max said, frowning.

"Oh- well… you can always come back in 2 weeks…" Dr. M said. "And in the mean time we can practice with my car."

"You sure you want to practice with your car?" I asked.

She thought about it for a moment. "Jebs?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No…Jeb doesn't even deserve that…"


	67. Birthday plans

(Max POV)

So, it's Fang's birthday tomorrow I didn't really get him anything but we'll just…'hangout' later. Then he's going to do his driver's test, I'm sure he'll do worse than me…I didn't do _that_ bad.

Nudge and Angel ran into the room looking very excited. "MAX, MAX! GUESS WHAT?" Nudge shouted.

Before I could answer though, she told me.

"You know how it's almost New Year's Eve?" Nudge asked. "Well, there's gonna be a carnival and we were wondering if we could go…you know… for Fang's birthday." Nudge finished.

"I don't see why not. But it's not really up to me…it's Fang's birthday go ask him." I told them.

"We already did, he said it was up to you!" Angel squealed.

"Then we can go." I told them, smiling.

"YAY!" They shouted simultaneously. "WE'RE GOING TO A CARNIVAL!"

They ran out of my room squealing.

Well that was…loud.

**Very, very, very short chapter review anyways pleaseee. Grrr, I have to go to sleep now I shall update tomorrow though for sure Nighty night **


	68. Another AN

**More people want me to leave the story as it is and not restart it, so I'll go with that. I didn't really care either way I just want to know what you guys want Thanks for the reviews/voting.**


	69. Oh how mature

(Fang POV)

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO FANGLES, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU." The flock, Ella, and Dr. M sang.

My face was beat red, and I was looking down totally embarrassed.

"Can we eat the cake now?" Gazzy asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"I just got to cut it first." Dr. M said, running into the kitchen to grab a knife.

Max sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and I stared down into her big brown eyes. "Happy birthday," she murmured, kissing me passionately.

"Let's eat quickly! I really want to go to the carnival!" Ella said. She was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I kind of want to savor the taste." I told Ella jokingly, as Dr. M ran in the room with a cutting knife and an envelope.

She put the knife on the table and handed me the envelope. "Happy birthday, Fang." She said, smiling warmly.

I smiled back and accepted the envelope. Inside was a card and when I opened it a 200$'s fell onto my lap. "Thanks," I murmured, hugging her.

She was startled for a moment then she quickly wrapped her arms around me, knowing that this moment wouldn't last long. "The money's for clothes, you need some new ones." She told me.

I nodded.

"Woah…is Fang hugging Dr. M?" Iggy asked.

"Maybe…maybe not…" I said, releasing Dr. M and sitting down again.

Dr. M cut the cake and handed them out. We all dug in and it was gone very soon.

When we were all finished we made our way out to the car and in a few moments we were off to the carnival.

It was already getting dark since it was winter and the lights from the carnival shone brightly in the night sky.

"Wow, it looks beautiful!" Angel said, squishing her face against the window and staring at the colors in amazement.

We parked and got out of the car then made our way to the admission booth where Dr. M paid for day passes.

"Who's going with who?" Dr. M asked as we walked through the gates.

"Me and Iggy are going together," Gazzy decided.

"IGGY!" Max yelled, before they ran away. "No bombs," she said more quiet.

"We can't promise that," Iggy said, running away with Gazzy.

"Ella, don't you want to go with Iggy?" Max asked, smirking.

Ella glared at Max. "Shut up, Max."

Max just continued smirking.

"We want to stay with you guys since its Fang's birthday." Angel said, wrapping her arms around my legs. I patted her back not really sure what to do.

"Can we go on some rides?" Ella asked.

"How about we go on a rollercoaster?" Max asked

…Time jump…...

It was nearly closing time and we were going to go on one more ride before we left. Iggy and Gazzy met up with us, and Ella and Iggy were trailing behind and would not take their hands off each other. They didn't even care if Dr. M was looking or not.

"OH! How about we go on the ferris wheel?" Nudge suggested. "It's so fun and romantic! Max and Fang can go on together than Ella and Iggy can go on together too."

"Uh..sure.." I said, grabbing Max's hand and dragging her to the entrance of the ferris wheel.

Max and I went on together then Iggy and Ella went on together as planned. Angel went with Dr. M and Nudge and Gazzy went together.

I wrapped my arm around Max's waist and she scooted closer to me. We were stuck at the top with Iggy and Ella in front of us and Ella and Dr. M behind us. "It's so pretty," Max said. It was completely dark now and the only lights were the ones from the carnival shining brightly below us.

I looked at Max in the eyes and she looked back at into mine.

I lowered my head down getting ready to kiss her, when I felt something small and had hit the back of my head. I jumped and looked around but nothing was there.

Max looked at me questioningly.

I shook my head and craned my head to kiss her again. But once again something hit me in the back of the head. I looked behind us at Dr. M and Angel and they had their arms pulled back, it looked like they were about to throw something…

Oh wow… how mature…

They caught me glaring and they quickly lowered their hands and looked away.

I just kept glaring. Very mature guys…very mature…


	70. Alcohol

(Fang POV)

"I can't believe today is New Year's Eve." Igg said, grinning. "You know Fang, we can totally get drunk tonight."

"As tempting as that is…I'm going to have to pass…" I told him.

"Why? You too scared or something?" Iggy asked, he was spinning in my swivel chair at my desk while I was working on a new blog post.

"No…but we're not even old enough, it's not like Dr. M is going to buy it for us. Plus we don't have money." I told him.

"You have 200$," he pointed out.

"Yeah, for clothes, even if I did use _some_ of that money, who would buy us the alcohol?" I asked.

"Leave that up to me…" Iggy said, grinning.

…Time jump…

"Where is this guy?" I asked, rubbing my hands together to try to warm myself up.

"Should be here any minute," Iggy told me.

We were outside some liquor store waiting for some guy that Iggy (Don't ask how) knew to buy us alcohol.

"Hey, are you Nick and…Figgy?" some guy asked, walking up to us.

"Yeah…um…that's us." I told him.

"I'm Curtis…what can I do for you two?" Curtis asked.

"We need two cases of palm bay ruby grapefruit flavor." Iggy told the man, handing him 60$. "You can keep the change."

The man walked inside the liquor store.

"Figgy? You said your name was Figgy?" I asked, turning to Iggy.

"No…I said your name was Figgy." He told me, smirking.

"…what…why…?" I asked, so confused.

"Because the name just spoke to me." He explained, not so goodly. Is goodly even a word to describe good? Well it is now…

Curtis came out a few minutes later with the bag. "Here you go," Curtis said, handing us the bag. "Pleasure doing business with you…" he said, giving a little wave and walking away.

Um, yeah…

Iggy and I walked behind the liquor store, spread our wings, and flew home.

I flew through my open window and dropped down onto my floor in front of Iggy. I turned around and almost screamed. There on the bed was Max staring at me and looking very seductive…

Iggy still had the alcohol and if she saw it I was going to be in complete shit. I quickly shut the window and locked it so he couldn't get in.

I turned back to Max she had one eyebrow raised. "I just went for a-" I was cut off by a loud bang on the window. I looked just in time to see Iggy's face squished against the glass.

Max jumped up. "What was that?" she asked, turning around to look at the window.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her back before she could see Iggy. "It was a bird…" I explained. Technically, I wasn't lying.

"Oh," she tried to turn her head to look but I quickly smashed her lips against mine.

I kept my eyes open though. I saw Iggy with a very pained expression on his face peel himself off the window then fall to the ground. "AHHHHH!" he screamed. I didn't hear a crash though, so he probably fell into the bushes.

Max jumped back from me again. "What was _that_? That was definitely not a bird." She said, turning her head to look at the window again. This time I let her though.

"It was my…stomach…" I said, thinking quickly.

"You stomach?" she asked.

"Well, not my stomach… but I'm trying this new voice throwing thing and I was just practicing." I explained.

She gave me a what-the-fuck look. "Yeah…what is up with you today? Are you feeling alright?" she asked, feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine, like I said, I'm just practicing a voice throwing trick." I repeated.

"I'm sure that's what is…" she said, not believing me for a second. "I know you're up to something. I have my eyes on you." She told me, walking out of the room.

I sighed a breathe of release and sat there for a moment, glad she didn't find out.

"Shit, Iggy!" I said to myself just remembering that he could be hurt. I ran to the window and peaked my head over the side.

I saw Iggy in a bush laying with his eyes open. He was staring up at me.

"Iggy, you okay?" I asked, worried.

He nodded and gave me a thumbs-up then he rolled out of the bush and onto the grass on his stomach.

Well… that was a close one…


	71. Drunk

(Fang POV)

"Fang, just chug it." Iggy told me.

"Iggy, if we get drunk we are going to get raped or killed or _both_. We are at a park and its 10:30." I told him.

"We are not going to get raped or killed or both. Even if we're drunk we'll still have our bad ass strength." He assured me. "Now freakin chug it." He ordered.

I did as he said and chugged the whole can of palm bay.

"How did it taste?" Iggy asked curiously.

"Amazing…toss me another one. We have to be back before 12:00 I want to spend New Year's Eve with Max." I told him.

"You're going to go home drunk?" Iggy asked.

"I won't get to drunk…just a slight buzz." I told him, taking a swig of the other can.

"I swear if you do anything to…hurt Max while you're drunk or even if you're not drunk, I will kill you. She's practically my sister." Iggy told me.

"…I would never hurt her Iggy, you don't have to worry about that." I assured him, drinking the rest of the palm bay. "WOAH! I FEEL DIZZY!" I told Iggy, grabbing my head and blinking a few times.

I grabbed another palm bay and popped it open. "This stuff is soooo goooood!" I told Iggy, taking a few sips.

"I know, right?" Iggy agreed, chugging his palm bay.

I heard something buzz. "IGGY YOU'RE VIBRATING!" I screamed, pointing at his pants.

He pulled out a small rectangular object and stared at it. "Oh! This is Ella's phone. And…it's ringing!" he said in amazement.

"Answer it, answer it!" I told him excitedly.

(Iggy POV)

"Hell..oooo" I said into the phone.

"Iggy!" I heard on the other line and I recognized it as Ella's voice. "Where are you and Fang we were worried sick about you two!"

I heard Fang giggling beside me, YES GIGGLING! "Hehe, it's your girlfriend." Fang said, pointing at the phone.

"Is that Fang?" Ella asked.

"Ella, can I talk to Iggy for a second?" I heard Max ask on the phone line. She sounded furious.

There was the sound of movement and then Max's voice. "Iggy, where are you two, we are coming to get you." Max told me.

"Uh- whaaaa?" I asked, closing my eyes and laying down on the bench.

(Fang POV)

I took the phone from Iggy's hand. "MAX BABY!" I yelled into the phone

"FANG! Where the hell are you?" Max yelled into the phone.

"Max baby, don't yell at me." I told her, my voice cracking. "You made me cry! How could you?" I asked, a tear rolling down my face.

"What are you on?" Max asked. "Fang, where are you? Tell me now." She ordered.

"I don't know…some park or something…" I told her, yawning.

"What park?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to go to sleep." I told her, dropping down beside Iggy on the bench. It was small though, so I ended up falling onto the concrete. But I didn't care.


	72. Face the music

(Fang POV)

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. "Argggg," I moaned, rubbing my head.

I sat up and realized I was on the couch. How did I get here?

"MAX!" I called, laying back down again due to the dizziness.

A very angry looking Max walked into the living room. "What Fang?" she asked. Yup, she was pissed.

"Do you mind- uh- getting me and advil?" I asked as nicely as I could.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was.

Iggy fell down on the couch from behind holding his head. "Oh God, stupid hangover!" he moaned.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Max can't know we got drunk last night."

"I already know, you idiot!" Max informed me, walking back into the living room with a cup of water and a bottle of advil.

"How did you know?" I asked, swallowing down the advil.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it had something to do with the fact that you threw up all over me." Max said in a duh-tone.

"I threw up on you?" I asked surprised.

Max nodded. "Yup, and not only me, you also threw up on my mom. Then Iggy slipped in your puke."

"I THREW UP ON YOUR _MOM_?" I asked, with wide eyes.

"I SLIPPED ON HIS _PUKE_?" Iggy and I yelled simultaneously.

"Oh God, Max I am _so _sorry!" I told her.

"It's fine… but you might want to talk to my Mom. Surprisingly she wasn't too happy about being "covered in Fang puke." Max told me. "She's in the kitchen." She told me. "And Fang, the next time you want to try drinking try doing it with someone responsible like me or even my mom. Don't ever drink by yourself with Iggy."

I smirked and nodded. "I'm going to go…talk to your mom now." I told her, walking very slowly into the kitchen.

Time to face the music…


	73. People do crazy stuff when their drunk

(Fang POV)

I walked into the kitchen where Dr. M was sitting and paying bills.

I sat down at the table. "Soooo," I said awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

"So, I'm guessing Max told you what you did last night, right? It would be a little difficult to remember since you were drunk and everything. I'm starting to think you are a bad influence on my daughter, I mean drinking and smoking? Seriously Fang, I thought you were more mature than that." Dr. M said, looking up from her bills.

"Yeah, she told me. I'm really sorry about that…I was _obviously _drunk and couldn't really control what I was going. I don't have any influence on Max, she lives her own life. If anything she completely ignores al the idiotic things I do." I told her. "Even if they're not that idiotic," I muttered under my breath. "I am more mature than that. The smoking thing will never happen again." I assured her. "As for the drinking, I can't promise that it won't happen again but I'll just try not to drink as much."

"Not too worried about the drinking, Fang, as long as you don't become an alcoholic or anything. Just promise me that you will never _ever _drink with Iggy by yourself _ever _again. I need you to promise me that Fang." Dr. M said.

"I promise I will never drink with Iggy by myself ever again." I promised.

She smiled. "Good,"

I got up to leave. "Dr. M, once again, I'm really sorry for throwing up you."

"It's in the past, Fang. Besides, people do crazy stuff when their drunk."

**Please review on all my new chapters **


	74. Video games

(Fang POV)

"Sit down," I ordered Max, patting the couch beside me.

"Ughhh!" she groaned, sitting on the couch beside me. "Why? This game looks so boring!" Max moaned. "What game is it, anyways?"

"Black ops and it's not boring, it's fun, now try." I told her, handing her the controller.

"I don't know how to play?" she confessed.

"Like this…" I said, wrapping my arms around her and placing them upon her hands that were on the controller.

Max blushed and looked down. "What next?" she asked.

"You click R1 to shoot," I told her, resting my head on her shoulder.

She clicked R1 and seemed to be surprised that bullets came out.

"I KILLED SOMEONE!" she said, grinning like an idiot.

I tried to hide my smile. "Really?" I asked, my grin breaking my seriousness.

"YEAH!" she said excitedly.

Gazzy and Iggy came strolling into the room. "Your game has been overtaken." Iggy said, grabbing the controller.

"Go be lovey doevy somewhere else." Gazzy said, sitting on the couch while Iggy sat on the ground.

"We don't care. We can be lovey dovey here." I said, pushing Max back against the couch and lowering myself on top of her.

Max grinned. "Oh Fang, I love you so much!" Max said, puling me down to kiss her.

"EW EW EW! Stop get out or else I'll tell Dr. M!" Gazzy said in disgust, covering his eyes.

Max smirked. "As you wish, Gazzers."

I got off of Max then helped her up and dragged her out the back door. It was a little chilly not too bad though.

I sat down in the swinging bench and pulled Max down on my lap. She wrapped her arms around my neck and laid her head in the crook up my neck.

"You know my mom gave you money for your birthday." Max reminded me.

"Yeah, I know. what about it?" I asked.

"Well you do need new clothes." She told me.

I nodded.

"You need new clothes. You should get different colored clothes though." She said, kissing my jaw.

"Different colors as in purple and pink?" I asked.

"No, different colors as in anything besides black." She explained. "How about, you have to at least get one white shirt. Not gray. White."

I scrunched my nose up.

"Fine, baby blue?" she asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No, whites fine."

"Good," she said, smiling.

I kissed her lips and she tried to pull away but I held her in place with my hand on the back of her head.

(Max POV)

God, I wish he would stop kissing me. My Mom already saw us like a billion times and it doesn't stop getting embarrassing.

He tried to open my mouth with his but I wouldn't let him.

He smirked against my mouth because of my stubbornness.

I felt something squeeze my stomach and I gasped due to shock. He took that moment to slip his tongue inside my mouth.

Damn him…

**Please review **


	75. Skinny jeans

**For some reason Fanfiction isn't letting me respond to reviews! So, if I don't reply to your review, sorrrrryyy! Please review :P**

(Fang POV)

"Here, try this on." Max said, tossing me a navy blue plaid shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Skinny jeans, seriously? I'll look gay in these." I said, giving them back to her.

"You'll look fine in them," Max assured me, passing them back to me. "Now go get changed me and my Mom will find some more clothes." She told me.

"Or you can help me." I suggested.

"You need help getting changed?" she asked, smirking. "I'm pretty sure your capable of getting changed on your own."

"No, I need help getting on these skinny jeans." I told her, holding them up so she could see how small they were.

Max sighed. "They are pretty small…" she said, examining them.

"Great, now come help me." I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the change room.

"Take your pants off." Max ordered.

"How demanding," I said, smirking and pulling down my pants.

Max rolled her eyes and threw the pair of skinny jeans at me.

I caught them and tried to put them on but they wouldn't go past my thighs. "It's too small," I told her, getting ready to take them off.

"No, its fine, you just need a little help." She made her way behind me and started pulling them up- well attempted too.

"Max! It doesn't fit!" I told her. "Why don't we just get a different size?" I choked out since my face was recently squished against the changing room wall. "Uh, why can't these things be more stretchy?" I groaned.

"NO! We are going to make this work!" she said. "UGH! WHEN DID YOU GET SO BIG?"

"I'm the same size as I've always been." I moaned from the tight fit of the jeans.

She yanked them up hard one more time and they tightly fit around my waist.

"So rough," I said, smirking.

"That was a workout," Max said, breathing hard.

We heard a groan from the other side of the door.

(Dr. M POV)

Max disappeared so I decided to get Fang a couple outfits by myself. I picked out 2 more plaid shirts one black and one white and a pair of really dark blue skinny jeans that looked like they were black. I made my way to the change room to give them to him but I heard something disturbing on the other side.

"Take your pants off." I hear Max say.

My eyes widened. They better be trying on the pants.

"How demanding," Fang said, I could hear shuffling on the other side of door. "It's too small," Fang told her.

"No, it's fine, you just need a little help." I heard more shuffling

"Max! It doesn't fit!" I heard Fang tell her. "Why don't we just get a different size?" I heard him choke out. "Uh, why can't these things be more stretchy?" he groaned.

Skinny jeans are not stretchy he should know that…

"NO! We are going to make this work!" Max said. "UGH! WHEN DID YOU GET SO BIG?"

My mouth dropped. Oh my…

"I'm the same size as I've always been." Fang moaned.

He moaned? Why is there so much moaning and groaning if they're just trying on pants?

"So rough," Fang said.

Oh jeez…

"That was a workout," Max said, breathing hard.

I groaned. WHY DO THEY HAVE TO HAVE SEX IN PUBLIC PLACES? WHY, WHY, WHY? IT'S BAD ENOUGH THEY DO IT AT HOME!

I stormed into the change room…they should really lock that door.

Standing there was Max and Fang with their clothes on _holding each-others hands! _Why the heck were they groaning and moaning from _holding hands? _Their up to something!

Max and Fang looked at me in shock. "Mom…hi? What a…pleasant surprise…?" Max said.

"Uh…why aren't your pants of Fang?" I asked. WHAT! DID I SERIOUSLY JUST ASK THAT?

Fang's eyes widened and he looked around like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. I felt the same way…"Are they…supposed to be off…?" he asked slowly.

"NO! That's not what I meant!" I said quickly.

"Then what do you mean…?" Max asked. She looked pretty scared. Probably of me.

"I heard moans and groans and 'ughs'." I explained.

Fang bit his lip and closed his eyes. It looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Mom…we were getting Mr. Piggy's pants on." Max told me.

Mr. Piggy? I don't- OHHHHH I get it! Fang's Mr. Piggy, hehehe.

Fang crossed his arms. "I'm not a piggy, you Cookie Monster,"

"Actually they changed the name of Cookie Monster to Veggie Monster." Max said.

"WHAT? HOW COULD THEY DO THAT?" Fang screamed.

Max laughed. "It's a cartoon for kids, Fang."

"We're getting off topic here guys," I said, breaking them up. "So you were just getting your pants on?"

They nodded.

"WAIT! To describe the 'pants' you said 'it' instead of 'them'. Everybody says 'them' to describe pants. It just makes sense." I said.

"I don't know. It makes more sense to say 'it' than them cause it's only one thing." Max explained.

Fang nodded in agreement.

This is the most random conversation I've ever had…

**Please review :D**


	76. I passed

(Fang POV)

"How are you not worried?" Max asked.

"I don't know…it's just a driver's test. I don't think I'll do as bad as you." Inside I was freaking out inside. Stupid drivers test. Max and I made a bet since I've been bugging her about getting my ear pierced (a guy one not a girl one) that if I pass on my first test I can get it done.

"Nick Ride," called my drivers instructor.

I nodded in response and stood up from the chair I was sitting at.

Max got up too. "Good luck," she said, kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around her, and I heard a pointed cough from behind me.

I pulled away and looked at Dr. M. "You should go now. You don't want to keep him waiting." Dr. M said, gesturing to the driver's instructor who was standing a few feet away, waiting patiently.

I nodded. "Love you, Max." I said, giving her one last quick kiss.

I walked with my driver's instructor to the car and got in.

Crap! I'm going to die!

(Max POV)

I hope Fang fails for three reasons: One, so he can't get his ear pierced. Two, so he can do worse than me. And three, so he isn't forced to drive me everywhere.

"Max Ride," called my driver's instructor. Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm taking my driver's test today too well, re-taking.

"Good luck, Max." My mom called.

…An hour later…

"YES! I PASSED!" I screamed, running up to my mom and wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Congratulations honey," she said, pecking my cheek.

"I can't wait to see the look on Fang's face when he finds out I passed and he didn't." I told my mom, grinning like an idiot. I really didn't care though cause I felt amazing.

"Well, that's the thing, Max." My mom started.

"Max," I heard someone call from behind me. I turned around to see Fang smirking, his sexy smirk. "Oh, you passed _too_?" he asked, emphasizing on the 'too'.

It took me a moment to process why he emphasized on the word 'too'. My smile dropped, and he knew that I knew because he grinned even wider. "YOU PASSED?" my mouth gaped. "Bu-bu-but it was you first time! That's like _impossible_!" I shrieked.

"Clearly it's not." Fang said, with a smug look on his face. He reached up and closed my mouth. "You were going to catch fly's." he explained.

I glared at him and punched him in the shoulder. "Jerk," I muttered.

"For what? Being for skilled than you?"

"No, for being jerk!" I said.

"Well the good news is you passed too." He told me, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking at me in the eyes.

He spread his arms out, asking for a hug.

I rolled my eyes and returned the hug.

"You know what this means, right?" he asked.

"No…what does it mean?"

"I get my ear pierced." He told me, chuckling.


	77. Ear pierced

(Fang POV)

Breathe in…breathe out…breathe in…breathe o- SCREW IT, THIS ISN'T WORKING!

"Aweh Fang, you look scared." Max teased from beside me.

"I'm not scared... it's just a needle." I said, gulping after seeing the piercing needle in front of me. I was in the piercing place about to get my cartilage pierced. I heard it hurt like hell.

I grabbed Max's hand and squeezed my eyes shut. "You sure you want to do this?" Max asked, squeezing my hand.

"Yes," I replied. I felt something cold on my ear and immediately opened my eyes. "Woah, did you just pierce it?"

I saw the piercer her was a girl piercer- not to bad looking I might add holding some sanitizing equiptment. "No, we're just cleaning it," The piercer told me, chuckling.

"Oh…" I said, frowning. I just wanted this done and over with. I saw the piercer take something out and put it to my ear. "Are you doing it now?" I asked, shutting my eyes once again.

"Calm down, it's just a marker to mark the spot I pierce." The piercer told me.

"I'm not freaking out," I told him.

"Ok, we're doing it now," he told me.

I squeezed Max's hand hard and squished my eye's tightly together. Then I felt a quick pinch in my ear and it was done.

I opened my eyes slowly and shifted my gaze from side to side. "Is it…done?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah," the piercer said.

"Oh…well…that wasn't what I expected…" I said, smirking.

"Did it hurt?" Max asked. I forgot she was there.

"No…not at all actually," I told her.

"I'm going to go see my mom quickly. she's in the other room paying." Max told me, walking out of the room.

"Do you want a stud or a hoop?" the piercer asked.

"Hoop," I replied.

She grabbed the hoop and a piece of paper and a pen, then wrote something down and handed it to me.

I looked at it and realized it was a number. "Your number?" I asked.

"Yeah, in case…anything happens with your piercing." She explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." I replied. I felt a slight pinch in my ear where I got it pierced. "Ow," I whined.

"It's just me putting the hoop in." she explained.

"Ok, you're good to go," she told me.

I got off the stool and started to walk towards the door.

"Remember to call if anything happens." She said, grinning.

I nodded at her and walked out in the other room where Max and Dr. M were.

"We ready to go?" Dr. M asked.

"Yup," I said.

We walked to the car and got inside, sitting in the front with Max on my lap. Then we took off.

"I'm sad to admit that I really like your piercing." Max said, examining it.

"I like it too." I told her, grinning. "That piercer was really nice, she gave me her number in case something happens to my ear." I told Max, pulling the small piece of paper from my pocket and showing it to her.

"Oh, did she now?" Max asked, grabbing the paper from my hand.

Dr. M looked at Max out of the corner of her eye and slowly opened the window on our side with the button on her side.

It looked like Max was shifting closer and closer to the window, but I was probably just imagining it.

Then: "OOPS," Max yelled, as the paper slipped from her hands and went flying out the window, being carried by the wind. "Sorry,"

"Max, I needed that number." I told her, frowning.

"Sorry, it was an accident."

(Max POV)

Hehehe :)


	78. Valentines Day planning

(Nudge POV)

"What are you and Max doing for Valentine's Day?" Angel asked Fang.

"Valentine's Day?" he asked.

"Yeah, like the day of love." I said in a sing song voice. "It's so cute. You know, it's the day where couple hangout and cuddle and hug and _kiss._" I continued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know what it is. It's just I don't know what to do, or if Max even _wants _to celebrate it." Fang said.

"Of course she wants to celebrate it. She's a girl, every girl want's to do something special on Valentine's Day." I told him.

"But she's not like any other girl! She's Max." Fang told us.

"It doesn't matter if it's Max or not. She's still a girl and she want's something special on Valentine's Day. Now be quiet and accept our help or we will leave you alone and you can deal with an angry Max." Angel said.

"Fine," Fang muttered. "I accept your help. You better not mess this up though." He warned.

"Oh, don't worry we got it all planned out already." Angel told him.

"Really? Well what's the hold up? Tell me." He ordered.

"No, you're just going to have to wait and see." I said, grinning.

Fang glared at us. "If you do anything dangerous or stupid it's not my fault and I'm not the one who's going to get in trouble from Max."

"We understand, but we have to go now. We have a lot of setting up to do before Tuesday." I told him before walking out of the room.


	79. Valentines surprise

(Angel POV)

"IT LOOKS PERFECT!" I squealed.

"I know! I can't wait till Max and Fang see it! They will _love _it!" Nudge said, smiling, and jumping up and down clapping her hands together.

"We just have to wait till tonight, 4 more hours to go." I said disappointedly.

"It doesn't matter because we still have to get Max ready. Iggy and Gazzy are going to work on Fang. Let's go!" Nudge ordered, already springing into the air and extending her wings.

I jumped in the air after her and we flew home.

…..Time jump….

(Max POV)

"Would you stop tugging at my hair?" I asked.

"We're almost done," I heard Ella say. Nudge, Ella, and Angel put a blindfold on me. They didn't want me to see how I look for some reason.

"Ok…we…are….DONE!" Nudge said.

"_Finally!_" I shrieked. "Can I take this off now?" I asked.

"Not yet, you have to wait till we show you your surprise." Angel said.

I felt someone's small hand grab mine and pull me up. It was most likely Angel. She led me out of the room and to the stairs. We stood on the top step.

"PRESENTING PRINCESS MAX!" Nudge and Angel yelled together.

"Aweh hunny, you look beautiful." I heard my mom say from downstairs.

"Thanks, I wish I could see for myself." I mumbled, frowning. "Where's Fang?"

"He's outside, we better get going." My mom said.

Angel led me out to the car and I heard her open the door. She pushed me lightly into the car and I sat down on something hard, then two arms wrapped around me.

I froze, not knowing who it was.

"Hi Max." The person mumbled.

"Oh, hi Fang." I felt around, feeling for his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I felt something moving from where I was touching and I guessed it was his lips.

"I can't exactly see," I told him.

"Neither can I," I felt his lips form a smile and I smiled back. "I'm sure you look beautiful though."

I grinned wider. "I'm sure you look very handsome." I was about to kiss him but suddenly the car turned on and I jumped away.

"So where exactly are going?" Fang asked, about 10 minutes later.

"You'll see," Nudge said. "Just be quiet and wait!"

"Well, actually, I can't exactly see." Fang said. "And neither can Max."

It was silent after that until we pulled to a stop.

"We're here!" Angel called.

I heard the door's slide open almost simultaneously. Then Fang and I's door opened and I was pulled out of the car by Ella I think.

Fang and I got dragged about 30 meters away from the car until we came to a halt. My blindfold got ripped off and I looked at Fang to see that his was off too.

Boy was I right! Fang did look handsome! Not just handsome but seriously _hot! _He was wearing a black button up shirt (obviously) with the new dark blue jeans we got him and a pair of black converse. Not the fanciest shoes ever but he probably refused to wear dress shoes and I'm ok with that. He still look _really_ good in them.

(Fang POV)

Max looked _God damn sexy!_ She was wearing a black mini dress with lace on top and her long blonde hair was wavy. She just looked hot! **(Dress and hair on profile)**

Nudge and Angel were waiting impatiently. Waiting for us to tell them how much we liked they're little set up. "Well, what do you think?" Angel asked.

"I think it's very pretty." Max told them, smiling.

It was almost night time and they had lit tiki torches set up around a table that was part way in the water, not enough to get us soaking wet, but enough for our feet to soak in it. The table consisted of wine which was more than likely bought by Dr. M unless Angel used her mind controlling powers, but she wouldn't do that. And the rest of the food was stored in a picnic basket.

"Should we be going now?" Iggy asked.

Ella nodded. "We shall," she said, smiling.

They walked towards the car, got in, and drove away.

(Nudge POV)

"Guy's move over, I can't see. This is so cute. We should post this video on Fang's blog." I said. We were in a really thick tree about two minutes away from where Max and Fang were, spying on them.

Iggy laughed. "Obviously…what better way to humiliate him."

Ella bonked him on the head. "This isn't about humiliating Fang."

"Then what's it about?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know. I just want to post this somewhere." Ella said, giggling.

"I can't see anymore." Dr. M said.

"Since when did you get so big on spying on Fang and Max?" Iggy asked.

"Since they started having se-" She cut herself off. "Never mind…"

(Fang POV)

I took my shoes off so I didn't get them wet in the water. Max did the same.

I grabbed Max's hand and pulled her gently towards the chairs. We sat there in silence for a moment or two just looking at each other dreamily and grinning.

I felt her foot touch mine underneath the table and rest it between my legs.

"Max," I started.

"Hmm?" she asked distractedly.

"You look really beautiful tonight." I told her.

She blushed that cute blush of hers. God, I love it when she blushes. "You look very handsome. Loving the converse." She said, smiling and giving a quick wink.

"I knew you would love them." I said, chuckling.

Max looked out towards the water and smiled like she got a brilliant idea. Which you know, for Max, is really rare. "Fang…" she started, looking back towards me, still smiling.

"Yes, Max? What 'brilliant' idea of yours do you have in store for me?" I asked.

"Would you think it was such a bad idea if both us were naked?" she asked, standing up and walking towards me.

My eyes widened at that thought and I grinned. "No, that's not such a bad idea actually." I told her, sitting back in my seat, making way for her to sit on my lap.

"Didn't think so," she said, craning her neck to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her roughly. The only thing I could hear was our breathing and the crash of the waves on the shore.

I pulled back and rested my lip on her neck. "We can't have sex on the beach. What if we get caught?" I whispered, my lips rubbing against her neck as I spoke.

"Who said anything about sex?" she asked.

"Then why would we both be naked?"

She looked back out at the water again then looked back at me.

_Oh, I get it. Skinny dipping!_


	80. Skinny dipping?

**Don't forget to review :D**

(Fang POV)

"You want to go skinny dipping?" I asked shocked that Max would ever want to do that.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, why not? Unless your too scared." She said, grinning and wrapping her arms tightly around my neck and leaning in so her face was just above mine.

"Nah, I'm not scared." I said.

She slid off my lap. "Well then come on." She said, smiling even wider. It looked like she was shaking her butt a little more than usual. "Here's a deal," she started. "I'll let you undress me if you can catch me!" she challenged.

"You sure you want to make that deal? You already know I'm going to win." I asked her, already getting up.

"I'm 100% sure I want to make this deal, because you're going to lose." She smiled at me, than started running away as fast as she could in the sand.

Luckily I'm too smart for her. I swiftly ripped open my shirt, tearing a few buttons off in the process, spread my wings and jumped in the air. She was only about 7 meters ahead of me, but if I tried to run now, I would never catch her. I flew after her and landed right in front of her.

"Oh hey, Max." I said smugly.

She turned around and tried to run away again, but I grabbed her and pulled her against me backwards.

"You cheated!" she yelled, trying to break free of my grip.

"Did not, I just outsmarted you." I said. "You're going to get undressed anyways…why does it matter if I'm the one who undresses you." I whispered against her ear lobe.

"Cause you don't deserve to undress me" She said, smirking.

I pushed her on the ground gently with me following. "I don't care what I deserve…I'm still going to do it." I told her.

I crashed my lips against her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her legs then twined with my legs. We rolled a little bit so Max was on top and we landed partly in the water.

"Oh God, the water's freezing." I told her, taking my lips away from hers for a moment.

She nodded and put her lips back on mine. I put my hands on her back looking for her zipper.

_Where the hell is it?_

_Screw this!_

I literally ripped her dress of and threw it to the side.

She pulled away. "FANG! This is Ella's dress." She told me.

Shit…"Uh…we'll sew it back together…" I told her.

(Angel POV)

"THEY RIPPED MY DRESS! THAT WAS MY FAVORTIE DRESS!" Ella screamed.

"I've had enough of watching this. Can we go stop them now?" Gazzy asked in pure disgust.

"Yeah…please…before they get to… _into it…_" Nudge said, frowning.

"You mean before Fang gets to into Max?" Iggy asked, chuckling at his own joke, which I didn't get…Judging from the way everyone reacted it had to be gross.

"Iggy…that's just gross." Dr. M said.

Iggy shrugged. "It's true though,"

"You know what the funny part is?" Ella asked. "That this is going on Fang's blog."

"Say 'hi' to the camera." Nudge said, pointing the camera back at Max and Fang rolling around on the sand.

"Also, my mom's going to go freak out at them. The whole world will see Fang and Max getting in crap from my mom. They're not scared of Erasers but their terrified of my mom." Ella said, laughing.

"I'll be right back…" Dr. M said, hurrying as fast as she could down the tree.

"Should we go too?" Nudge asked.

"No, we have a perfect view of the show from up here." Iggy said, grinning.

(Fang POV)

I felt sand spray of at my face and I opened my eyes and pulled back from Max, to see Dr. M standing there.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed, jumping off of Max and landing on my butt in the sand.

"Language!" Dr. M shouted.

"English," I responded. Sorry I had too.

Dr. M glared at me. "This was supposed to be _one_ night without you guy's having sex. Just _one_ night, and you had to ruin that for Nudge and Angel? You know how hard and long they spent setting this up?" Dr. M asked. "A long time!" she said, answering her own question. "Then you and your stupid hormones had to get in the way!" Dr. M said, gesturing to me.

"If you were watching you should know what happened. The way she flaunted over to me, sat on my lap, and asked if I wanted to go _skinny dipping_!" I said, trying to hide the amusement on my face.

"No more of that crap, Fang. You were just as involved as Max was." She said, looking over at Max. "Max, please, get a shirt on."

"I don't have one." Max said quietly, holding her knees against her body and hugging them with her arms.

Dr. M marched over to my shirt that was scattered on the ground. "Here," she said, tossing my shirt to Max.

She slipped it on.

"It's getting cold, we're going home!" Dr. M said, already marching away.

Max and I sat on the ground unmoving, a little scared.

When Dr. M noticed we weren't following her. She turned around and stomped back to us. She grabbed us both by the ears and dragged us behind her.

"OW, OW, OW!" Max and I repeated simultaneously.

She slid the van door open and I winced as it hit the van hard.

"Get in," she ordered.

I looked out the window and saw the flock and Ella bounding up to the car.

Ella sat in the very back with Me and Max. "I can't believe you ripped my dress Fang!" Ella shouted, punching me in the arm. "That. Was. My. Favorite. Dress!" she said, punching me in the arm with each word.

"Would you _stop_ _punching_ me?" I almost shouted.

She stopped punching me and smiled a devious smile.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked worried.

"It's nothing really…it's just we have a video." She told me.

"A video?" I asked. "Of what?"

"You and Max," she said.

"Doing what?" I pushed.

"Just kissing…on the beach…"


	81. Nail polish competition

(Fang POV)

"Ahhh, that feels nice…" Ella moaned.

"It better, I'm putting all my effort into this." I said, frowning.

"You can do it a little harder." Ella said, opening her eyes.

For all you perverted people…it's not what you think. Ella, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel are blackmailing Max and I with the beach video. They say and I quote "If you don't do whatever we want for a week we are going to post that video on your blog." So…right now, I'm currently sitting on the floor rubbing Ella's feet. Feet disgust me but she claims she had a shower about an hour ago.

"Am I almost done?" I groaned, pushing my thumbs into the bottom of her feet harder.

"Stop being such a baby, it's just feet." Ella told me.

"Feet are disgusting," I told Ella.

"My feet are not gross," She shrieked, ripping her foot out of my hands and examining it. "They just need to be painted." She said, smiling. "I'm going to go get my nail polish kit." She told me, running up the stairs to her room.

"DID I HEAR SOMETHING ABOUT PAINTING NAILS?" Nudge screamed. "DO MINE TOO, DO MINE TOO." She shrieked, running into the room and sitting down on the couch.

"Urg!" Max moaned, coming into the room and sitting on the couch beside Nudge. "Iggy's so annoying. He's making me separate all the colors in a big bag of M&M's."

I grabbed Max's foot and started rubbing it. "Just say you did when you really didn't. It's not like he'll know the difference they all taste the same."

"He can feel colors." She reminded me. "Oh God, that feels really nice."

I smirked.

Ella came charging down the stairs with a big box which I assumed had all the nail polish in it. She sat between Max and Nudge and handed me the box. "I want my nails painted blue and purple." She told me.

"I want mine pink and purple." Nudge squealed. "OOOH! Can you do little hearts on them? Ella has like stickers and stuff that would be soooo cute!"

"No…I'm painting your nails then I'm out of here." I told them, screwing off the lid of a blue nail polish. "What color do you want yours?" I asked Max, smirking.

"Ew, I'm fine with my toes right now." She told me, making a look of disgust.

"I think you would just look faboo with some pink toenails!" I told Max, in my best gay person voice.

Ella and Nudge giggled while Max just laughed. "I think you would look faboo too." Ella said, still giggling.

"I don't know if it's just me but I'm starting to think Fang like's painting toes." Max teased.

"It's definitely not just you," Nudge said.

"You wish…" I said, rolling my eyes. I finished Ella's toes and went to Nudge's.

The door opened and Dr. M walked in. She sat on the couch and gave me a weird look. "Painting toe nails?" she asked, with her eyebrows burrowed.

"Yes, it's sooo fun!" I told her sarcastically.

Dr. M chuckled. "Looks like it," she said, giving me a look of sympathy.

I went to Max's toes after I finished Nudge's. "Sooo, what color do you want?" I asked.

"I don't want my toes painted." She told me.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow, why?"

I picked up a yellow nail polish and quickly screwed off the lid. I applied it to one of Max's toe nails. "That's why. Now we are going to finish them." I told her.

She moaned. "You better be quick, I don't want to sit here for too long."

"I'm already done," I told her.

She lifted up her foot to examine it. "It looks like crap," she told me, smirking.

"Yeah…no offense it kind of does look like crap." Ella agreed.

"Agreed," said Nudge.

"What did you expect? I'm a guy, I don't do this whole nail polish crap thing." I told them.

"I bet you Iggy can do better and he's blind." Ella told me.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually I do." Ella said.

"Ok, the bet is: If Iggy paints nails worse than me, Max and I are off the hook. If he paints better than me then you get Max for an extra day." I told her.

"WHAT!" Max shrieked. "You're betting this all on me."

"Come on Max, it's not like Iggy's going to do better than me. He's blind." I told her.

Max seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. "Fine," she said, rather unhappily.

"Oh God…" Dr. M said, rolling her eyes.

"IGGY!" I yelled, making Ella jump.

"Holy crap! Don't do that!" she shrieked.

Iggy came bounding down the stairs. "What's up?"

"We need you to do something." Max told him.

"What's that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well we made this little bet, you see." I started.

"No, I don't see because I can't see." Iggy said, rolling his sightless eyes.

"Anyways…I'm just going to cut to the chase here. You have to paint Ella's nails." I explained.

"Uh…ok…" he said, walking over to the couch.

I helped him find Ella and she plopped her foot in his hands.

He grabbed a random color out of the box and started painting over my mess. When he was finished he stepped back. "Can someone tell me why I had to paint Ella's nails" He asked.

I looked at Ella's nails and saw that they were almost perfect. They were a dark red with black tips.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shrieked.

"What Fang said." Max said, stunned.

Iggy looked worried. "What did I do…?" Iggy asked.

"THEY'RE PERFECT!" Ella yelled. Jumping up quickly, but still making sure she didn't smudge her nails. She wrapped her arms around Iggy's neck. "You are an amazing boyfriend!" she told him, kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed like that for a moment.

"I can't believe this," Max whisper yelled at me. "Now because of you I have to be their freakin servant for an extra day."

"Not unless we can get some blackmail of our own." I told her, smirking.

"How are we going to do that?" Max asked.

"I have my ways…" I told her.


	82. Revenge is sweet

(Fang POV)

I heard the music from outside Iggy's door. On the first Saturday each month Iggy has a little tradition. He likes to dance and stuff. I saw it once and it really scared me, but if it's for revenge I guess I have to do this.

"Max, all I need you to do is open the door _really _quietly." I whispered to her.

"Oh thanks for the most bad ass job ever." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "He's not going to have a chance at hearing me anyways, that music is really loud." She slowly and quietly opened the door then handed me the video camera. "High School Musical? Really? What does Ella see in that kid."

But what really shocked me is what we saw next. Iggy and Ella were on his bed kissing. Not like a god night kiss but like a full on make-out session. I know they're dating and everything but she's was only 14.

I glanced at Max, asking her silently if we should interrupt them video tape this instead. She nodded and pointed at Ella and Iggy gesturing for me to video tape them. I pointed the camera at them and started video -taping them.

…Time jump…

"Holy crap, they're going to be so pissed." Max said, laughing.

"I know," I said, chuckling. "So if they don't delete our video we will show Dr. M theirs." I told Max.

She nodded. "They better freakin delete it." Max said, lowering her eyes.

"They will," I assured her. "But in the meantime, let's go to sleep." I told her, yawning. "I'm sooo tired."

We made our way to my room. I tossed her a pair of my boxers and a T-shirt and she threw it on then I changed into the same attire. Then I laid down in bed beside Max.

She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Night, Maxers," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Night Fangers," she responded.

Tomorrow is going to be fun…


	83. Don't mess with us

(Fang POV)

Max I slowly walked into Iggy's room, trying not to wake Ella and Iggy up.

"Shh," I whispered back to Max as she tripped on a pile of clothes.

"It's not my fault, Iggy's a pig." Max whisper shouted, tiptoeing across the ground.

"Shut up…" I murmured. "Now pass me the honey and feathers."

"Don't tell me to shut up…now here." She practically threw the honey and bag of feathers at me.

I opened the honey and dumped it slowly in Ella and Iggy's hair and rubbed it in gently so it got everywhere. I then dumped the feathers in the hair and made sure they stuck. I poured the remainder of the honey on their clothes and the feathers too.

"My work here is done," I whispered, smirking. "Your turn," I told her.

She grabbed the permanent marker out of her back pocket and pulled off the cap. She then proceeded to draw moustaches on them and hearts all over their face. They started to stir. "_Crap_! They're waking up." Max whisper yelled, she got started tip toeing away quickly.

We tiptoed out of the room and into my room silently laughing the whole way. We got to my room and finally burst out laughing.

"They're going to be so mad when they wake up." Max said, laughing still.

"It's already 10:00 it shouldn't take to long for them to wake u-" I was interrupted by stomping down the stairs. "I think they're awake." I whispered for no apparent reason.

She nodded and stood up off the ground. "Let's go see them," she said. We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen where Iggy was. "Hey Iggy, how was your sleep?" I asked, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Good…" he said suspiciously. "Why does it sound like your about to start laughing?"

"I'm not…" I told him unconvincingly.

He put the pot he was recently holding down. "What did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing..." I told him, getting a hold of my laughter.

"…Ok…" Iggy said, rolling his sightless eyes.

Ella stepped in the room and took one look at Iggy then burst out laughing. "Iggy…what happened…to you?" Ella asked between laughs.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked confused.

"Your hair and your clothes, they have feathers all over them." She told him, walking over to him and pulling one feather off, then blowing it in his face.

He rubbed his hands over the front of his chest feeling for the feathers. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled. "MAX, FANG! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

"Oh God, I bet they did it to me too!" Ella said worriedly, running into the bathroom to look in the mirror. I heard a scream from the bathroom, Ella's scream. "I HATE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!" Ella yelled, running back into the room.

Max and I both started laughing as Ella ran up to me and punched me in the arm. "I HATE YOU! YOU DID THIS TO MY HAIR!" she shrieked.

"Why so violent?" I asked, laughing and trying weakly to hold Ella back from punching me at the same time. "You hit like a mouse," I told her.

"What's all the yelling?" Someone asked from the door. We all froze and looked to find Dr. M rubbing her eyes. "Oh my, Iggy, Ella what happened to you?" she walked up to Ella and started plucking the feathers off her.

"Max and Fang happened!" Iggy told her.

Dr. M turned to Max and I. "You guys did this?" she asked. "Why?"

"Just a little thing called revenge." Max said, smirking.

Dr. M sighed. "I don't want to know, Iggy, Ella- just get cleaned up. I'm going back to sleep." She told us, walking up the stairs while mumbling something incoherent.

"You guys are going to pa-"Ella started.

"Ah, ah, ah," Max started, smirking. "I wouldn't do anything you might regret."

"Why would I regret getting revenge on you?" Ella asked.

"Because we have a video too, a video that might make you want to delete the video of us on the beach…" I told them.

"Can we…see the video- and hear?" she asked, gesturing to Iggy.

"Of course," Max said, running upstairs to grab the video camera.

She came back downstairs and turned it on she played the video and showed it to Ella and let Iggy listen.

…A few moments later…

"So, if you don't delete our video we will show this to mom." Max told Iggy and Ella.

"You evil, evil people," Ella said, glaring at us.

"Are you going to delete it?" I asked.

Ella looked at Iggy. "Should we?" she asked.

"We don't really have a choice now do we?" Iggy asked.

"Get the camera," Ella muttered unhappily to Iggy.

He did as she said and ran upstairs to get the camera. He came downstairs again a few moments later and passed the camera to me. I passed my camera to Ella. I deleted the video and passed it back to Iggy.

"Was the feathers and honey really necessary?" Ella asked. "This is going to take forever to get out of my hair." She whined.

"Yes, it was necessary. It teaches you to never mess with me or Max." I told them, smirking.


	84. Prank wars

(Iggy POV)

"This is going to work out perfectly, especially with how paranoid they are." Ella said, giggling.

"I know. Is everything set up?" I asked.

"Yup, now we just have to wait for them to open the door." Ella said.

"Knowing them and their teenage hormones it should be soon." I told her.

(Fang POV)

I wrapped my arms around Max's waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. "When will your mom be home?"

"Not for another hour at least." She said, pressing her lips to mine. I let my tongue explore her mouth and he moaned into my mouth. "Let's go upstairs,"

I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I wrapped mine under her butt to hold her up. I made my way to the stairs still kissing her and walked up the stairs. We were at my door and when I reached for the door I heard giggling. I'm sure Max heard it too because she stopped kissing me.

When there was silence for a few minutes we continued kissing, I reached for the door again and opened it. As soon as I opened it though, Max and I dropped to the floor in shock. All I could hear was the short scream of Max and the loud popping.

The popping stopped and I looked at Max. "What was that? Were those guns?" I asked.

"I have no idea," she responded, slowly getting off the ground.

I pushed her down again and got up instead. I looked around the room but didn't see anything. But I heard something. I heard laughter from outside the door.

"You…should…have…seen your _face!" _ Ella shrieked.

"What was that?" I asked.

"That was _this_!" Ella said, walking behind the door and picking up a party popper.

Iggy was practically on the floor laughing. "That was freakin hilarious!"

"IT WAS NOT! YOU SCARED FANG! HE COULD HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" Max screamed.

"Wait…what? You were the one that screamed…" I pointed out.

"Actually…you both screamed…" Ella told us.

"I screamed?" I asked.

"Yeah…you did… a rather girly scream too." Iggy said, chuckling

"I have two words for you: Be prepared." Max said, lowering her eyes at them.


	85. Its time for Ella to get her period

(Fang POV)

"We really need to plan this prank." Max said, "Get off your computer," she ordered, closing it slowly.

I rolled my eyes and closed it completely. She sat on my knees. "Do we really need to plan this? If we stop now then they won't pull a prank on us. Then this whole thing will be over." I told her.

"Are you just going to give up?" She asked.

"I just don't want to continue this. The next thing you know I'll end up with blonde hair and you with red." I said, putting my laptop on the coffee table. I pulled Max up so that she was laying down on top of me.

"I thought you liked red hair," Max said.

"Not on you," I told her, kissing her forehead.

She burrowed her eyebrows and sat up. "Oh, so you like it on other girls?"

"What?" I asked confused. "No, that's not what I meant. I just meant I like your hair color. I like red hair on other girls though just not you" I explained.

Max crossed her arms. "So…are you saying I would look bad as a red head or something?"

My jaw dropped. Girls can be so annoying. "I'm saying your perfect the way you are and I don't think red hair would look good on you, because you look perfect with blonde hair." I told her.

"Aweh, you're the sweetest," Max said, kissing me softly.

"Are you on your period?" I asked.

"Uh-no…I'm not actually. Way to make things awkward, Fang." Max said, rolling her eyes. "But you gave me an idea." She told me, rolling off me and walking towards the kitchen.

I followed her into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Grabbing something," she told me. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of ketchup.

"…What's that for?" I asked.

"It's time for Ella's period," Max said, smirking.


	86. Ice cream war

(Fang POV)

We crept slowly into Ella's room and to her dresser. It was around 2:00 in the morning the next night after Max came up with this _brilliant _plan,and I was exhausted, but Max insisted that we pull off this prank, so we are.

I passed Max the bottle of ketchup and she opened the drawer to Ella's pants drawer. She flipped them over and squirted some ketchup on them and rubbed it in. She did that to few more pairs, then made her way to the bed where Iggy and Ella were sleeping. She then proceeded to squeeze piles of ketchup on the sheets and on Ella's pants.

Max smirked. "Ok, we're done." She whispered. I made my way down the stairs. Max followed hesitantly. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm hungry," I told her simply.

"Oh," she said. "You can make me something then."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I will,"

We walked into the kitchen and she sat down at the kitchen island. I made my way to the fridge and opened it. I examined it a little bit but couldn't find anything. "Do you want a…apple?" I asked.

"Uh-no not really," Max responded, coming up behind me and looking in the fridge too. She opened the freezer and looked around in it. "ICE CREAM!" She shouted.

I lifted my head up quickly and sure enough there was a bucket of cookie dough ice cream. I glanced at Max and she looked at me. I quickly grabbed it and ran around the island.

"You have to share!" Max said pouting.

"Actually, I don't." I opened the container and saw that there was only 1 scoop of ice cream left. I looked back up at Max and saw her glaring at me.

"Give me it!" she ordered.

"Come and get it then." I told her.

She charged around the island and I moved to the other side as she did. She tried the same technique then froze. It looked like she got an idea. She dropped to the floor so I couldn't see her.

"Max…?" I whispered.

There was no response but I heard something moving.

I sat down on the ground and reached up to the drawer above me and pulled out a spoon. "Max…I'm going to eat it…" I told her, getting some ice cream on my spoon.

Before I knew it my spoon was snatched out of my hand. She stuffed the spoon in her mouth. "Mmm, this is really good ice cream." She teased.

"Looks like it," I murmured. I don't even need a spoon… I reached my hand into the bucket and scooped up some ice cream on my fingers.

"Ew, you eat like a pig." She muttered.

I shoved my fingers towards her mouth. "Want a bite?" I asked jokingly.

"Hell no, your disgusting." She told me.

I scooped some more ice cream on my fingers. "Your loss," I muttered. We finished the ice cream and sat there in silence for a few seconds. Until Max wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down on top of her. "Wow Max, do you get horny from eating ice cream now? Better keep that in mind."

"I'm not horny, I just wanted a kiss." She told me.

"I'm happy to assist you," I told her.

(Max POV)

Fang lowered his lips down slowly on top of mine then pulled away quickly, giving me little kisses. He kissed my collarbone then just hovered over top of me breathing on my face. He was teasing me…

"Would you quit that?" I asked annoyed.

"Does Max not like that?" he asked, kissing my nose.

"No, I don't, just kiss me." I demanded. I grabbed his head and tried to force his lips down on mine but he moved his lips so they hit my cheek instead.

I rolled my eyes.

Fang yawned. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep." Fang told me, standing up.

I gave him a what-the-fuck face and even pleading eyes. But he just turned and walked away.

He is so going to get it later…


	87. Truce

(Ella POV)

I woke up the next morning to a very horrified Iggy he was feeling around the bed with wide eyes.

"Iggy, what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me with his eyes still wide. "Uh- Ella…do you- um- have your…period?" he asked, saying the last part quietly.

What...why would he ask that? "Um- no…" I responded.

"Oh…then why is there…red stuff everywhere?" He asked.

I looked around and saw what he was talking about. There was red stuff everywhere. I wasn't really sure what it was though. "I don't really know actually. I don't think its blood though." I told him. "I think its ketchup. I think I know who did this."

"I think I know who did this too." Iggy said, getting out of bed.

"I don't think we should get revenge on them." I told him.

"Why not?" Iggy asked.

"If we get revenge on them then they'll get revenge on us then this will never end. I don't want more of my stuff ruined." I explained.

"Fair enough," he agreed.

(Fang POV)

A ketchup covered Ella and Iggy found their way into our room where me and Max were cuddling and talking. "What happened to you guys?" Max asked, feigning surprise.

"You can cut the crap, we know you did this." Iggy said, glaring in our general direction.

"Just so you know we aren't going to strike back." Ella told us.

Thank God.

"How can we believe that? You might just be lying." Max accused.

"Can we just stop these stupid pranks? Call it truce?" I asked.

"I agree with Fang, this is really immature." Ella said.

Max rolled off the bed. "Truce," she grumbled unhappily, shaking Iggy and Ella's hand.

Ella reached her hand out to me. "I'm not touching you."

"Why?" she asked.

"You have period all over you." I told her, smirking.


	88. Fang's surprise

(Max POV)

"I'm planning on getting a little revenge on Fang." I told Ella and Nudge.

"What are you planning on doing?" Nudge asked. "What did he even do that makes you want to get revenge on him? It must be pretty bad."

I sighed. I guess I had to tell them. "He was teasing me with his…kisses." I almost whispered.

Ella and Nudge giggled. "So, I'm guessing you want to do something similar to that, right?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." I told her.

"I have the perfect idea," she told me.

"Really? What's great!" I told her, smiling.

"But we have to go shopping." She said.

My smile immediately dropped. "Do I have to go? Can't you and Nudge?" I whined.

"Do you really want me and Nudge picking it out?" Ella asked.

"No…" I said, frowning.

"OH MAX! You can drive us to the mall now. You have your license now. This is going to be so awesome!" Nudge reminded me.

Oh yeaaaah, I got my license. I totally forgot. "Will Mom let us use her car?"

"Only one way to find out," Ella said, jumping off the bed and sprinting out of the room.

Nudge and I followed her and saw her take a left in a door down the hallway that lead into my Moms room.

"Mom, can Nudge, Max, and I go to the mall?" Ella asked.

My Mom sat up in bed, yawning. "Sure, take my credit card," she told her.

"One more thing…" Ella started. "Can we take your car?"

"Um…Max is driving?" My Mom asked.

I nodded.

"Can you ask Fang if he can drive you?" Mom asked. "It would make me more comfortable."

I frowned. "You want me to ask Fang?" I asked. That's humiliating…

"Yeah…please?" she asked.

"Fine," I muttered. Stomping out of the room and into Fang's room where he was reading a book.

"Hi," he greeted. Not looking up from his book.

"We need you to drive us to the mall." I told him.

"You can drive," he pointed out.

I scowled. "Mom doesn't trust me driving. So now you have to drive us."

Fang glanced up from his book smirking. "Since when have you ever wanted to go to the mall?"

"Since now," I responded.

Fang rolled his eyes and put his book on his night table then got up off the bed. "Come on," he ordered, already walking out the door and down the stairs.

I grabbed my Mom's car keys out of her room and then I went downstairs, got my shoes on. Then went outside where Nudge, Ella, and Fang were waiting in the car.

I got in the passenger seat and put on my seat belt. Then we took off.

It didn't take too long to get there just under 15 minutes. I got out of the car and made my way around the car to Fang's side.

He rolled his window down and I stuck my head in. "Where's my tip?" he asked, smirking.

"You'll get it later. I have a little surprise for you." I told him, smiling.

He quirked one eyebrow. "Alright, I'll see you later. Phone me when you want me to pick you up. Love you."

I smiled. "Love you too, I will." I told him.

He pulled out of the parking spot and drove away.

"Will someone tell me what the plan is?" I asked as we got inside the mall.

"Mostly it consists of you in a lingerie." Ella told me.

I froze. "That was you plan? I never agreed to that."

"Do you want to get back at Fang or not?" Nudge asked, grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the place I was once standing.

"Well, yeah. I just don't want to get caught by Mom." I told them truthfully.

"Don't worry about Mom, she'll be sleeping." Ella assured me.

"She better be, if she's not I'm going to kill you guys." I told them.

"She will be, calm down." Ella said.

"We're here," Nudge said in a sing-song voice. "We have to find you the cutest one ever."

"She's not exactly looking for cute. She's looking for sexy." Ella told her.

I looked up at the store and scowled stupid La senza. "I hate this place." I told them.

"Get over it," Ella told me, rolling her eyes. She grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

We went to the lingerie section and Ella picked up a lacey pink lingerie. "How about this one?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Too light,"

"This one?" Nudge asked. Showing me a dark blue lingerie.

"Too dark," I said. "How about this one?" I picked up a purple and lacey lingerie and showed it to them.

"Perfect," they said simultaneously.

"Let's go pay, than we will go to the food court or something. Fang probably just got home and won't want to come back right away." I told them.

They nodded and we made our way to the cashier.

(Fang POV)

I just walked in the door when I heard the phone ring. I picked it up and on the other line was Max.

"Hey Fang, we just finished eating. Can you come pick us up?"

Are you kidding me? I just got in the door. I sighed. "Yup, be there soon."


	89. Plan put into action

(Max POV)

"Max you can do this," Ella tried to encourage me.

I don't know why I was so nervous. It's not like Fang hasn't seen me naked before. Besides, this time I won't even be naked. "Your right, I can. There's nothing to worry about." I said. Ella got me ready to get my revenge on Fang. My hair was curly and messy and I was wearing the blue lacy lingerie that we bought today.

"Good, now go before he goes to sleep." Ella said.

I made my way out of the room and across the hall where Fang's room was. I stopped in front of his closed door and took a deep breathe then reached for the door handle and opened it. Fang was inside, on his computer typing away, probably on his blog.

He didn't even look up at me when he said "Hey,"

"Hey," I responded, walking over to his bed. I sat on his bed in front of his laptop so it was covering me. "Do you want your surprise?" I asked.

He still didn't look up, he just kept typing. "Yeah- just wait a few minutes." He told me distractedly.

"I haven't got all day." I said, trying to sound impatient.

Fang stopped typing and looked up at me. "What is it?" he asked.

"If you want it, you have to get off your laptop." I told him.

He sighed and shut his computed then put it on the side table and turned on his bedside lamp. Fang looked back at me and his eyes widened. "Wow," was all he could get out.

"You like it?" I asked, trying to be seductive.

"I do," he responded, his eyes scanning my body.

"So what are you going to do with me?" I asked. No, I didn't make this up on the spot. Ella helped me because I'm pathetic and can't think of anything sexy.

"Anything I want." He said, pulling me on top of him then flipping us over so I was on the bottom.

I pressed my lips to his and he started kissing me hungrily. YES! My plan was working perfectly- well, Ella's plan.

I rubbed against his area and I heard a low growl come from Fang's throat, which only made me want to do it again. This time I got a different reaction though. Fang undid the ribbons holding together my lingerie and pulled it off.

My eyes widened. Shit, he wasn't supposed to get this far.

He pulled back for a second and examined my body his eyes roaming up and down. Then his lips were back on mine.

I could feel his area get hard and I knew it was almost time for me to leave. I rubbed my leg against his area once more then flipped us over so I was once again on top.

I pulled away and wrapped his blanket around my body.

He gave me a questioning look but I just got off the bed and walked towards the door.

I was about to leave but before I did I said: "Have fun getting rid of your boner." Then I left.

I heard a growl coming from Fang from behind me.

That's what you get for messing with me.


	90. Romantic Fang

**Review on my chappies pleaseee **

(Max POV)

"Morning Fang," I greeted, smirking.

He rolled his eyes and ignored me.

"Woah, someone angry," Ella said knowingly. She sent me a sideways glance and smirked.

He grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal in it. He then sat at the kitchen island and started chomping away.

"You mad?" I asked, sitting beside him.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and stopped chewing for a second. Then he shrugged and continued eating.

"You can't ignore me forever." I told him

"I can try…" he muttered.

"AHA! You just talked to me!" I shouted.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I would just let it go. He's like the king of silence. I'm pretty sure he's not going to talk to you if he doesn't like talking in general." Ella told me.

Fang nodded and shooed me away.

But I didn't leave. I just sat there staring at him.

He stared at me back.

"Oooh, staring competition," Angel said, giggling.

I lowered my gaze on Fang. "I'm going to win,"

"You wish," he murmured.

"I will, you want to know how?" I asked.

"Hm?" he asked, meaning 'how?'

"With my hands," I told him. "And my amazingness,"

He cocked his head. "Your hands? And what amazingness, you have none."

I smirked and stretched out my arms, reaching for his stomach.

His eyes widened and he jumped off the chair before I could get him. "Get back here!" I yelled, not closing my eyes once.

"NO!" he yelled back, jumping over the couch and landing softly on the cushions.

I did the same and jumped right on top of his landing on his legs and pinning him down. "Now, that wasn't much of a chase."

"You better no-" He started.

"Too late!" I said interrupting him. I put my hands on his stomach and started tickling him.

He remained stoic though and unblinking, but I could clearly see he was having troubles doing so. "You're going to crack. I can see it on your face." I could see him straining to keep his eyes open and then he just cracked and shut them. "I WON!"

"Cause you cheated," he accused.

I shrugged. "So what,"

"So, you cheated." He repeated.

"You know what else? You spoke to me." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Only cause I love you so much."

"I know you do, I mean, who doesn't love me?" I asked jokingly. "

"Hm, I would think a lot," he told me, smirking. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me down quickly so my face was just inches from his.

"Rude…" I barely whispered. My heart was pounding so hard I was sure he could hear it.

He shrugged. "Just saying the truth…we don't know too many people anyways." He pointed out. "Just the usual, the ones that were always trying to kill us and our family." He joked. "Besides, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you." Then his lips were on mine, both of our lips moving in synch.

I could totally get used to romantic Fang.


	91. Easter eggs

(Max POV)

Fang walked into the kitchen after his morning shower looking very hot. The water droplets were falling out of his hair and dropping on his bare chest. His hair was messy. And he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants.

"Fang, we're making eggs and painting them for Easter. Want to help us?" Nudge asked. "I'm going to make one purple, pink, and one purple and pink. Dr. M even got some little Easter stickers for us to put on them. Isn't that cool? But there's no black dye so you can't make a black one. You can make a blue one though."

Fang shot her a glance, telling her to be quiet. "As fun as that sounds-"

"Fang, come join us it will be fu-" My Mom started, turning around for the first time and looking at Fang. "What are you…wearing?" she asked.

He looked down at himself. "Sweatpants," she told her.

"No shirt?" My Mom asked. "There are other people in the house. Other _girls_," she said.

"Mom, is it really have big of a deal?" I asked. I really just wanted to see his abs all day.

"Kind of…" she answered.

Fang burrowed his eyebrows. "I can go throw on a shirt…it's not that big of a deal." Fang offered awkwardly.

"Thank you, Fang." My Mom said, smiling at him.

"Stay put!" I ordered, glaring at him.

He held his hands up in defense. "Just trying to help…"

I looked at her with pleading eyes and grinned at her, silently begging. It's not like I was going to ask her out loud. Yeah right, and get the satisfaction of Fang knowing I love his abs.

I looked behind me and saw Fang smirking, oh God…he knew… I looked over at Angel and she was smiling innocently, innocent my _ass._

"Language," Angel said, smiling.

Fang chuckled.

I sent one last glare at Angel and looked back over at my mom, giving her the best puppy dog eyes I could manage.

She scowled. "Fine, but if you get closer than a meter Fang has to put on a shirt."

I rolled my eyes and went to the oven where the water was almost boiling over. I turned the oven off.

I felt Fang's gaze on me and I saw him sitting at the table staring at me. I raised one eyebrow, but he just smirked, shrugged, than looked away.

I took the finished eggs, put them on a plate, and brought them to the table to start painting them.

"Here you go," I said, passing everyone three eggs each.

I sat across from Fang, making sure I was a meter away from him and his abs. "Can you pass me the red dye?" I asked.

They slid me the bowl, but I guess they pushed it too hard because it slid right off the table and onto my white shorts. "CRAP!" I yelled, jumping up.

Fang looked up at me and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "What _is_ that?" Fang asked, smirking.

"It's dye, be mature please." I said, rolling my eyes.

I ran to the kitchen and turned on the sink, I frantically started rubbing at my pants with my hands since I couldn't find a cloth. When I realized that it wasn't coming back I leaned against the sink and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

Fang walked in. "Need help?"

"A little too late for that, don't you think? Look at them, they're completely ruined." I ranted. While I was in the middle of my rant I hadn't noticed that Fang had stepped a couple feet up towards me, looking at me strangely. "Fang…no less than a meter I told him."

He ignored me and didn't take his eyes off my face. He then slanted his head to the side, with his eyebrows burrowed and his mouth slightly ajar. He was examining me…I think…

"What are you doing?" I asked, a little nervous.

"What happened to your hair? Did you try to dye it?" he asked slowly, reaching up to my head and grabbing a strand of hair. He then examined it.

"No…it's probably just the light." I told him.

"It's definitely not the light. Your hair is red…" He told me. "Did you do this to try to impress me?" He asked. "I already told you that I love your hair the way it is."

"What?" I yelled. "My hairs red?"

Fang nodded. "Well…streaked…"

"MY LIFE IS SO MESSED UP!" I screamed, running for the bathroom.


	92. Red hair dye

(Max POV)

When I got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, sure enough there were streaks of red in my hair. I couldn't help it, I screamed.

I heard footsteps coming from the stairs and I looked towards the bathroom door. I saw Fang leaning against the door frame, smirking.

I turned around, glaring at him. "You did this!" I accused. "I knew you always wanted me to have red hair, you evil person!"

Fang just grinned and walked over to me. "Actually you did." He said.

"Why would I do this to mys-" I started. He grabbed my hands and flipped them over. "What are you doing?" I asked, interrupting myself.

He showed me the palms of my hands. "Your hands have red dye on them… the red dye from the eggs." He told me. "You must have gotten it on your hands when you were trying to get it off your shorts. And you probably touched your hair or something."

"You sound like Nudge…" I murmured.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Woah, a smile and you're talking a lot? Are you sure you're Fang?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'm Fang." He told me.

"Prove it," I ordered.

He pressed his lips against mine and slowly took them away, his lips lingering on mine for few seconds. "Does that prove it?" he asked.

"Not quite," I said, putting my lips on his again.

He pulled away, smiling. "You actually look pretty good with red hair." He told me, picking up a piece of my hair and examining it.

I sighed. "I'm going to dye it," I told him, hitting my head against his chest and resting it there.

"Why, red hairs sexy." He told me. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. So I did what any girlfriend would do in this situation, I slapped him.

"Ow!" he yelled, rubbing his cheek and pouting.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that right in front of me, or right _to_ me." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"You're a red-head." He pointed out. "For now…"

Right…


	93. Easter bunny

(Max POV)

Ella glopped the hair dye into my hair and I shivered. Damn, that's cold.

She rubbed it in and said. "It says to wait 10 minutes. I'll be right back, touch anything and Mom will kill us." Then she walked out the door.

"Is Max in there?" asked a deep voice from outside the door.

Can you guess who it was?

"Oh hey Fang, yeah, she's in there. Watch her and make sure she doesn't touch anything." I heard Ella say.

Then there was silence for a few seconds, until Fang opened the door.

I saw him in the mirror smirking. "Wow…the great Maximum Ride's getting her hair dyed."

"Yup, cause you didn't tell me early enough there was red dye in my hair. I probably could have washed it out if you told me like 10 minutes before." I told him.

Fang shrugged. "I told you as soon as I found out." He told me.

There was a pause for a couple seconds. "So…the kids are pretty excited about Easter." I told him.

He nodded. Ugh, stop nodding. I love your voice.

"Well…I was thinking-" I started.

"Don't think Max. Whenever you think someone gets hurt." Fang said, interrupting me.

"Oh, ha-ha," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I was thinking, maybe we could do something special."

"That's what I was thinking. Maybe we could finish off what we started at the beach." He suggested.

"What…? No, not _us_, _we_, as in us and everyone else." I explained.

He frowned. "Oh, and what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well, they never really got a real Easter so I thought we should make it really special." I told him.

"Max, you stalling, just tell me what you want to tell me." He ordered.

"I found this costume at the costume store and it's a bunny. The kid's won't even know it's you, it covers the whole body and you can give them chocolate." I told him.

His mouth dropped. "No…never gonna happen." He told me. "I'm not wearing a bunny suit."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why the hell do you think?"

"Time to wash the dye out," Ella said, running into the bathroom.

"We will talk about this after." I told him.

"There's nothing to talk about, I'm not wearing it." Fang said, walking out of the bathroom.

…..20 minutes later…

I sat on the couch beside Fang, where he was reading a book. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeassseee!" I begged.

"No," he told me bluntly.

I crossed my arms. "They would be so happy though." I said, trying to make him feel guilty. "They've never had a real Easter before. At least do it for me."

"There's no way in hell I would ever do that, not even for you. Why don't you do it?" he asked.

"No way, I'm not doing it. That's humiliating." I said.

"Exactly," he said, finally putting his book on the ground beside the couch. "Why doesn't Iggy? He won't even know what he's wearing."

"YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" I yelled. Climbing over the couch and kissing him quickly before running up the stairs and into Angel's room where my Mom was braiding her hair.

"Hi Max," Angel said happily.

"Hi sweetie," I responded. "Mom, there's something I _really _need to get."


	94. Fifty dollars can go a long way

**Please review **

(Max POV)

"Here Iggy," I said, handing him the bunny suit that he thought was his clothes.

"Thanks…" he said. "Why do my clothes feel so…big?" he asked.

"Um, it's a new outfit that Dr. M got you. She wants you to try it on." I told him, thinking quickly.

He nodded. "And what are you putting on my head?" He asked.

"It's just a helmet, there's supposed to be a hail storm tonight." I explained.

"Oh that makes sense." He said. I turned around so he could change. "Why are you still in here?"

"I need to talk to you," I told him.

He nodded. Once he was done changing, I turned around and almost burst out laughing. "Max…" he started. "I'm not an idiot. I know there is no hail storm tonight because I listen to the weather channel and I know Dr. M didn't get me new clothes because she's been here all day today and yesterday."

I sighed. "Fine, but can you do this just for the kids?" I asked.

"What exactly am I wearing?" Iggy asked.

"A bunny costume for Easter," I told him.

"If you want me to do this you owe me." He said.

"How much?" I asked.

"Fifty-dollars." he said, not even thinking about it.

"Fifty-dollars?" I asked. "I don't even have ten dollars."

"No, you don't. But Fang does, Dr. M gave him money for his birthday and he didn't spend it all." He told me.

"I'm not taking Fang's money." I told him, scowling.

"Well then I'm not wearing this." He told me, pointing at the costume he was wearing.

"UGH!" I groaned, standing up and pushing him onto the ground.

"Max! I can't get up!" I heard Iggy say. I ignored him and walked into the hallway.

"Hey Ma-" Fang started, he was just walking out of his room and I got the most brilliant idea. I pushed my lips against his, interrupting him. We then made our way into his room and onto his bed.

"I'll have sex with you if you pay me." I offered.

Fang's eyes widened. "What?" he asked confused. "You sound like a hooker." He told me.

I slapped his arm. "I need 50$ so Iggy will wear the costume and the kids will be happy." I explained.

Fang opened his bed side table drawer and I thought he was grabbing a condom but he pulled out a 50$ bill instead and handed it to me. "You don't have to have sex with me if you don't want to, you could have just asked me." He told me.

"You don't want anything in return?" I asked. "It is your 50$ and you kind of just gave it to me." I told him, kind of feeling bad for taking his birthday money.

"Your my girlfriend, I really don't care." He assured me, kissing my cheek.

"You being all romantic, is kind of making me want to have sex with you." I told him.

He smirked. "It's all part of the plan." He told me jokingly.

"Take your clothes off," I demanded.


	95. The Easter bunny ate Iggy

(Max POV)

"The Easter bunny is coming today," I told the younger kids. Mom, Fang, and Ella were hiding Easter eggs and candy around the house.

"I didn't know there was such thing as the Easter bunny. I bet he's sooo small and cute and fluffy! Can I pet him?" Nudge asked. "What if he bites me?"

"Yeah, the Easter bunny is real. He's not really small, yes he's fluffy, and he's…cute." I said through gritted teeth. "You can pet him and I don't know if he'll bite you or not." I told her. "I'm just going to go see Fang." I lied.

I went upstairs to the bathroom where Iggy was putting his costume on. "Are you almost ready?" I asked.

"I am ready. Oh God, this is so humiliating I can't believe I agreed to this. What will Ella think?" Iggy asked.

"That's why Fang and I made you wear it." I told him, grinning. "Ella doesn't care she thinks it's cute."

"She thinks I'm cute?" Iggy asked, smiling.

"She thinks the costumes cute." I said.

Iggy frowned and glared at me. "Rude…"

"I'm joking, why else do you think she's dating you?" I asked.

"Cause I'm funny and talented." She told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Iggy, I'm rolling my eyes."

"Now I'm rolling mine." He told me.

"Stop being so immature and get your ass down the stairs." I ordered.

He grabbed his rabbit head off the counter and threw it on. "Ok, ok, I'm going." He said, walking out the door and down the stairs.

(Angel POV)

The 'Easter bunny' came down the stairs. I already knew it was Iggy, I could hear his thoughts, I just didn't want to ruin it for everyone else. "THE EASTER BUNNY!" I screamed, playing along.

"Hey guys, I'm the Easter bunny." Iggy said in a different voice.

I looked in the corner and saw Max and Fang trying to contain their laughter.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE!" Gazzy screeched, running towards The Easter Bunny (AKA, Iggy)

"Woah! Calm down," Iggy yelled, trying to hold Gazzy back.

"Easter bunny," Nudge called sweetly. "Can I have some chocolate?" she asked. "I know it's your and everything but I _really_ want some. Isn't that the whole point in Easter? I wonder who made Easter up. Did someone just randomly say today we are going to give people chocolate?" she continued. "You should see the eggs I made, I bet you already did. But I'm going to tell you anyways. I painted one pink and one purple and one purple _and _pink! Isn't that cool?" Nudge asked. "You can have one if you want, just not the purple and pink one, that's my favorit-"

"NUDGE! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" Yelled Iggy.

"How do you know my name? Are you a stalker or something?" Nudge asked with wide eyes.

Gazzy got off of Iggy's leg and backed up. "YOU'RE A STALKER!" he screamed, terrified.

"I'm not a stal-" Iggy started.

"MAX! THE EASTER BUNNY IS A STALKER!" Nudge yelled, running up to Max and Fang.

Fang was watching with wide eyes, well Fang's version of wide eyes.

"This is a disaster," I heard Max murmur to Fang.

"I'm so getting my 50$ back." Fang said.

"Guy's I'm not a stalker," Iggy said in his regular voice.

Nudges eyes widened even more if that was possible. "THE EASTER BUNNY ATE IGGY!" she screeched.

"GET HIM!" Gazzy yelled, lunging for Iggy. Nudge followed lead.

"GUYS GET OFF OF HIM!" Max yelled, but it was lost over the yells and screams of Nudge and Gazzy.

Finally Fang stepped in. He grabbed Nudge Gazzy around the waist and pulled him off while Max did the same with Nudge.

All the hitting and pulling knocked off Iggy's bunny head. "Iggy?" Gazzy asked.

"You're the Easter bunny?" Nudge asked.

"I got paid," Iggy explained.

Ella and Dr. M ran into the living room. "Look what we found!" Ella shouted. "The Easter bunny dropped off some eggs."

They froze when they saw Iggy lying on the ground. "They found out?" Dr. M asked.

"Yup," I said nonchalantly.


	96. Late night dip

(Fang POV)

"What do you want to do tonight?" Max asked, playing with my earring.

I shrugged and closed my eyes.

"I'm bored!" Ella complained.

"Same," Iggy said.

The four of us were in the living room with Max and I cuddled on the recliner and Ella and Iggy on the couch.

"You lived here the longest, Ella. You should know what there is to around here." I said.

Ella shrugged. "There's nothing really."

Max moaned. "Think harder."

Ella thought for a moment. "There's a lake about 20 minutes from here." She told us. "But it's spring and it's still cold."

"So?" Max asked, already getting up.

"Do you want to go?" Ella asked.

I nodded, got up, and stretched. "Yeah, let's go. I'm not getting wet though."

"MOM, WE'RE GOING TO THE LAKE!" Ella screamed up the stairs.

"OK, DON'T BE TO LONG!" Dr. M yelled back.

We got our shoes on and went out to the backyard. Ella wrapped her arms and legs around Iggy and he took off.

"Ladies first," I said to Max, pointing up to the sky.

She rolled her eyes and took off.

We could have drove but this is much easier and faster, trust me. Flying, it only took us about 10 minutes to get there. We landed right on the sand, it was completely deserted.

"Nice beach," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, you wanted something to do." Ella pointed out.

"So what now?" Iggy asked.

I shrugged, grabbed Max's hand, and started walking towards the dock.

"I guess we're going this way." Max told them, grinning.

Max and I sat at the end of the dock with our bare feet dangling in the water. Iggy and Ella were behind us, I could hear them whispering and giggling while Max and I sat in comfortable silence, hand in hand.

I felt two hands on my back and before I knew it I was in the freezing water. I went under for a few seconds and came to the surface again. Max was just coming to the surface of the water and she did not look happy.

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS, IT'S FREEZING!" she yelled, trying to get up on the dock. I helped push her up then got up myself.

Ella and Iggy were holding their stomach's in laughter. "It's not funny, you guys are so immature." I told them, glaring. I saw Max shiver and I immediately wrapped my arms around her and tried to warm her up, it didn't do much since we were equally wet.

Max and I looked at each other and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. We stood up and walked towards the still laughing Ella and Iggy.

I grabbed Iggy and Max grabbed Ella since I couldn't hit a girl especially one that was younger than me.

"Guys no, please. It wasn't my idea. it was Iggy's don't punish me for his mistakes." Ella pleaded

"Was not!" Iggy yelled, trying to get away.

"Was too,"

"Was not,"

They were cut off from their rant when we threw them in the water. They came to the surface, spitting up water. "You guys suck," Ella said.

"Like I care," I said, rolling my eyes.

I felt two hands on my back and before Max could push me I turned around and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the water too.

"You asswipe," Exclaimed Max, from beside me in the water. She hit the water, causing sprays of water to come spray me in the face.

"You started it," I accused, splashing her back.

"They started it!" she yelled, pointing at Iggy and Ella. "You wouldn't be in this damn position if you were just mature!" she shrieked, once again trying to climb on the dock.

I climbed on the dock first this time, sent Iggy and Ella one last glare, then helped Max up. I walked her to the sand trying to warm her up the whole time.

We flopped down in the sand, my arm around her waist and her head on my shoulder.

"At least we still get the sun set." She said, grinning.

I nodded.

The colors were an array of red, orange and yellow and it looked amazing reflecting off the water but it didn't last long and when it was finally dark we had to go home.

"ASSWIPES GET OUT OF THE WATER!" Max screamed.

I saw their silhouettes moving towards the shore and run up the sand.

"Are we going now?" Iggy asked.

We ignored him and just took off into the air.

"I'll take that as a yes…" I heard Iggy say.


	97. McDonalds

(Fang POV)

"Where are we going?" Max asked.

"It's already 9:30 so there's probably not many places opened." I told her, checking the car clock.

"What about McDonalds? It's always open." She told me.

"Yeah, sure." I agreed, turning the car around.

It took us about two minutes to find a nearby McDonalds. Seriously they have those things everywhere.

We walked inside the almost empty McDonalds and went to the cashier.

"How can I help you?" asked the perky worker.

"Hi, I'll get two big macs, three large fries, a cheeseburger, two of those apple pie things, and two large cokes." I told her.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "That's all for you?" she asked, stunned.

I nodded and Max came up to order. "I'll get the same as him." She said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, ok." The worker said. "That will be 32.80$" she told us.

I swiped Dr. M's bank card then typed in the digits.

The food popped up a few minutes later and we grabbed the tray and sat down at the back of the restaurant.

Max popped some fries into her mouth. "Oh how I enjoy the greasiness of McDonalds." She said, smiling.

I smirked. "I know, it's like a gourmet meal." I said jokingly.

"Stop being so picky," Max said, pointing at me. She moved her hand a little too quickly though causing the ketchup French fry she was holding to fly out of her land and splat on my cheek.

My mouth dropped as it started to slide down my face. "Max," I growled, lowering my eyes at her.

"Sorry," she said, quickly. Grabbing a napkin and leaning over the table to clean me up. She knocked over a cup of pop and the cold liquid spilt all over my legs. I jumped up shocked.

"It looks like I pissed myself!" I shrieked. Without thinking, I grabbed the nearest object which happened to be a big mac. I took one of the buns off and squished it on top of her head.

"FANG! You did that on purpose, the other things were an accident, you ass!"

Our whole scene was causing a lot of attention from the few customers and the employees but we were too busy to notice. "How can I be sure it was an accident?" I asked.

"Why would I do that on purpose?" She responded.

"Because you _evil!" _I yelled.

"I'm evil?" She asked. "You squished a greasy big mac on my head and it was filled with ketchup!"

"You spilt coke on me!" I pointed out. "Now I'm all sticky and gross!"

"There have been some complaints about your noise level." Said a man in a McDonalds uniform.

"Stay out of this!" Max and I shrieked at him simultaneously.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He told us. We both looked at him, now glaring and he backed up a little bit, frightened. "If you don't leave right now we will have to call the police." He said, standing his ground.

"Fine, you ass, we're leaving." Max said, starting to walk away but no before dumping my cup of coke on top of his head.

"Max, let's go." I said, grabbing her hand and rushing her to the door.

The man was standing there in shock with coke dripping down his back while everyone else in the restaurant was staring.

As soon as me and Max got outside we burst out laughing. "I can't believe you did that!" I said between fits of laughter.

"You should have seen his face!" she yelled.

"Oh, trust me, I did." I assured her. "Your such a freak." I told her, my laughter subsiding.

She grinned. "I know, and that's why you love me."

"Definitely," I said, smirking. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she looked up into my eyes. She stood up on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. Then she kissed me, leaning into me for support.

I pulled away. "I can't believe we got kicked out of McDonalds…" I said, smirking.


	98. Flowers

(Fang POV)

As much as I love watching Max sleep, it's time for her to wake up. I ran my fingers through her hair and called her name softly. "Max…"

"Screw off Fang," she muttered, turning over on her side so she was facing away from me.

"Someone's grumpy," I said, rolling my eyes. I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "You still have to get up."

"Go away!" she said bluntly.

"Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked, smirking.

Like I expected, she ignored me.

I guess it's the hard way then.

I picked up Max and threw her of my shoulder then made my way down the stairs with her kicking and scratching my back. "YOU ASS, PUT ME DOWN!" she shrieked.

"Not a chance." I said, walking into the kitchen. She finally gave up and just hung there. I sat her down on the counter and she was glaring at me with her arms crossed. "Are you tired or something?" I asked jokingly.

"No shit!" she murmured. Angel glanced at us. "Sorry Angel," she muttered, after she realized her mistake.

"Can we go to the store and get some seeds so we can plant some flowers?" Angel asked sweetly.

Dr. M nodded. "Sure, I was thinking about doing my garden soon anyways. It's looking a little boring."

"Oooh, we can some strawberry seeds, and maybe some tomato and cucumber seeds." Nudge suggested. "That would be cool, we could have strawberries whenever we want!"

"We can all go," Dr. M said, smiling.

"I was thinking we could do something else." I whispered in Max's ear, massaging her sides.

"Is that all you think about?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck and looking into my eyes.

"Right now that's pretty much all I'm thinking about." I admitted.

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just talk?" she asked, grinning.

"Really?" I asked. "You want to talk? We can talk anytime."

"Are you guys coming?" Gazzy asked us.

"They probably want to do something else." Iggy told him, smirking. "Most likely each other." He muttered.

I flicked his head and rolled my eyes. "Are you guys leaving yet?" I asked.

"God Fang, don't rush us." Ella said.

"Ok, we're going now." Dr. M said, coming back into the kitchen with her keys and purse.

"Yay!" Nudge and Angel screamed, running out of the kitchen and to the front door. Gazzy, Iggy, and Ella followed.

"You guys aren't coming?" Dr. M asked.

"No, Max said she isn't feeling good." I told her.

I could practically feel Max's glare on the back of my head.

"Oh ok, I'll go pick up some medicine up while I'm out." Dr. M told us, rushing to the front door.

I waited till I heard the door shut till I turned back to Max.

"What do you want to do now that we're alone?" I asked, hinting.

"Hmm, how about we watch a movie and talk and cuddle." She suggested jokingly.

"As fun as that sounds, how about we do something a little more active?" I said, smiling and kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I carried her to the living room and laid her back on the couch then lied down on top of her massaging up and down her waist.

I reached down and grabbed her thigh, hitching it on my waist.

She pulled away and I moved to her neck. "You know," she started. "If anyone walks in right now, we're dead." She told me.

"Then we have to go somewhere else." I said, picking her up and carrying her up the stairs and into my room. I practically threw her on the bed.

I unbuttoned her shirt and threw it to the side of the room, next was her pants. She then assisted me with my clothes.

I kissed up and down her neck biting on her pulse point and making her moan. She dug her nails into my chest. Then things started to get heavier.

…Time jump…

I rolled off of Max just as I heard the car pull up.

"Perfect timing," I muttered, getting up and grabbing my pants and shirt from the floor and threw them on. I passed Max her clothes then walked down the stairs to make it seem less suspicious.

As soon as I got down the stairs the door opened and Dr. M, Ella, and the flock stepped inside. "Hey Fang," Ella greeted, smiling.

I nodded in response.

I walked into the kitchen and a few moments later Dr. M, Ella, and Iggy walked in with a few bags. "How's Max?" Dr. M asked, putting the few grocery items away.

"She's doing much better now, she's just upstairs resting." I told her.

"Good to hear." She said, turning around to face me. She looked at me strangely. "Your shirt is inside out." She informed me.

"Oh, I didn't really notice. I've been really tired today." I lied, taking my shirt off and fixing it.

"Oh really?" Dr. M asked, not believing me for a second. "Then where did you get those scratches from?"

"I was itchy." I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure Fang, sure…"


	99. Happy feet

(Max POV)

"Want to go see a movie tonight?" Fang asked me.

"Sure, what movie?" I asked.

"I don't know the kids want to go too. So it has to be something…kidish." He told me.

"Oh," I said, frowning. I kind of wanted to with Fang alone, but whatever. "Happy Feet 2 just came out. We could see that." I suggested.

Fang shrugged. "Sure, the movie starts at 8:00 so we should be leaving in like an hour." He told me. Then he got a devious grin on his face. "And what would you like to do in the mean time?" he asked. He started walking forwards and pushing me backwards until my legs hit the bed and we both fell, with Fang landing on top of me.

"I think you already know what I want." I said, putting my hands on his cheeks and crashing my lips against his.

…..Time jump….

"Maybe we should get out of bed now." I suggested, trying to push Fang off me.

Fang kissed my nose. "Good idea," he agreed, rolling off me and out of bed. I followed him and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt from my dresser. Hey, I was going to a movie not a ball.

We walked down the stairs and into the living room where my mom was. "Are we going now?" I asked.

She nodded. "KIDS, WE'RE GOING NOW!" She screamed, getting off the couch and walking to the door.

Fang smirked then followed her to the door and got his shoes on.

The kids came bounding down the stairs then we left.

…..Time jump….

"I'm so excited to see this movie, it looks so cute. Theirs penguins _dancing_, have you ever seen a penguin dance before?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah, it's _so_ cute!" Angel agreed.

We were outside the movie theater waiting in this huge line to get tickets for some stupid dancing penguin movie.

I leant against Fang's arm. "My feet hurt." I moaned.

Fang turned around so I was leaning on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked into his dark eyes and smiled. He leaned down slowly and my lips met his. I put my hands on his cheeks and he squeezed his arms tighter around me, picked me up, and spun me around. I smiled against his lips and he put me down and pulled away.

"That was amazing and everything but my feet still hurt." I told him, grinning.

He smirked. "We'll be right back." Fang told the flock, my mom, and Ella.

Fang led me to a bicycle rack and sat down on it. I sat down beside him and he put his arm around my shoulders. I leant against him and closed my eyes. "Tell me when we have to go inside." I told him, cuddling into his side.

"Shouldn't take too long, their almost at the front already." He told me, kissing my head.

I smiled. "You're so warm,"

Fang chuckled. "Never heard that before," There were a few minutes of silence until Fang whispered in my ear. "It's time to go inside now."

I groaned and reluctantly stood up. I heard Fang get up too and follow me to where my Mom was buying the tickets.

We walked inside the theater and took our seats second from the top.

(Fang POV)

Holy crap, that stupid kid keeps kicking my seat. I swear if he does it one more time, I'm going to- that's it.

"Would you stop it!" I almost yelled, spinning around in my seat to face the kid. He looked about 6 or 7.

The kid looked at me in horror and I lowered my eyes at him and turned back around.

Ella and Max were on either side of me, glancing at me out of the corner of their eyes. "He was kicking my seat." I explained the unasked question.

They went back to watching the movie as did I. Like I would ever tell anyone but this movie was cute! Dam you evil penguins and your cuteness!

I felt another kick on me seat.

Holy shit, you are going to die a very slow and painful death someday!


	100. They can look but only you can touch

(Fang POV)

"Stop," I grumbled as the kid behind me kicked my seat again.

Oh and there's another kick. "Stop!" I said a little louder.

He didn't stop, he just kicked me again. I turned around in my seat and whispered just loud enough for the kid to hear me. "Listen you little brat, if you don't stop kicking my seat, I will personally kick your scrawny little butt." The little boy looked at me with wide eyes. "We clear?" I asked, glaring at that _thing._ He nodded quickly, his eyes still wide with fright. "Good, now watch the movie. And if you ever tell anyone what I said…well- you know what will happen." I warned, slowly turning back in my seat.

"You ok…?" Max asked.

"Never better," I told her, grinning.

….After the movie…

"That movie was horrible…" I lied. I actually enjoyed it but I'll never admit that to anyone.

"I told you guys it was a cute movie! I mean, dancing penguins, how is that _not_ cute?" Nudge asked, stuffing her face with popcorn.

It was dark outside and we made our way to our car, buckled up, and drove home.

"I'm exhausted," Max said, yawning, as we pulled up in the driveway.

I got out of the car then opened Max's door for her and held her hand as she stepped out. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

I led her to the door, opened it, and walked inside and up the stairs into my room.

"You know it's almost summer, right?" Max asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Ah yes," I said, relaxing on bed. "The time of year where girls dress as sluts, not that I'm complaining or anything." I joked.

"Lucky for me, I have the sexy lifeguards." Max said, lying down beside me.

"I didn't know you rolled that way."

"Then I'm going to have to kick a few asses. Besides, why would you want them, when you could have me?" I asked.

"Wow, you ego is so big." Max told me, chuckling. "If one girl lays a finger on you, I'm going to kick there stupid fake ass." She threatened.

"Don't worry Maxie. They can look…but only you can touch." I told her, winking.

**I have bad writers block so I'm really sorry if this sucked. In my opinion it did. I'm running out of things for the flock to do, anyone have any ideas?**


	101. Grand Canyon

**So many awesome ideas, you guys are awesome, thank you. I will be sure to use at least one of all of your ideas. This really helped with my stupid writers block. Once again thank you :D**

**The whole Grand Canyon idea was ryuhitsuguya93 idea. Some other awesome reviewers sent me ideas too I'll be sure to use them and I'll mention their name in the chapter I use them in :D R&R please.**

(Max POV)

"FANG!" I screamed, running towards him and wrapping my arms around his neck, I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him.

"Yes?" he asked, pulling away and smirking.

"Let's go somewhere." I told him.

"Where?" he asked.

"Well…" I started, unsure of what he would say. "It's just a suggestion," I stalled.

"Max, stop stalling and just spit it out." He ordered.

"Can we go to the Grand Canyon?" I asked quickly.

"You want to go to the Grand Canyon?" Fang asked. "With who?"

I shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I don't know, probably Ella and Iggy." I told him.

"Sure..." he said, rolling his eyes. "Were you really that scared to ask me if I wanted to go to the Grand Canyon?" he asked, smirking.

I shrugged.

He put his hands on my shoulders and gently rubbed. "Are we driving or flying?"

"It would probably be easier if we drove, since we have Ella." I told him.

He nodded. "Maybe you should go ask your mom first." He suggested.

"She won't care as long as you drive." I told him, frowning.

He stifled a laugh.

"Shut up or I'll slap you." I threatened.

That shut him up.

"I'm going to get the keys." I told him. I walked outside where my mom was gardening and sat down beside her in the grass. "Mom, is it alright if me, Ella, Iggy, and Fang go to the Grand Canyon?" I asked.

"The Grand Canyon?" she asked. "That's a bit far, don't you think?"

"Fang's going to drive." I told her.

"I don't think it's a good idea…" she told me.

"Come on mom, it's just the Grand Canyon. We've been to New York by ourselves." I told her.

"I don't want you guys to go." She said.

"Please?" I begged.

"No, you're not going and that's final."

"This is so unfair." I said, getting up and stomping inside. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the keys off the kitchen table then went back into the living room where Fang was. "We're allowed to go." I lied.

"Ok, I'll go tell Ella and Iggy." He told me, walking up the stairs.

A few minutes later I heard 3 pairs of feet running down the stairs. "WE'RE GOING TO THE GRAND CANYON?" Ella shrieked. "I'VE NEVER BEEN THERE BEFORE!"

"ELLA, SHHH!" I said quickly. I didn't want my mom to hear. "I'll be right back, you guys stay here." I told them, making my way to the backyard where my mom was. "Mom," I started, approaching her. "We are going to the movies and to drop Ella off at her friend's house." I lied.

"Alright, be careful." She said, not even looking back at me.

I went back to the living room, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Let's go," I told them.

Fang gave me a questioning look. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked quickly.

"Uh, I don't know…" Fang said. Grabbing my car and gently pulling me to the car.

I got in the car and passed Fang the keys then we were off.

Oh God, if my mom finds out, I'm dead.

…At the Grand Canyon…

"Holy crap, this is amazing!" Ella screeched.

"I never knew it was so _big!" _I told them, examining the huge canyon.

Fang chuckled. "You never knew that the _Grand_ Canyon was so big?" he asked, emphasizing on the word Grand. "It has Grand in the name and you didn't know it was big?"

"I said I never knew it was _so_ big." I told him.

Fang rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what it's like to be at the bottom of that." I heard Ella say.

Fang chuckled. "Would you like to find out?"

Ella eyed Fang. "No thank you."

Fang shrugged. "Too many people here anyways."

"Oh, you were just going to carry me to the bottom?" Ella asked.

"Yeah… what did you think I was going to do, push you?" Fang asked.

"No…" Ella said, looking around awkwardly.

"Well then…" Fang said, turning back to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the edge of the canyon and sat down, pulling me down with him.

"It's really pretty." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"So are you," Fang told me.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's true!" he said.

"Stop being so…nice." I told him, struggling to find a word to describe his personality.

"You want me to be mean?" he asked.

"As long as you stop randomly complimenting me." I told him.

Fang smirked. "Fine, you can't cook for shit, you can't do the laundry, and would it hurt you to put on a little make up sometimes?"

I punched his arm. "You ass," I muttered.

"I was totally joking- well about 1 out of the 3 things." He admitted.

"I always knew you thought my cooking was amazing." I joked.

"Ew, hell no. I was talking about the make- up thing. You don't need make-up, you're pretty no matter what." He told me, smiling and kissing my head.

I slapped his chest lightly. "I thought I told you to stop complimenting me." I reminded me.

"It's hard. Your just so pretty." He told me.

"Right…I forgot to tell you, I lied to my mom." I admitted. "I told her we went to drop Ella off and her friends and we went to a movie." I told him.

"We're going to get in shit!" he said, getting up. "ELLA, IGGY WE HAVE TO GO!" He yelled.

"Oh come on it doesn't matter!" I told him, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him back down. "I don't want to leave, I want to stay here!" I whined.

"Max, get up, we're going now." He told me.

"Do we have to go?" Iggy asked.

"Yes, we do. Max lied to Dr. M and now we're going to get in trouble." Fang told him. "Go wait in the car." He ordered. Wow, they actually listened. "Max," he started, turning around to look at me.

"Yes?" I asked, dropping my head to try and make him feel guilty.

"Was there really a point in lying?" he asked, pulling me up to his level.

"No," I admitted. "But I just wanted to have fun." I told him, looking into his eyes and frowning.

"Max, don't give me those eyes." He begged.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying my best to form little tears.

"Don't cry. I'm not mad at you." He said, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me into a hug.

I faked a sniffle and smiled. Hehe, he's so gullible.

(Iggy POV)

"So, now he's hugging her and trying to make her feel better because she's fake crying." Ella explained.

"What the hell! He's so gullible! He was supposed to be giving her shit not hugging her!" I shouted.

Ella sighed. "Love makes you blind…"

"No, she's just a manipulative little monster." I told her.


	102. Car wash

(Fang POV)

"This is all your fault." I growled, glaring at her.

"I thought you weren't mad at me." Max reminded me, using that look of hers. I know she's trying to make me feel guilty and she's faking it, but she's just so damn cute.

"I'm not," I told her, sighing.

She smiled.

"But you still have to wash the car." I said. Yes, we had to wash Dr. M's car as a punishment for lying to her. Actually, I didn't even lie to her, it was Max, but she doesn't believe me.

"Fine, let me go change then." She said, running up the stairs.

"We'll be outside!" I yelled after her.

Iggy, Ella and I made our way outside. I grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing the car.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and slam shut and Max was standing there in short shorts and a white low cut tank top.

She grabbed a sponge from the bucket of water and came to stand beside me. "What?" She asked when she noticed me staring at her.

"Nothing," I lied. I went back to 'working' but really I was watching her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" she asked.

"I'm not." I told her.

"Whatever," she muttered.

"MAX, WATCH OUT!" I heard Nudge scream from behind us. Max whirled around and a water balloon hit her chest.

"GAZZY!" She screamed.

Max's shirt was soaking wet.

Must. Hide. Boner.

"Fang, go get him!" Max ordered.

"Uh…" Why do I always have such shitty luck?

"What's wrong?" she asked, turning towards me.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Oh geez Fang," Max said. "Not again…maybe you should go take care of that." She suggested.

"Maybe you should put on a different shirt." I said, glaring at her.

"It's not my fault Gazzy hit me with a water balloon!" she shrieked.

I ignored her and walked past her into the house.

Wait, this might be a good thing…I don't have to do work and I got to see Max in a low cut wet white shirt.

Hehe, thank you Gazzy!


	103. Beach party

Special thanks to: The-Shadow-Kissed-NINJA, Ihatethesystem, and Bookluver17 for the idea. I kind of combined all your ideas together :D

(Max POV)

As much as I hate this, I have to go shoe shopping. Gazzy an Iggy used my good pair of shoes to make a bomb. If I have to suffer so does Fang, besides, he can carry my bags.

I walked into Fang's room and sat on his swivel chair. "So Fang…" I started, spinning around in the chair. "I have to go shoe shopping because Iggy and Gazzy ruined my shoes…so you're going to come with me." I told him.

"And you just decided that I wanted to go?" he asked, smirking.

"Well yeah, it's not like I'm going to carry the bags all by myself." I said, stopping the chair and walking towards Fang. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed. "Let's go,"

"Ugh," he groaned, standing up.

I pulled him out the door and down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom, is it alright if we go shopping?" I asked. "Iggy and Gazzy wrecked my good pair of shoes."

"Can you take Ella? She's been wanting to get out of the house but all her friends are busy right now. But this might be exciting for you. A few of her friends are coming over later for a sleepover." She told us.

"Sure, we'll take Ella. Oh joy, gossip and makeovers." I said sarcastically.

"Max just enjoy it, it will be fun, trust me." My mom said, handing me her bank card and kissing my forehead.

"I'll try," I said. I grabbed the keys off the table and walked to the front door with Fang hot on my heels. "ELLA!" I yelled.

"YEAH?" She responded.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE MALL WANT TO-" Before I could even finish my sentence she was down the stairs. "That was fast."

"I've been cooped up in this house the whole day. I just want to get out of here." She told me.

"Well then let's go." I said, opening the door.

"My friends are sleeping over tonight." Ella told me, as Fang backed out of the driveway.

"I know, mom told me." I said.

"There's also this each party tonight." Ella told me. "I want to go and mom said I could as long as you guys come too. That's pretty much why my friends are sleeping over, because their parents don't know and it would see suspicious if they came home late." She said.

"Where is it?" Fang asked.

"It's a beach party celebrating the beginning of summer." She said.

"Want to go?" Fang asked.

I shrugged. "It doesn't seem that bad, so I guess yeah."

"YAY!" Ella yelled, hugging me around the neck from behind the seat. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked.

We pulled into a parking spot and I jumped out of the car.

"Since we are going tonight we need some new clothes." Ella told me.

"I have perfectly good clothes at home." I said.

"But they're old." She said, pulling me into American Eagle. "You need a new pair of shorts and a tank top."

She grabbed a navy blue tank top, white short shorts, and a bikini off the shelves and passed them to me. "Try these on with the bikini underneath." She told me.

"I came here to get shoes." I said.

"You still can, you just have to get an outfit too." Ella said.

"What was the point in me coming?" Fang asked.

"Too hold our bags of course." Ella said.

Fang rolled his eyes.

I went in the change room and tried on the clothes. I wore my red and white striped bikini underneath white short shorts and a navy blue tank top over the bikini top. "I kind of like it." I said, coming out of the change room to show Fang and Ella.

"I really like it!" Ella said, grinning.

"What do you think, Fang?" I asked, turning to him.

"I think you look really pretty." He told me, striding over to me and putting his arms around my waist. "Can we go now?"

"Yeah, just have to get changed now." I told him, already walking back into the change room.

"Are you going to buy it?" Ella called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," I called back.

I changed and walked out to the cashier. She scanned the clothes and I paid for it then handed my bag to Fang.

"Oh, you were serious about me having to hold your bags? I thought you were joking." Fang said, frowning.

"No, I was 100% serious." I told him, smirking.

"Evil," he said, grabbing my waist and pulling me against him. Our lips were about a millimeter apart until Ella interrupted us.

"Can you save that for later?" she asked.

Fang sighed and gave me a quick peck on the lips then pulled away.

"We still have to get you shoes, how about some white sandals. They would go perfectly with your outfit." She told me, dragging me to spring. "What size are you?" she asked.

"A size 8," I told her.

She picked out a pair of white sandals and passed them to me. I tried them on. "They fit," I told her.

"Good, now we are ready to go." She said.

I paid for the sandals and we left the mall and drove home.

(Fang POV)

Just as we walked in the house, the phone rang.

"Someone get that, I have to go to the washroom." Ella yelled, running up the stairs.

"Fang go get it." Max ordered. "I have to put my clothes away."

I walked to the kitchen and answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"I didn't know Ella had a brother." Said the person on the phone.

"I'm not her brother." I told her. "Who is this anyways?"

"Oh, I'm Jamie, Ella's friend." Jamie explained. "If you're not her brother then who are you?"

"I'm Nick, a friend." I said, thinking quickly. For some reason that caused a fit of giggles and chatting on the other line.

"We have to go, can you tell Ella we'll be there soon?" Asked Jamie.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I said a little confused.

I hung up the phone and ran up the stairs to Max's room. Ella was already helping Max get ready.

"Who was on the phone?" Ella asked.

"Your friend Jamie, she said she would be here soon." I said.

Ella nodded.

….45 minutes later….

"Wow Max, you look gorgeous!" Ella yelled. The doorbell rang downstairs. "I'll go get that." Ella said, running downstairs.

I grabbed Max's hand and pulled her off the chair and on top of me on the bed. "You do look really pretty." I told her. Her hair was wavy and you could see the bikini bottoms a little bit at the top of the shorts.

She rolled off of my chest. "Just in case anyone walks in." she explained the unasked question.

I nodded.

We looked towards the door when we heard 4 pairs of feet coming up the stairs. Ella and 3 of her friends barged inside, they were chattering and giggling.

"Oh my God, I can't wait for the party! It's going to be so fun!" Said one of the girls, it sounded like the girl I was talking to on the phone named Jamie or something.

They stopped talking when they say me.

"And you are?" asked a girl flirtatiously. She had long black hair and green eyes. She was tall, skinny, and tanned.

"I'm Nick," I told her. "You are?"

"This is Jamie, Ivy," Ella said, pointing to the girl with black hair. "And this is Alyssa." She told me and Max gesturing to a girl with long curly blonde hair.

"Oh, you're the person I was talking to on the phone, your Ella's boyfriend!" Jamie shouted grinning.

"What?" Ella and Max yelled simultaneously.

"No, no, no this is my friend. My boyfriend is in the other room." Ella told them quickly.

"So you're single." Ivy stated, grabbing my arm and pulling me off the bed.

"No…" I said nervously. I could feel Max boring death glares into our heads right now. "This I my girlfriend." I told her. Escaping her grasp and grabbing Max off the bed.

Ivy scowled. "Oh, are we ready to go?"

"F-nick go get ready." Ella ordered.

"Come help me pick something." I said to Max.

She nodded and followed me out of Max's room and into my room. I sat down on my bed as she rummaged through my closet.

She threw a shirt and a pair of pants at me. "Wear that,"

I held up a navy blue plaid shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. These jeans are bringing back some bad memories… "Do you know how long it's going to take for me to get these damn pants on?" I asked.

Max giggled. She was probably thinking the same thing I was. "Just put them on." She said, still smiling.

I heard a knock coming from my bedroom door. "You almost done?" Ella asked.

"Yea, just a minute." I said, groaning as I fit the tight pants on.

"You better not be doing what it sounds like you're doing." Ella said.

"Go away!" Max ordered.

I finally got those damn pants on then pulled the shirt on.

"There, cute as a button." Max teased, laughing

I scowled and kissed her nose.

We walked downstairs where Ella and her friends were waiting impatiently.

"I'm going to get the keys." Max said, running into the living room.

She came back a few seconds later and we all packed into the car.

"Oooh, you can drive." Alyssa said admirably.

"I love a man that can drive." Ivy whispered from behind my seat, rubbing my arm softly.

I rolled my eyes annoyed. Didn't I just tell you I had a girlfriend?

I glanced at Max, she was silently fuming. I put my hand on her leg and squeezed, trying to calm her down. She smiled up at me.

The party was loud, crowded, and full of drunken teenagers. "We aren't staying long. So go have fun while you can. Be safe!" I yelled after Ella and her friends and they started to walk away.

Max grabbed my hand and we started to walk to the quieter side of the beach. We sat down in the warm sand and watched the water turn dark as the sun went down.

"Do you think Ella's alright?" Max asked, looking towards the party.

"I'm sure she's fine, I'll go check on her soon." I told, kissing her hand.

I laid back in the sand and Max laid down beside me. "I really think we should go check on Ella." Max persisted.

I sighed. "I'll go check on her, stay here." I said standing up and walking down the sand to the party.

It was hard to find her but I finally did, she was surrounded by a bunch of guys.

"No, stop!" Ella ordered, pushing some random guy away from her.

"Come on…" the guy begged, rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"No!" she repeated.

"She said no." I said, stepping in.

"Who the hell are you?" the creeper guy asked.

"I'm her…boyfriend." I told him.

"I KNEW IT!" Jamie shouted.

You know what Jamie, there are some times when you need to shut the hell up. This is one of those times…

Ella looked shocked for a second but recovered quickly. "Yes, this is my…boyfriend." She repeated, walking over to me and grabbing my hand. "Let's go boyfriend." She said, yanking me away.

"We should go see Max." I suggested.

"Good idea," Ella agreed.

I pulled her in the direction of the beach where Max was and when she saw she waved.

Max eyed me and Ella's intertwined hands. "Something I should know about?" she asked suspiciously.

I immediately dropped her hand. "It's kind of a long story but long story short. Some creeper was trying to kiss Ella so I pretended to be her boyfriend." I explained.

"Where were your friends when this was happening?" Max asked. "They didn't try to help you?"

"There wasn't much Jamie could do by herself and Alyssa was getting a drink-" Ella started.

"And Ivy was just doing what Ivy does best…being a hoe." I finished, smirking.


	104. Boxers

**Hmm, some people want Dylan in the story, I don't really know how I would just add him though…so I don't know if I'll be adding him yet :D**

(Ella POV)

"OMG, we should have a scavenger hunt." Alyssa suggested.

"That would be so fun!" I agreed. "What should we put on the list?"

Ivy smiled. "I have a few ideas…" she said.

…10 minutes later…..

I looked at the list Ivy made:

**A paper clip**

**A blue pen**

**A pillow**

**An apple**

**A pair of black boxers**

**A book**

**A whisk**

**A Justin Bieber poster**

**A teddy bear**

**A black pillow**

"A pair of boxers…?" I asked.

"Just to make things interesting." Ivy said, smiling. "Ok, whoever finds these items first wins!" She told us, hurrying out the door.

(Ivy POV)

I just have to find Nick's room. I hope he has a pair he does love black. **(AN, Remember she thinks his name is Nick)**

I opened the first door and saw it was the bathroom. I went to the next one and there was two girls playing to stuffed animals. The third door I opened was all black, so I assumed it was Nick's. I walked in and opened his first dresser drawer. Just as I thought there were stacks of black boxers, I picked one up and turned around, but I came face-to-face with Nick…err…Face-to-chest, he's a lot taller than me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, examining the boxers in my hand.

"Uh…" I was at loss for words.

"Why do you have my boxers?" He asked, grabbing my hand and taking them from me. Ooh, he touched me.

"We were having a scavenger hunt." I told him.

"Who put my boxers on the list?" he asked, smirking. Wow…his smirk is sexy.

"Well, they weren't specifically yours, it was just black boxers." I told him, blushing.

He grinned. "Whatever," he said, as he passed the boxers back to me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted, smiling and wrapped my arms around his neck. He kind of just stood there, stiff.

"No problem…" he said, awkwardly patting my back.

I saw that girl named Max walk in with crossed arms and one eyebrow raised, and I let go of him immediately. "I'm going to go now…" I said, running out of the room.

(Fang POV)

I turned around and saw Max. "Hey," I said, grinning.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You and Ivy, getting all cuddly and close." She told me, scowling.

"Oh that. She needed to borrow a pair of boxers." I explained.

"She needed to borrow a pair of boxers?" she verified.

I nodded.

"How am I supposed to know if your cheating on me or not. You guys seem really close, and you've cheated on me before!" she yelled.

I glared at her. "I'm not cheating on you, why don't you ever believe me? We aren't close, she hugged _me_, she's Ella's friend. Technically, I didn't cheat on you, you broke up with me!" I pointed out.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to trust you." She said, biting her lip and sitting on my bed.

"I would prove it but I don't know how…" I told her, sitting beside her. "You're just going to have to trust that I didn't." I said, putting my arm around her waist.

"I hate fighting with you." She admitted, leaning into me.

I kissed her head. "I hate fighting with you too."

I looked down at her and she looked up at me. I put my hand on the back of her head and our lips met.

(Ivy POV)

I found Ella in the kitchen looking for something on the list, her mom was cooking dinner. "I think I accidently got Max and Nick into a fight." I told her.

"Why, what happened?" Ella asked, coming up to me.

"I was looking for a pair of black boxers, so I went to Nick's room because he loves black. He wasn't in there so I started rummaging through his dresser. I found a pair and I turned around and he was standing there. He asked me what I was doing and he took the boxers from me so I told him we were having a scavenger hunt. Then he asked why his boxers were on the list, and I told him that it wasn't specifically his. Then he said whatever and gave them back to me then I hugged him, then Max walked in. When I left, I heard her yelling at him then he started yelling back." I explained.

"You went through his boxers without his permission?" Ella's mom asked in shock.

I blushed and nodded.

Ella giggled. "Let's go check on them, they're probably fine now. F-nick always knows how to calm her down.

We walked upstairs and outside Nick's door, it was slightly open so we peaked inside. There on the bed was Max straddling Nick's legs and making out with him.

I lowered my eyes. That whore, he will be mine. How could he date her and not me, I'm so much prettier than her.

"See they're perfectly fine." Ella whispered to me, breaking me out of my trance

Not for long…


	105. A kiss

(Fang POV)

I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. "SOMEONE GET THAT!" I yelled. I turned over and saw a note on my nightstand. I pick it up and it read:

**Me, the flock, Ella, and mom went to the grocery store. Breakfast is in the fridge, I'll see you later.**

**Love Max**

I heard the door knock again, groaning I got up and walked down the stairs to the front door and opened it. Standing at the door was Ivy. "Oh hey, Ella's not here right now." I told her.

"I know, she called me and told me she would be a little late but she said I could wait here with you." She told me.

I nodded and moved to the side so she could come inside.

She followed me into the kitchen and sat at the island while I looked through the fridge. I could feel her gaze on me. "Nick," she started. "You know what?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I think your kind of cute…what do you think of me?" she asked.

What the hell…what kind of question is this? "I think your… nice." I told her, turning around.

"Just nice? You don't think I'm hot or sexy?" she asked.

"Your pretty." I told her. "But I have-" I started.

But she walked over to me and cut me off with her lips.

My eyes widened and I pulled away. "What the hell are you doing?" I almost yelled. "I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh come on, you want this just as much as I do." She said.

"No, I really don't. How about we stay friends? That would be better." I told her.

She sighed. "Ok," she said, frowning.

"Ok, let's go watch some T.V." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her into the living room.

I sat on the opposite side of the couch as her. After about an hour of us watching T.V. the front door opened and Max walked in holding some bags of groceries, the flock, Ella, and Dr. M followed behind her.

I hurriedly got up and gave Max a quick kiss then grabbed the bags from her and brought them into the kitchen.

(Ivy POV)

"Ella, can I talk to you for a second." I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked.

"Not here, upstairs." I told her. I had to wait till Max was in hearing distance of us.

I saw her run up the stairs and Ella and I followed. We stood in the hallway just outside Max's door.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ella asked.

"Well this isn't easy to say…since its Max's boyfriend and everything. But…Nick kissed me." I told her.

I heard Max's breathing hitch on the other side of the door.

"He did what?" Ella asked.

"He kissed me." I repeated.

Max came storming out of the door and charged down the stairs.

(Max POV)

I knew he was cheating on me, he's such an ass! I hate him.

"I knew it!" I shouted, running into the kitchen where my mom and Fang were putting away dishes.

"You knew what?" Fang asked, turning around.

My mom looked at me with curiosity.

"I knew you were cheating on me!" I screamed. "I heard Ivy say you kissed her. She's like 13, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Fang looked confused, than I saw a flash of recognition shine in his eyes. "That son of a…" he started, but cut himself off short. "No, trust me that is not what happened." He said, chuckling a bit.

My mom looked about to kill him.

"She kissed me," he said. "I was just getting breakfast and she told me I was cute then she asked me what I thought of her and I said she was nice. Then she asked if I thought she was hot or sexy and I said pretty. Then she kissed me but I pulled away right away and told her we should stay friends."

"I don't know what to believe." I admitted, one tear rolled down my cheek.

Fang walked up to me and reached out his hand to wipe the tear away, but I pulled away.

Fang sighed and put his arm down. "You should believe me. I didn't cheat on you. I've been trying to get you to be my girlfriend since like…I developed hormones or something. Why would I cheat on you when I finally have you?" he asked.

That was a little sweet. Plus, I really didn't want to stay mad at him. I threw myself into him and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"I can't believe I accused you of cheating on me. That was stupid. I'm just a paranoid freak." I said.

Fang chuckled. "You are not a freak," he told me, kissing my head. He wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed tightly. "I love you,"

"Love you too," I responded, smiling.

(Ivy POV)

God dammit, what does it take to break them up?

"Want to sleepover tonight?" Ella asked me.

"Sure, that would be fun." I said, smiling at her.

I have another way to break them up, this has got to work!


	106. The plan

(Ella POV)

"OMG, you look so pretty!" Nudge exclaimed, examining Angel's new makeover. "You could be the next Americas top model!"

Angel giggled. "Hehe, thanks."

Iggy and Gazzy happily strolled in. "No guys allowed!" Nudge told them.

"I'm sure Ella could make an exception." Iggy said, sitting down beside me on the carpet. He kissed my cheek and put his arm around my waist.

There were a few minutes of silence. "This is really boring, can we make a bomb?" Gazzy asked Iggy.

"You guys make bombs?" Ivy asked surprised.

"Fake bombs," I told her. "Like bombs on a video game." I lied.

"Oh, that makes sense." Ivy said, smiling. "Where's Nick?"

"Uh- in his room," I told her. "That was a little bit random."

She shrugged. "Just wondering,"

"It was a lot more fun when Iggy and Gazzy weren't here." Nudge said, giggling.

"Oh thanks," Iggy said, rolling his sightless eyes.

"Sorry, but it was…" Nudge said.

Ivy yawned. "I'm so tired. can we go to sleep now?"

I nodded. "That means you and Gazzy have to leave." I told Iggy.

"Then come with me for a second." Iggy said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door and into the hallway.

"What is it?" I asked.

As an answer Iggy pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on either side of my body pressing me against the wall. He pulled away slowly and hesitantly. "I'll see you in the morning." He said, giving me one last peck then walking away into his room.

Gazzy ran out the door a few minutes later. "Night Gazzy," I yelled after him as he ran down the hall to his room.

"Night Ella," he called back, not turning around. I went back into my room. "Who's sleeping where?" I asked.

"Nudge and I will sleep on the ground." Angel told me.

"And Ivy and you will sleep on the bed." Nudge said.

I smiled and nodded then turned off the light and jumped in bed.

(Ivy POV)

I waited until I heard their breathing soften so I knew they were sleeping, than I jumped out of bed and walked into the hall, but jumped back.

"Are you still mad at me about the Ivy thing? Cause I promise I didn't kiss her." I heard Nick say.

"No, I just want to sleep in my bed tonight." She told him.

Woah, crap, they sleep in the same bed as each other? That would have been a disaster if I crawled into bed with both of them. Luck is on my side today.

"Oh, ok." Nick said.

I saw him wrap his arms around her and lean in for a kiss, but Max pushed him away. "Not right now," she said, frowning.

"I knew you were still mad at me! What the hell, why don't you believe me?" Nick yelled.

"Keep it down. You're going to wake someone up." Max whispered.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever, screw this." He said, walking back into his room.

"Fang…" she muttered after him.

Fang? I guess that might be a nickname or something.

She bit her lip guiltily then walked back in her room.

Now I have to wait…

…an hour later…..

I didn't hear anything coming from Nick's room, so slowly walked in. He didn't say anything, so he as truly sleeping. I unbuttoned my pajama top then crawled into Nick's bed beside him.

"Max?" he murmured, half asleep.

I responded by kissing him.

He grinned. "I thought you were mad at me?"

"Go to sleep." I told him, trying to sound like Max.

He put his arm over my waist and held me close to him. Our faces just inches apart.

(Max POV)

I seriously don't know who to believe. Ivy is kind of a hoe and Fang is a good looking guy. She might have a crush on him and be trying to break us up. But Ivy is a good looking girl and Fang might have a crush on her.

"Oh God, my life sucks." I muttered to myself.

I want to believe Fang and I know I should but I can't, I need proof that he didn't actually kiss her.

I got up and walked out of my room and into Fang's I turned on the light (I don't care, I'm mad at him. He just has to suck it up.) But I was surprised at what I saw. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

Fang and Ivy jumped up in bed. "What's going on?" Fang asked, rubbing his eyes. "Hey Max, weren't-" he cut himself off when he saw Ivy.

My mom, Ella, and the rest of the flock came running into the room. "What's wrong?" My mom asked.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Fang asked Ivy, he looked stunned.

"I hate you," I barely choked out, as I ran out of the room and down the stairs then out the house.

(Fang POV)

Max hated me? I didn't even do anything!

Everyone was glaring at me and Ivy. "What did you two do?" Dr. M asked, still glaring.

"Nothing- well I don't remember doing anything." I said confused.

"I think it's best if you leave, Ivy." Ella said.

"Oh, um, ok." Ivy said, getting out of bed. "I'll see you later." She said, walking out of the room. I heard the front door open and shut.

"Seriously what happened?" Iggy asked.

"I don't really remember. All I remember is Max was mad at me about Ivy, because she thought I kissed her. Then she came in my room in the middle of the night, kissed me, than I fell back asleep." I explained.

"He's telling the truth." Angel said.

"So is Ivy like a stalker or something?" Ella asked. "First the boxers and now this, did you even get your boxers back?"

Now that I thought about, no I didn't get them back. "No, I didn't actually."

Ella shivered. "That's creepy."

"I'm going to go find Max." I told them, getting out of bed.

Dr. M grabbed my arm. "I think you should leave her alone for now. She's mad at you, she needs her space."

I yanked my arm from her grasp. "I'm going to go find her."

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt then ran into the bathroom and changed. I then ran down the stairs and out the door, jumping into the air.

Now where would a pissed off Max be? The only place I could think of was the cave by the beach. I flew there and landed inside. It was empty.

"Shit," I muttered out loud.

I looked out to the beach and on the sand, I saw a small dot. It had to be Max, who else would be at a beach at 3:00 in the morning?

I flew there as fast as I could and landed a few feet away from her. She had her face buried into her knees.

"I hate you." She muttered.

Ouch, that stung. "Uh-" I didn't really know what to say. She wouldn't believe me anyways. "You have no reason to believe me, but-" I started.

"Your right, I don't. I can't believe you cheated on me. We're over for good." She told me.

I was to in shock to talk so I just stood there. She's breaking up with me, for good? I could just punch Ivy right now, I won't because she's a girl and human, but I want too.

"I'm going to prove that I didn't cheat on you." I told her, jumping back into the air and flying back to the house.

"Ella!" I yelled, when I walked through the door of the house.

She came running down the stairs. "Yeah?"

"I need Ivy's number." I told her.

"You need Ivy's number?" she verified. "Why?"

"Just give it to me." I ordered.

She grabbed the phone from the kitchen and punched in some numbers then handed it to me.

It rang two times then Ivy answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, Nick." I told her.

"Oh hey, how are you and Max?" she asked.

"We broke up," I told her. "Want to go out tomorrow?" I asked.

Ella looked at me in shock. I held up my finger to tell her to be quiet.

"Yes!" she said quickly.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5:00." I told her.

There was a giggle on the other line. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye," I said, clicking the off button the phone to end the call.

"What was that all about? You and Max break up and you ask out Ivy like 10 minutes after?" Ella asked.

"I have a plan," I told her.


	107. Makeup sex

(Fang POV)

"You look really pretty tonight." I told Ivy. I grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

She giggled. "Thanks, you look really handsome." She told me.

I smiled at her and opened the door for her. She got in and I got in on the other side.

I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the restaurant. I parked in an empty spot and we went inside. It was a fancy restaurant and it was very crowded.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A perky waitress asked.

"We have a reservation under Nick Martinez." I told her.

"Right this way, please." She said, picking up two menus.

We followed her and she sat us at a two person table.

"My name is Marie I'll be your waitress tonight. I'll be right back to take your order." She said walking away.

"So, why exactly did you come in my bed the other night?" I asked.

"I knew we were perfect together, and you know it too. All I had to do was get Max out of the way for you to see it." Ivy told me.

"So you admit to breaking me and Max up on purpose?" I verified.

"Yes, but for a good cause. If I didn't break you two up, we wouldn't be together." She told me

I nodded. "I'm just going to run to the washroom quickly." I told her, standing up.

"Hurry back," she said, smiling.

I made it look like I was going to the bathroom, but turned and went out the front door. I ran into an alley, spread my wings, and flying as quickly as I could, I flew home.

My plan worked out perfectly, all I had to do was get Ivy to admit she broke Max and I up on purpose, easy as that.

I ran inside the door as quickly as possible. "Max!" I yelled.

I found her in the living room but what shocked me was who she was with. "Oh hey Nick," she said as innocently as possible. "This is my date, Curtis. We met today at the grocery store." She told me.

"Max can I…talk to you for a second." I asked slowly, eyeing down Curtis.

"Sure," she said, standing up and following me to the other room. "What do you want?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I thought you were supposed to be on your date with Ivy."

"You are not going out with that guy because I have proof." I told her, reaching into my pocket and pulling out Ella's phone.

"Your proof is Ella's phone?" she asked.

"No, the proof is on Ella's phone." I told her. "I recorded Ivy saying she was trying to break us up on purpose." I told her. "Just listen to it."

After she listened to the recording her lips were on mine in half a second.

"I told you I didn't cheat on you." I told her.

"Shut up and kiss me." She said. I crashed my lips back on hers.

"Am I interrupting something here?" A voice said from the door.

I looked up and saw Curtis. "You can leave now." I told him.

"Whatever, I don't need you." Curtis said, walking away.

"Ok bye," Max said, rolling her eyes.

When we heard the door slam shut, Max's lips were back on mine. I grabbed Max's thighs and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her up the stairs, our lips never parting.

I fell on the bed with her underneath me and we started quickly undressing me.

…Later…

"That was…wow…" Max said smiling.

I grinned. "Makeup sex is always the best sex."


	108. Crazy

(Fang POV)

Max kissed me, but I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just I wonder what Ivy's doing right now." I explained.

"Ivy?" She asked, with one eyebrow raised. "You're thinking about Ivy right now?"

"I kind of feel bad for just leaving her there. She obviously has something seriously wrong with her." I told her.

Max frowned. "I guess…do you want to go get her…?" she asked.

"Come with me." I ordered, rolling out of bed with Max behind me.

I pulled on a clean pair of clothes, grabbed the keys, then ran out the front door and jumped into the car. A few minutes later I saw Max coming out of the house she ran to the car and got in. Then I drove to the restaurant where I left Ivy.

….Outside the restaurant…

"Do you even think she will still be here? It's been like 2 hours." Max told me, looking through the window of the restaurant, looking for Ivy.

"There she is." I told her, pointing to Ivy sitting in a chair, looking happy as ever.

"Holy crap…" Max muttered to herself, walking to the door, opening it, and walking inside. I followed her hesitantly.

"There you are Nick!" Ivy almost yelled, jumping up from her seat. She spotted Max, who decided to take cover behind me, and her face fell. "What is _she_ doing here?" She sneered. "In case you haven't noticed, you and Nick broke up. He's mine now."

Max wrapped her arms around me from behind. "_Actually_, he's mine…" Max told her. "But we came to give you a ride home."

"Are you crazy? He's mine!" Ivy said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to her.

Max grabbed my other arm and pulled, pulling me towards her. "I'm crazy?" Max asked. "You're crazy, you crazy stalker!" Max shouted.

I got tugged the other way by Ivy. "If you don't let go of him right now, I'll slap you!" Ivy threatened.

"Screw you, you can't do shit!" Max yelled, yanking me away from her.

"Guy's let go. You are going to rip me in half." I told them.

They let go immediately. "Sorry Nick." Ivy said, standing up on her tippy toes and kissing my cheek.

"That's it!" Max shouted, charging for Ivy. I swear she was about to decapitate her.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she could grab her and her hands just barely missed her throat. Ivy stepped back surprised. "Max stop! You are both acting ridiculous. Ivy just back off and Max do _not _kill her."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Max yelled at me.

I turned to face her and shot her a glare telling her to shut-the-hell-up.

She glared back at me but kept quiet.

"Ivy," I started, turning back to her.

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I don't like you that way…" I told her as nicely as I could, which was hard considering I didn't like her at all.

"So we're over?" She asked, frowning.

"We were never really togeth-" I started.

"So we're over?" she repeated, not wanting to hear the truth.

"Uh-yeah…" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Can I have one last kiss?" she asked.

I looked at Max, she was glaring but she pointed at her cheek. "Cheek," I told her.

She nodded and moved her head to the side so I could reach her cheek and I leaned in. But as soon as I was about to kiss her, she moved her face so our lips met.

I pulled away. "What the hell Ivy!" I almost screamed.

"You're the only guy I'll ever love!" she told me, almost in tears.

"Nick…let's go…" Max ordered me, her eyes wide.

I nodded and we fast walked out of the restaurant.

"NICK! DON'T LEAVE! I LOVE YOU!" Ivy screamed from behind us. I turned my head and saw the manager quickly approaching her.

"Oh my God…" I muttered to Max as we got in to car.

"She needs to be put in an institution." Max told me.

We sat in the car in front of the restaurant for a few minutes in silence until I heard laughing and we both looked up. Ivy and the manager were holding hands and walking down the street.

"What the hell…?" Max murmured.

They stopped and the manager leaned in and kissed her. "EW, HE'S LIKE 30! WHAT A PEDOPHILE!" Max screamed in shock.

I shuddered. "Oh God, their perfect for each other, they're both crazy."


	109. Wild imagination

(Max POV)

The flock, Ella, my mom and I were out in town buying icecream.

"Oh my God, this is the best icecream _ever_!" I said, licking the icecream again.

"Oh really? Want to try mine?" Fang asked.

"YES!" I yelled.

Fang smirked and held out his icecream for me. I bent my head down and was about to lick the icecream but when I was inches away Fang shoved it in my face.

"Oops," Fang muttered, chuckling.

I glared at him and started wiping the chocolate icecream off my face. I swiftly raised my icecream and squished it against his face. "Oops," I said, smiling.

He stopped walking and scowled, then started wiping the icecream off him.

I continued walking but froze when I felt a cold lump on my head. I couldn't help it, I screamed. "FANG!"

"Oh jeez Fang, did you really have to do that?" Nudge asked. "She's going to kill you I would if you did that to my hai-" Nudge said, but got cut off when Fang hit her with a scoop of icecream.

"Crap…" Angel muttered.

"Oh God, Nudge, I am so sorry. That was supposed to be aimed at Max." Fang quickly explained.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Nudge shrieked, lunging for Fang. Iggy and Ella caught each of her arms and pulled her back. "LET ME GO! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MY HAIR!"

Iggy shrugged not really caring what happened to Fang and let go of her arm. Nudge was too strong for Ella and easily slipped out of her grasp. Nudge jumped at Fang again and instead of strangling him she smashed her icecream on his forehead. It stuck there for a couple seconds then it slowly slid down his face.

"Ugh!" he grunted, throwing the icecream blindly.

"Fang…" Iggy started. I turned to him and saw that the ice cream was stuck to his shirt. "Did you seriously hit me with the icecream?" he asked.

"No…" he said unconvincingly.

"Really? Then what's this?" Iggy asked, grabbing the icecream cone off his shirt and got ready to throw it but my mom ripped it out of his hands.

"No more of this." My mom said, throwing the icecream on the ground.

It was silent for a moment or two until Fang glanced my way and smirked. I knew as soon as he did that what he was about to do. I sent him on last look then started running away.

I heard Fang running after me then he grabbed my arm and I tripped over his feet, we both went flying to the ground with me on the bottom. He made a quick switch so he was the one on the bottom. We both hit the ground with impact. Fang groaned. "Ow," he moaned, rubbing his head.

"You okay?" I asked worried.

"I'm fine," he told me, kissing my nose.

"You look funny." I told him, giggling at his chocolate covered face.

He rolled his eyes. "We should get up, there's people staring." Fang whispered, looking around.

I looked up too and sure enough there were people staring and pointing. I blushed and rolled off of Fang then helped him up.

"Ew…this feels so gross. I'm all sticky." Fang said, rubbing his face and trying to rub the icecream off.

"That's what she said…" Iggy muttered, grinning.

Fang glared at Iggy. "You are so gross."

"Ew, yeah, I just grossed myself out. I'm totally imagining that." Iggy said.

"I'm kind of scared right now, your imagining me cum-" Fang started.

"Don't say it!" I said quickly, cutting Fang off.

"I meant the icecream, Fang… I meant the icecream." Iggy told Fang awkwardly.


	110. Herpes

**I'm not trying to be rude to anyone that has herpes (not saying anyone does but just in case. I don't want to offend anyone.) I'm writing on this idea because I have a cold sore and I recently found out it's a type of herpe. So me and my friends are joking about me being a herpes infested freak haha. R&R :D**

(Max POV)

Fang came charging into the living room where the flock, my mom, Ella and I were watching a movie. "Max," he started, breathing heavily. "I have…" he started, but cut himself off. "This is really hard to say…but…" he paused again.

"Fang, what's wrong?" I asked. "Just tell me!" I ordered.

"I have…eries," he said, whispering the last part.

"What? I didn't quite catch that." I said.

"I have eries." He repeated, still whispering the last part.

This happened about three more times until I got fed up, walked over to him, and slapped him on the arm. "JUST TELL ME!" I screamed, losing my patience.

"I have herpes!" he yelled, covering his face in shame.

My eyes widened. "WHAT!" The whole room (excluding Fang) yelled simultaneously.

"You have herpes?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, look!" Fang said, pointing at his lip.

"Fang… that's a… um, cold sore…" I told him, examining his cold sore.

"I know! I have herpes!" he yelled, poking his lip. "I'm a herpe infested freak!" he told me.

"Fang, it's not like you're going to die, it's just a cold sore." My mom told him.

"It's not the dying thing I'm worried about, it's this _thing _on my lip!" he told us, starting to hyperventilate.

"Fang…I need you to calm down." I told him, rubbing his arms in attempt to calm him down.

"I can't, it's disgusting!" he said, his breathing speeding up.

Ella giggled. "Fang, we have abreva, it will help with it."

"You don't understand. I have _herpes! _What would you guys do if you had herpes? This is so gross, I'm gonna puke!" he told us, rubbing his forehead.

"I would use abreva." Ella told him, walking to the bathroom.

"What the hell is abreva?" Fang asked no one in particular.

Ella came back a few seconds later with a tube about 8 inches long. "_This_ is abreva," Ella said, screwing off the top.

"I don't want to use that. It's going to sting." Fang said, backing away a little bit and covering his cold sore.

"Get your butt back here! You are putting this on whether you like it or not!" I said, reaching out to grab him.

He moved out of my reach. "It's going to sting!" he whined, pouting.

"It's not going to sting!" Ella told him.

"If you don't get over here, you're going to be in a lot more pain." I told him, glaring.

"I don't care, if you touch me I'll give you herpes." He said, frowning.

I rolled my eyes. "You retard, you're not going to give me herpes. If you don't put this abreva on you don't get to kiss me anymore because I don't want herpes." I told him.

He quickly grabbed the abreva from Ella's hand and smeared it on his cold sore. He waited a few seconds then touched his lip. "It's still there!" he informed me. "Why isn't it gone yet?"

"It's not going to go away right away. You have to wait a while." Ella told him.

"How long?" he asked.

"Probably only a day." My mom said.

"A DAY?" he asked. "A whole day without Max's lips?"

My jaw dropped. A whole day! One whole day? This is hell, I'm going to die!

"I'm sure you can survive." My mom assured him.

Welcome to my own personal hell…


	111. I will embrace my herpes

(Max POV)

I didn't want to sound needy or anything but this is getting ridiculous. "Can you please just kiss me?" I asked Fang.

"I don't want to give you herpes." Fang told me, frowning.

"Just freakin kiss me." I ordered.

"No, stop asking. I don't want to be held responsible for giving you herpes." He told me.

"It's just a cold sore, Fang." I said. I crawled into his lap on the bed and put my head under his chin. "Please," I begged.

Fang kissed my head quickly. "There,"

"A real kiss!" I told him, getting annoyed.

"That was a real kiss." He told me.

"On my lips, idiot." I said, lifting my head up to look into his eyes.

He bit his lip and looked down, trying to avoid my eyes.

"Fang…" I whispered. He looked up again and I took that moment to strike. I pushed my lips on his. That's me, sneaky Max. He sat there for a moment completely still until he realized what was happening and pulled away.

"You idiot, I probably just gave you herpes!" He told me, frowning, and rubbing his lip where the cold sore was.

"Great, we can be herpe buddies." I said jokingly, and grinning.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Oh joy,"

"I'm going to embrace my herpes," I told him jokingly, giggling a little bit.

Fang chuckled. "You do ahead and do that Max," he said, kissing my cheek.

**Sorry for this very short chappie, I didn't really know what else to add haha, review pleaaase :D**


	112. The question

(Max POV)

"Fang," I called, grinning.

"Hm?" He responded.

"I didn't get a cold sore and it's been a whole day." I told him proudly.

"Good news for me, mines gone." He told me, rubbing his lip. "We should go out somewhere tonight." Fang suggested.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes, yes I am." He responded.

"Where too?" I asked.

"You'll see." He told me, walking away.

God, I hate surprises.

…..…Time jump…

(Fang POV)

Max smiled. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," I told her, grinning.

"I hate surprises, I hope you know that." She told me.

"Can you see anything?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, cause I can totally see with this stupid blindfold on." Max told me, crossing her arms.

"Don't need to get pissy. Just keep moving." I ordered.

"Don't make me slap you. How much farther?" She asked.

"I can see it from here." I lied.

"You're lying." She accused. "I know when you're lying."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, like five minutes maximum," I told her.

We walked for about five more minutes until we came to the sandy shore.

"I can feel sand… we're on a beach." She stated. "Why did you have to blind fold me to come to a beach?" she asked.

"Because it's a pretty beach," I told her.

"Can I take the blind fold off?" Max asked.

"Yup," I said, untying it and throwing it to the ground.

She stared in awe. "It is really pretty." She told me, smiling.

I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the water, then sat down and let the waves crash at our feat.

(Max POV)

I rested my head on Fang's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"Max…" he started. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" he asked.

"Of course," I told him truthfully.

"Then marry me," He said, catching me off guard.

"Ma-marry you?" I sputtered.

"Yes, if you love me, and you want to spend the rest of your life with me, then marry me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black square box.

"We can't get married, we're 16. Imagine what my mom would say!" I argued.

Fang laid me back onto the sand then laid on top of me. "Your mom doesn't have to know. Marriage is just a promise for two people to stay together forever. We don't have to have a celebration or anything."

"Fang-" I started, but he cut me off with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Max, please." He muttered.

"I don't kn-" I tried again but once again he cut me off with his lips against mine. The kiss was a little longer than the last one, but still short.

"Max," he started. "Just take the ring." He whispered, grabbing my hand and slipping it on my ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, examining it. "It looks expensive."

Fang shrugged. "It wasn't too expensive. Just a little over 200$" he told me. "Sorry I couldn't afford anything better, I was saving up for a while." He explained.

"Fang, shut up, it's perfect." I whispered, pushing my lips on his. "But, no one can find out." I told him.


	113. Approval

(Max POV)

"Morning Angel," I greeted, walking into the kitchen. I still can't believe Fang proposed I felt so happy.

"FANG DID WHAT?" Angel yelled, grinning.

"Crap," I muttered. I totally forgot about the 6 year old mind reader.

"7," Angel corrected me.

"Whatever…" I muttered.

"He proposed?" Angel asked, just as I covered her mouth with my hand.

I heard a pair of footsteps on the floorboard then Iggy popped up in the door. "Who proposed to who?" he asked.

"Uh- it's just a show on T.V." I lied.

Angel glanced at me confused.

"Oh, well that's boring." Iggy muttered, walking out of the room.

"Why did you lie?" Angel asked me.

"Here's the thing Angel." I started. "Fang and I decided that it was best to keep it a secret for now. You know, because we are kind of young and everything." I explained.

Angel frowned. "You should tell everyone." She suggested.

"Not yet," I told her, just as Fang walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Fang asked, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Angel knows," I told him.

"She knows?" he verified. "She knows about me and you?"

I nodded.

"Just tell everyone!" Angel ordered. "If you don't tell them soon, I will." Angel threatened.

"Angel please don't tell anyone. I will do anything!" I begged.

Angel bit her lip. "Fine, but you have to tell them soon." She told me, walking out of the room.

"Should we tell them?" I asked Fang. "It's not like we can keep this a secret for that long."

"It's up to you, Max." he told me.

"Thanks for your words of wisdom, Fangles." I said sarcastically. "If I tell my mom, she'll kill us,"

"She won't kill us. She might be angry for a bit, but seriously this is your life. When have you ever let any adult tell you what to do?" Fang asked. "Your mom has nothing to worry about. I love you and you love me, and for the rest of our lives I'm going to be by your side and taking care of you, I promise." He assured me.

"Wow that was deep." I teased. "If I tell my mom and she gets mad, you are going down with me." I told him, walking out of the room. I heard Fang walking behind me.

"Mom," I called, running up the stairs and into my mom's room where she was doing paperwork. "Fang and I need to talk to you." I started.

"Oh God, please tell me you're not pregnant." She begged.

Fang's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "No, no she's not pregnant." He told her quickly.

"Phew, that scared me." She admitted.

"Um- Fang and I- me and Fang…" I stalled. "Fang pro-proposed to me." I stuttered.

She sat there in silence, staring off into space with her eyes glazed over.

"Mom," I muttered, waving my hand in front of her face. But she just sat there.

"Dr. M?" Fang called.

"Yeah?" she responded, snapping out of her trance.

"Did you hear me?" I asked.

My mom nodded. "Yeah, I heard you…"

"Are you mad?" I asked nervously.

"I'm surprised." She admitted. "When did this…when did this happen?" She asked.

"Last night," I told her.

"When's the wedding?" she asked.

"We aren't having a wedding." I told her.

"You aren't having a wedding?" she verified.

"Well, no… I don't really want one. Not yet at least." I told her.

"You are a little young. Why did you propose anyways?" she asked Fang.

He shrugged. "I didn't see why not. We both love each other and we both want to be with each other forever." He told her.

"You have my blessing." My mom told us, smiling.

"Really?" Fang and I asked simultaneously.

"Yes, why are you so surprised?" Mom asked.

"Well, I don't know. We are young and everything, we were kind of expecting you to say no." Fang admitted.

"As long as you don't move away from me right away then I don't see why not. You guys lived with each other for 16 years there's really no difference." Mom told us.

"Oh, well, ok then." I said. "I thought this was going to be a really horrible moment." I admitted.

"You're still going to have to ask Jeb though." My mom told us.

Crap, I totally forgot about him.


	114. Jeb's turn

(Fang POV)

"You have to call Jeb and ask." Dr. M told me.

I nodded. "What do I say? Can I marry your daughter?" I asked.

"Along the lines of that, make something up." she told me, punching in Jeb's number on the phone and handing it to me.

It rang once, than Jeb picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Jeb, it's me, Fang." I spoke into the phone.

"Oh, hi Fang. What an unexpected surprise. Why are you phoning me?" Jeb asked.

"Well I needed to ask you something." I explained then I paused for a few moments waiting for him to respond.

"Go on…" he finally answered.

"Ok, well… I asked Max to marry me." I told him, pausing again to wait for his reaction. To my surprise, he kept quiet. "And I phoned to ask for your blessing." I told him. "We aren't having a wedding or anything yet, not until we're older. But we're just…married, I guess."

"YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED?" he yelled after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah,"

"ABSOLUTLEY NOT!" He yelled so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

"We are getting married anyways whether you like it or not, it would just be better if we got your blessing." I told him.

I heard him take a few deep breaths. "Why so soon?" Jeb asked calmly. "You guys are only 16, you have a long time to get married."

"We aren't actually having a wedding, not till we're a little older at least." I repeated. "It's just a promise that we're going to be together forever."

Jeb sighed. "You're going to take care of her?" he asked. "And never cheat on her?"

"I'll try my best and of course, I would never do that." I told him.

"Then you have my blessing." He said, sighing.

I grinned and looked at Max who was looking at me with hopeful eyes. "Well thanks…I gotta go, bye." I said quickly, hanging up the phone.

"Did he say yes?" Max asked.

"No, I said thanks because he said no." I said sarcastically.

"So he said yes?"

"Yes, he said yes." I told her, rolling my eyes.

Max grinned and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Now what?" she asked.

I shrugged. "This whole marriage thing is pretty boring…" I admitted.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel any different."

"After the wedding comes the honey moon." I told her grinning.

"We didn't exactly have a wedding, you still have to wait till we're 18 for the honeymoon." She told me, grinning.


	115. Makeover

(Max POV)

"Who's our first victim?" Ella asked Jamie, Alyssa, Nudge, Angel and I. Ha, notice there's no Ivy? Well she kind of got banned from our house. You know, because the whole stalking Fang thing. But Jamie and Alyssa are normal and are currently sleeping over.

"Hmm, we should get all three of them at the same time." Nudge suggested. "Max and Alyssa can get Nick, Jamie and I can get Gazzy, and you and Angel can get Iggy."

"Alright, let's go. Bring them back here!" Ella told us before her and Angel left the room.

We are pulling a prank on the boys. We don't really know what yet. All we know is that we are going to pull a prank of them. Alyssa and I ran out of the room to find Fang. We checked his room but he wasn't there, we then made our way downstairs he wasn't there either. That's when I heard the lawn mower go on. I grabbed Alyssa's arm and pulled her outside to the back yard and sure enough there was Fang.

I ran up behind him and wrapped my arms around his bare chest. "Nick," I called.

He turned off the lawn mower and turned around in my arms. "Oh hey, it's only you. I was kind of hoping it was Ivy." He joked.

"Shut up," I grumbled. "Can you come inside and help us with something?" I asked.

"Help you with what?" he asked.

"There's this really high box that we can't reach in Ella's closet. Since you're taller than me I was hoping you could get it." I asked.

"Fine, but I have to hurry. I have to mow your mom's lawn." He told me. Then his eyes widened, realizing what he said.

Alyssa giggled. "Ew,"

"That's just gross Nick…" I said, smirking.

"Screw off." He muttered, already walking inside.

Alyssa and I followed him upstairs and into Ella's room. "The box is up there." I told him, pointing on top of a high shelf in Ella's closet. While Fang was bust trying to reach the imaginary box, Alyssa and I got the ropes that were hidden under Ella's bed for the prank.

We threw the ropes around Fang and tied his arms behind his back. "What the hell?" Fang murmured.

"You're my prisoner now." I told him, grinning.

"This would be hot if Alyssa wasn't here." He said.

"You're not a virgin?" Alyssa asked surprised.

"What?" I asked. Ew, why would she even ask me that?

"Never mind." She muttered.

Fang chuckled so I kicked him in the shin.

"Yeah, I can't open it, stupid jar." Ella told Iggy as they walked into the room. "But you know, since you're so strong and everything I was hoping you could open it for me."

Fang rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can." Iggy said, smiling.

Angel got the ropes and quickly tied Iggy's hands up before he could pull away.

"What's going on?" Iggy asked. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Iggy screamed.

"Iggy shut up! It's just Max, Ella, Angel and Alyssa." Fang told him.

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" He yelled terrified.

"There just girls," Fang said, rolling his eyes.

"Girls can go evil things." Iggy told him, shuddering.

"Yeah Fang, you should believe in us more." I said, crossing my arms and pounting.

"Where's Gazzy?" Ella asked.

"We should go check on Nudge and Jamie." Angel suggested.

I nodded. Ella and I walked out of Ella's room and into Gazzy's room where we heard screaming.

"DON'T TAKE ME I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!" Gazzy screamed. Nudge and Jamie were holding onto his feet while Gazzy was holding onto the bedpost.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO DIE! WE ARE JUST GOING TO INIVTE YOU TO OUR SLEEPOVER!" Jamie lied, still tugging on his leg.

"YOU GUYS WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DISCREET ABOUT IT!" I screamed, grabbing Gazzy and yanking him off the bed post. I brought him into Ella's room and laid him down on the bed. He kept trying to squirm away so I sat on top of him, straddling his waist and holding his arms above his head.

"RAPE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "RAPE! FANG, MAX IS TRYING TO RAPE ME!"

Fang started laughing so hard he was out of breath.

"GAZZY, WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT WORD?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know." He muttered.

"Don't ever say that again. You probably don't even know what it means. If you did, you would know that it's impossible for a girl to rape a guy." I told him.

Fang chuckled. "Sexual harassment then," he muttered.

"Fang shut up!" I growled.

I rolled Gazzy on his stomach and Nudge tied his arms up behind his back.

"What are you going to do to us?" Iggy asked.

"Horrible things, horrible, horrible things," Ella said, giggling.

"MAKEOVERS!" Nudge screamed, grabbing Ella's bag of makeup.


	116. Prank time

(Max POV)

"Please don't! I don't wear lipstick. It doesn't look good on me!" Iggy told me.

"Oh come on, red looks good on you, Iggy." Ella said, coming closer to him with the lipstick.

"How do you know if it looks good on you? You can't even see!" I pointed out.

"Even if you could see, how would you know if it looks good on you if you don't wear lipstick?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know. I just assume that I would look bad with lipstick on." Iggy said.

Fang chuckled. "Iggy don't lie anymore we all know you play dress up when you're by yourself."

Iggy glared at Fang.

Ella quickly smeared some lipstick onto Iggy's lips. "Oh Iggy, you look like a princess!" Ella exclaimed.

"I've always wanted to be a princess." Iggy said sarcastically.

"Well lucky for you, you are one now." Fang told him.

"Nick, I wouldn't be joking about this if I were you. You time is coming." I told him, smirking.

Now it was Iggy's turn to laugh. Fang rolled over since he couldn't exactly get up and kicked Iggy in the stomach.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOUR CROTCH IS NEAR MY FACE!" Iggy screamed.

"It's nowhere near you!" Fang said, rolling his eyes.

"If your legs are near my stomach, I'm sure your crotch isn't too far from my face! Now go away!" Iggy ordered.

"Guys, can I go now?" Gazzy asked.

"Sure Gazzy, since you have such good behavior you can go." I told him, untying his arms.

"YES!" he screamed, running out of the room.

"What the hell, he got to go?" Fang asked. "I'm your boyfriend."

Actually he's my fiancé but I don't want everyone to know I'm 16 and almost married, so we decided to keep it on the down low. I shrugged. "You get to spend quality time with me." I told him, smiling.

"Yay for me," Fang said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"You…are…done." Ella said, putting the last finishing touches on Iggy.

"How do I look?" Iggy asked in his best gay voice.

"You look beautiful!" Jamie told him jokingly.

"Can you untie me now?" Iggy asked.

I untied the rope that bound Iggy's hands and he sat on the bed.

"Nick's turn!" Ella yelled, turning to him.

"Please no, I'll do anything! Max, _anything, _I promise." Fang begged.

"You have to suffer like Iggy did." I told him.

"It actually wasn't that bad. My face feels all soft now." Iggy assured him, running his hands over his face.

"Iggy, you're a sorry excuse for a man…" Fang said, staring at Iggy in horror.

I tried putting eye shadow on Fang's eyes but he wouldn't close them. "Nick, you're going to have to close your eyes sometime." I told him. "We can wait."

I could tell he was struggling to keep them open and eventually they closed. I quickly spread the eye shadow on his eye lids. Nudge moved to his lips and put on black lipstick.

"Haha, he looks emo." Jamie said.

"How about some eyeliner?" Iggy asked.

"No, not eyeliner, I don't want to poke his eyes out." I told them.

"Nick, you forgot to mow the law-" My mom started. But she stopped when she saw Iggy with makeup on. She looked down at Fang and saw he was tied up with makeup on. Her mouth dropped and she stared in silence for a few seconds as the rest of the room stared at her. Then without a word she walked backwards slowly out the door.

(Dr. M POV)

I don't even want to know what's going on in there…


	117. Revenge

(Fang POV)

"I can't believe they pulled that prank on us. It's time for us to get back at them." I told Iggy.

"What are going to do?" Iggy asked.

"I have a few ideas for Max," I said. "We need rope though. There should be some in the shed."

(Max POV)

Ella, Nudge, Angel, Jamie, Alyssa and I were all laughing about the prank we pulled on Fang and Iggy when the door flung open and Iggy and Fang came barging in with their arms behind their back.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

They didn't answer, instead, Fang just came running up to me, pushed me on my stomach and held my hands behind my back. I felt something wrap around my wrists, then Fang helped me up into a sitting position.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Looking around the room I saw that everyone else was tied up except for Nudge and Angel. Lucky them, they managed to escape.

"Iggy and I plotted our revenge." Fang told me simply.

"Really, what would that be?" I asked.

"You'll see," Fang said, running out the door. He came back a few minutes later with four containers of whip cream and chocolate sauce.

"Hell no," I muttered.

Fang threw two containers of chocolate sauce and whip cream to Iggy. "You work on Ella and Alyssa. I have Jamie and Max."

Fang sat beside Jamie and started spraying whipped cream and chocolate sauce in her hair. He used his hands to rub it in.

"Oh God, please stop!" Jamie begged.

Fang smirked and did as she said, then he moved beside me. "Hey baby," Fang said, kissing my cheek.

"Don't call me baby." I told him.

Fang smirked. "I can call you whatever I want." He said. He started shaking the whip cream just to tease me.

He sprayed the whip cream on my lips and my cheeks. Then he grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce and dumped it in my hair.

"Done," he said.

I glared at him.

He stared at me for a couple seconds in silence then lowered his head and pressed his lips against mine. "You're so sweet." He muttered against my lips, grinning.

"I think it has something to do with the whip cream that's covering my face." I told him.

He put his hands on either side of my body and laid down on top of me. "Either way, your still pretty sweet." He told me, pushing his lips on mine again.

I moved my head the side so he couldn't kiss me anymore. "If you don't get off of me I'm going to yell rape, my mom will hear and she will cut your bal-" I started. But he cut me off with a kiss then rolled off of me.

"It's not rape if you like it." He muttered, smirking.

"Please untie us." I begged, gesturing to Jamie, Alyssa, and Ella.

They nodded in agreement.

"Iggy untie them," he ordered, pointing to everyone but me.

Fang looked at me again, then pick me up and threw me over his shoulder, still tied up. "Ow, this hurts." I told him, as we walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Suck it up for a minute." He said, as he carried me out the back door and into the backyard.

"What are you doing now?" I groaned.

He sat me down in the grass and went to the side of the house. A second or two later he came back carrying a hose.

"NO!" I shouted.

He smirked and turned the hose on. But instead of spraying it on me right away he sprayed the grass around me, getting closer every second. "Max, you can't go back in the house looking like that. We have to wash you off." He told me.

"I can take a shower." I told him. "You can come in with me."

"Nah, its fine," He said. Without warning, he sprayed the freezing cold water all over my body.

I screamed. "FANG, FANG STOP. IT'S REALLY COLD!"

Eventually he did stop when I was completely cleaned off. He came over to me and rolled me onto my stomach, than untied the rope. As soon as he freed my hands I jumped him, pinning him hands above his head.

"You asswipe, that waters freakin freezing!" I yelled.

"I know, you're sitting on me and your wet." He told me.

He pulled his hands free of my grip and flipped us over so he was on top. He grabbed the still running hose and sprayed it in my space, laughing the whole time. I ripped it out of his hand and pushed him off me. I grabbed his shirt and stuffed the hose down his pants.

"HOLY CRAP! THAT'S COLD!" he screamed, ripping it out of his pants and throwing it on the ground.

I laughed at his appearance. He was soaking wet, muddy, and had whip cream all over his face from kissing me. I'm sure I looked the same.

He examined me then started chuckling, his laughs getting louder with every second that passed. "You look hilarious!" he told me, still laughing.

"So do you! You have whip cream all over your face." I told him, giggling.

"You have chocolate sauce in your hair." He said, chuckling.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LAWN?" Asked a voice coming from the house. My mom stood there with her hands on her hips, examining the lawn.

Now that I actually looked, the lawn was swamped.

"What happened to you guys? What is that, whip cream?" she asked, examining our faces and hair.

"Yeah, that's whip cream." Fang told her.

"Did you guys just try to have sex with whip cream?" she asked worried.

"HELL NO!" I screamed surprised. "Is that even a thing?" I asked.

Fang chuckled. "Of course it's a thing."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

Fang shrugged. "I just do."

"So you didn't have sex with whip cream." She verified.

"Oh my God, no, we didn't." I told her.

"Thank God," she muttered.


	118. Camping

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, you guys are awesome. I hope you all have an amazing Christmas and get tons of gifts. Merry Christmas **

(Fang POV)

"I have a little surprise for you guys." Dr. M told Max and I, walking into my room.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"We're going camping. The camp site is right by a beach." She told us.

"I love camping. we had to do it like every day when we were on the run." Max told her, smiling.

"Great, start packing." Dr. M ordered, grinning and walking out of the room.

"FANG, FANG, FANG WE'RE GOING CAMPING!" Max screamed, jumping on the bed.

I grinned. "You seem very happy about this." I observed.

"YES, I AM!" she yelled, grabbing my hands and jerking me up so I was standing. "I'M SO EXCITED!" she screamed, running out of the room to pack.

I chuckled and followed her into her room. I found her already packing her stuff into a small bag. "Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"Because camping is fun." She explained. "Go pack," Max ordered.

I went back in my room and got a bag from my closet. I packed the basics; a pair of swimming shorts, pajamas, 2 pairs of jeans, and 2 shirts. Then I went back to Max's room. She was jumping around, listening to her Ipod as she packed her clothes.

I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She screamed and turned around in my arms. "You scared the crap out of me!" she yelled, slapping my arm.

"Are you done packing?" I asked.

"Almost," she muttered, removing my arms from around her and walking to her dresser. She pulled out a black lacy bra and put it in her bag.

"Is this for me to take off of you?" I asked, snatching it out of her bag.

"No, this is for me to keep on." She told me, rolling her eyes.

"You're no fun," I grumbled.

Max ran out of the room. "MOM, WHEN ARE WE LEAVING?" she asked.

"A FEW HOURS!" she yelled back.

…4 hours later…

"Tents," Dr. M asked.

"Check," I muttered.

"Coolers,"

"Check,"

"Blankets,"

"Check,"

"Lawn chair,"

"Check,"

"Pillows, flashlights, lighters,"

"Check, check, and check. We are ready to go." I told her.

We all got in the car with me driving and Dr. M in the passenger seat.

….…..At the campsite…...

"Let's roast marshmallows!" Max exclaimed, grabbing a random stick.

I grabbed a stick and sat beside Max in a lawn chair. She sat sideways in the chair, resting her feet on my lap. I stuck my marshmallow in the fire and watched it burn. "Ha-ha Max, look my marshmallows on fire." I told her, swinging my stick around.

"Your so immature," Max muttered, rolling her eyes. But she had a small smirk on her face. "My marshmallows perfect." She said, pulling her stick out of the fire, it was a light brownish color with a little white still on it.

I snatched the stick out of her hand and blew on the marshmallow. "It looks pretty good, can I have a bite?" I asked, smirking.

"No, it's perfect and it's mine." She told me, reaching for it, but I held the stick out of reach.

I took the marshmallow off the stick and held it to my mouth but then Max just had to make me feel guilty.

She sat back down in her seat and crossed her arms. "Why are you always so mean to me?" she asked, sniffling.

I burrowed my eyebrows together.

"I really wanted that marshmallow, it was so perfect. This is the first real camping trip I've ever been too, and you had to ruin it by taking away my marshmallow." She continued.

I scowled and passed the marshmallow back to her. "Fine, here." I grumbled.

"Joking, you can have a bite, a small one though." She said, holding the marshmallow to my mouth.

Instead of biting the marshmallow I jumped at herm knocking our chairs over causing us to land on the ground. I sat on top of her, smirking.

"What was that for?" she asked, rubbing her head.

I shrugged. "I just felt like jumping you." I told her, chuckling.

She turned her head to the side and her mouth dropped open in shock.

I followed her gaze, and saw it. Oh no…

"MY MARSHMALLOW!" she screamed.

There, covered in dirt, was the perfect marshmallow.


	119. Get out of those clothes

(Fang POV)

I woke up the next morning, with an aching back and Max slapping my arm. "What is it?" I moaned, stretching.

"Fang…" she started, taking a deep breath. "I think I'm dying." She told me.

"What?" I asked. "Why would you say that?"

"My back," she explained, groaning.

"I know, my back hurts too, stupid tent, stupid sleeping bags, _stupid_ ground!" I yelled, punching my pillow.

"WILL YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN?" I heard Iggy scream from the tent he was sharing with Gazzy.

"YOU'RE THE ONE SCREAMING!" I yelled back.

"YOU JUST YELLED TOO, RETARD!" Iggy shouted.

"SHUT UP," Max yelled in my ear from beside me, rolling on her stomach.

I rolled over on her back and grinned.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Massaging your back," I explained, digging my elbows into her back. "I still owe you one, remember."

"Ow, that hurt and no you don't owe me one. You said, and I quote 'you do not deserve a better one.' Or something along those lines, but you still 'massaged' me." She told me.

I rolled off her back and I sat up quickly, cracking my back. Then I pulled Max up into a sitting position. "Ow…" she moaned, as I pulled her up so she was standing.

I unzipped the tent and stepped out. "It's still dark," I told her, helping her out of the tent.

"Its 7:30," she said, checking her watch. "It should be light soon."

"Your mom said there was a beach around here." I reminded her.

"And? It's not like we're gonna go swimming at 7:30 in the morning." Max said, yawning and stretching.

"Why not, no one else is awake." I told her, dragging her out of our camping area and to the path that leads to the beach.

Max groaned and trudged along beside me.

We soon came to a sandy clearing and I pulled Max to the shore. "I'm in my pajamas." Max moaned, trying to pull me back.

"So am I, but that doesn't mean we can't go swimming." I said, ripping my shirt off and jumping in the water.

"Your pajama pants are going to be wet." She predicted.

I walked up to her, ankle deep in water and grabbed Max's hand, pulling her into the water. "Oh no, now yours are too." I told her in fake surprise, rolling my eyes.

She smirked and looked up at me. She got an evil glint in her eyes then jumped at me, pushing me into the cold lake water. Unfortunately for her, the only way for her to actually get me in the water was to put all her weight on me which meant she fell in the water too. She's dedicated to torturing me.

I resurfaced the shallow water and pushed my wet bangs out of my face. "Holy crap," I said, my teeth chattering.

"It's so cold. I even feel bad for doing that!" she admitted, crossing her arms over her chest to keep warm.

"Just wait a couple minutes, wait for your body to get used to the water." I told her, sitting in the water.

"You mean wait for our buddies to become numb then get hyperthermia?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. Just as I though the coldness subsided and I sat there grinning at Max. "Are you warmer yet?"

"A little," she sneered, hating that I was right.

"Great, then let's swim." I said, swimming farther away from shore.

She followed slowly.

Hehe, I had a plan.

(Max POV)

I looked below me, trying to see underneath the blurry water, but it was practically impossible.

I looked back up at Fang, except…he wasn't there anymore. "Fang?" I called as calmly as I could manage. "Fang, this isn't funny!" I yelled. "If you don't come out of the water right now, I'm leaving." I threatened. I stood there for a few more minutes, hoping Fang would listen, but of course, he didn't. "Bye, I'm leav-" I started. But I felt something wrap around my ankle, then I was pulled under the water.

I resurfaced a few moments later to come face-to-face with Fang who was grinning. "How was your swim?" he asked.

"Cold and wet," I told him, glaring.

"Well then why don't we get you out of those clothes?" Fang asked, crashing his lips against mine.

I pulled away. "Ah, so you planned this?" I asked. "This was your plan to get me out of my clothes?"

"Did it work?" he asked, grinning.

"No not really." I told him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. "It didn't?" he asked. "I thought that would have worked." His lips brushed against mine, than his hands slowly slid down my back. His hands rested on the back of my thighs and he quickly lifted me up. I put my legs on either side of his hips and my arms around his neck.

"It's still not working." I told him, smiling.

He put his lips on my arm and kissed all the way up my arm. He nuzzled my neck with his nose and just rested his face in the crook of my neck. "I love you," he whispered a few seconds later.

That did it...


	120. Chocolate bar

(Max POV)

I pulled on my soaking wet shirt and pants then stared at Fang. "That was…interesting." I told him.

"Very…" he muttered. "I mean water sex…we just took it to the next level." He told me grinning.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. "Freak," I said under my breath.

"What was that?" Fang asked, grinning. He wrapped his arms securely around me.

"Nothing," I lied, smiling.

"Nothing my ass." He muttered.

"We should be getting back now." I told him, dragging him to the shore. We walked the path that led to the campsite and saw that everyone else was now awake.

"Where were you guys?" Nudge asked, running up to us. "We were all worried. But you're fine. We are going to eat breakfast, there's bacon. I know you like bacon Fang. Max do you like bacon too?"

"Yeah bacon's pretty good." I told her, smiling.

"Why are you guys all wet? Did you go swimming in your pajamas?" My mom asked.

Fang chuckled. "Yeah, and the waters freezing,"

"I'm going to go get changed." I told Fang, giving him a quick kiss then walking into the tent. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a new bra, but before I could get a shirt on I heard the tent opening unzip and Fang stepped in. "Shut that, I don't want anyone seeing me in a bra." I ordered. Fang quickly zipped up the tent opening. He grabbed a pair of gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt. "Gray sweat pants? Wow, you're wearing a different color other than black."

Fang shrugged. "Black sweat pants don't look good on me." He told me.

"I'll be waiting outside." I told him, unzipping the tent opening. But before I could even get one foot outside, two tanned arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back. "What are you doing?" I asked, giggling.

"Haven't you ever wanted to have sex in a tent?" Fang asked.

"No I haven't actually. Get your hormones under control. We just had sex like 20 minutes ago." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Later?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said.

Fang looked into my eyes and started massaging my sides.

"I know what you're doing." I told him.

"What am I doing?" he asked, smirking.

"You're trying to seduce me." I told him.

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,

"Fine, I was." He admitted, rolling his eyes.

"Knew it," I muttered, breaking free of his grasp and walking out of the tent.

"Hey mom," I greeted, giving her a big hug.

"Someone's happy today." My mom observed, kissing my head.

"I just love camping." I told her.

I heard Fang come out of the tent.

"I would ask if you wanted to come to the beach, but you guys already went." My mom said.

"Yeah, I think Fang and I will just stay here." I told her.

"Alright, you know where to find us." She told me, grabbing Angel and Gazzy's and leading them down the path.

"What do you want to do?" I asked Fang.

He shrugged and walked over to the fire pit, then threw some wood in. "Where's the lighter?"

I walked over to my mom's tent and grabbed her bag. Inside was a lighter. I grabbed it and handed it to Fang.

He threw some newspaper in the fire pit and lit it on fire. Soon enough, the wood was ablaze.

Fang ran to our tent and grabbed a blanket then came back and sat on a lawn chair, he then patted his lap, motioning for me to sit there. I walked over and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He laid the blanket over top of us and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you," Fang murmured.

"I want a chocolate bar." I muttered.

"What?" he asked surprised. He looked at me and burrowed his eyebrows together.

"I want a chocolate bar." I repeated.

"I don't think we have any." He told me.

I was close to tears. "But I want one _now!"_ I said.

"Uh- there should be a little store around here somewhere. Want me to go look?" he asked.

"Yeah, go and hurry up!" I ordered, standing up so he could get up.

Fang took a running start then jumped into the air, looking for a store.

(Fang POV)

Geez, what's wrong with Max? She was close to tears over a chocolate bar! Is she on her period or something?


	121. Pregnacy test

(Fang POV)

I woke up the next morning to the sound of someone rushing out of the tent. I looked beside me and Max wasn't there. I sighed and got up then walked out of the tent.

I saw Max crouched beside a bush. I walked up behind her and bent down gently rubbing her back. I held her hair back as she threw up. When she was done, she sat back against a large rock.

"Are you ok?" I asked, moving her bangs away from her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. "Probably just something I ate."

"I got some gum and a few more chocolate bars when I was at the store yesterday, want some?" I asked, helping her up.

She smiled and nodded. I grabbed her hand and lead her to the tent.

"My head is pounding." She moaned.

I moved over beside her and put my arm around her. "Just go to sleep, it will be gone soon."

She sniffled and nodded, then laid her head on my legs. I stroked her hair until her breathing calmed.

What's up with her lately, throwing up and random cravings for food? There's only one thing that I could think of that has those symptoms. I really hope it's not that though.

I gently brought my legs out from underneath her and unzipped the tent. I did a running take off and looked for the nearest store I could find.

(Max POV)

"Fang?" I moaned, when I saw a blurry black blob beside me in the tent. Slowly, the blurriness faded away ad I could see he was examining a small box.

"Morning," he greeted.

"What is that?" I asked. He turned it over so I could see what it was. "A pregnancy test?" I asked. "I'm not pregnant." I said, holding my stomach.

"You've been acting a little strange lately, plus we didn't use condoms last time." I told her.

"I can't be pregnant. I have no idea how to raise a baby." I told him, frowning as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Max, you won't be raising the baby alone. I'll be with you forever. You might not be pregnant for sure, wand we won't know unless you take the test." Fang told me, handing me the box.

I grabbed the box from him and went behind a bush. I peed on the stick and sat on a rock, waiting for 5 minutes.

5 minutes passed and I look at the stick. There were two lines on in, I read the box to see what it meant and as soon as I figured out what, tears sprung to my eyes.

Fang must have head me crying because he came out of the tent and kneeled beside me, rubbing my back. He grabbed the stick and I looked up at his face to see his reaction. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open wide. "I-I'm going to be a da- dad?" He stuttered.


	122. Choices

(Max POV)

"I don't know if I can do this." I told Fang.

"Max, I'll be with you forever. I'll never leave you." He assured me.

"But I can't! I can't take care of a kid. I'm 16!" I yelled.

Fang frowned and grabbed my hand. "You're not going to be taking care of him or her by yourself though." He said.

"BUT I DON'T WANT IT!" I screamed, more tears flowing down my face.

Fang pulled me into a hug and stayed silent as I cried.

"MAX, FANG!" I heard someone yell. "WE'RE BACK!" Crap, it was Iggy.

I wiped my face and stood up. "Hey guys," I greeted, plastering a fake smile on my face. Fang stood up too, I could see him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Why were you guys behind a bush?" Ella asked.

"Uh- I was looking for my contacts." I lied.

"You wear contacts?" Iggy asked.

"Woah- look at that bird over there!" I yelled, pointing to an imaginary bird in the distance.

Everyone turned their heads. "I don't see anything…" my mom murmured.

"I guess it flew away." I said, smiling.

"Oh -uh- ok." Ella said.

"Are you ok?" My mom asked. "You face is all red."

"I'm fine. It's just a little hot out." I explained.

"I'm going to make some dinner." My mom told us, walking to the coolers.

"Iggy, let's go explore!" Gazzy yelled, grabbing Iggy's arm.

(Iggy's POV)

Gazzy grabbed my arm and started pulling me away. "Where are we going?"

"Just to explore." Gazzy explained. "Ooooh, what's this?"

"I don't know, I can't see." I told him.

"It's purple and white and has a little screen. It looks like a video game!" Gazzy told me.

"Let's see it," I said, grabbing the thing from him. "Weird…it had Max's and Fang's finger prints on it. Why is it wet…?" I asked.

"Let's go ask them." Gazzy said, dragging me back to camp.

"Max, Fang!" I called.

I heard their tent unzip. "What is it Iggy?" Fang asked.

"What's this?" I asked, holding it up in front of them.

There was silence for a second then someone snatched the object out of my hand. "Where the hell did you find this?" Fang whisper yelled.

"What is it?" I repeated.

Fang took a deep breath. "A pregnancy test." He explained.

My eyes widened. "A WHAT?" I screamed.

"Iggy, shut up!" Fang yelled, covering my mouth.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! SHE PEED ON THAT!" I screamed. "AHHHHH! I ALREADY TOUCHED IT!" I grabbed Fang's shirt and started wiping my hands on his shirt.

"What's all this yelling?" asked Dr. M.

"A spider," Fang explained. "Iggy squished a spider with his hands by accident."

"Uh-huh…" Dr. M said, not believing us for a second.

I assumed she was gone, so I whispered. "Is it positive?"

There were a few minutes of silence. "Yeah…" he muttered so quietly I barely heard him. I launched at him, knocking him to the ground and raised my fist ready to punch him in the face but he blocked it. "Sorry, reflexes. I deserve it though. Try again this time I won't stop you." Fang offered.

And I did. I sent a strong punch. I assumed it hit him in the cheek. "YOU STUPID PIECE OF CRAP, HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?" I screamed furiously.

"BOYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Dr. M yelled.

"Wrestling," Fang told her.

"What is that?" Dr. M asked.

"You don't know what wrestling is?" I asked surprised.

"Not that, Iggy. That thing in Fang's hands." She explained.

(Fang POV)

Dr. M snatched the pregnancy test away from me and looked at it in horror. "Please tell me you found this on the ground somewhere and this isn't Max's." she whispered, in shock.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Sorry…it's Max's." I muttered.

Max must have heard the conversation because she slowly walked out of the tent with tears rolling down her face. "Max…" Dr. M called softly.

Max ran into her arms sobbing as Dr. M wrapped her arms around her.

"Fang how could you do this?" Iggy asked, scowling at me.

I ignored him and took off into the sky.

(Max POV)

"Mom, I can't do this. I can't take care of a baby. I don't want a kid yet I'm not ready." I told her, sobbing.

"You don't have to, hunny." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, sniffling and wiping my tears away.

"You could always get an abortion." She explained.

"An abortion? But then I'd be killing a living being." I told her.

"The baby is not even one week old yet, it won't feel anything." She assured me.

"I don't know. I'd have to think about it. Plus, I think Fang want's the baby." I said.

"Max, it's your choice. You're the one who has to go through giving birth and everything." She told me.

I saw Fang land a couple meters behind my mom, then he walked over to me and sat beside me in a lawn chair.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Just flying," he told me, giving a small, guilty smile.

"Fang, I need to talk to you." I told him.

He nodded, motioning for me to keep talking.

"Me and my mom have been talking and she thinks it's best if I get an abortion." I told him.

"You want to get an abortion?" he asked.

"I don't know what I want. All I know is that I'm not ready to have a baby yet, not at 16." I told him. "I just wanted to make sure it was alright with you."

Fang thought about it for a couple seconds. "As much as I want this baby, I really have no right to say what you can and can't do. It's your body and your life. If you're not ready, then you're not ready."

"I'm going to have to think about this for a bit. It is a big decision." I told him, giving him a quick kiss. "Are you mad at me?"

Fang shook his head. "No, or course not. I'm not a girl or anything but it's obviously a tough decision. Your only 16, we have our whole life's together to do this kind of stuff." He told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me up so I was standing. He put one hand on my cheek and one on my stomach. "I love you Maximum Ride and nothing will ever change that." He assured me, putting his lips on mine.

(Dr. M POV)

Aweh, who would have thought Fang could be so romantic. Their still kissing…this is getting a little awkward…

"I'm just going to…go now…" I muttered, standing up. They ignored me and kept kissing. "Ok, yeah…I'm going…" I said, walking away.


	123. Always prepared

(Max POV)

"Fang, I really don't know what do." I whined.

"You don't have to pick right away." He told me, kissing my cheek.

I cuddled into my sleeping bag and Fang put his arm around my waist. "I don't want you to be mad at me though." I told him.

"I already told you I wouldn't be." He said.

"But I know you would be. I know you want the baby." I told him.

"It's not that I don't want the baby, it's just you're the most important person in my life. I want you to be happy, not forced to have a baby you don't want. I don't care what you choose as long as your happy." He told me.

What am I doing? It's obvious Fang would never leave me, why am I so scared to have a baby with him? I smiled. "I know what I want now." I told Fang.

"You do?" he asked.

I nodded and sat up. "I want the baby." I told him. "I told you I wasn't ready because I wasn't sure if you would ever leave me and I would have to be stuck taking care of the baby by myself. I was…scared and I still am." I admitted. "But now I know. I know you would never leave me and I want to have this baby with you. I love you."

Fang pulled me into a hug. "I love you too. I can't believe you would ever think that I would leave you and the baby alone." Fang said. He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I'm scared too. Actually I'm terrified. We have to take care of this living thing, it's not like we haven't done this before, but it's different now."

I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Get some sleep," he told me, pushing my head lightly down on his lap. "I love you," was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

(Fang POV)

I felt Max roll of my legs and rush out of the tent. Crap, not again. I grabbed a pack of gum out of my bag and ran after her and ran to the bush she threw up in last time. Hmm, let's just call it the puke bush. Poor bush.

I rubbed small soothing circles on her back and held her hair for her. When she was done, she sat against a rock and I sat beside her. "Gum?" I asked, holding out the pack of gum.

Max smiled. "Wow, your always prepared."

"Not always…"I muttered.


	124. Damn pregnancy

**Hello my little ducky's! Sorry I've always wanted to that hahahaa! Anyways I'm pretty sure all of you know Christmas is tomorrow. So I won't be posting any new chapters tomorrow. I'll try to post one more today though :D Merry Christmas guys, you are like the awesomest people ever! I hope you all have an **_**amazing**_** Christmas, you all deserve it. Goodbyeee my little ducky's!**

Month 1

(Max POV)

"My God, my clothes are already getting too small on me." I moaned, trying to pull on a shirt. Fang tried to pull down my shirt again. "I'm already getting fat and it's the first month."

"It's just a baby bump." He told me. "Maybe it's time to start wearing looser clothes."

"I don't have any looser clothes, there practically the same size." I told him.

"One sec." Fang said, running out of my room.

He came back a few seconds later with a black piece of cloth in his hand. He tossed it to me. "Your shirt?" I asked, holding it up. "I can't just keep wearing your shirts for 9 months."

"Just for now until we can get you some other clothes," He said.

I pulled the baggy shirt on. "I'm guessing this involves me going shopping," I guessed.

"Sadly for you, yes it does." He said.

"Well I'm not going." I told him.

"Why not?" Fang asked.

"It's embarrassing, I'm a teenage mom imagine what people will think." I explained, sitting on the bed.

"You never cared what people thought of you before." Fang said, sitting beside me.

"But it's not the same." I said. "How about you guys just go without me, I can tell you my sizes then you can pick something out for me."

Fang laid on the bed on his side and pulled me down to lay beside him. "Because I want you with me." He told me simply. "Screw what other people think." Fang said. "Plus, no one can see your stomach with that shirt on." He assured me, kissing me lightly.

"Fine, I'll go." I groaned, pulling Fang closer.

Fang smirked and pressed his lips against mine once again. I tried to pull him on top of me since he wasn't making any move and almost got him on before he rolled away from my grasp.

"It's because I'm fat isn't it? You're totally turned off by me, right?" I asked, on the verge of tears. Stupid pregnancy's making me all damn whiny.

"What? No, not at all, I think you're the prettiest person ever. It's just I don't want to crush the baby." He told me, giving me a small smile.

"Does this mean we aren't going to have sex for 9 months?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know…I don't want to hurt the baby." He said, frowning.

I glared at him then punched him in the stomach. "You really know how to make someone annoyed." I muttered, walking out of the room.

(Fang POV)

I'm just going to let that one slide since I'm pretty sure it's illegal to hit a pregnant girl, mutant or not.


	125. Maxie and Igster

Month 2

"Max, we're going to the park!" Gazzy informed me, running into my room.

I nodded and got off the bed. I walked out the door and made my way down the stairs to the front door. I grabbed my shoes and sat down on one of the stair steps.

I bent forward, sitting down to put my shoes on and tie them, but I couldn't move very far with my stomach in the way. "ARGH!" I screamed, sitting there helpless, while everyone else was in the car waiting for me.

"Max, what's wrong?" Iggy asked, running down the stairs. I guess not everyone.

"I can't get my shoe on." I moaned.

"You don't know how to get your shoes on?" Iggy asked. "How old are you?"

"I'm 16," I told him. "It's not that I don't know how to get them on, it's because I can't because my stomach."

"Oh," Iggy said, chuckling. He bent down in front of me and grabbed my shoe from my hand. He grabbed my foot and slipped my shoe on then tied it. He did the same with my other shoe. How he knew how… I have no idea.

"Thanks," I muttered, standing up with the help of Iggy.

"I don't need help." I told him, snatching my hand away.

"Max, you don't have to be so angry. I was just helping you." He said, putting up his hands as if to defend him.

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just that people have been treating me different because I'm pregnant. Like they give me the last cookie or let me take a shower first."

"Your saying that like it's a bad thing." Iggy said.

"It's not all bad but it gets annoying after a while." I told him.

"How about next time someone offers you an evil cookie, I eat it for you." Iggy offered, chuckling.

"That would be great Igster." I said, smiling.

I brought his hand up to my mouth to show him I was smiling.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hugging his back.

"We should get out to the car before the kids start getting restless." Iggy suggested.

I nodded and we made our out to the car and drove to the park.

We parked at the front, right beside the park.

"Why are we parking here? Isn't this for people for disabilities?" I asked.

"Your pregnant Max, you get to park here too." My mom told me.

Hmm, maybe being pregnant isn't so bad after all.


	126. Month 3

(Fang POV)

"What should the baby's name be?" I asked, skimming through pages and pages of a baby name book.

"Well it obviously depends if it's a boy or a girl. I'm kind of hoping it's a boy." Max told me.

"A boy? I want a girl." I told her.

"It's going to be a boy." She said, grinning.

"Oh really?"

"Yup," she said, nodding.

I rolled over on my bed so I was on my side, facing her. I put my arm over her and pulled her close to me so our faces were just centimeters apart. "You know I don't care if it's a boy or girl, right? I'm still going to love him or her, the same."

"Of course I know that."

I kissed her then without a word shut off the bedside lamp.

"Night," Max muttered, kissing my cheek.

"Night," I murmured as I cuddled underneath the blankets.

…...a few hours later….

I woke up when I felt something warm and wet touch my leg. I turned on the bedside lamp and pulled the blankets off slowly so I didn't wake Max.

Underneath the blanket was…blood.

Not really knowing what to do, I ran to Dr. M's room.

"Dr. M, WAKE UP!" I shouted, shaking her awake.

"Geez Fang, what's wrong? Is there a fire?" Dr. M asked, sitting up.

"No, there's like a ton of blood in my bed. I don't know where it came from!" I explained.

Dr. M shot out of bed at that moment and ran to my room. I followed her.

"We need to get Max to the hospital, quick!" she told me, examining the blood. She ran back out the door and came back with a jacket.

"Why? What's wrong with Max?" I asked, getting even more worried then I already was, if that was possible.

"This is no time to ask questions. I'm going to wake Iggy up and tell him what happened. Fang carry Max to the car." She ordered, already rushing out of the room.

I nodded and picked up Max. That's when I realized…the blood was coming from her. "DR.M, MAX IS BLEEDING!" I screamed.

"FANG JUST GET HER TO THE CAR!" Dr. M yelled from the other room.

Max's eyes fluttered open as I started to run down the stairs. "What's goin on?" Max asked drowsily.

"I would tell you, but I barely know." I told her, grabbing the keys off the hook beside the door and running outside to the car. I quickly unlocked the door and put Max in the front seat, reclining her seat back.

A few moments later Dr. M was in the car, I passed her the keys and we were on our way.

…At the hospital…

Dr. M and I stayed in the waiting room while Max was being examined. I still didn't exactly know what was going on because Dr. M didn't tell me.

I paced back and forth for like the 100th time until Dr. M walked up to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Will you stop pacing? It's making me dizzy." She told me, sitting back down.

"Sorry, I'm just really worried about Max." I explained. "And this anesthetic smell is making me crazy."

"I'm sure she's fine." She assured me, giving me a hopeful smile.

"Dr. Martinez?" A doctor verified, walking up to her.

"Yes," she responded, standing up and shaking his hand. "How is she?"

"Maximum is fine…but…I don't really know how to tell you this…" the doctor started.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The baby, it's…gone." He told me.

Dr. M's mouth dropped as she sat down, looking like she was about to faint.

"Gone where?" I asked slowly, even though I already knew the answer.

"The baby is…dead." He told me. "I'm sorry."

I stood there in shock, my brain slowly processing what he said. "I want to see Max." I demanded after I snapped out of my temporary shock.

"She's sleeping," the doctor told me.

I sighed. "Can I wait in her room until she wakes up?" I asked.

The doctor nodded and started walking in the direction of the room. Dr. M and I followed close behind.

When we got to the room I walked inside and saw Max on her back sleeping. I kneeled beside the bed and grabbed her hand, gently massaging the back of it. I brought a chair that was across the room beside the bed and sat in it.

"I'm going to go home. I have to go check on the kids." Dr. M told me, walking towards the sleeping Max, she bent over and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

I nodded. "I'll phone you in the morning." I said.

"See you later," she said, waving and walking out of the room.

I rested my head on the bed and held Max's hand, and that's how I fell asleep.


	127. Sausage Pizza

(Fang POV)

"Max, you have to eat sometime." I told her, rubbing small circles on her back. For the past two days since we've gotten back from the hospital Max has only eaten a two bowls of soup and water.

"I know, and I will. I'm just not hungry right now." She told me.

"Are you okay?" I asked, rubbing her leg.

"No Fang, not really, my unborn baby just died and your acting like you don't even care about it." She said, raising her voice a little bit.

"You think I don't care about it? I wanted the baby!" I told her, insulted. "I'm sorry I don't find it easy to show my emotions, it doesn't mean I don't have any."

"Fang…" Max started. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that…"

I frowned. "It's ok, I shouldn't have freaked out, I know how you feel." I said. "Max, I know your sad but isn't it for the best. You didn't exactly want the baby in the first place. I was kind of feeling like you were only having the baby to make me happy."

"You think it was for the best? How unborn baby just died and you think it was for the best? I already told you how I felt! I was scared that you would leave me, it wasn't because I wasn't ready for the baby!" she responded, angrily.

"Max," I started, trying to calm her down. She took a deep breath then rested her chin on her hands. "Max," I repeated. "Everything is going to be alright…" I told her gently. I grabbed her wrist, causing her to fall forwards on top of me. I rested my chin on the top of her head and rubbed her back as she laid in my arms. "I'm sorry this had to happen but there's nothing we can do about it now. It doesn't mean we can't ever have a baby again."

She stayed silent but nodded into my arm.

"Are you ok now?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but I'm getting there." She admitted, kissing my arm where she was lying then sitting up. She had a few stray tears rolling down her cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"I'm glad," I said, laying a small kiss on her lips.

I pushed her on her back and slid on top of her, kissing her the whole time. I lifted her legs around my waist then massaged her hips making my way up. I made my way past her stomach and rested one hand on her breast and the other beside her head, holding me up.

There was a tiny knock on the door then someone walked in.

Seriously, what's the point in knocking on a door if you're just going to walk in anyways?

I pulled my lips away from Max's.

"Fang," Dr. M started.

"Mhm?" I asked.

"Get your hand off my daughter's breast…" she demanded.

"Right sorry," I said, slipping my hand off her breast.

"We're ordering pizza for dinner; we were just wondering what kind you wanted." Dr. M explained, walking over to the bed. I rolled off of Max just as Dr. M sat on the bed. Max sat up beside her mom and Dr. M put her arm around her shoulders. "How are you doing?"

"Better," Max told her, giving a small smile. "About the pizza…I'll have…" Max started, thinking. "Sausage," she told her.

I almost burst out laughing, but I controlled myself and kept it to a low snicker. Max and Dr. M looked at me confused, both turning their heads at the same time. Max raised her eyebrow at me in question. "Nothing," I said, looking down, still grinning.

"Alrighty then Fang, you're so strange." Max told me.

"Heh-heh, sausage pizza," I muttered to myself.

"Fang stop talking to yourself," Dr. M ordered.

**I hope everyone got the whole sausage thing and why Fang was laughing joke! :D**


	128. Evil raccoon

(Fang POV

I held Max's hand as we swung on the swings at the park. We sat in silence just swinging in synch. I heard a _crack_, it came from the nearby bushes.

"Max, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?"

"That crack," I told her.

"Fang, stop trying to scare me." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not trying to scare you, I actually heard a crack." I told her. "I'm going to go check it out." I said, standing up.

"No, don't leave me!" she said, grabbing my arm and trying to pull me back down.

"Why? Are you scared?" I teased.

She immediately let go of my arm. "Not a chance, I'm just worried about you. You know, since you're so weak. What if it eats you!" she lied.

"Aweh Maxie, you're worried about me?" I asked, grinning.

"Just go check it out Fang." Max ordered, rolling her eyes.

"Fine," I grumbled, walking towards the bushes where the noise came from. I heard footsteps, then someone grabbed onto my shoulder. "Are you to scared to stay by yourself, Max?"

"I'm just worried you might die." She told me.

"Yeah, ok…" I muttered. We approached the bushes slowly. "On three," I said. "One, two-" I was cut off by Max screaming. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Sorry, this is really intense." She murmured.

"Ok…let's try this again." I said, chuckling. "One, two, three!" I yelled, separating the bushes to see what was in them.

"There's nothing in there." Max told me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

And that's when it pounced at me. It started scratching and tearing at my face. "AHHHHH!" I screamed, trying to get it off of me.

"FANG, CALM DOWN! IT'S JUST A RACCOON!" Max yelled at me.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHILE THERE'S A FREAKIN RACCOON CLAWING AT ME FACE?" I shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW! STOP MOVING, I'LL GET IT OFF OF YOU!" She ordered.

I grabbed the evil raccoon's stomach and pulled it off of my face. It fell on the ground then scurried away. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" I screamed. "You didn't even try to help me! Oh my God, my face _burns!" _I told her, clenching my eyes and jaw together in pain.

Max's mouth dropped. "Holy crap, if only you can see your face right now, it's _so_ scratched up." she told me, giggling.

"It isn't funny!" I groaned.

"Haha, yes it is. You know what else is funny? My mom is going to have to use that stingy cleaning stuff to clean it so it doesn't get infected." She said, grinning.

"Damn evil raccoon." I muttered.


	129. Men do not faint

(Fang POV)

"It's not going to hurt too bad Fang." Dr. M told me, smiling innocently.

I nodded. Innocent my ass, that's the face of evil. I bet you Dr. M and Angel sent that evil raccoon after me.

Dr. M poured the stingy stuff onto a cotton swab and kneeled beside me.

"Bend down. You're too tall for me." Dr. M told, grinning.

I bent down to almost her level. "This is really uncomfortable," I groaned, putting my hands on my knees to hold me up. "I don't know how you do this for so long Max." I said jokingly. Dr. M shot me a disgusted/glare look. "I was joking," I told her quickly.

"Fang was joking," Max told Dr. M.

"You know what? I don't think there's enough alcohol on this cotton swab, I'm going to use a cloth instead." She told me, giving me an 'innocent' smile. She ran into the kitchen and came back with a small cloth.

"Your mom's out to get me," I told Max. "Oh my God, my legs are numb."

"Suck it up," Max told me, happy with my discomfort.

"This is going to hurt a little bit," Dr. M told me.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!" I yelled.

"Well, that was just to make you feel better, frankly, I don't care anymore." Dr. M said.

"Oh come on, I told you I was jokin-" I started, but before I could say anything else, Dr. M slapped the alcohol soaked cloth on my face. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

(Max POV)

I watched as Fang fell over and almost toppled on top of my mom. "Fang…" I said, poking his face.

"He fainted…" my mom told me.

"This is going to give me something to make fun of him for when he wakes up." I said, snickering.

(Fang POV)

I woke up on a soft surface and opened my eyes to see Max looking at me and grinning. I jumped up startled. "You scared me," I admitted. "How did I get on the couch?" I asked, observing my surroundings.

"Trust me, it was not easy." Dr. M told me, walking into the room with a glass of water. She sat beside Max and handed me the glass of water. "Iggy even had to help us, he grabbed your legs, Max had your torso, and I had your arms."

"What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head and taking the cup of water from her.

"You kind of fainted…" Max told me, laughing.

"Hey…men do _not_ faint!" I told her.

Max rolled her eyes. "Fine, then you passed out." She said. "And you almost killed my mom."

"How the hell did I almost kill your mom?" I asked.

"You almost crushed her." Max said, giggling.

"Max…" I started. "We are never going to the park at night ever, ever, _ever_ again! The stuff we do always puts me in awkward or painful positions, this time it was both."


	130. Brotherly bonding time

(Fang POV)

"You should spend some time with Iggy tonight." Max told me.

"Don't we spend enough time together?" I asked.

"It wasn't my idea. It was my mom's, she thinks you guys need some brotherly bonding time." She said.

"Brotherly bonding time?" I verified. "What would we do?"

Max shrugged. "Dinner, movies, something like that." She suggested.

"It sounds more like a date," I said, shuddering.

"How about go-carts," Max said. "Everyone likes go-carts."

"Does Iggy know about this stupid idea?" I asked.

"Yes," she told me.

"And…?"

"And what?" Max asked.

"Does he want too?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but you guys have too." Max told me.

"Fine," I grumbled, walking out the living room and up the stairs to Iggy's room where he was lounging on his bed.

"Hey," Iggy greeted.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I'm guessing your referring to the 'brother bonding time'." Iggy said. "Max suggested movies and dinner, but there's no way in hell I'm doing both of those with you because that would be like a date and I do _not_ roll that way."

"Good, so we're on the same page. What will it be then, Dinner, movie, or go-carts?" I asked.

"Well there was this movie that I wanted to see." he said.

"You can't see. You can listen to it though." I teased, grinning. "What's it called?" I asked.

He flipped me the bird. "Zack and Miri make a porno," Iggy told me. **(Let's just pretend for this story it's still in theaters ;)**

"Iggy," I groaned.

"Oh come on, it's just a movie and it sounds hilarious." He said.

"You would pick that movie." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why do you think I do this for the nudity? I can't even see!" Iggy told me.

"You'll use your imagination…" I said.

…time jump…

"I'm really excited to se- listen to this movie. It sounds so good!" Exclaimed Iggy, as we stood in line to get tickets.

"You sound like a child." I told him, chuckling.

"Oh shut up, you would be excited to if you were about to see a movie you've been wanting to see." Iggy said, rolling his sightless eyes.

"Why didn't you take Ella?" I asked.

"Right, cause Dr. M would totally let me take her daughter to see this movie…" Iggy said.

"So you and Ella are like a 'thing' now?" I asked.

"Yes Fang, just because we haven't had sex yet, doesn't mean we aren't a couple." Iggy told me, as we moved up in the slow moving line.

I nodded.

"Fang, I can't see your nods!" Iggy told me.

"Sorry," I muttered. "How are we going to get into this movie anyways, its 18+?"

"I was hoping you could use your Fang charm." He told me, grinning.

"Iggy!" I almost yelled. "Is the person even a girl?" I asked. "Cause there is no way in hell I'm flirting with a guy."

"I don't know, check, I can't see remember?" Iggy said.

I stood on my tippy toes and looked to the front of the line. There in the ticket booth stood a girl. "You're lucky," I muttered, as we moved in the line.

"YES! So it's a girl?" Iggy verified.

"Yup," I responded.

"Ok, you have to be charming and mysterious." He told me.

"I know how to flirt Iggy." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just checking," he muttered, as we moved to the front of the line.

"Hey," I said, giving a charming smile to the ticket seller. She might have been around 16 or 17 looking for a summer job.

"Hey," she replied, smiling back at me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm great, and you?" she asked.

"Amazing, you look really pretty." I told her.

"Really? Thanks! I just got my hair dyed yesterday." She told me, twirling her dark, straight brown hair with her finger. "You look really cute too!"

"Maybe we could…hangout some time." I offered, grinning. "Say for a movie and dinner."

"That sounds fantastic!" she exclaimed, smiling at me and rubbing my hand from across the booth. "Here's my number," she said, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen then jotting down her number. She handed it to me still smiling.

"Great," I said, grabbing the slip of paper from her. "Well right now I'm going to see this movie with my friend. I'll call you tonight though." I told her.

"What movie would you like to see?" she asked.

"Zack and Miri Make a Porno," I told her.

"That's 18+ you're not old enough to see it." She said, frowning.

"Aweh, I was hoping you could make an exception, you know, just for me." I said hopefully.

"You know what? Sure, I will, just for you. That will be 22.50$" she told me, typing something in on the cash register. Two tickets printed out and she handed them to me as I handed her the money. "Don't forget to call me." She called as I walked away.

"I won't," I called back.

"That was awesome," exclaimed Iggy when we were out of hearing distance. "What are you going to do? Just not call her?"

"I don't know, I can't just not call her I'll feel bad." I told him truthfully.

"Woah Fang, you have feelings." he teased.

"Screw off," I muttered, as we stepped into the theater and took our seats.

…...Time jump….

"That was so gross, that is the last time I ever let you pick a movie." I told Iggy as we walked out of the crowded theater.

"Hey, I didn't think it was that bad! Holy crap, she crapped on his face!" Iggy yelled, shuddering.

"Dude, keep it down." I shushed him. "We don't want that girl to find u-" I started before I was interrupted.

"Hey!" A girl's voice called from behind me.

I whirled around to face the girl that was at the cash register. "Hey," I responded, putting on a fake smile.

"I just got off, do you want to hangout now?" she asked.

"I'm kind of hanging out with my bro-" I started, before Iggy cut me off. Ok, what's with people cutting me off today?

"It's alright, we were just about to go out for dinner, want to join us?" Iggy asked.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going out for dinner." I whispered to Iggy.

"Well we are now. Don't think about it as a date. Think about it as casual socializing." He whispered back, before walking over to the cash register girl. "We didn't catch your name." he told the cash register girl.

"Sydney," she said, holding out her hand to him.

"Iggy," he told her, shaking her hand. "And this is Nick." He said, introducing me to her.

"Hey," I said, walking up to her. "So where too?" I asked.

"I was going to meet my friend at Ihop." She told us. "So, I was thinking there."

"Sounds good," Iggy said, smiling.

…Time jump….

"So you're Iggy and your Nick?" Emily asked. (Emily is one of Sydney's friends)

Iggy nodded. "And you're Emily, Sydney told me about you on the way over here. That's a very pretty name." Iggy told her. "How do you know our names?" Iggy asked.

"Sydney was texting me." Emily told him giggling.

Sydney's face went beat red. "No I wasn't." she protested.

"It's alright Sydney." I told her chuckling. She smiled at me then looked down. "So how old are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm 15, turning 16 in the winter. Emily is 16." Sydney told me. "What about you guys?"

"I'm 16 and Iggy is 15 almost 16." I told her, smiling.

"Aweh, that's crappy. We were wondering if you guys could get us booze." Emily told us.

"You know as a favor for me getting you into a movie." Sydney said. "But since you guys are underage I guess you can't."

"We know someone," Iggy told her.

"Iggy can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"But the food's comin-" he started, before I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the booth.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper yelled.

"What do you mean?" Iggy asked.

"You have a girlfriend and so do I. I don't want to ruin it! I am not getting underage people drinks!" I told him.

"We got alcohol." He reminded me.

"Yes, but I'm not going to be responsible for 2 other people." I said.

"Max and Dr. M wanted us to spend time together, and that's what we're going to do." Iggy said, dragging me back to the booth. "Yeah sure, we'll get you the alcohol," he told Emily.

"Ready for a dine and dash?" Sydney asked, finishing the rest of her pancakes then sliding out of the booth.

"Yes, let's go." Emily agreed, slipping out of the booth after her.

I stepped out of the booth after Iggy and we walked casually to the door. As soon as we got there we dashed to the car and jumped inside.

"OFF TO THE LIQUOR STORE!" Sydney yelled, laughing.

"WOO!" Emily screamed as we sped off.

…Time jump…

"Go ask him," Iggy told me, pointing to a random guy that passed us.

I sighed and jogged up to the man. "Hey man," I called.

He turned around and nodded at me.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"You want alcohol?" he asked.

"Yea," I said. "Can you do that for me?"

"For you?" He verified.

"For them," I said, pointing to Emily and Sydney.

"For them yeah." He told me, smiling at them.

They smiled back and waved.

"Here's a 50$ can you get us some vex and an original mikes hard lemonade?" I asked handing in the money Emily and Sydney gave me.

"Yeah sure, meet me behind that dumpster." He told me, running off to the liquor store.

"Iggy, Emily, Sydney!" I yelled. They came running over. "We have to meet her behind the dumpster." I told them, walking behind the dumpster.

They jogged over to me.

A few minutes later the man came running out with a bag full of alcohol. "Here you go miss. Have a nice day." He told Emily and Sydney, winking at them.

"What a creep," I muttered.

"Where do you guys want to drink this?" Emily asked.

"Say back at your house?" Sydney asked, rubbing my arm.

I pulled my arm away. "I don't think that's a good idea." I murmured.

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"No reason. If we go there, you guys have to be really quiet." Iggy told them.

"Iggy!" I growled.

"Ok, let's go!" Sydney yelled, rushing to the car, holding Emily's hand.

"You're so dead…" I whispered to Iggy.


	131. You are so whipped

(Fang POV)

"Iggy" I whispered. "This is possibly the worst idea you've ever had!" I told him, fuming.

"Oh come on, we get free drinks with these girls. This is probably the best idea I've ever had." He whispered back.

"You have a _girlfriend_! Remember her? Her names Ella, _my _girlfriend's sister!" I yelled in his ear.

"Dude, you need to relax." Iggy told me casually. "It's not like we're cheating! We are just having fun and bonding like they told us to do."

"Ugh," I groaned, as I unlocked the front door of our house and stepped inside. The house was completely dark. I'm guessing everyone had gone to bed. "Come on," I grumbled, jogging up the steps to my room. "Don't slam the door," I whispered from the top of the stairs.

Too late, "Sorry," Emily murmured.

"Whatever, just come on." I ordered, motioning for them to come upstairs. They tiptoed up the stairs and we went into Iggy's room. I sat on his bed with Sydney beside me and Iggy and Emily sat against the door. I grabbed a Vex from the bag and popped it open. "I swear if we get caught Iggy…" I started. "Let's just say you going to be a virgin for life."

Emily giggled. "You're a virgin?"

Iggy nodded.

"I can help you with that." Emily offered, trailing her hands up his chest.

"That is quite all right Emily." I said, standing up. "Iggy's actually gay," I told her. "He has a boyfriend."

"You're gay?" Emily asked astonished.

"Oh please tell me you're not gay too." Sydney begged.

"No, he's a chronic masterbator." Iggy told them.

"What! Are you some kind of pervert or something?" Sydney asked with wide eyes.

"No Iggy's the pervert but don't worry he's not into girls." I reminded them.

Emily shot Sydney a look that said, let's-get-the-hell-out-of-here. "It was really nice meeting you guys but I just remembered I forgot to…uh- water my chickens…" Emily lied.

"Oh come on, you just got here." I whined.

"Call me another time. Or better yet, I'll call you." Sydney told me, getting up. Emily was already out the door with Sydney hot on her heals.

"YOU FORGOT MY NUMBER!" I yelled after them. But they were already out of the room.

Iggy and I exchanged looks then burst out laughing. "That was…so…funny!" Iggy exclaimed between laughs.

I fell off the bed and onto the ground, clutching my stomach. "What the hell does water my chickens mean?" I asked, chuckling.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" yelled a girl's voice in the hallway, that girl was Ella. "THERE'S A ROBBERY!" Ella screamed at the top of her lungs.

Iggy and I booked it out of the room and into the hallway. "Ella, stop yelling!" Iggy shushed. But the rest of the household was already awake.

"WHERE'S THE BURGULAR?" Nudge yelled. "I'LL GET HIM!"

"Emily, Sydney, what are you two still doing here?" I asked casually as the screaming and yelling continued.

"We couldn't see." Sydney told me.

"That's why you turn the lights on." I said, flicking the hallway light on.

Nudge screamed.

"What's wrong?" Gazzy asked.

"This was really intense…" she told him.

"Their girl's?" Max asked.

"How do you two know them?" Dr. M asked.

"Iggy," Max and I said simultaneously.

"Iggy, how do you know them?" Ella asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Who the hell is this?" Emily asked. "You're sister?"

"My girlfriend," Iggy told her.

"I thought you were gay!" Sydney said.

Max burst out laughing. "Yeah, and you're a chronic masterbator!" Emily yelled.

Now it was Ella's turn to laugh. "No, no, no. This," she started, pointing to Iggy. "Is my boyfriend, he's immature and a jerk and I'm sorry he led you on. But he's mine. All mine, now back off." She growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her.

"And this immature little freak is _mine_!" Max told them, also grabbing me and yanking me towards her.

"I don't need this! You know how many guys want to get with me?" Emily asked. "A lot!" she said, answering her own question.

"You'd be lucky to get us!" Sydney chimed in.

"Not gonna lie, I just wanted the Vex…" Iggy told them, lowering his voice.

"Hmph!" Emily and Sydney snorted, before storming down the stairs and out of the house.

"Wait, isn't Vex an alcohol?" Dr. M asked.

"When did I say Vex? I said Chex, you know, like the cereal." Iggy told her.

I rolled my eyes. "Fang he said Vex didn't he?" Max asked.

"Of course he did." I said, smiling innocently at her.

"Man, you are so whipped." Iggy told me, rolling his sightless eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't want to be beaten." I grumbled.

"I've taught him well." Max said, kissing my cheek.


	132. Cliff diving

(Fang POV)

"How many times have I told you, you can't drink?" Dr. M asked, giving Iggy and I a lecture.

"Once," Iggy muttered. I quickly punched his arm, telling him to shut up. "Ow," he muttered, rubbing his arm.

"And how many times must I tell you that I didn't want to drink. It was peer pressure!" I told Dr. M and Max.

"Mom, can Fang and I go? It's obvious it was all Iggy's fault." Max said smiling at me.

"Yeah, just go." My mom ordered. Iggy and I got up but Dr. M stopped Iggy. "Not you Iggy, Fang go."

"Why do you hate me?" Iggy whined.

"I don't hate you Iggy, you're just in trouble." Dr. M told Iggy.

"Fang let's go." Max said, grabbing my arm.

"No this is going to be entertaining." I told her, leaning against the door frame.

"You purposefully led those two girls on so you could get alcohol!" Dr. M yelled.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Iggy muttered, hanging his head. What a loser that was totally a fake apology.

"If you ever do that again you will be in serious trouble." She told him, lowering her voice.

"I understand." He said.

"You can go now." She said.

"That wasn't as entertaining as I thought it would be…" I muttered.

Max smirked. "There's something I've always wanted to do." Max told me, grinning.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Cliff diving." She said.

"Cliff diving," I verified. "That was random…"

"Yes! Let's go!" Max ordered.

"Are we seriously going to go cliff diving?" I asked.

"Yes, we're seriously going to go cliff diving." Max said.

"Ask Iggy if he wants to come." I said.

Saw Iggy look up at us and I just noticed he was still in the room. "I'm not going cliff diving." He stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well first of all, there's the chance that you might _die!" _he yelled waving his arms around.

"Iggy chill," Max muttered. "What are the chanced if you dying?" she asked. "Like one in a thousand." She said, answering her own question.

"I'm not going to take that chance." He said with wide eyes.

"Grab him," I muttered.

"No, no, no." Iggy said, backing up. "What will people think when they see a blind child being pulled away by two people? They'll think rape. That's what!" he screamed. He backed up and hit the wall.

"Iggy…just no…" I said, shaking my head.

Max reached out and grabbed his arm. "Besides, we're taking the car." She told him.

"Take him to the car." I ordered. "I'm going to get the keys."

She nodded and dragged him outside, Iggy screaming the whole time.

"Dr. M," I called up the stairs.

"Yeah Fang?" she called back.

"We're going out. We need to borrow the car!" I told her.

"Actually the kids and I will come with you!" she yelled down.

I heard the pounding of footsteps then 4 kids and Dr. M popped up at the top of the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked.

"Max, Iggy and I are going to a cliff." I told her. "But we'll drop you off at the beach beside it."

"Why are you going to a cliff?" Gazzy asked.

"We're going cliff diving." I told him.

"What if you die?" Nudge asked. "I don't want you to die! I heard it's totally dangerous! What if there's big pointy rocks or _sharks?"_

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I want you guy's going cliff diving." Dr. M said, frowning.

"It's not _that _high." I said. "Probably about 24-26FT,"

"I heard someone died there last year." Dr. M told me.

"Well they don't have awesome bird kid strength." I told her, smirking.

"I suppose so." She said.

"Oooh, can we watch?" Angel asked.

Dr. M shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Yay!" Angel shrieked.

I walked outside to find Max trying to shove Iggy inside the car. Both his hands were on the side preventing her to do so.

"Get in the car!" Max growled.

"Never," he groaned.

"Just get in!" I yelled, giving one final push. Iggy fell inside the car and I shut it with a loud crash.

"Fang's driving." Dr. M announced, tossing me the keys.

I jumped in the car and turned on the ignition as everyone else hopped into the vehicle.

…..Time jump…

"I'm staying in the car." Iggy mumbled, crossing his arms.

"No you're not." Ella told him, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him out of the car. "Why are you so scared?"

"Why are you so insistent on me dying?" Iggy asked.

"You aren't going to die! Please do this." Ella begged.

Iggy shook his head.

"For me?" she tried.

Iggy looked defeated. He tried to look everywhere but her eyes but he finally gave in. "Ugh!" he groaned, stepping slowly out of the car.

"Thank you Iggy." Ella said, smiling at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Iggy, Ella, come on." I ordered, not wanting to see another minute of their little show.

They pulled away and followed me to the edge of the cliff.

"Who's going first?" Max asked, looking at the water crashing against the rock at the bottom.

"How about it Iggy?" I asked, grinning.

"Oh hell no, it's your idea, you go first." He protested.

"Actually it was Max's." I told him.

"Great, then Max goes first." He said.

"NO!" Dr. M and I said simultaneously.

Max smirked. "That settles it. Fang, you're going first."

"Fine," I muttered, glaring at her. "Don't go until I give you the signal." I told her, pulling her into my arms.

"What's the signal?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'll nod my head or something." I told her.

"Good luck," she said, giving me a peck on the lips.

"If I die it's your fault." I muttered. "All the guilt will be on you. Just remember that." I said, taking my shirt off and handing it to Max.

"I'm alright with that." She said, grinning.

"Rude," I muttered, unhooking my belt.

"Woah, woah, woah." Dr. M started. "You're taking your pants off?" she asked.

"I have boxers on." I told her. "Plus I don't want to sink with these damn pants on." I murmured, pulling down my pants.

Everyone closed their eyes except Max of course and…Iggy. I guess it's alright since he's blind.

"Alright, I'm going. This is your last chance to stop me before I fall to my death." I said, stepping backwards.

"Fang go before I push you." Max threatened.

"Ok, geez." I mumbled.

Max and everyone stepped up beside me on the cliff ready to watch me jump. "Bye Fang," Ella, Nudge, and Angel muttered.

I closed my eyes and jumped. It felt just like free falling with my wings. But you know…without my wings of course. I hit the water, it felt like a thousand needles prickling into my skin, and on top of that it was freezing. I slowly made my way to the surface, my leg aching like crazy. It wasn't broken but it hurt.

I popped up at the surface and inhaled a big breath then swam to shore. I sat down in the sand and gave Max a nod telling her to go.

I saw her take a running leap and then jump feet first into the water. She plunged in. She came up after a few seconds then swam to the shore.

"That was amazing!" she shrieked.

"I know," I said. "Iggy's turn!"

When we got on top of the cliff we saw Iggy struggling against Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy. He could take one of them for sure maybe even two of them, but three…not a chance.

"Iggy, I thought you said you would do this for me." I heard Ella say.

"No, I won't ever do this!" Iggy screamed. "Don't put me through this kind of torture!"

"Guy's it's fine, he doesn't have t-" Dr. M started.

Before she could finish her sentence I grabbed Iggy's arm and dragged him a couple meters away from the flock, Ella, and Dr. M. "Fang please no!" Iggy yelled.

"Iggy shut up and listen!" I ordered, slapping him across the face.

"Ow," he muttered, sticking out his bottom lip so it turned into a pout.

"There are a few things a man must accomplish in his life. The first and most important achievement is _sex."_ I muttered to him so nobody else could hear.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with jumping off a cliff and falling to my death?" Iggy asked.

"Well, if you do this for Ella…she might do a little something for you." I told him.

"Do you think she would?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"There's only one way to find out." I murmured.

I turned him in the direction of the cliff edge and he took a deep breath then slowly walked to the edge.

"Is he gonna do it?" Max asked when I stepped up beside her.

"I think so." I told her.

"How did you do it?" Ella asked.

"A simple lie…" I muttered as Iggy jumped off the cliff.

**Review! :D**


	133. Uncovered lies D:

**:O Sorry I haven't updated in like…a million years! I feel like such a bitch! I've been so busy with homework and my friends and stuff! Sorrrryyy!**

(Iggy POV)

"Hey Ella," I said, walking into her room.

"That was really brave of you today!" she said, smiling.

"Thanks," I muttered, sitting on her bed. I leant closer to her.

"Iggy…what are you doing…?" she asked quietly.

I put my hand on her cheek and put my thumb on her lips feeling around for her mouth so I didn't miss when I kissed her. That would be embarrassing! I then proceeded to crush my lips on hers, pushing her softly down on the bed with me lying on top of her.

My hands made their way up her stomach. Before they could get to her breasts though, Ella stopped me. "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." She told me. She pushed me off of her then sat up.

"But Fang said-" I started, but I cut myself off.

"What did Fang say…?" she asked.

(Fang POV)

So Max and I are just sitting in my room talking when Ella storms in glaring at me.

"What is the matter with you?" Ella yelled.

Iggy slowly stepped in behind her, not meeting my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Ella, eyeing Iggy.

"You told Iggy I would have sex with him if he went cliff diving!" she explained.

"Fang!" Max yelled, standing up off the bed.

"No, that is _not_ what I said." I started. "I said you _might _do something for him_!"_ I told them. "That does not mean it has to be sex. God, you people have dirty minds."

"You said 'there are many things a man must accomplish in his life and the most important one is sex!'" Iggy quoted.

"Just stating the facts." I told him.

"Lies," he muttered, stomping out of the room.

"Fang how could you do that?" Max asked, frowning and crossing her arms.

"Baby, please don't be mad." I begged, standing up and wrapped my arms around her.

She nudged me off of her. "That's my sister!"

"Baby," I coaxed.

"Fang," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said, succeeding on wrapping my arms around her waist backwards. I pressed my lips onto the back of her neck.

"Guy's I really don't need to see this." Ella moaned.

"Then leave," I said under my breath just loud enough for her to hear it. I continued to kiss Max's neck, her shoulders, her ears.

"Ugh!" Ella screamed. "You and Max are the most suck uppey couple ever! You forgive each other for everything!"

"Suck uppey?" I verified. "Is that even a word?"

"It is now!" Ella exclaimed.

"Ella," I started. "I'm sorry," I grumbled.

"Wait, what was that?" Ella asked cupping her hand around her ear and grinning.

"I SAID SORRY!" I yelled, glaring at her.

"Take your freakin meds…" Ella muttered.

I flipped Ella off. "Now if you will please excuse me, I need to get back to pleasuring Max." I said, winking at Ella. "Unless you would like to stay and watch," I joked.

"Ew, ew, ew no!" She yelled, sprinting out of the room.

I pushed Max onto the bed. "Where were we?" I asked huskily as I lowered myself onto her.

"Fang," she whispered, putting her hands on my shoulders and rubbing them.

"Max, can you take us to the mall?" Nudge asked, running into the room.

"Oh my God, what's with all these interruptions?" I growled exasperated, as I rolled off of Max.

"Why would I take you to the mall?" Max asked. "I hate shopping."

"Please," Nudge begged, giving Max bambi eyes. "I really need new shoes and purses. Maybe I could even get some new makeup!"

"Fine," Max grumbled. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you!" Nudge yelled, running out of the room.

(Max POV)

I got up and moved towards the dresser to get some decent clothes on.

"Max," Fang moaned. "Please don't leeaaveee meee!" Fang whined in probably the cutest voice ever.

"Trust me I don't want to go either." I told him.

"Then don't." he said, getting off the bed and striding towards me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned on me for support, putting his cheek on my shoulder. "Don't go!" he whispered, turning his head over and nuzzling my neck with his nose. "I'll miss you too much,"

I kissed his cheek…or the closest I could get to his cheekwhile he was on my shoulder. "I have to go," I told him, frowning.

"Why don't you just get your mom to take them?" he asked.

"Because she's busy," I told him.

"Doing?"

"Stuff,"

"Like?"

"Fang, I have to go!" I yelled.

"No, I'm not letting you go!" he yelled, tightening his grip around my waist. I felt his grin form against my skin.

"Fang," I said in the sternest tone I could manage while the hottest guy in the world is begging me to come lay in bed with him.

He slid his face closer to my neck and brushed his chapped yet soft lips against my neck. His lips parted and his tongue touched my skin, moving in small circles.

I moaned slightly.

He moved his hands up to my stomach, under my shirt scorching my skin with his touch.

I took this moment when his grip was loose on me to pull away. "Sorry," I said, backing away him to the door.

"Max," he grumbled, walking towards me and putting his hands on either side of me on the door.

And now…we repeat the cycle….


	134. Thief

**Read "Maximum Awkwardness" by "mymortalromances" it's so funny. Plus there's FAX and EGGY! :D **

**Review pleaseee! :D**

**Oh by the way, you guys are awesome! I just don't feel I tell you guys enough haha!**

(Fang POV)

"Fang," Iggy called. "Pass the carrots." He ordered. Dr. M had decided that she didn't want to cook tonight so it was now up to Iggy and I.

"Coming right up Igster," I said, opening the fridge door. I looked around for a minute or two looking for the large bag of carrots. "Uh Iggy, I don't see the carrots…"

"What! There _has _to be carrots! We can't have cream of carrot soup without _carrots!"_ Iggy yelled, walking towards the fridge too. He pointed his knife at me not sure how close I was. It landed about an inch away from my cheek. "You are going to the store!"

I carefully put my finger on the tip of the knife so he couldn't get it any closer to my face, then grabbed it carefully out of his hand and set it on the counter beside the fridge. "Why do I have to go to the store? Why can't you?" I asked.

"I'm blind!" he told me.

"When has that ever stopped you from doing something? Stop making excuses!" I yelled at him.

"You owe me!" he said.

"For?" I asked.

"Lying to me about Ella having sex with me!" he explained.

I grunted. "Fine, I'll go!" I muttered. "Ass…" I said to myself under my breath.

"I heard that!" Iggy told me, now on the other side of the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the door.

…..Time jump…

I grabbed a bag of organic carrots then made my way to the cash register with no line.

"Hey," I murmured, taking my wallet out of my pocket.

"Hey," the man responded, giving me a small smile.

I handed him a 10$ bill. Damn organic food is so expensive.

He handed me 4.38$ back. "Thanks," I muttered, grabbing my bag and walking out the door of the grocery store.

…Time jump…

I was almost at the house when I looked on the other side of the road and saw an old lady probably around 60-65 struggling with her grocery items. Yes, I could just leave her. But being the nice person I am, I decided to help.

I jogged across the street and stepped in front of her. "Do you need-" I started before something hard connected with my leg.

"THIEF! THERE'S A THIEF, SOMEONE HELP!" The old lady screeched.

"Wait, I was just trying to he-" I tried, but something else connected with my leg and I fell onto the ground. I saw the lady holding a wooden cane above her head. "CHILL!" I screamed.

"HELP! HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY GROCERY'S!" she yelled.

I saw a man run across the street. He was well built with big muscles. "Is there a problem here?" he asked. "Why are you bothering this lady?"

"What? No there's no problem, I was just trying to help her with her bags." I explained, with one eyebrow raised.

"Then what were you going to do? Steal them?" the man asked, trying to look intimidating.

"No!" I yelled, still on the ground.

"Liar!" the lady screamed, raising her cane to hit me again. Instead of the leg, it connected with my head.

(Max POV)

This is what I see when I look out my window. My boyfriend carrying a grocery bag, sounds pretty normal, right? Yeah it is. But then he runs across the street and I look to where he is running, an old lady, also normal. So I see him start talking to her but then the weirdest thing happened! She lifts up her cane and whaps him in the leg with it!

I covered my mouth trying to hide my smile from…well no one actually…I was the only one in the room.

I could see his mouth open again but the cane met his leg again and he fell on his butt on the ground. I giggled a little bit.

_Then,_ a muscular man comes running across the street and starts screaming at Fang, 'trying' to be intimidating. I put quotations around the word trying because he wasn't very intimidating at all. Maybe to a non-bird kid he was but to Fang it was like an ant trying to eat your face off…that was a random metaphor. Fang just sat on the ground with one eyebrow raised.

The lady then raised the cane _again _and brought it down on his head.

"Holy crap," I muttered, running out of the room and down the stairs then out the door. I booked it down the street to where Fang was getting beaten up by an old lady, weird right?

"Fang," I cried out, kneeling beside him. "Are you ok?" I asked, putting his head on my lap.

"Do you know this criminal?" The lady asked.

"He's my boyfriend." I told her as his eyes flung open.

"You seem like such a nice young lady. Why are you hanging out with this type of person?" She asked.

"He was just trying to help you with your bags!" I yelled, standing up, accidently knocking Fang's head onto the pavement.

"Ow," he whined.

"Sorry," I said. "Come on Fang, let's go." I ordered, grabbing his hand and helping him up.

He groaned as he popped up onto his feet. "What a bitch," he growled when we were a few meters away.

I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Are you ok?" I asked.

He nodded and kissed my head. We walked into the house and he immediately went into the kitchen.

(Fang POV)

"Hey Iggy, you'll never believe what happened." I called to him as I walked into the kitchen.

"Did you get the carrots?" he asked, not interested in my story.

"Yeah, there right he-" I started but cut myself off. "Crap, I must have dropped them."

"How could you drop a bag of carrots without noticing?" Iggy asked, scowling at me.

"Wel-" I started.

"Never mind, just go get more." Iggy ordered. "Hurry!"

I groaned as I walked out the door a little way down the street I saw the old lady waddling away with my 6$ bag of carrots…thief.

Bitch took my carrots…


	135. Surprise party

(Fang POV)

I kissed Max's cheek. "Happy 17th birthday," I whispered into her ear. "What do you want to do tonight?"

She bit her lip and put on her thinking face. "Oooh, how about a picnic?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up at 4:00." I said, winking at her.

"We live in the same house." She told me, grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Let me have my fun!" I grumbled, walking out of the living room to find Iggy.

I ran up the stairs and into Iggy's room to find Iggy and Ella kissing on the bed. I quickly covered my eyes with my hand. "Ella, Iggy…innocent bird kid in the room!" I yelled. I heard shuffling. I spread my fingers apart a crack to see they were sitting about a foot apart. "Is the C.D. ready?" I asked.

Iggy nodded and got up to get it.

"C.D.?" Ella asked. "A C.D. for what?"

"I got Iggy to make Max a C.D. for her birthday." I told her.

"Iggy made your present?" Ella asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I picked the songs. He just put it on a C.D." I explained as Iggy passed me it.

"Great, thanks!" I muttered, walking out of the room.

"Nooo problem," I heard Iggy murmur as he chuckled to himself.

Weirdo… ;)

…Time jump….

"Why did you bring a stereo?" she asked when we sat down on the blanket in the grass.

"You'll see," I told her, grinning.

"Don't tell me you're going to sing to me." She begged.

"Oh hell no," I muttered. "But, I did make you a C.D."

"You made it?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Ok, no, Iggy made it. But I picked the songs." I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Thought so," she said, smiling. "Funny how the blind guy is better with computers than you." I sent her a glare and slipped the C.D. into the stereo. The first song that came on was 1234 by Plain White T's. "Next, I wanna hear the rest of the songs."

Then Two is Better than One by Boy's Like Girls and Taylor Swift.

"So cheesy," Max said, kissing my cheek.

Then the one dreaded song I ordered Iggy not to put on when he brought it up… Birthday Sex by Jeremiah.

"What the hell is this?" Max asked.

"Uh- I have no idea…" I lied, moving towards the radio.

"Is this what I think it is?" Max asked as I reached out to turn the song off.

She knocked my hand away, grinning.

"Let me change it," I whined.

"Oh my God, why did you put this on the C.D.?" She asked.

"I didn't!" I told her truthfully.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not!" I yelled.

"Fang, I'm not mad. It's kind of funny actually." She said.

"Oh…" I murmured, grinning.

….Time jump…

We walked up the steps of the house. I could see it was dark inside from looking in the window.

I opened the door and let Max step in front of me.

A few seconds later the lights flicked on and the word "SURPRISE!" rang through the house.

Max jumped back and crashed into me. "Oh my God, I almost had a bloody heart attack!" Max shrieked.

"Bloody?" I asked.

"Yeah, like Ron Weasley." She explained.

"Oh my God, I have the weirdest girlfriend ever." I muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

She slapped my arm. "How did Nudge keep this a secret?" Max asked.

"We didn't tell her till you guy's left." Iggy explained.

"Did you know about this?" Max asked me.

"Of course, it was my job to take you out so they could set up." I explained.

"Thanks for the party." She said as everyone pounced at her, wrapping their arms around her.

I jumped back, choosing to live instead of being crushed to death.

Oh God… my birthday's next…


	136. Fangles turn

(Fang POV)

"Just because you're going out for your early birthday does not mean you can talk to girls." Max told me as I slipped my shoes on.

"That's right, it's absolutely forbidden!" Ella exclaimed, looking at Iggy.

"Yeah, Iggy…" I said, glaring at him. "You're a bad influence."

"Oh come on, don't blame it all on me!" he shouted.

I sighed. "I'll see you later Max." I said, leaning over to kiss her.

She put her hand on my mouth. "Talk to any girl's and your dead." She removed her hand from my mouth and I pecked her lips quickly.

"Are we going to…hangout later?" I asked, grinning.

"Guys!" Ella screamed, covering her ears.

"Oh my God, we're right beside you!" Iggy yelled.

Max smiled sheepishly then wrapped her arms around my waist. "Have fun," she muttered into my shoulder.

"I'll try," I murmured.

"Oh shut up, you know you're going to have fun." Max said.

I chuckled, kissing her nose. "See you later."

She nodded and waved, smiling at me.

"Iggy let's go." I called, ripping Iggy away from Ella.

"Bye Iggy," Ella said.

We walked out to the car and got in.

"Now that you're in the car with no chance of escaping…" I started as I turned the car on.

"Crap…" Iggy muttered, staring out the window.

"We are going to go over a few rules." I told him. "Rule one: No drinking. Rule two: Absolutely no drugs! If I catch you with any drug what-so-ever I will personally murder you!" I threatened. "Rule three: Under no circumstances are you to flirt with any girls. You have a girlfriend at home who you care about."

"You're telling me not to drink? We're going to a party and you're telling me not to drink?" Iggy repeated.

"Fine, you can drink, just not too much." I told him as we pulled up to the party.

"I was going to anyways." He told me truthfully.

"Don't tell Max." I whispered for no apparent reason.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said, getting out of the car.

I could hear the music blaring already from inside the car. Well this is going to suck. I'm already not very sociable with the flock but now I have to talk to all these people.

I slowly stepped out of the car and followed Iggy to the door which was already open.

I walked into the house to see Iggy hurry off with a group of people. Well… this is awkward…I'm alone…

I went to the kitchen and pulled a beer from the cooler. Well this is fun…

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I immediately grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Fang, just checking in," I heard Max say. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just…drinking a-" I started but cut myself off. "Cup of water…" I lied.

"Nice and healthy…" Max murmured. I could practically hear her rolling her eyes. She obviously didn't believe me. "When are you going to be home?"

"Later," I told her.

"Hurry up," she moaned.

I chuckled. "Nah, I think I'll take my time here."

"Ass," Max muttered.

"Love you, bye." I said.

"Bye, love you."

I clicked the phone off and went off to find Iggy. I saw him in the living room watching a game of beer pong.

"Hey," I said, walking up to Iggy.

"Hey," he replied. "Any hot girls?"

"Iggy," I growled.

"I'm joking." He muttered.

"Do you mind doing us a favor?" A girl asked Iggy and I, walking up to us with another girl.

"Depends," I murmured.

"Well, it's my birthday." She started.

"Hey, it F-Nicks birthday too," Iggy told them, grinning.

"Almost my birthday actually," I said, correcting him.

"Well that just works perfectly." The girl said. "I'm Jasmine and this is Veronica."

"Nick," I said. "And James," I told them, pointing to Iggy. "What's the favor?"

"Body shots," Veronica told me bluntly.

Iggy nodded so quick he resembled a bobble head.

"Great, we'll be in the kitchen." Veronica told us, walking away with Jasmine.

"Let's go," Iggy said.

"Iggy no!" I shouted. "Did you hear what Max said to me? She said if I even talk to a girl I'm dead. I don't want to die. I'm pretty sure doing body shots off a girl is practically second base. Max will kill me then bring me back to life then kill me _again!"_

"Shut up Nudge!" Iggy yelled.

I looked around. "What? Nudge is here? Where?" I asked.

"I was talking about you." Iggy told me. "Retard…" He muttered under his breath. I shot him a glare which was pointless. "I meant, let's go home!" he explained.

(Veronica POV)

"Do you see them?" Jasmine asked.

"No," I replied. "Wait!" I yelled. "Yes, yes, yes. There they are!"

"Where?" Jasmine asked, running up beside me.

"Heading for the door," I explained.

"What the hell! Are they ditching us?" Jasmine shrieked.

"Are they gay?" I asked.

"No it can't be! Why are all the good ones gay?" She muttered, sitting down at the kitchen island and burying her face in her arms.

"It's just two guys, everything will be alright." I assured her, rubbing her back while she pounded her head on the counter repeatedly.


	137. Date plans

(Nudge POV)

"ZOMG, he is _so _cute!" I exclaimed. Max, Ella, Angel and I went to the mall. We told Max we needed new shoes but really we're looking for boys.

"Oh my God, he's gorgeous. Not as cute as Iggy of course but Nudge you should go for it." Ella insisted. The boy had short brown hair and looked around my age if not a year old.

"I thought you guy's needed shoes." Max said.

I ignored her and kept talking to Ella. "Do you think I should? What if he doesn't like me?" I asked.

"You'll never know unless you try." Angel told me.

The boy looked over at us sending Ella and I into a fit of giggles.

"You're right! I'll go talk to him!" I said, standing up.

"Good luck," Ella called as I walked towards him smiling friendly.

"Hey," I said nervously, trying to start a conversation as I sat beside his friend across from him.

"Hey," he replied, smiling. I saw him shoot his friend a look, clearly telling him to leave.

His friend quickly got up. "I'll be right back, just gonna go to the washroom." He told us, walking away.

"I'm Monique," I told him.

"Tyler," he said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fourteen. What about you?"

"I'm thirteen." I said.

We talked for a bit. Ranging from shopping to sports until Tyler said he had to go find his friend.

"Do you have a pen?" Tyler asked.

I nodded and pulled a bedazzled pen out of my purse then handed it to him.

He grabbed my hand and gently wrote a number on it then gave the pen back to me. "Call me, we can hang out sometime." He said, standing up.

I grinned staring at my hand then got up and practically skipped to the table where Max, Angel, and Ella were sitting eating.

"How did it go?" Ella asked.

"Great!" I yelled. "He was so sweet. His name is Tyler he's fourteen, he likes sports. He's _super_ cute. And, he was to go on a date with me!" I squealed jumping up and down, attracting attention. But I could care less right now.

Ella squealed, standing up.

"Wait, wait, wait, he's fourteen?" Max asked.

"Yeah so what," I said, not seeing the problem with it.

"He's older than you." Max explained.

"So? You're older than Fang!" I told her.

"That's different! We've known each other our whole lives! Nudge, he can take advantage of you." Max said.

"And Iggy is older than Ella." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but Iggy would never do something like that." Ella said.

"Fang would let me go." I told her, getting annoyed.

"No he wouldn't." Max said.

"Yes he will, I'll ask him later." I told her.

….Time jump…

"Absolutely not!" Fang shouted.

"Fang, please!" I begged. "He's really nice, trust me!"

"He's older than you! What If he does something?" Fang asked. "Why don't Ella and Iggy come with you guys?" he suggested.

"A double date," I verified. "Not on a first date."

"Well then no, sorry." He said.

"Told you," Max muttered.

Fang shot Max a glare telling her to be quiet.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Time for a little acting, I let a tear escape my eye and I sniffled. I saw Fang freeze when he realized what was happening. "Nudge, please don't cry." He begged. I bowed my head down and let the fake tears fall to the ground. "Uhh," Fang groaned, not sure what to do. "If I…let you go…can I...meet him?" Fang asked slowly, rethinking his answer.

"Yes!" I almost screamed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I'll call him right now!" I shouted, skipping away.

(Max POV)

"You know she totally just manipulated you?" I asked.

"I know…" Fang said, sighing. "But I just can't handle tears."

So weak Fangles…so weak…


	138. Nudge's date

(Fang POV)

"Fang, please don't make this awkward!" Nudge begged. "He's going to be here in a few minutes and I really like him."

"I won't," I said, sitting down on the couch.

"Promise,"

"Yes Nudge, I promise." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really like him! I think you'll like him to-" Nudge started before she was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

"He's here!" Ella squealed, running into the room. She jumped onto the couch and pulled Nudge down beside her. "Fang go get the door!" She ordered.

I sighed and stood up, walking towards the door. I opened it and came face to face with a shortish guy- well…shorter than me- holding a bouquet of roses. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he responded.

I moved to the side so he could come in and he stepped inside awkwardly.

"Hi Tyler," Nudge welcomed smiling. She patted the spot beside her on the couch and he happily obliged, handing her the roses.

I sat down on the one person chair across from the couch. "So," I started, crossing my legs over each other. "Where are you taking my sister tonight, _Tyler?"_ I asked.

"Pizza Hut then a movie," he told me.

"Oh how romantic." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "How old are you?"

"14," he responded.

"Well, just so you know, she's 13." I informed him, pointing to Nudge.

"I know, I'll take care of her, I promise." Tyler said, standing up after Nudge.

I nodded and got up as they made their way to the door. Nudge stepped out first, Tyler was about to follow her before I grabbed his shirt and pulled him backwards. "Anything happens to her and your dead, understood?" I snarled into his ear. I heard him gulp and he nodded vigorously. "Good," I muttered as I released his shirt. "Have fun," I called to Nudge.

I walked back into the house and slammed the door just as Max entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn. "How did the interrogation go?" Max asked.

"I have to say it went well." Ella answered, giggling.

"Come on Max, were following them." I informed her.

"What?" Max asked stunned. "No way, that's an invasion of privacy. If you really didn't want her to go you should have said so before she left."

"Well either you come with me or I'm going by myself." I threatened.

"Fang you idiot, leave them alone." Max ordered. "He seems like a nice kid plus Nudge can take care of herself."

"What if he pressures her into something?" I asked.

"Nudge is too smart of that, plus they might see us." I could tell I was on the verge of cracking her.

"We haven't given her 'the talk' yet. She doesn't know what it is. How can she tell if it's bad or not if she doesn't know what it is?" I asked.

Max scrunched up her nose, thinking. Man she looks cute. "Fine, if she sees us I'm not the one she's going to hate for the rest of our lives…"

"Let's go!" I ordered, running outside.

"Where did they go?" Max asked.

"Pizza hut," I answered.

"There must be like a million Pizza Huts around here. How are we supposed to find them?" she asked.

"Easy, we'll find the one closet to the movie theater." I told her.

We spread our wings and took off for Pizza Hut. It was cloudy out tonight so it was a little harder to see it, but I managed to make out the giant Pizza Hut sign. I gestured my head down to the side and Max nodded at me. We slowly started descending to the ground

We landed behind Pizza Hut and ran around the side to the windows.

I crouched down and peeked through the window and saw Nudge and Tyler being led to a table. "There they are." I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Max asked. I turned around and saw her standing her full size.

"Well I thought they would see us or hear us." I admitted.

"How could they hear us? Their inside." Max pointed out.

"I forgot about that, gosh, let me have my ninja moments!" I ordered.

Max chuckled and I shot her a glare.

"So what are we gonna do while they eat?" Max asked.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her inside.

"How can I help you?" A waitress asked.

"Can you get us a seat by that couple…over there?" I asked, pointing to Nudge and Tyler.

"They're going to see us." Max muttered to me. "We'll take that seat." She told the waitress, pointing to a seat across the room.

"No that one should be fine." I pointed to a booth about 5 meters away from Nudge's table.

"No!" Max protested. "The other one,"

"Max stop being so difficult." I demanded.

"How about that table," The waitress suggested, gesturing to a table almost in the middle of me and Max's choices.

"Yup, that should work." Max agreed.

"Does this work for you sir?" the waitress asked.

I saw Max holding back a giggle. "That's perfect,"

"Great," the waitress muttered, picking up two menus and leading us to the table. We sat down and she handed us the menus then left.

"What would you like to eat sir?" Max asked, giggling.

"We aren't here to eat, we're here to spy." I told her.

"Fang I'm hungry," Max muttered. "I did not just leave my beautiful bowl of popcorn to come to a restaurant and not eat."

"Fine, then order something." I whispered, hiding my face with the menu and peeking out at Nudge.

"Fang, you're crazy. You know that?" Max asked.

"I'm cautious, there's a difference."

"Hi, I'm Kim, I'll be you're waitress tonight. What can I get you two to drink?" the waitress asked, smiling.

"Pepsi," I answered.

"Lemonade," Max told her.

"Are you ready to order you're meal yet?" Kim asked.

"Yes, we'll get two medium pizzas. One onion, green peppers, and pepperoni, and the other Hawaiian." Max told her.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Kim said, walking away.

So the night was filled with eating, laughing-quietly of course-, and whispering. Fun right?

"Their leaving," I whispered to Max.

She nodded at me and hid her face with her hands, looking the other way.

Tyler paid then they left. I waited a few seconds then got up. I quickly paid then ran outside to see where they went. Oh how convenient…the movie theater is right across the street.

I grabbed Max's hand and led her across the street to the theater. The theater was almost empty and I saw Tyler and Nudge buying tickets. I hid behind a cardboard cutout and peeked out until I watched them walk away.

I cautiously slipped out from behind the ticket booth and strode towards the ticket booth.

"Hey," I greeted. "What tickets did they just buy a movie for?" I asked.

The cashier frowned. "Sherlock Holmes, why?" she asked.

"Two tickets for Sherlock Holmes." I ordered. "Please," I added.

I handed her a 20$ bill and she handed me the two tickets.

We raced to the theater and hid our faces with our hands as we walked up the stairs. We sat at the top and I looked down at the people in front of us. Nudge! Nudge and Tyler. Tyler and Nudge. Whatever way you say it- or think it- it still sounds bad! These are the people we're spying on and they just happen to be sitting in front of us.

Max must have seen it too because she immediately slid down in her seat. I copied her position. Oh how comfy. Now I only have to sit like this for what, two hours?

…..Time jump…

The movie finished and the lights slowly turned on. Max and I dropped to the floor. Ew, this floor is nasty, so dusty and dirty.

I saw Max's expression ad I knew what she was about to do. She scrunched up her nose trying to prevent the sneeze from escaping. But it didn't help.

"Achooie!" she sneezed loudly.

"Max, Fang." I heard even though it was no louder than a whisper and I instantly realized it as Nudge's. I stayed on the ground even though I knew she realized us and I heard her stomping away.

"Phew, we made it out alive." I muttered to Max as I grabbed her hand and helped her off the ground.

"Trust me she won't be so nice when we get home." Max promised me.


	139. Evil Nudge

(Fang POV)

I ran into the house and jumped behind the couch just as Nudge did.

"Fang, where are you? I know you're in here!" Nudge shouted. I heard her footsteps pounding towards the couch. I curled into a ball and covered my head with my hands. "I can see you! Get your but up here right now!"

I hesitantly stood up. "Sorry, I was just looking for my…contact." I lied.

"You idiot, you don't even wear contacts!" Nudge pointed out.

"I do now!" I protested.

"Why did you follow me on my date?" Nudge asked.

"It wasn't only me!" I told her.

"It was your idea!" Max yelled, glaring at me.

"Exactly, now tell me!" Nudge demanded.

"I didn't want you to die or have... anything else happen to you." I explained.

"Are you serious? I'm a freakin mutant bird that can kill Erasers…I'm pretty sure I can take care of a little human." Nudge said.

"You could have been persuaded to do something you didn't want to do. Like se-" I started.

"We are _not_ having this conversation!" Nudge shouted, covering her ears with her hands.

"We're going to have to eventually!" I told her.

"Yeah, and when that time comes, Max will be the one giving it to me." Nudge informed me.

"Phew, good, I was not looking forward to that." I said, sighing.

"Hell no, you are not laying this crap on me!" Max yelled.

"We'll get Dr. M to do it." I whispered.

Max grinned and nodded.

"Your date looked a little boring, Nudge. Do you think you'll be seeing him again?" I asked.

"Yes actually. He asked me out again for next Saturday. He said 'as nice as it was for you to chaperone us on this date…I don't think we'll be needing you for next week.'" Nudge told me. "I hope you can sense the sarcasm there, since you're such an idiot." Nudge exclaimed, storming out of the room.

"Told you she'd be mad," Max whispered.

"I know, she's terrifying when she's mad," I whispered back, afraid to be heard by the evil Nudge.


	140. Dr M's idea

(Fang POV)

"Alright, I called you guys for this little 'meeting' to discuss something important with you." Dr. M started. "I think…you guys should start school. And by 'should' I mean you _have_ too and there's no 'ifs, and's, or buts.'"

"But mom," Max whined.

"What did I say about the 'buts'?" Dr. M asked.

"ZOMG, this is going to be _awesome. _We've never really gone to a school before except back in Virginia but that was only for two weeks but then we had to leave which _really _sucked!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Fang, what do you think?" Max asked.

I shrugged.

"Wow thanks for your humble opinion." Max grumbled sarcastically.

"Well it's not that bad of an idea. Even if we only me, you, and Iggy only have a year at school the younger ones will still get an education." I said.

"Then why don't the younger ones just go to school?" Iggy asked.

"I don't want them to go by themselves." I explained.

"Well then that settles it. You're all going to school." Dr. M decided.

"Please tell me there's no uniforms," Max begged.

Dr. M smiled. "There are no uniforms."

"Phew, that's a plus," I murmured.

"Enjoy this weekend because school starts on Monday, bright and early. Fang, Max you two can share the position of dropping the kids off at the elementary school in the morning." Dr. M informed us, standing up.

"Enjoy the weekend while it lasts cause Monday's gonna suck!" Ella warned.


	141. Day one in hell

(Fang POV)

"Fang, I registered you under the name Alex Walker. Nudge, you're Monique Martinez, Angel is Charlie Martinez. Iggy's Andrew Walker and Gazzy is Cole Martinez. Max, Fang, Ella, Nudge, and Iggy you can go, I'll be driving Gazzy and Angel since it's their first day." Dr. M told us.

We nodded in response.

"Are you guys nervous?" Ella asked when we stepped outside.

"More like tired," Iggy replied, yawning.

"Iggy, you better not flirt with any of the girls…or else." Ella warned.

"You don't have to worry about it Ella." Iggy promised, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Same goes for you Fangster." Max said sliding into the passenger seat of the car.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever," I grumbled, rolling my eyes and sitting in the driver's seat.

I started up the car and Ella gave me directions. I pulled into an empty parking spot in the school parking lot, shut the engine off then got out.

"Follow me guys, you have to go pick up your schedules from the office." Ella told us, walking towards the school.

We stepped inside the school. There was barely anyone here since we came early to be shown around. We were shown to the office by Ella. She gave the secretary our names and they handed us our schedules.

"Fang, Max, Iggy you guys have English and Socials together. Iggy and Fang have Math, Science, and P.E. together. Then Max and Fang have French." Ella informed us. "You guy's all have Math first, unfortunately, Max will have to be separated from Fang and Iggy. I'll show you the classes. We have to be quick the bell's going to ring in a few minutes." Ella said, turning and rushing down the hallway. We followed her.

Now that I took time to look, I noticed that it was getting busy. Students were bustling in through the doors and going through their lockers to get their books.

"Fang, Iggy, this is your Math class, Max I'll show you yours." Ella said.

"Max," I called, grabbing her arm before she could follow Ella. She stopped and turned around, smiling at me. I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Good luck," I murmured.

"You too," she responded, smiling and gently pulling out of my grasp and walking down the hall.

I took a deep breath and entered the classroom. Most of the seats were filled up except a few at the front of the class. I sat in the one closest to the door. Iggy was at the back between two girls.

I felt somebody's hand on my back and I slowly turned around. "You're new here, aren't you?" A blonde haired girl asked from behind me.

"Yeah, Alex," I said, introducing myself.

"Camile," she replied, smiling.

I nodded and turned back in my seat just as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, settle down. We have two new students here today. Boys come up here, will you?" The teacher said.

Iggy and I slowly stood and made our way to the front.

"Hi…" I murmured awkwardly.

"Introduce yourself," the teacher ordered, smiling that creepy smile of hers.

"I'm Andrew," Iggy started. "I'm glad to be joining your class." He said, then nudged me, telling me it was my turn.

"I'm Alex," I muttered.

The teacher waited a few seconds expecting me to say more. But when I didn't she just told us to sit down.

"Class, today we will be starting a new lesson. Algebra!" The teacher exclaimed excited. "You lucky two came just in time."

"Yay…" Iggy and I murmured simultaneously.


	142. Iggy's 'brilliant' idea

**Hello everyone! There's a story that I would really like you to read The pen name is 'MrsOdair1' and the story is called 'Friends, Family, and Feathers? Book One'**

(Fang POV)

"Hey Ig," I called, walking into his room.

"Hey Fang," he welcomed.

I took a deep breath. "I need your…help…" I strained.

Iggy chuckled. "What can I assist you with?" he asked.

"Have you noticed that Max has been really distant lately?" I asked.

"No, not really, how so?" Iggy said.

"Like last week…"

**Flashback**

"**Hey Max," I whispered, hugging her from behind.**

"**Fang, not right now." She muttered, pushing me away.**

"**Want to see a movie or something?" I asked.**

"**Fang…I said not right now." Max repeated.**

**I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.**

**End of flashback**

"Aweh, does little Fangles feel neglected?" Iggy teased.

"Iggy I'm serious!" I shouted.

"Maybe it was PMS…" he suggested.

"Oh yeah? I tried again a week later."

**Flashback**

**I kissed down Max's neck.**

"**Not in the mood, Fang." Max said.**

"**Your never in the mood, when was the last time we had sex?" I asked.**

"**I have to…study." She mumbled, getting up.**

**End of flashback**

"FANG!" Iggy screamed. "I did _not _need to hear that!"

"Iggy, I need your help." I grumbled. "And you can't blame everything on PMS."

"Either she wasn't in the mood or she's getting bored of you. Maybe you guy's need to take a break." Iggy suggested.

"I can't just do that…we're like practically married." I reminded him.

"I'm not saying forever but just long enough to remind her how much she loves you." Iggy said.

"What should I say?" I asked. "I don't want anything cheesy like 'it's not you, it's me' because everyone knows that's complete bullshit." I told him.

"I don't know. Say, I'm just not feeling it anymore. I think we should take a break."

"Alright, I'm going… you can stop me." I said.

"Fang just go." Iggy ordered.

I walked out of his room and leant against the wall taking a few deep breaths then walked down the hallway and down the stairs as slowly as possible then into the living room.

"Max…" I called quietly.

"Yeah," she said, turning around.

"Can you come here for a second?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure…" she said, standing up and walking towards me.

I grabbed her hand in my shaking hand and led her up the stairs to my room. She sat on my bed and I sat beside her.

"Max you know I love you right?" I asked.

"Yes, and I love you too." She responded.

Oh God, this just made everything so much harder.

"Max," I started. "I love you and you're the most important person in my life. It's just…" I froze.

"Fang…what are you getting at?" she seemed scared.

"It's just I'm not feeling it anymore." I finished.

Tears sprang to her eyes. "Oh my God…" she practically whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and she leaned in my arms for a couple seconds before pulling away and walking out of the room.

I got up too and made my way to Iggy's room. "I did it," I told him.

"You did? You actually broke up with Max? I didn't think you actually would." Iggy admitted. "The next thing you have to do is find another girlfriend."

"Wait, wait, wait, you never told me this. All you said was that I had to break up with her. Where am I supposed to find a new girlfriend?" I asked.

"It's called school, Fang."


	143. Chapter 143

(Fang POV)

"How am I supposed to do this? It's not like she's going to want to go out with me." I told Iggy as we were walking towards the school. "Also we've only known each other for like 2 weeks."

"Fang go! I'm sure she'll like you." Iggy assured me.

"What if Max doesn't want to get back together with me because she thinks I'm dating Camile?" I asked.

"She will! Now go!" Iggy ordered.

I fast walked into the school and made my way to Camile's locker where she was talking with a few friends, convenient…

"Hey Camile," I said, standing in front of her.

"Alex, hey!" she greeted, grinning.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked giving a small smile.

"Yeah sure," she said.

"Alone," I muttered after her friends didn't move.

Camile's friends gave her a sly smile before scurrying away.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well, I know we've only known each other for 2 weeks. But," I started. I leaned in, placing my arms on either side of her, making her sandwiched between me and the lockers. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Friday." I said, looking into her green eyes.

"I would love too," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Say, 6:30?" I asked, raising one eyebrow.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Great, I'll see you in math." I told her, before pushing myself off the locker and walking away to find Iggy.

"Fang," someone whispered, grabbing my arm and pulling me sideways.

"Yeah," I muttered, turning to face Iggy.

"I heard everything, so far so good. Your date has to be at the house when Max is there." He told me.

"That's going to be awkward, don't you think? And what are we going to do?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, just pick out a few movies and order pizza." He said.

"Is Dr. M going to be there?" I asked.

"Nope, she'll be at work." He told me, grinning.

"Fine," I grumbled, turning around and walking to math class.

**Friday**

I drove to Camile's house with the directions she texted me and pulled up in front of a two floored white house. I got out of the car and walked up the driveway then knocked on the door twice.

She answered after about 30 seconds. "Hey," she greeted, grinning.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go." She said. We walked to the car and she slid in as I got in on the other side. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"My house, I rented a few movies and we can order some pizza." I told her.

She nodded, smiling.

I pulled up in front of the house and got out of the car then walked around it and opened the door for Camile. She smiled and took my hand as I helped her out of the car. "Thank you," she said.

I led her to the door and opened it. There was no one in the living room and I couldn't hear anything upstairs. What the hell. Where are Max and Iggy?

We walked into the house and she sat down on the couch. "Wait here, I'm just going to go get some popcorn." I told her, walking into the kitchen.

I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and slid down behind the island opposite from the door. I punched in Iggy's number and held it to my ear.

"Iggy, where the hell are you?" I whispered into the phone.

"_Calm down, this is all part of my plan. Max and I will be home at around 7:30, pretend to be surprised when we walk in." _Iggy told me.

"Alex," I heard Camile call.

"One second!" I called back. "Iggy, I have to go. Bye." I said quickly, hanging up the phone and standing up.

I threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave and waited for 2 minutes until it started beeping. I pulled the bag out, poured it into a bowl, and walked back into the living room. I sat on the couch beside Camile and set the bowl on the coffee table.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Anything scary, I love scary movies." She told me.

"Alright, I'll see what we have." I said. I walked to the rack of DVD's. "Hmm, we have… Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Friday the 13th-" I started.

"Oooh, Friday the 13th is always good." Camile said.

I smirked and slipped it into the DVD player. After the trailers and commercials the menu came up and I clicked play. She leaned into my side and I rested my arm around her waist.

Camile was actually really fun to hang out with and I was having a good time until…the nude parts. The movie scene wasn't bad, but man, was it awkward.

(Camile POV)

If I was going to do it, it had to be now. Like seriously, now or never. Ok, I can do it, I can do it, I can do it! I pressed my lips to Alex's. I DID IT!

It too him a few seconds but he finally started kissing me back, phew that scared me.

He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He leaned against the arm of the couch and I laid on his chest, kissing him.

(Fang POV)

I heard an almost inaudible gasp and I opened my eyes and pulled away from Camile. I craned my neck so I could see the door. Max, the flock, Ella, and Iggy stood there.

"Alex…" Iggy feigned surprise.

Max narrowed her eyes and stormed up the stairs followed by the rest of the flock and Ella.

"Who was that?" Camile ask quietly.

"No one. Dr. M is going to be here soon. Maybe it's time for Camile to leave." Iggy said.

"Yeah, I think that would be best, that girl seems really mad." Camile muttered, standing up.

"Do you want me to drive you?" I asked.

"It's fine, I'll walk, it's only like 10 minutes away." She told me, smiling.

"Only if you're sure," I said, walking her to the door. She nodded and I opened the door for her. "I'll see you on Monday," I said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled at me. "Alright, I'll see you then, bye."

I shut the door when she was down the driveway.

"Oh my God man, that turned out even better than I expected." Iggy said, grinning like an idiot.

"Dude, Max was really mad."

"She'll be fine by morning." Iggy assured me.

Or she can kill me in my sleep…


	144. Nightly encounters

(Fang POV)

I've been laying in my bed for God knows how long, and I can't fall the frick to sleep!

I groaned and dreadfully got out of bed then walked towards the door, opened it, then walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I got an apple and sat at the kitchen island, half asleep.

I heard shuffling and I looked towards the door to see Max shuffling into the kitchen, awkward…

"Uh- hey," I greeted.

She gave a small, awkward wave and went to the fridge. She took out the milk, went to the cabinet and got a bowl, then poured frosted flakes and milk into the bowl. She began to move towards the door, but I stopped her.

"Max," I called quickly before I could stop myself. "Come sit with me."

She looked warily at me then at the door, finally she rolled her eyes and sat beside me at the kitchen island.

"What are you doing up?" I asked after silence, biting into my apple.

"Couldn't sleep…" she answered, avoiding my eyes and poking at her cereal with her spoon.

"Same," I mumbled.

"I didn't ask…" she said. Well alrighty then…

"So, how's school?" I asked.

"Seriously Fang, you can stop with the small talk. Let me just eat." She ordered, taking a bite of her cereal.

I rolled my eyes. I wanted to tell her so bad about Iggy's stupid plan, but I couldn't. Not yet at least.

"So who was that girl?" she asked quietly. I stayed quiet. "Hello…I asked you something." Max said impatiently.

"Oh, I thought you told me not to talk." I replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, who was that girl?" she repeated.

"Jealous?" I asked, smirking.

"Uh- no, but I just don't want you hurting her. You can be an ass at times." She lied.

"And you need her name, why?"

"Nevermind…" she grumbled.

"Well, as fun as this has been," I said sarcastically. "I'm gonna go to sleep." I told her, standing up and stretching.

I stared at her for a few seconds, then leaned down and kissed her cheek. She looked up at me shocked but I just stood straight up and walked away.

Ah…I miss her damn lips so much!


	145. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey! Just a little authors note! I totally agree with Skylar Hale, this story is getting old! I think I'm going to end it soon! Sorry!**


	146. Chapter 146

**My second to last chapter!**

(Fang POV)

"Igster, it's been like two weeks! I haven't kissed _my _Max is two freakin weeks! I need her back _now!"_ I shrieked.

"Then get her back," Iggy responded casually.

"Yeah and how do you propose I do that?" I asked, sending him a worthless glare.

"Meh, not my problem, you figure it out." He told me.

"Seriously Iggy, one day I am going to kill you!" I grumbled, storming out of the room and over to Ella's room. I knocked twice before she answered.

"Oh hey there, Fang," Ella greeted.

"I need your help," I told her bluntly.

"It must be important if you're asking for help." She assumed, stepping aside so I could come in.

I stepped inside and sat on her bed.

"So, you know how I broke up with Max? Well, I need help getting her back." I explained.

"Maybe you should explain to her why you broke up with her." Ella suggested.

"And what if she doesn't understand why I did it?" I asked.

"I think that's your best shot." She told me.

"Thanks," I muttered, standing up.

"Anytime," she murmured.

I walked out of the room and slowly down the stairs into the living room and sat beside Max on the couch where she was watching T.V.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she muttered, looking at me.

I inched my hand closer to hers and wrapped my pinky around her ring finger.

"You took your ring off," I said, examining her finger.

"You broke up with me." She whispered.

"You were so distant," I told her.

She looked down.

"Max, you're the type of girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. It's not just that I want to…I actually _need _too!" I said. "Please just give me one more chance." I begged.

"I don't know Fang, you really hurt me," She murmured.

"I would do absolutely anything for you, you know that. I love you _so _much sometimes it's unbearable!"I continued.

"Fang-" she tried.

"You're like my other half!"

"Oh my God, Fang, you're so cheesy!" Max murmured, looking down. I saw a little grin appear on her face.

"But you know it's true,"

She nodded. "I love you too, but- I don't know. I'm confused." She admitted her voice breaking.

I knew I had to do something to get her back. I couldn't just give up on her. So I thought of the saddest thing I could think of –losing Max forever- and let one single tear roll down my face. "Max, I love you." I whispered.

"Fang are you- are you crying?" Max asked her eyes wide in complete shock.

"I don't want to lose you. I _never_ want to lose you. Just one more chance, that's all I ask." I pleaded.

Max bit her lip and put one hand on my cheek. She slowly leaned forward, almost uncertainly, and laid a gentle kiss on my lips. She pulled away before I could respond. "This is your last chance Fang." She warned.

I grabbed her face with both my hands and pushed my lips onto hers.

Ahh, finally.


	147. Chapter 147

**Last chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know, that you are all the most amazing reviewers in the world!**

(Fang POV)

**2 years later**

"Autumn, get back here, I promise I won't tickle you." I promised my 2 year old. Yes, I have a child now. Actually, Max and I have a child.

"She's too smart for you Fang." Max teased as she scooped Autumn up.

I kissed Max's cheek then went to _my _kitchen, to get something to eat. Yes, my kitchen. Max and I moved into our own apartment, it wasn't too far from Dr. M's house so they could visit whenever they wanted.

Iggy and Ella were still together and going strong and Nudge had her own boyfriend, can you guess who? No, you probably forget, I'll just tell you. It's Tyler, turns out he's not such a bad kid after all, and Nudge seems to like him.

Max and I aren't married yet but we're the next best thing –engaged-. Whatever, we'll get married eventually, we're still young.

I walked back into the living room where my two favorite girls were and wrapped my arms around Max's waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Ewww," Autumn whined.

Max giggled and pulled away. "You don't want to see daddy and I kiss now do you? That's yucky." Max said. "Want to go visit grandma today?" she asked, picking up Autumn.

"Yeah, let's go visit grandma!" Autumn yelled, grinning.

I smiled. It was weird to think that just two years ago we were living with Dr. M, and now I have a fiancé, an apartment and a child. It's funny how much things can change in just two years…

**I'm sorry for this really crappy chapter, but I really didn't know what else to write! I had a lot of fun writing this story. I hope you enjoyed it too **


End file.
